Palavras com Estranhos by Nolebucgrl
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Fic companheira em EPOV de Palavras com Amigos. A estrela de cinema, Edward Cullen, está farto das mulheres e focado em sua carreira. Uma estranha entra em contato com ele através de Palavras com Amigos. As palavras dela mudarão a mente dele?
1. Chapter 1

_**Words with Strangers**_

**Título Traduzido: **Palavras com Estranhos

**Autora: **Nolebucgrl

**Tradutora: **Irene Maceió

**Beta: **Ju Martinhão

**Sinopse: **_Fic companheira em EPOV de Palavras com Amigos. A estrela de cinema, Edward Cullen, está farto das mulheres e focado em sua carreira. Uma estranha entra em contato com ele através de Palavras com Amigos. As palavras dela mudarão a mente dele?_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Nolebucgrl**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This story belong to _**Nolebucgrl**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Nota da **__**Tradutora: **__Essa fic é o POV Edward da fic "Palavras com Amigos" e esse capítulo se refere aos 3 primeiros capítulos do POV Bella._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Outra entrevista finalizada, cerca de um bilhão a mais para fazer. Suspirei cansadamente enquanto fazia o caminho de volta para o camarim onde o maquiador desceu sobre mim para remover o material que eles passaram na minha cara antes que eu fosse para as câmeras.

"Isso não foi tão ruim." Garrett Steinberg, meu agente, cacarejou.

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. "Estamos apenas começando e as perguntas sobre ela estão apenas começando." Sim, Letterman não tinha me perturbado sobre Irina, mas alguns dos outros fariam isso.

"Faz parte do jogo, meu rapaz. Da próxima vez não se envolva com uma co-estrela." Eu gostava de Garrett. Ele não beijava minha bunda da forma como muitos agentes fariam. Quanto ao seu conselho, bem, não precisava nem falar. Eu não estava envolvido com ninguém e planejava manter isso dessa maneira.

"Não é um problema, garanto a você." Eu não tinha transado com ninguém em quase quatro meses, desde meu pequeno deslize com Maggie Malone. O que eu pensei que tinha sido um caso de uma noite se transformou em uma perseguição virtual. Felizmente ela estava em turnê com sua banda na Europa e eu não tinha notícias dela há alguns meses. Talvez a mensagem tivesse sido entregue, Graças a Deus a imprensa não tinha chegado a saber. Não, ficar sozinho era o melhor por agora. Eu preferia isso do que estar nos tablóides a cada cinco minutos do jeito que Irina estava.

"Ótimo. Agora, precisamos chegar ao hotel. Você tem uma aparição no _Good Morning America_ pela manhã, seguida de _Regis & Kelly." _Fiz o meu melhor para esconder a irritação do meu rosto, mas claramente falhei. "Ei, você é aquele que queria tentar algo diferente. Este filme precisa de toda a publicidade que pudermos conseguir. Você não tem um filme infalível de cem milhões de dólares. É preciso promover".

Eu sabia disso. Eu realmente estava animado para sair da caixa e fazer um filme que me pedisse para ser mais do que apenas um astro de ação. As primeiras resenhas foram boas e havia até mesmo um burburinho de um Oscar em torno da minha performance. Se eu quisesse ser levado a sério como ator, eu precisava fazer isso.

Claro, quando eu tinha começado o processo, eu não esperava ter Irina empurrada na minha cara em cada aparição. Era isso, sem mais namoros com atrizes e outras mulheres famosas, o que praticamente significava nenhum período de namoro, já que eu não estava prestes a namorar uma fã. Estava tudo bem, no entanto, porque eu precisava me concentrar na minha carreira. Parecia que minha mão e eu nos tornaríamos ainda mais íntimos pelo próximo ano, ou algo assim.

Levantei-me e fiz um gesto para Garrett me tirar daqui. Eu precisava dar um cochilo antes da próxima rodada de imprensa. Eu já estava cansado e não tinha sequer começado o circuito de estreia ainda. Eu estava em Nova York durante a noite de estreia amanhã à noite e, em seguida, Chicago, Londres, Paris, Berlim, Tóquio e Austrália. Seriam duas longas semanas.

"Vamos para o hotel".

"Eddie, meu garoto, você é jovem demais para já estar cansado. Meus velhos ossos devem estar barulhentos." Garrett pendurou um braço em volta de mim e sorriu.

"Você tem 42 anos, eu não acho que você esteja muito pronto para se aposentar ainda. Além disso, você está em tão boa forma como eu estou. E não me chame de Eddie." Ele sabia que eu odiava essa merda.

"Eu entendi, meu garoto. Tenho que parecer bem para a minha Katie." Kate era sua esposa e minha assessora. Eu gostava de ter os dois no meu time. Eles, obviamente, trabalhavam bem juntos. Eu senti uma pontada de solidão e descartei isso. Eu tinha apenas 25 anos. Eu tinha muito tempo para encontrar minha outra metade, da forma como Garrett tinha. Claro, e onde eu poderia fazer isso? Como se fosse assim tão fácil.

Chegamos no hotel e abaixei-me na entrada lateral como pré-arranjado com a recepção. Corri para o meu quarto e desabei sobre a cama. Outro quarto de hotel. Melhor se acostumar com isso, Cullen. Você estará em casa em algumas semanas. Liguei a TV e sorri quando encontrei _Jovens, Loucos e Rebeldes. _Graças a Deus pelos filmes fantásticos. Eles eram um conforto constante para mim em momentos como este. Além disso, eu sempre tinha munição para provocar Affleck e McConaughey sobre suas performances.

"Certo, certo." Eu disse fazendo uma imitação perfeita de Wooderson, se eu dissesse isso a mim mesmo. Esta noite não seria tão ruim, afinal.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Veja, você arrasou!" Garrett deu-me um tapa nas costas depois que terminamos com a minha aparição no _Live with Regis & Kelly._

"Sim, não foi tão ruim." Apenas mais sete perguntas sobre Irina entre as duas entrevistas. Foi irritante. Eu a tinha superado, por que a imprensa não podia nos superar? Senti conforto no fato de que ela receberia as mesmas perguntas e ela era aquela que tinha alguma coisa a responder. Ela era aquela que esteve fodendo com suas duas co-estrelas. Claro que a imprensa amava isso. Essas seriam duas longas semanas.

Segui Garrett para a limusine abri meu aplicativo _P__alavras com_ _Amigos._ Hora de ver o que meu irmão tinha jogado dessa vez. Emmett se forçava a tentar jogar as palavras mais sujas que podia para mim e eu constantemente tinha mensagens dele lamentando que palavras como vagina e porra não funcionavam. Eu bufei quando vi que ele tinha jogado boceta dessa vez. Isso, sem dúvida, tinha dado alegria a ele.

_Pensei em jogar isso para você, já que você não está jogando uma dessas esses dias. Por que não foder com aquela Kelly enquanto você está em Nova York?_ _Ou ir para o peixe grande e pegar a Oprah quando você voltar para casa._ _Eu totalmente faria isso! Você poderia se aposentar e ela seria sua coroa._ _Maldito seja, e__u preciso estar nessa viagem com você!_

Meu irmão tinha problemas. Kelly era casada e Oprah tinha mais que o dobro da minha idade e era mais do que um pouco assustadora. Eu não me incomodei em deixar-lhe uma mensagem, jogando festa em sua boceta. Ele levaria um chute disso, sem dúvida.

Joguei mais algumas palavras e então fechei o aplicativo e, em seguida, fechei meus olhos. Eu daria uma pequena soneca no hotel antes da estreia.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Edward! Edward! Aqui!" As câmeras apareceram, microfones eram lançados na minha cara e fãs gritavam no tapete vermelho. Eu sorri e acenei e dei o máximo de autógrafos que eu poderia enquanto fazia meu caminho através da imprensa.

"Você já viu Irina? Ela chegou com James?"

Eu sorri para a repórter traiçoeira. "Eu não posso dizer que vi. Você saberia antes que eu." Eu passei por ela e continuei andando pelo tapete. Pena que eu não poderia dizer que eu não dava a mínima. Ser politicamente correto não era divertido, mas Garrett e Kate chutariam a minha bunda se eu dissesse o que eu realmente pensava.

O filme foi bem, ou assim me pareceu. Os aplausos e parabéns depois foram calorosos, então eu pensei que talvez fosse bem recebido. Então, novamente, as pessoas raramente dizem a você que você foi uma merda em uma estreia. Era no dia seguinte, nos comentários, que você descobria o que eles realmente acharam.

Eu fui para a pós-festa e me permiti ser fotografado tanto com Irina como com James. Ela envolveu seus braços em torno da minha cintura e deixou seus dedos passarem como fantasmas sobre a minha bunda quando me tocou. Eu me mantive frio e desembaracei-me das suas garras tão sutilmente como pude.

"Venha para o meu quarto esta noite." Ela sussurrou enquanto beijou minha bochecha, seus seios sobressaindo contra o meu braço enquanto ela empurrava seu corpo contra mim. Ela estava vestida com alguma coisa vermelha e colada que não deixava nada para a imaginação, não que eu precisasse imaginar. Estive lá, fiz isso e não vou repetir.

Eu mordi a risada e me afastei. "Acho que não. Boa noite, Irina." Seus olhos azuis gelo estreitaram e ela fez beicinho, mas não havia muito que ela pudesse fazer. Eu faria questão de ter certeza de não abrir a minha porta esta noite, no entanto. Ela achava que eu era realmente tão patético que eu a aceitaria de volta agora?

Banquei o agradável por algumas horas e depois dei o sinal a Garrett para me tirar de lá. Fizemos o nosso adeus e entramos na limusine. Uma estréia se foi, pelo menos.

"Você poderia ter feito algo sobre ela apalpar a minha bunda?" Perguntei para Garrett quando ele deslizou para a limusine ao lado de Kate.

"O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que eu a derrubasse no tapete vermelho? Isso seria sutil." Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. "Desculpe, filho, você terá que aturá-la um pouco. Eu diria algo para Aro, mas..."

"Inferno, não." Aro era o empresário dela e seu pai. Ele não queria nada mais do que nós dois juntos novamente. Não aconteceria.

"Exatamente. Em seguida, ela saberia que estava atingindo você. Basta ignorá-la e afastá-la, exatamente como você fez. Eu garantirei que alguém fique no corredor, se você estiver preocupado que ela apareça no seu quarto".

"Não, eu posso lidar com isso".

Abri meu telefone e abri Palavras. Nada do meu irmão, mas eu tinha alguns outros jogos abertos e respondi a eles, então percebi que eu tinha um nome que nunca tinha visto antes. BluBell22. Assim como o queijo? Isso era meio que incrível. Abri o jogo e vi que ela tinha jogado fama. Talvez este fosse um daquelas combinações aleatórias. Que diabos? Joguei time na sua palavra fama e abri a mensagem. Havia sempre a possibilidade de que alguém tivesse um novo nome.

_**Oi.** **Eu te conheço?** _

Fechei o aplicativo e descansei meus olhos. Amanhã, iríamos para Chicago.

**xoxoxoxox**

Era bom estar em casa. Pena que eu estava aqui apenas por algumas horas. Eu não podia sequer ir para a minha casa de infância, que meus pais ainda mantinham, mesmo que todos nós moremos em Hollywood agora. Eu estava no camarim esperando para falar com Oprah. Garrett e Kate estavam coordenando as entrevistas e eu estava entediado.

Abri meu telefone e abri Palavras novamente. Hmm, aquela BluBell22 tinha jogado e me deixado uma mensagem. Eu cliquei nela e me senti sorrindo para as palavras dele/dela.

_Não, eu só queria alguém novo com quem jogar._

Você e eu, meu novo amigo. Pena que o único jogo que eu estaria jogando seria comigo mesmo por algum tempo.

_Oh, eu não quis dizer isso assim!_ _Desculpe, eu sou uma louca._

Eu encontrei-me rindo. Uma louca? Isso era diferente. Bem, melhor uma louca do que uma perseguidora, certo?

Ela/ele tinha jogado espião. Hmm, essa foi uma escolha interessante de palavra para ir com o meu pensamento de perseguidor, no entanto. Oh, bem, qual era o problema em responder? Eu precisava descobrir se o meu novo amigo era um homem ou uma mulher, porque chamá-lo de ele/ela era meio bobo. Hora de se divertir um pouco com a minha louca.

**_Uma louca? Isso é muito ruim._ _Aqui estava eu pensando que o meu queijo favorito tinha vindo à vida e estava estendendo a mão para mim._ _Acho que minha nutricionista será grata por não ser o caso._ _Eu gostaria de brincar com alguém novo, de vez em quando. Sua vez, Garota / Garoto Queijo?_**

Vamos ver o que eles têm a dizer sobre isso. Joguei fago em seu espião. Meu pai ficaria tão orgulhoso por eu manter alguns dos seus conhecimentos médicos, embora eu realmente tenha aprendido sobre isso quando eu tinha feito uma participação em Grey's Anatomy.

Fechei o aplicativo assim que Garrett me disse que estava quase na hora. Aqui vamos nós outra vez.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** _Totalmente diferente né? Adoro ter a visão dos dois nas histórias. Espero que gostem dessa fic tbm. Ela não terá post toda semana, como viram, ela resume vários POVs Bella em um capítulo só. Então não se desesperem quando não houver post por aqui, por favor. Se eu não me engano, só teremos post novamente por aqui depois do capítulo 6 da Bella (Palavras com Amigos)._

_Beijos e obrigado a Ju por betar e por me ajudar sempre!_

* * *

_**Regras do Jogo: **O jogo Words with Friends (Palavras com Amigos) é um jogo de Scrabble virtual: colocam-se letras num quadro para formar palavras com as quais se ganham pontos. Neste jogo é possível escolher um amigo (dos contatos do Facebook) com quem jogar ou então pedir ao jogo que nos descubra um adversário disponível. Esse jogo está disponivel para Iphone, Android e no Facebook._

* * *

_**Sobre outras fics: **Meninas, essa semana recebi muitas reviews perguntando sobre **"Expectativas e Outras peças em Movimento"**, e a resposta é a mesma para todas: A autora não posta há meses e ela não deixou nenhuma nota dizendo quando irá postar. Isso é normal, pq ela sempre demora. Assim que ela postar, eu irei traduzir e postar. Não se preocupem. Beijos  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

O vôo de Chicago para Londres foi longo. Oito horas em um avião. Meu corpo ainda estava orientado para a hora do Pacífico, então eu não estava cansado. Eu li meu script do próximo Steele, fazendo anotações em algumas coisas que não faziam sentido para mim. Garrett e Kate estavam aconchegados no banco atrás de mim. Irina estava do outro lado do avião, felizmente, embora eu ainda pudesse ver a parte de trás da sua cabeça se eu quisesse. Não que eu quisesse. Ela estava cochichando com seu pai, que viajava com ela para todos os lugares.

O assento ao meu lado estava vazio, contendo apenas a minha bolsa. Eu a vasculhei e peguei meu iPod, fechando meus olhos e me perdendo nos Beatles. Minha mãe tinha sido uma grande fã e incutiu um amor por eles em mim desde que eu era um garotinho. Esses dias, John, Paul, George e Ringo eram a minha fuga. O encontro com Paul McCartney alguns anos atrás ainda estava classificado como a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo. Às vezes, todas essas viagens poderiam ser um pé no saco, mas as vantagens certamente valiam à pena.

Senti movimento ao meu lado e abri meus olhos para encontrar Irina mudando minha bolsa e abaixando-se no assento. Ela estava brincando comigo? Que parte do "Eu não estou interessado" ela não entendeu? Por que ela tinha que estar neste vôo? Eu teria pensado que ela sairia de Nova York, como James fez, mas não, ela estava em Chicago, à espreita.

Fechei meus olhos e tentei fingir que estava dormindo. Senti seus dedos como fantasmas passarem ao longo do meu antebraço e tive que mover meu braço para longe. De jeito nenhum eu a deixaria me molestar enquanto eu fingia dormir. "O que você está fazendo? Volte para o seu lugar." Eu silvei para ela, não me preocupando em tirar meus fones de ouvido. Ela disse alguma coisa em resposta, mas eu não podia ouvi-la. Eu só apontei para eles e fechei meus olhos novamente.

Ela não foi dissuadida, no entanto. Ela puxou o direito para fora. "Ei!" Eu disse. Garrett pigarreou atrás de mim e eu sabia que ele estava pronto para mandá-la embora se eu lhe pedisse.

"Eddie, eu preciso falar com você".

Eu suspirei e desliguei meu iPod. Poderia muito bem conseguir terminar com isso sem um bilhão de câmeras ao redor, pelo menos. "Como você bem sabe, meu nome não é Eddie. Sobre o que você quer falar?"

Seus olhos azuis estavam implorando. Senti-me amolecendo em relação à expressão em seu rosto antes que eu me lembrasse que ela era uma atriz consumada. Sério, ela poderia ter ganhado um Oscar pelo jeito que ela desempenhou o papel de namorada atenta enquanto estávamos namorando. Eu não tinha a menor ideia que ela estava fodendo por aí com James e Deus sabia com quem mais.

"Eu quero falar sobre nós".

"Bem, essa será uma breve discussão. Não há nós." Eu comecei a mexer com o meu iPod, preparado para ligá-lo novamente e ela colocou a mão sobre a minha. Eu me afastei dela. Ela não me tocaria, não mais. Olhei ao redor e vi que seu pai estava nos observando atentamente. "Seu papai mandou você aqui?"

Aro Ivanov era um corretor de grande potência em Hollywood, um mega agente até que tinha deixado todos os seus clientes para se concentrar apenas em sua filha. Ela exigia muita atenção, especialmente desde que tínhamos terminado. Eu sabia que ele queria que nós ficássemos juntos novamente, assim ela se acalmaria e talvez deixasse de ser um pé no saco dele. Não era provável.

Ela fez beicinho. "Como você pode dizer isso? Você não sabe que está na minha mente o tempo todo?"

Eu ri com desdém e ouvi Kate murmurar algo para Garrett atrás de mim. Tenho certeza que foi "vagabunda", mas era difícil dizer.

"Eu estava em sua mente quando você estava fodendo James? Suponho que você pudesse estar preocupada sobre eu pegá-la. Isso conta?" Eu perguntei. A coisa boa era que eu realmente não me importava. Eu estava apenas curioso para saber o que ela estava jogando. Ela honestamente achava que poderia encontrar um jeito de voltar às minhas boas graças?

"Como você pode dizer isso para mim?" Choque coloriu suas palavras e sua expressão. Sim, ela realmente era uma grande atriz. "Você sabe que é o único homem que eu já amei".

Eu zombei dessa declaração. "Você nunca amou ninguém além de si mesma. Não brinque comigo, Irina. Você está esquecendo que eu sou uma das únicas pessoas que conhece você de verdade?" Pena que eu não a conheci até o dia em que terminamos. Teria me salvado um monte de tempo e esforço porque eu não teria pisado dentro de um quilômetro de distância dela. Quando eu a peguei com James e me recusei a perdoá-la, as garras haviam saído. As coisas que ela disse, os nomes que ela me chamou, e as ameaças que ela fez, ficaram todas gravadas em minha mente. Eu não esqueceria.

"Sim, você me conhece, Edward. Você lembra daquela semana em Cozumel? Do fim de semana em Aspen? Estávamos tão felizes".

Revirei meus olhos. "Não, nós estávamos muito excitados. Nós tivemos um ótimo sexo, Irina. É isso. E, obviamente, isso ainda não foi o suficiente para você".

"Eu fui estúpida! Eu estava tão cheia de sentimentos por você que eu fiquei com medo e agi precipitadamente. Mas é você que eu quero, Edward. Sempre será você." Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Garrett tossiu alto e eu sabia que ele estava tentando não rir. Eu não me preocupei em tentar, rindo zombeteiramente. "Por que você está aqui, Irina? Você quer perdão? Tudo bem, você pode tê-lo. Eu realmente não me importo mais".

Seus olhos arregalaram e ela deu um sorriso radiante. "Sério? Oh, Edward!" A próxima coisa que eu sabia era que ela tinha jogado os braços em volta de mim e estava tentando me beijar. Virei minha cabeça e senti seus lábios contra a minha orelha.

"Maldição, Irina, saia de cima de mim." Eu me afastei e vi que Kate estava puxando os braços dela do meu pescoço. "Eu disse que perdoo você, não que eu a quero de volta. Estamos acabados. Ponto final".

"Mas, Edward..."

"Nada de mas, Irina. Estou decidido. Agora, fique longe de mim. Eu estou preso com você pelas próximas duas semanas para promover o filme. Nós dois vamos fazer bonito na frente das câmeras e então nós podemos ficar longe um do outro para sempre".

Seus olhos estreitaram e ela deixou Kate puxá-la para seus pés. "Eu vou fazer você me querer de novo, Edward. Eu juro!" E ela irrompeu pelo corredor de volta para o seu pai, que estava olhando para mim, sua boca em uma linha fina de desaprovação. Babaca.

"Bem, Eddie, com certeza você sabe como escolhê-las." Kate disse, deslizando na vaga deixada por Irina.

Eu ri e deslizei um braço ao redor dela. "Você amava quando estávamos namorando. Você disse que nós éramos o sonho de qualquer publicitário".

Ela sorriu. "E vocês eram, até que ela se transformou em um pesadelo. Da próxima vez escolha uma atriz menos louca".

Eu gemi. "Sem mais atrizes".

Seus olhos azuis/verdes brilharam. "Cantora, então?"

"Não é engraçado. Não haverá uma próxima vez, pelo menos não por enquanto. A menos que você faça a coisa certa e deixe Garrett por mim".

Ela riu e sorriu por cima do ombro para o marido. "Hmmm, agora essa é uma bela oferta. Chutar dez anos de casamento por Edward Cullen. Estou tremendamente tentada".

Garrett bufou. "Eu tenho o poder de demiti-la, você sabe".

Ela bateu seus olhos para mim. "Eddie aqui simplesmente vai me recontratar".

"Não se você me chamar de Eddie, eu não vou." Eu disse a ela com um sorriso. Estes dois eram os melhores. Só eles podiam trazer um sorriso ao meu rosto minutos depois daquela coisa ridícula com Irina.

"Que candidato a namorado você é! Você é péssimo em términos de relacionamento. Acho que ficarei com ele então".

Garrett riu. "Eu posso sentir o amor irradiando de você, Katie. Você é muito boa para mim".

"Eu sou. Agora, deixe-me bancar o cão de guarda pelo resto do vôo. Se Irina voltar, ela sairá com um olho roxo".

Eu sorri e beijei a bochecha dela. "Eu te amo, Kate".

"Tarde demais. Eu já decidi ficar com meu marido. Você simplesmente terá que me amar em silêncio." Ela descansou a cabeça no meu ombro. "Eu permitirei que você seja meu travesseiro, no entanto".

"Bom negócio. Só não babe em mim".

"Você está acostumado a mulheres babando em cima de você. Você lidará com isso".

Eu bufei e coloquei meus fones de ouvido de volta. "Bons sonhos, Kate. E obrigado. Você também, Garrett".

Ele riu. "Eu não fiz nada além de deixá-lo ficar com minha esposa. Eu a quero de volta após o voo, porém".

"Sem problemas." O relacionamento deles lembrava-me o dos meus pais. Eles simplesmente se encaixavam. Ignorei a pontada e fechei meus olhos.

**xoxoxoxox**

Chegamos ao hotel Dorchester, em Londres, e eu acenei para Kate e Garrett irem para seu próprio quarto após uma verificação superficial no meu. Tinha tudo o que eu poderia desejar e afundei-me na cama para relaxar. A campanha começaria rápida e furiosa amanhã, então eu só queria um pouco de tempo para mim.

Enviei uma mensagem de texto rápida para os meus pais para avisá-los que eu tinha chegado a Londres antes de abrir Palavras. Emmett tinha jogado, assim como a minha pessoa misteriosa. Abri a de BluBell primeiro e vi que tinha recebido uma pontuação dupla pela palavra estampido. Boa. Cliquei na caixa verde para ver se eu tinha recebido alguma resposta.

_Tenho receio de não ser seu queijo favorito, mas eu provavelmente não me importaria se você desse uma mordida em mim, contanto que não seja uma muito grande._ _Quem se importa com o que sua nutricionista acha?_ _Esta garota gosta do seu queijo e assim deveria você!_

Eu ri alto das suas palavras. Ainda bem que ela era uma garota. Eu não morderia nenhum cara em um futuro próximo. Bem, nem garotas para esse assunto. Mas era bom fingir. E eu gostava de queijo.

_Quem diabos tem um nutricionista, afinal?_ _Você não é um cara gordo acamado que tem que ser removido da sua casa por um helicóptero, é?_ _Tudo bem se você for, eu ainda brincarei com você, bem, eletronicamente, de qualquer maneira._

Eu ri mais forte com isso. Se você soubesse, Garota Queijo. Nutricionistas eram apenas parte do pacote, que poderiam garantir que eu nunca precisaria de um helicóptero para me levantar da minha casa.

Que insinuação, no entanto! Essa garota tinha algumas bolas. Eu gostei disso.

_Sua vez, He / She-man?_

E ela, obviamente, queria saber sobre mim também. Eu não podia culpá-la. Eu estava curioso também, afinal de contas, e depois de ler suas respostas, eu estava ainda mais. Hora de me divertir um pouco com minha nova amiga. Qualquer um que me fizesse rir era rapidamente alguém que eu queria conhecer mais.

**_Eu sou um esbelto de 180 quilos e não estou acamado, muito obrigado._ _Você tem que pesar pelo menos 270 antes de chamar os helicópteros._ _Mas tenho certeza que se eu der uma mordida em você, eu ganharia um pouco e daria mais um passo para essa glória._ **

Encontrei-me sorrindo para minha própria resposta. Eu poderia combinar inteligência com a Garota Queijo.

**_Eu quero que você saiba que eu conheço algumas pessoas com nutricionistas e nenhuma deles tem problemas de peso, nem eu, realmente._ _Eu sei que não é uma palavra que Palavras com Amigos reconheceria, mas eu gosto dela e ela mostra o meu ponto de vista._**

Glandulares***** deveria ser uma palavra. Parecia uma. E eu conhecia um monte de gente com nutricionistas. Fazia parte do pacote. Ela consultava o meu cozinheiro e eles faziam menus e toda essa porcaria. Claro, eu conseguia comer o que eu quisesse quando eu viajava. Eu pagaria por isso quando chegasse em casa. Alec me colocaria em forma num piscar de olhos.

_*No original 'Glandularly', que significa 'através das glândulas'._

Como acabar com isso? Ahh, eu sabia!

**_Você é a única que ama tanto queijo que se apelidou com o nome de um, portanto, talvez eu devesse estar enviando helicópteros para você._ _Para o__nde devo enviá-lo?_ _Claro, se eu sou realmente o He-Man, acho que eu mesmo poderia levantá-la, embora o Gato Guerreiro possa ter que ajudar se você não abandonar o queijo._ _Sua vez, She-Ra._**

Isso funcionou. Sorri para mim mesmo quando voltei para o tabuleiro de jogo. Mantendo o meu tema médico, eu joguei 'toxina'. Eu meio que não podia esperar para ver o que a She-Ra tinha a dizer em seguida.

Abri o jogo de Emmett e vi que ele tinha jogado 'pau'. Abri sua mensagem e encontrei-me rindo de novo.

_Você sabia que um pau é o pênis de uma baleia__*****__? Meu pau é quase tão grande como o de uma baleia, então eu achei que seria apropriado._ _Como é o seu?_ _Você __ficou com a Oprah como eu te disse?_ _Ou você está esperando pegar uma gostosa em Londres? Basta lembrar, se você encontrar com Kate Beckinsale, ela é minha._ _Eu chutarei o seu traseiro se você ficar com ela._ _Bem, não, eu não chutarei. Eu vou querer detalhes._ _Mas eu ainda ficarei puto._

_*No original 'dork', que é uma gíria que pode significar idiota, imbecil ou pênis._

Por que meu irmão pensava que eu ficaria com cada atriz no planeta estava além de mim. Inferno, ele ficou com mais delas do que eu. Elas tinham uma coisa por dublês, pelo que parecia.

_**Sim, eu sabia o que era um pau.** **E você não tem um pau de baleia.** **É mais como um pau de camarão.** _

_**Que obsessão é essa com a Oprah?** **Assim não dá, irmão.** _

_**Kate diz oi.** _

Eu ri quando eu joguei pênis***** em sua palavra pau. Muito perfeito. E o meu tiro de partida o deixaria se perguntando se eu estava falando sobre a minha Kate, ou a Beckinsale. Deixe-o imaginar.

_*No original 'dong', que é mais uma gíria para pênis._

**xoxoxoxox**

Duas entrevistas feitas, três para ir. Sentei-me pacientemente enquanto outra maquiadora estava sobre mim. Estes shows britânicos realmente amavam uma fofoca. Eu tinha que suportar mais perguntas sobre Irina. Pelo menos eu não tive que vê-la até a estreia de amanhã. Kate fez questão de reservar-me em momentos diferentes. Ela era uma dádiva de Deus.

"Você está pronto?" Garrett perguntou. Olhei para a garota da maquiagem, que sorria.

"Ele está simplesmente perfeito." Ela corou e afastou-se quando eu sorri para ela. Ela tinha idade suficiente para ser minha mãe, mas isso não parecia importar.

"Ele está. Vamos, Príncipe Encantado, você tem um show para fazer".

Olhei com desânimo para o meu telefone. Eu queria ver se a Garota Queijo havia respondido, mas eu estava correndo hoje. Eu esperava ter algum tempo após a próxima entrevista.

Saí dessa e entrei em um carro para voltar para o hotel, onde eu me encontraria com algum repórter do _The Sun__._ Garrett e Kate estavam comparando notas e eu me desliguei e abri meu aplicativo Palavras. Lá estava ela!

"Do que você está sorrindo?" Garrett perguntou.

"Apenas uma mensagem".

"Emmett sendo um pervertido de novo?" Kate riu.

"Sempre." Então eu não estava sorrindo sobre o meu irmão. Eles não precisavam saber disso. Corri e abri meu jogo. Maldição, ela pregou-me com uma palavra de 83 pontos. Garota Queijo era durona. Eu abri a sua mensagem rapidamente.

_Você tem helicópteros de discagem rápida?_ _Junte isso com a nutricionista e você deve ser um bazilionário, ou algo assim._ _Você é o Donald Trump?_ _Porque se for, eu receio que terei que acabar com esse jogo agora._ _Aquela coisa na sua cabeça pode rastejar através do meu telefone e me atacar._ _Nós não podemos continuar com isso._ _E, veja, eu posso fazer as minhas próprias palavras também!_

Donald Trump? Esta cabeça cheia de cabelos era toda minha, muito obrigado. Ela tinha bom gosto, no entanto. Se Donald estivesse na outra extremidade, eu sairia correndo também.

_Eu limito meu consumo de queijo, mesmo que seja difícil._ _No entanto, se você tivesse que dar uma mordida em mim, eu prometo que você ganharia muito, mas em todos os lugares certos._

Puta merda. O meu pau estava se mexendo? Sim, sim, ele estava. Eu tinha uma ereção na parte de trás de uma limusine com Garrett e Kate. Nada legal. Garota Queijo estava em todos os lugares certos, mas na hora errada. A imagem de morder um pescoço longo e fino tinha me feito viajar. Maldito seja. Tenha pensamentos broxantes. Pense na Oprah.

_Você pode enviar seus helicópteros desnecessários e tigres para o Estado de Washington, Sr. Trump, mas deixe seu cabelo em Nova York, ou na Califórnia, onde quer que todos os nutricionistas estejam reunidos estes dias._ _Se eu fosse uma garota de apostas, eu diria Califórnia._ _O que você me diz, Donald?_

Então, ela estava em Washington. Isso não era muito longe. Por que eu estava pensando nisso? Não importava se ela morasse na mesma rua que eu. Ela ainda era uma estranha. Uma estranha que tinha deixado o meu pau duro com poucas palavras e me fazia rir tão facilmente quanto me excitava, aparentemente. Que mal havia em conhecê-la um pouco melhor? Eu podia ser eu mesmo sem ter que lidar com toda a merda de ser Edward Cullen, o ator. Hora de se divertir.

_**Ah, sim, todos nós, californianos, temos helicópteros na discagem rápida, juntamente com nutricionistas, médiuns e instrutores de yoga.**_

Eu nunca tinha feito yoga na minha vida, nem tinha consultado um médium. Mas era divertido brincar com esse estereótipo e Deus sabe que eu conhecia pessoas que faziam isso.

**_Eu sinto dizer que não sou um bazilionário, apenas um velho milionário liso._ _Eu gostaria que você pudesse me ver pendurando a minha cabeça de vergonha._**

Não, isso era algo verdadeiro, mas ela definitivamente acharia que eu estava brincando, eu esperava.

**_Você ofendeu meu cabelo, Garota Queijo. Receio que ele vá ficar ainda mais incontrolável do que o habitual depois de você se atrever a questionar se eu era Donald Trump._ _Eu culparei você se alguém tirar uma foto minha parecendo a Noiva de Frankenstein, ou algo assim._ **

Só de imaginar as pessoas blogando e twittando se eu tivesse um cabelo de Noiva de Frankenstein me fez rir alto. Seria um pandemônio. Kate monitorava essas coisas e me dava os destaques, ou as coisas ruins, como era. As pessoas eram estranhas. As coisas com as quais elas eram obcecadas me matavam. O que 'mandíbula que poderia cortar vidro' realmente significava?

"Do que você está rindo?" Garrett perguntou, tentando perscrutar meu telefone.

"Nada." Isso era para mim e só para mim.

"É melhor você não estar twittando." Kate me disse. Ela tinha me proibido de entrar nessa onda da mídia, não que eu tivesse qualquer desejo de fazer isso.

"Não, Kate, eu juro. Sem twitter." Agora, deixe-me voltar para a minha Garota Queijo, por favor.

_**Pelo menos você está na costa certa. Podemos ser capazes de jogar mais regularmente quando eu chegar em casa e voltar ao meu horário habitual.**__**Você está perto o suficiente para que eu possa enviar meu helicóptero e minha nutricionista para você.**__**Ela pode avaliar exatamente o quão saudável você pode ser se eu der uma mordida em você.**__**T**__**enho que ter certeza de que você iria para todos os lugares certos, como você colocou.**_

Eu deveria dizer isso? Quero dizer, ela começou isso, então estava bem continuar esse tema, certo? E meu pau estava definitivamente duro. Eu me mexi no meu assento e esperei que eu estivesse apresentável antes de chegarmos ao hotel. Eu talvez precisasse fazer uma pausa antes da próxima entrevista. Perguntei-me se o hotel dispunha de qualquer loção sem perfume.

**_Não pense que eu não percebi esses 83 pontos na palavra, senhorita. Você está chutando a minha bunda, então é melhor você compensar isso para mim de alguma forma._ _Sua vez, Senhorita Suíça._**

Eu ri comigo mesmo quando joguei a palavra 'comum'. Eu deveria jogar essa contra Emmett, para lembrá-lo da sua última detenção. O que She-Ra faria com isso?

**xoxoxoxox**

Felizmente, o meu problema havia diminuído no momento em que voltamos para o hotel. Tudo que eles tinham era loção feminina floral, de qualquer maneira. Eu poderia ter batido uma sem loção, mas, realmente, era bobagem ficar excitado por apenas uma frase de uma garota que eu nem conhecia. E quem sabia se ela era uma garota? Ela podia ser uma velha, ou, pior ainda, uma garota nova, ou pior ainda, um ele. E se ela fosse menor de idade e eu estivesse ficando excitado por ela? Isso era tão errado. Eu precisava perguntar mais sobre ela em breve, de forma clara.

Eu passei através da entrevista e recusei o convite de Garrett para jantar com ele e Kate no salão de jantar do hotel. Eu pedi um bife do serviço de quarto e assisti alguns seriados britânicos. Encontrei-me rindo um par de vezes, mas, principalmente, eu estava entediado. Peguei meu telefone e sorri quando vi que ela tinha respondido para mim novamente. Quem quer que fosse ela, ela estava lá quando eu precisava dela.

_Médiuns, hein? Você já consultou ele ou ela sobre mim?_ _O que eles dizem?_

Você gostaria de saber? Então, novamente, talvez alguém pudesse me dizer quantos anos ela tinha e como ela era. Certo. Como se eles soubessem.

_Tem certeza que você não é uma garota?_ _Y__oga?_ _Você deve ser muito flexível._

Há há, eu era muito flexível, mesmo sem yoga. Ela era flexível? Isso seria ótimo. E, lá eu estava ficando duro novamente. Claramente eu estava excitado. Isto era um problema, desde que eu tinha jurado ficar longe das mulheres.

_Palavras não podem expressar o quanto eu lamento por insultar seu cabelo._ _Por favor, envie a ele minhas sinceras desculpas e solicite que o mesmo não se revolte._ _O cabelo da_ _Noiva de Frankenstein é inaceitável para um milionário._ _Se você fosse um bazilionário, as pessoas não se importariam com a sua aparência e você poderia comer aquele queijo extra._ _Comece a trabalhar nisso._

Perguntei-me o que aconteceria se eu de repente ficasse gordo e careca. Os fãs fugiriam em massa. Hmm, talvez eu devesse considerar isso quando estivesse pronto para me aposentar.

_Sua nutricionista é assustadora?_ _Talvez você deva enviar seu médium. Melhor ainda, envie seu instrutor de yoga, especialmente se for um cara._ _Então eu posso ver exatamente quais tipos de movimentos você tem._

Ei! Eu não queria qualquer tipo de instrutor de yoga a vendo em meu nome. E por que eu estava me sentindo possessivo por uma garota que eu nem conhecia? Eu estava louco.

_Você duvida que eu vá para os lugares certos?_ _E aqui estou eu pensando que eu já poderia ter um efeito, mesmo sem a mordida._ _Talvez eu mesma devesse começar a fazer yoga._

Oh, homem, ela fez isso. Mais duro que nunca. Uma pomposa loção feminina poderia ser suficiente, porque a imagem mental de uma bundinha firme se curvando enquanto ela alcançava os dedos dos pés, ou o que quer que eles faziam na yoga, era um pouco demais para mim. Sim, Garota Queijo, você vai para o lugar certo. Confie em mim.

_Como devo compensar para você?_ _Eu não gostaria de perder alguém cuja bunda eu posso chutar tão facilmente, então eu farei tudo o que puder para mantê-lo por perto._ _Eu gosto de ganhar._ _Sua vez, Menino Não Tão Rico._

Qualquer coisa para me manter por perto? Eu realmente, realmente gostei do som disso. Jogar primeiro ou brincar comigo primeiro? Termine com isso, Cullen.

**_Minha médium disse que uma garota misteriosa entraria em minha vida e desafiaria a minha mente e certas outras partes da minha anatomia._ _Ela não me disse que seria via PcA, mas eu estou supondo que você seja a garota._ **

Não supondo. Completamente certo, mas vamos deixá-la um pouco na dúvida.

**_Eu sou muito flexível, muito obrigado._ _E eu diria a você a minha posição favorita, mas eu preciso conhecê-la um pouco melhor primeiro._ _Eu não quero corromper uma mente inocente, ou algo assim, embora eu duvide que você possua uma!_ **

Há! Isso a deixaria imaginando. E Deus sabia que ela tinha uma mente suja. Ela nos colocou nesse caminho, afinal. Eu estava apenas a deixando assumir a liderança e indo em um passeio muito agradável.

**_Estou feliz em informar que o meu cabelo perdoou você pelo insulto e conseguiu se comportar durante todo o dia, o que poderia ser um recorde para ele._ _Talvez você seja uma boa influência sobre o meu cabelo, e uma má influência para o resto de mim? Como você administra isso, Sybil?_ _Ou devo chamá-la de Sally Field__*__?_ **

Não havia nada de errado com uma boa referência a Sally Field. Você gosta de mim, você realmente, realmente gosta de mim! Eu realmente gostava dessa conversa.

_**Desculpe-me, mas se alguém vai te mostrar meus movimentos, esse será eu, não meu instrutor de yoga que, aliás, é uma mulher, ou você joga no outro time?**_

E isso seria forragem para outra fantasia. Primeiro yoga e depois garota com garota. Sim, eu precisava envolver isso para que eu pudesse dar ao meu pau um alívio muito necessário.

**_Se Deus quiser, eu tenho toda a fé no mundo que você vá para os lugares certos._ _Você já vai. O que traz à mente uma pergunta que eu provavelmente já deveria ter feito._ _Quantos anos você tem, afinal?_ _Eu não quero acabar naquele programa Agarrando o Predador, mesmo que seja você a fazer a corrupção aqui._ _Talvez você devesse estar se perguntando a minha idade._ **

Malditamente certo, eu queria saber quantos anos ela tinha. Se ela fosse ilegal, precisávamos reduzir essa linha de conversa agora. Eu podia simplesmente ver as manchetes. _Edward Cullen preso por corromper menor._ No lado positivo, as pessoas provavelmente achariam que foi um erro e que meu irmão tinha sido aquele a ser preso. Esse era o seu modo de operar, afinal.

**_Eu gosto de ganhar também, e até agora eu sinto que eu estou até mesmo com a pontuação bastante desigual em seu favor._ _Você quer compensar isso para mim?_ _Diga-me quem você é, além do queijo e da sagacidade._ _Eu ficarei sem nomes de queijo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, então me dê alguma coisa com o que brincar._ _Sua vez, Gidget._**

Eu estava realmente ansioso pela sua resposta. Esta garota tinha me deixado curioso de uma maneira que eu não estive em um longo tempo. Esperemos que ela fosse legal. E bonita. Eu já sabia que ela era inteligente e engraçada. Talvez eu estivesse pedindo demais para que ela fosse mais do que isso. Ah, bem.

Ela jogou 'solitária', que era uma palavra com a qual eu estava muito familiarizado. Argumentei com 'arrasada' para que eu pudesse tentar chegar um pouco mais perto dela na pontuação. Ela estava chutando a minha bunda e estava liderando também. Bem, talvez ela possuísse outra parte interessante. Eu gemi quando saí da cama e fui para o banheiro. Hora de aliviar alguma tensão. Eu usaria o chuveiro, em vez da loção feminina. Talvez eu tivesse que ver se o hotel tinha loção sem cheiro para mais tarde. Eu tinha uma sensação de que eu precisaria de alguma quando recebesse a resposta dela. Por favor, deixe-a ser legal. Ela era muito divertida para se afastar.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Oi meninas, é tão engraçado ler o lado do Ed. É como se estivéssemos lendo sobre a vida do Rob, mas sem a Kiki. =p_

_Adorooooo quando ele tem a mente suja. Parece minha mente gêmea. kkkk. E gente, pelamorrrrr... que coisa é esse Emmett! kkkk Juntar ele e a Rose não vai prestar...  
_

_Beijos a todas, um ótimo fds! E semana que vem temos muito mais. Será uma grande semana! Bjus Bjus Bjus!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A primeira coisa que fiz quando acordei foi dar uma mijada muito necessária. Em seguida, peguei meu telefone. Eu tinha uma hora antes da próxima rodada de entrevistas começar. Tempo de sobra para ver o que a minha garota misteriosa tinha a dizer. Era ridículo, mas senti-me sorrindo quando vi o nome dela. 'Bêbada', no entanto? As palavras em que você podia adicionar um 'e' e que este jogo aceitava sempre me surpreendiam. Eu precisava alcançar, então eu joguei 'zombar' e consegui 60 pontos antes de abrir a mensagem dela.

_Claro que eu sou uma garota._ _Ou mulher, se você quiser ser técnico._ _Para responder a questão número um, eu tenho 22 anos._ _Perfeitamente legal, então Chris Hanson não estará batendo em sua porta com câmeras._ _Isso é meio vergonhoso, porque então eu conseguiria ver a sua aparência, mas eu acho que nós não poderíamos jogar juntos de nenhuma forma se você estivesse na prisão._ _Isso seria chocante._ _Mesma pergunta para você._ _Eu não quero ser algemada também, pelo menos não dessa forma._

Eu soltei uma respiração que eu não sabia que estava segurando. Vinte e dois era uma idade muito boa. E o quanto era legal que conhecesse _Caçando o Predador?_ Eu parecia estar no mesmo comprimento de onda que essa garota.

Desculpe, querida, mas você não verá como eu sou. Isso mudaria essa pequena conversa para algo completamente diferente, e a última coisa que eu preciso é de outra fã querendo Edward Cullen. Eu até prefiro que você aprecie o homem por trás das palavras.

Meu pau, é claro, ficou animado com as algemas. Ela era uma coisinha pervertida, não era? Eu gostei.

_Acho que estou ofendida por você achar que não tenho uma mente inocente._ _Tudo o que eu falei foi sobre queijos, gordos e comer._ _Isso é tudo perfeitamente inocente._ _Embora eu suponha que o meu comentário acima sobre a algema faz o meu argumento discutível._ _Você está certo._ _Eu sou uma pervertida total, mas nós dois sabemos que você gosta de mim desse jeito._

Eu ri disso. Sim, eu gostava muito dela dessa maneira. E eu gostava que ela não estivesse tentando bancar a inocente. Você tem o seu lado louco, She-Ra. Eu gosto muito disso.

_O que faz você pensar que eu tenho múltiplas personalidades?_ _Eu não tenho sido a mesma desde o primeiro comentário?_ _Bem, além da coisa de louca, mas, você sabe, eu estava nervosa, já que eu estava enviando mensagem para um total estranho. Mensagens, não massagens._ _Coloque sua mente para fora da sarjeta, Menino dos Desenhos Animados!_

Como ela me conhecia bem. Eu poderia usar ulguma massagem agora. Algemas eram sexys.

_Receio não estar procurando uma mulher para me mostrar os movimentos, então eu acho que terei que esperar por você, se isso estiver bem, é claro._ _Então veremos se eu vou para todos os lugares certos, mataremos dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Funciona para você?_

Eu gostaria de mostrar-lhe alguns movimentos, senhora. Mais e mais a cada palavra que você me dá.

_Então você quer saber algo mais sobre mim com o que jogar?_ _Você é um menino sujo, não é?_ _Eu não tenho ideia do que você quer saber, então eu direi a você que estou no último ano da faculdade._ _Estou estudando para ser professora, no entanto, quanto mais perto chego de me formar e ir para a pós-graduação, mais longe estou de estar interessada em ser uma. Mas, é um pouco tarde para lamentar agora, não é?_ _Você tem alguma fantasia com professoras quentes?_ _Essa poderia ser eu._

Eu tinha quaisquer fantasias de professoras quentes? A última vez que eu chequei, eu era um macho de sangue vermelho. E eu ouvia muito Van Halen no meu tempo também. Eu nunca tinha tido qualquer professora gostosa, no entanto. Eu nunca tinha tido qualquer professora de 22 anos de idade também. Isso poderia ter feito a diferença.

_Eu também direi que, enquanto meu apelido está definitivamente refletindo o meu amor por queijo, ele é o reflexo de outra coisa também._ _Você pode descobrir do que?_ _Vou dar-lhe mais se você me der._ _Eu mostrei o meu, agora você me mostra o seu._

Hmm, então BluBell22 era mais do que apenas queijo e, obviamente, a sua idade. Azul poderia ser a sua cor favorita. Talvez fosse a cor dos seus olhos. Deus, eu esperava que não. Pensei em olhos azuis e pensei em Irina agora. Os dela eram frios e duros, no entanto. Talvez essa garota tivesse agradáveis olhos azuis.

Ou Bell poderia ser a dica? Talvez ela gostasse de sinos. Não, isso era bobagem. Talvez ela fosse linda. Bellísima ou Bella? Eu não ficaria muito chateado se fosse esse o caso. Bem, chega de pensar, hora de responder a ela.

**_Eu sabia que você era muito inteligente e interessante para ser ilegal, pelo menos eu esperava que fosse o caso._ _Eu estava achando que você não quisesse que eu fosse para a cadeia, porque então você não poderia mais jogar comigo._ _E ambos sabemos que você realmente quer!_ **

Eu sorri com isso. Ela definitivamente queria jogar comigo. Pelo menos ela jogava bem.

**_Eu tenho 25, então você pode guardar as algemas para motivos mais interessantes do que para me prender._ _Eu felizmente assumiria a posição, se você pedisse do jeito certo (e, é claro que eu quero dizer a minha posição favorita, sobre a qual você ainda está se perguntando, eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida)._ **

Nada como um pouco provocação em resposta. Ela trouxe à tona as algemas, afinal. E eu estava totalmente duro agora com a imagem de mim algemado e à mercê dela. Merda.

**_Evidentemente eu gosto que você seja uma pervertida, agora que eu sei que você está autorizada a ser legalmente._ _É bom não ter que me censurar._ _Você não pode imaginar quantas coisas eu amaria dizer que eu nunca sou autorizado._ **

Hmm, eu tinha falado demais aqui? Não, ela não poderia saber ao que eu estava me referindo quando eu disse que tinha que me censurar. Era malditamente bom ser eu mesmo com ela, porém.

**_Eu gostei da sua mensagem e eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que eu adoraria a sua massagem, se eu alguma vez tiver o prazer da sua companhia._ _Eu sei que você não tem múltiplas personalidades, mas, às vezes, parece que eu tenho._ _Você já se sentiu como se o seu eu verdadeiro fosse um estranho?_ _Desculpe, isso saiu mais profundo do que eu queria em uma conversa aleatória com um novo amigo de PcA. Acho que eu só estou me sentindo um pouco introspectivo hoje._ **

Eu mais que gostaria da massagem dela. Por que eu tinha dito essa outra merda sobre ser um estranho? Ela não sabia nada sobre mim. Talvez fosse por isso. Era libertador dizer a ela coisas que eu não poderia dizer a mais ninguém.

**_Chega disso!_ _Então, você quer que eu te ensine um pouco de yoga?_ _Devo admitir, a ideia disso tem um certo apelo._ _E eu acho que você está se dirigindo para os lugares certos de novo._ _Como você consegue fazer isso com apenas poucas palavras, Garota Queijo?_**

Nota própria: inscrever-se para uma aula de yoga quando chegar em casa. Haha, que pensamento era esse! Eu, em uma aula de yoga. Então, novamente, isso poderia ser interessante.

**_Terei que dizer a você que fantasias de professoras gostosas são o fraco de qualquer homem de sangue quente no mundo._ _E agora eu tenho uma, ou alguém, que em breve será uma, na outra extremidade do iPhone?_ _Sim, você está indo definitivamente para os lugares certos._ _Você pode combinar isso com a fantasia da biblioteca e colocar seu cabelo em um coque, talvez?_ _E um óculos?_ **

Ah, sim, a professora mais a bibliotecária igualava as primeiras cinco fantasias mais sexys. Eu estava definitivamente precisando bater uma punheta no chuveiro agora. De novo. Isto poderia ser um problema.

**_Então, BluBell22 tem a ver com mais do que apenas seu amor pelo melhor queijo do mundo?_ _Bem, usando minhas super habilidades de dedução, eu acho que o 22 se refere à sua idade, o que nós já estabelecemos._ _Você tem olhos azuis?_ _Cabelo azul?_ _Você gosta da cor azul?_ _Simplesmente acontece de essa ser a minha cor favorita._ _Ou talvez seja o Bell que me daria mais._ _Você toca os sinos no coro da igreja?_ _Não, eu realmente não consigo ver isso._ **

Esperemos que ela recebesse o chute fora na coisa do coral.

**_Bell._ _Sinos._ _Bellísima._ _Bella, que significa bonita._ _Você está tentando me dizer que você é linda?_ _Acho que eu já suspeitava disso._ _Estou perto, de alguma maneira?_ _Você me confundiu, Garota Queijo Azul._ _Eu sairei para lamber minhas feridas e ouvir um pouco de Van Halen._ _Eu pareço estar com disposição para "Hot for Teacher"__*__, por algum motivo estranho!_ _Eu espero que você esteja impressionada com a minha palavra de 60 pontos?_ _Estou me aproximando!_ _É a sua vez!_ **

_*Hot for Teacher, tradução literal do título: "Com tesão pela professora". Muito legal o vídeo._

Hora de bater uma no chuveiro, ou eu teria Garrett batendo na minha porta enquanto eu estava ostentando mais do que uma ereção matinal. Eu cliquei em 'Hot for Teacher' no meu celular e fui para o banheiro. Poderia muito bem adicionar à experiência, certo?

**xoxoxoxox**

Um café da manhã e duas entrevistas mais tarde, eu estava indo para um almoço de caridade de Elton John na luta pela AIDS. Garrett e Kate estavam mais do que felizes com a maneira como as coisas estavam indo.

"Você foi ótimo, Edward. Mesmo quando eles tentaram fazer aquelas perguntas maliciosas sobre o que você pensava de James, você manteve a calma." Kate assentiu com aprovação.

"Não é a minha primeira rodada com a imprensa." Graças a Deus por isso. Se isso acontecesse com o primeiro filme Steele, eu provavelmente teria dito algo estúpido. Mas é isso que acontece quando você tem 18 anos e está aos olhos do público pela primeira vez. Minha mãe tinha ficado perto de mim pelos dois primeiros anos, e Garrett, Kate e Marcus tinham me fornecido a orientação correta. Eu tinha muita sorte de ter essa equipe.

Puxei meu celular do meu bolso para ver se BluBell22 tinha jogado novamente, embora ela provavelmente estivesse dormindo agora. Vi que tinha uma mensagem de texto de Emmett e a abri.

_Que Kate?_ _Cara, Kate Beckinsale disse oi para mim?_ _Eu sei que ela me quer._ _Mesmo que ela tenha agarrado você, era em mim que ela estava pensando._

Ele era tão delirante.

_Fui a uma festa de matar esta noite e encontrei Gianna, aquela modelo da Victoria's Secret?_ _Ela estava em cima de mim quando ouviu meu sobrenome._ _Eu consegui para você alguns dígitos._ _Não diga que eu nunca fiz nada por você._ _E se você não os quiser, eu ficarei feliz em consolá-la._

Claro que ele ficaria. Balancei minha cabeça e escrevi uma mensagem de volta para ele.

**Eu não fiquei com Kate Beckinsale e nem vou.** **Minha Kate diz olá e, como de costume, em que maravilhosos problemas você tem se metido.**

**Você pode ligar para Gianna em meu lugar.** **Não estou interessado.**

Modelos, atrizes, cantoras... todas elas eram iguais e todas estavam fora dos limites agora. Eu não precisava do drama, ou escrutínio. Tudo o que eu precisava era...

"O que é esse olhar azedo em seu rosto?" Garrett perguntou.

Revirei meus olhos. "Emmett encontrou alguma modelo na noite passada e pegou seu número para mim".

"Oooh!" Kate sentou-se para frente, olhando-me com interesse. "Qual?"

"Gianna. Eu não sei o sobrenome dela".

Kate balançou a cabeça, seu rabo de cavalo loiro balançando. "Eu claramente o mantenho muito isolado. Gianna não tem um sobrenome. Ela é apenas Gianna. E ela não é uma modelo, ela é uma supermodelo. Linda. Longos cabelos negros, olhos azuis..."

"Soa muito como Irina. Não, obrigado".

Kate suspirou e recostou-se contra Garrett. "Ela é mais bonita do que Irina, mas você está certo. As pessoas pensariam que você estava procurando uma substituta. Ou um aprimoramento".

"Controle seus hormônios publicitários, Kate. Você só terá que dizer histórias não-românticas sobre mim".

Ela sorriu. "Você quer dizer que eu posso falar sobre o seu trabalho de caridade e seu amor pelos animais e outras coisas? Que dificuldade".

Eu cutuquei seu pé com o meu. "Bem, eu poderia entrar em uma briga de bar, ou algo assim, se você estiver muito entediada".

"Não, obrigada! Eu não sou publicitária do seu irmão, graças a Deus!"

"Você a assustou agora. Ela não vai mais encorajá-lo a sair com ninguém." Garrett disse para mim, rindo da cara carrancuda da sua esposa.

"Bom." Voltei para o meu celular e vi que ela tinha jogado. Eu lia agora ou esperava até que eu estivesse sozinho? Oh, vamos ser ousados.

_Quebraria meu coração se eu não pudesse jogar com você._ _Afinal, você tem muito bom gosto._ _Você me acha inteligente e interessante, então claramente você tem um gosto decente._

Eu mordi minha risada. Eu tinha um gosto muito bom, na maior parte do tempo. Relações recentes, não obstante, é claro. E ela era inteligente e interessante.

_Então agora você está me provocando com sua posição favorita, mas ainda não me fala qual é?_ _Está bem._ _Eu guardarei as algemas e verei se posso convencer você quando você estiver à minha mercê._ _Acho que você se submeterá às minhas táticas de interrogatório muito rapidamente._

E você é um verdadeiro idiota, Cullen. Pense em algo broxante, imediatamente. Meia-calça da vovó. O cabelo nas costas de Emmett. Uma garota bonita com algemas e as mãos correndo sobre o meu corpo enquanto eu sou incapaz de tocá-la de volta e, dane-se tudo para o inferno. Temos uma decolagem. Por favor, não os deixe perceber.

Eu deveria parar de ler. Eu não queria parar de ler.

_Você nunca precisa se preocupar em censurar-se comigo._ _Seja o que você afirma que não pode ser sempre e eu serei eu mesma e nós nos divertiremos juntos, sem julgamento. Isso funciona para você?_ _E você pode ser profundo comigo a qualquer hora e em qualquer maneira que você quiser._ _Vê?_ _Sem julgamento!_

Alguém não me julgando era refrescante, especialmente quando eu queria ser profundo. Muito profundo. Maldição.

_No caso de você não ter notado, eu sou muito talentosa com minhas palavras, que é por que eu ainda estou chutando a sua bunda no jogo mesmo com a sua palavra de 60 pontos._ _Eu o felicito, no entanto._ _Se minhas palavras estão fazendo coisas boas para o seu corpo, bem, vamos apenas considerar que é a minha contribuição para o seu regime de yoga até que você venha aqui e me ensine alguma coisa._ _Ok?_

Contribuição para a yoga. Há. Era uma tortura. Doce e sexy tortura.

_Acontece que eu tenho um par muito bonito de óculos com aros de arame e longos cabelos castanhos que são perfeitos para colocar em um coque._ _Devo usar um lápis e depois retirá-lo com um puxão e deixar tudo cair enquanto eu balanço a cabeça em câmera lenta e um botão simplesmente desabotoa na minha blusa branca e você consegue ver tudo?_ _É assim que a fantasia funciona?_ _Você terá que refrescar minha memória._

Ah, sim, era exatamente assim como era a fantasia. E agora meu pau estava latejando em minhas calças. Isso não era nada bom. Mas era tão bom. Porcaria. Isso foi um gemido? Sim, provavelmente foi. Espero que eles não tenham percebido. Espero que eles não percebam a gigante ereção que eu estou ostentando também. Eu estou tão fodido. Eu desejaria ser fodido. Ugh.

_Errado sobre os olhos e os cabelos, obrigada._ _Eu tenho 22 anos, não 82, e não sou Katy Perry._ _Eu acho que os professores de cabelos azuis provavelmente vão muito bem com seus alunos, porém, então talvez eu devesse considerar isso. E sim, é daí que vem o 22. Você entendeu a outra parte certo também._ _Enquanto eu acho que sou uma pessoa de boa aparência, eu não andaria por aí declarando-me bonita, mas meus pais não tiveram tais escrúpulos quando se tratava do meu nome._ _Entendeu agora, Hercule Poirot__*****__?_ _E se você vai usar meu nome, posso começar a usar o seu?_ _O que você diria?_

_*Hercule Poirot: um personagem de Agatha Christie que é detetive._

Seus olhos não eram azuis! Bom! Eram verdes? Castanhos? E ela não tinha cabelo azul, o que era uma coisa boa. Katy era legal e tudo, mas esse não era o meu estilo. Bella, hein? Esse era um belo nome e não me surpreendeu em nada. Ela provavelmente era linda. Inferno, mesmo se ela não fosse, ela era divertida e real, ao contrário da maioria das mulheres que eu conhecia.

Devo dar a ela o meu nome? Essa era uma ideia boa ou ruim? Havia outros Edwards no mundo, afinal. Que mal havia nisso? Eu pensaria sobre isso um pouco e responderia para ela em algum momento. Eu precisava me acalmar antes desse evento de caridade, de qualquer maneira, e responder a ela não aliviaria o meu problema.

**xoxoxoxox**

A primeira coisa que fiz quando voltei para o meu quarto foi abrir o meu aplicativo para responder a ela. Bella. Eu tinha um nome agora. Eu odiava fazê-la esperar mais do que o necessário, mas eu realmente tinha que ser mais cuidadoso sobre onde eu lia suas mensagens. Kate e Garrett ficariam desconfiados se eu continuasse correndo para o banheiro depois de verificar meu telefone. Eu não tinha tido um momento a sós após a estreia, infelizmente. Mas agora era noite e eu estava sozinho e poderia dar a ela, e ao meu pau, a atenção adequada.

Ela jogou 'zombar', então eu joguei 'malvado', não que eu quisesse dizer algo com isso. Eu odiava ficar preso com um m. Melhor ela do que eu.

_**Bem, olá, Bella.** **É bom conhecê-la oficialmente.**_

_**Eu acho que é uma coisa boa que eu saiba o nome da mulher com a qual eu estou atualmente jogando.** **Eu nunca fui muito de ficar com ninguém sem saber seu nome, especialmente morenas bonitas que me deixam viver a fantasia de bibliotecária.** **Eu não mentirei, isso me teve estendendo a mão para a loção.** **Você vai para todos os lugares certos, Garota Queijo.** **Caramba.**_

Bem, isso nos fez começar com um estrondo. E enquanto eu tecnicamente fui incapaz de usar a loção antes, eu a usaria em breve. Para a fantasia da bibliotecária. E agora eu tinha um nome e cabelo para aplicar à bibliotecária sexy. Seus olhos seriam castanhos na minha imaginação. O mais distante do azul que eu poderia conseguir.

_**E você não só jogou a coisa da bibliotecária para mim, mas também as algemas? Você quer me causar dor física?** **O que você fará para me ajudar a aliviá-la?** **Nada além de me provocar um pouco mais, eu acho.** **Boa coisa que eu ame isso.**_

Eu realmente amava. Meu pau já estava duro só de imaginar as formas que ela podia me provocar. Grandes olhos castanhos olhando para mim enquanto ela lambia meu pau, minhas mãos algemadas atrás de mim... fodidamente quente.

_**Você pode me interrogar a qualquer momento e eu prometo que direi a você a verdade real.** **Você não tem que me torturar, no entanto, se você quiser, eu estou mais do que disposto a suportar, desde que seja uma tortura doce e sexy.** **S & M********* é uma música legal, mas não a minha opção de estilo de vida.**_

_*__S&M__: música da Rihana, na qual ela fala de tortura, algemas e chicotes para encontrar o prazer._ _S&M é uma referência a __**S**__ado__**M**__asoquismo_

Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu era um maluco. Algum pervertido, com certeza, mas nada de chicotes e correntes.

_**Você é muito talentosa com suas palavras, no jogo e fora dele. É muito raro que uma garota me afete do jeito que você consegue, e eu realmente espero que você seja realmente uma mulher, e não um cara brincando comigo, mas eu acreditarei que você é exatamente quem você diz ser, minha Bella.**_

Qual seria a pior coisa que poderia acontecer por eu acreditar em sua palavra? Eu gostava de viver essa pequena fantasia com ela.

Hora do momento da verdade, no entanto.

_**Obrigado por me deixar ser eu mesmo.** **E se eu serei eu mesmo, eu acho que você deve saber quem eu sou, né?** **Justo é justo.** **Meu nome é Edward.** **Sua vez, Bella.** **Eu te mostrei o meu, o que você vai me mostrar a seguir?**_

Há. Ela sabia meu nome. Eu sabia o dela. Isso era meio que mais real agora. Eu gostava disso assim. Tanto quanto eu gostava da ideia dela em sua roupa de bibliotecária. Peguei o frasco de loção sem perfume que eu tinha encontrado na loja do hotel. Meu pau estava latejando e precisando de algum alívio. Esguichei um pouco de loção na minha mão direita e a passei ao longo do comprimento do meu pau. Ele estremeceu ao meu toque e do líquido frio.

Fechei meus olhos e imaginei Bella na minha frente enquanto eu via através da sua blusa, puxando seu cabelo para fora do coque, que caía lentamente. Ela não estava usando um sutiã e eu pude ver seus mamilos cor de rosa perfeitos através do material fino. Eu ansiava por tocá-la, mas eu não podia, porque ela me algemou primeiro. Oh, porra, isso era tão bom.

Eu bombeei meu pau mais forte quando ela tirou seu óculos bonitos e o jogou para o lado antes de ficar de joelhos diante de mim. O fato de que eu estava nu e ela estava completamente vestida era muito malditamente quente. Em seguida, seus lábios quentes estavam envolvidos em torno do meu pau e eu gemi quando ela me levou em sua boca sexy.

Minha mão se moveu no ritmo dos movimentos dela em minha mente. Seus lindos olhos me encaravam enquanto ela chupava meu pau. Ela passou sua língua sobre a ponta e eu corri meu polegar sobre ele antes de pressioná-lo novamente quando ela me levou de volta em sua boca. Ela apertou minha bunda enquanto subia e descia. Porra, tão quente. Eu não podia aguentar e senti minhas bolas começarem a apertar. Eu chamei o nome dela e explodi em sua boca bonita enquanto ela me olhava com fome. Ela engoliu e, em seguida, lambeu seus lábios.

Puta merda. Eu não tinha gozado assim há Deus sabia quanto tempo. Obrigado, Bella. Se você simplesmente soubesse o que você fez por mim. E agora eu precisava de outro banho e de um jantar. Eu não me sentia muito social essa noite, então seria serviço de quarto. Eu só queria relaxar e, graças a Bella, eu poderia.

**xoxoxoxox**

Acordei em algum momento da noite, o nome de Bella em meus lábios e meu pau duro novamente. Jesus. Talvez eu precisasse ir para a reabilitação de sexo, ou algo assim. Eu não deveria querê-la apenas horas mais tarde. Eu quase tive um sonho molhado. Que diabos? Bem, o mínimo que eu poderia fazer era pegar o meu telefone e ver se ela tinha respondido. E ela tinha!

_Bem, é bom ter um nome para ir com as palavras, especialmente se estou fazendo o pequeno Edward se levantar e ser notado. É muito bom conhecer você, Edward._ _Você tem uma marca preferida de loção?_ _Eu ficaria feliz em comprar-lhe um frasco. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer._

Pequeno Edward, hein? Espero que ele não seja assim tão pequeno. Nenhuma marca preferida, Bella. Eu só precisava de algo para lidar com a minha reação por você.

_Eu nunca fui uma pessoa de uma ficada de uma noite e na única vez em que eu fiz isso, bem, vamos apenas dizer que, sem dúvida, o não-tão-pequeno Edward estaria rindo do que eu encontrei._ _Hmm, foi errado da minha parte compartilhar isso com você?_ _Não parece errado, mas você pode me dizer._

Bem, pelo menos ela tinha fé que eu não era pequeno. Mas com quem diabos ela esteve? E por que isso me incomodava? Isso era ridículo.

_Eu não mentirei, eu gosto de provocá-lo e sei que você gosta também._ _Mas eu nunca quero te causar dor física._ _Como eu poderia ajudá-lo a aliviá-la?_ _Oferecendo-me_ _para ser sua tutora depois da aula para ajudá-lo a subir suas notas, ou outras coisas?_

_Eu acho que se você não é muito S&M, então eu não posso brandir o meu chicote em você._ _Que tal você brandir o seu em mim?_

Oh, homem, isso aconteceu de novo. Quem não queria uma professora quente se curvando para mostrar a você como fazer um problema de matemática, ou algo assim, seus seios firmes contra as suas costas e, maldição. Duros como pedra. E o meu chicote está mais do que pronto para você, Bella.

_Eu manterei minha tortura doce e sexy._ _Prometo que você não terá quaisquer queixas._

Minha única reclamação é o meu pau constantemente duro em momentos inapropriados. Pelo menos eu estava sozinho agora.

_Eu asseguro a você, Edward, que eu sou uma garota. Eu enviaria uma foto a você se eu pudesse. Talvez um dia quando nos conhecermos melhor, podemos trocar endereços de e-mail, ou algo assim._ _Não que isso provasse alguma coisa, eu suponho, já que eu poderia enviar a você uma foto de qualquer garota, mas eu prometi que você poderia ser verdadeiro comigo e eu serei verdadeira com você._ _A verdadeira eu é um pouco mais tímida do que esta eu, mas eu digo as coisas para você que eu raramente digo a mais ninguém._ _Então eu acho que sou mais livre com você do que com qualquer outra pessoa também._ _O que nos faz iguais, certo?_

Fotos? Sim, eu amaria uma dela, mas como eu poderia pedir por uma e não dar-lhe uma em troca? Não, melhor manter do jeito que estávamos agora. Eu gostava de saber que ela estava sendo aberta comigo. Eu estava fazendo o mesmo e era realmente bom, além do físico.

_Eu estou saindo para ver outro Edward na tela grande esta noite, mas eu estarei pensando em você quando eu fizer isso._ _No que você está pensando agora?_ _Falo com você amanhã, eu espero._

Puta merda. Ela veria o meu filme. Quero dizer, eu assumi que era o meu. Norton não tinha nada estreando agora. Nem Harris. Eu esperava que ela gostasse dele. Ela era uma fã? Ela era uma perseguidora? Não, ela não sabia quem eu era. Ela estava apenas indo ver o meu filme. Eu deveria estar grato por isso. Eu estava grato por isso. Eu realmente, realmente queria saber o que ela acharia dele. Eu tinha que jogar com calma, no entanto.

Eu estava perdendo tempo pensando nela em vez de responder. Tempo para chegar a isso.

_**Uau.** **Eu me curvo ao seu uso da palavra, Bella.** **Eu estive sentado aqui por uma boa meia hora tentando descobrir exatamente como responder a você.** **Receio que você me engane em mais maneiras do que uma!** **Nenhuma marca preferida de loção, sinto muito.** **Apenas sem cheiro.** **Eu sou um cara, afinal. Deixarei o cheiro de flores para você.** _

Malditamente certo, eu não queria cheirar como uma garota. Eu queria sentir o cheiro dessa garota. Eu tinha problemas.

_**Você pode compartilhar o que quiser comigo. Sem julgamentos, lembra?Mas eu admito que encolhi um pouco quando você mencionou uma conquista passada. É errado eu ter ficado um pouco ciumento? Provavelmente é, mas eu sinto que você é muito especial para compartilhar. O que é louco, já que você é uma garota da faculdade e sem dúvida há inúmeros caras atrás de você. Sim, talvez não devêssemos falar sobre isso.**_

Sim, eu realmente não queria ouvir sobre o cara com o pau pequeno, embora pelo menos ele a deixou insatisfeita. Havia provavelmente muitos outros atrás dela, no entanto. Não era um pensamento que me deixava feliz. Novamente com a possessividade. O que havia de errado comigo? Não é como se eu realmente a conhecesse, ou qualquer coisa. Eu simplesmente queria.

_**Você quer ver o meu chicote? Você acha que pode lidar com isso? Eu imagino que eu poderia compensar essa deficiência que você mencionou, mas eu não quero assustá-la também!**_

Este era um tema muito mais agradável de conversar. Meu pau aprovou também.

_**Eu posso não ser muito S&M, mas essa conversa de algemas e brandir chicotes pode mudar minha mente. Como é que você faz isso soar tão insanamente quente?**_

Ela realmente fazia. Eu nunca quis ser amarrado, mas, dane-se se eu não ficaria feliz em deixá-la me comandar ou me amarrar. Porra, as imagens que surgiram. Eu precisava de um frasco de loção maior do que esse pequeno que eu comprei. Bem, ele serviria por esta noite.

_**Traga a tortura sexy, Bella.** **Eu serei seu prisioneiro voluntário.** _

_**Eu não posso te dizer o quanto eu amo que você diga coisas para mim que você não diz a outras pessoas. Você sendo tímida e eu sendo... limitado, no que eu posso dizer, não somos tão diferentes, pelo que parece. Você pode se abrir comigo, Bella, de qualquer forma e de todas.**_

Por favor, seja aberta em todas as maneiras. Eu era um maldito pervertido. Eu não podia evitar, no entanto. Eu amava que ela fosse tímida, mas tivesse tais pensamentos maliciosos, pensamentos sobre mim. Era quente como o inferno.

_**Enquanto eu adoraria sua foto em algum momento, eu não quero apressar. Neste momento eu estou apenas aproveitando para conhecer uma pessoa incrível que me faz rir e estimula minha mente e outras partes minhas também. Espero que eu faça o mesmo por você.**_

Aí. Esquivado com sucesso da bala. Vamos apenas manter isso aqui, por agora, bela Bella.

Agora eu tinha que encontrar uma maneira de fazê-la falar sobre o meu filme, sem deixar que parecesse que eu queria saber por que eu era Edward Cullen. Ou que eu até soubesse que Edward Cullen tinha um filme estreando. Não era exatamente um filme de homens, a menos que o cara tivesse uma namorada.

Ok, aqui vamos nós.

_**Então, no instante em que você descobre o meu nome, você procura outro Edward mais emocionante com quem gastar o seu tempo? Eu não sabia que Ed Harris tinha um novo filme. Terei que procurar isso. Ele é um ator incrível. Acho que vou chorar no meu travesseiro enquanto você assiste algum Edward melhor. Espero que você volte para mim.**_

Há! Isso funcionou. Eu ri e cliquei de volta para o jogo. Ela jogou 'parasita', então eu joguei 'dente'. Elas ficavam muito bem juntas, assim como nós dois*.

_*Ele fala isso pela rima das duas palavras em inglês: 'leech' (parasita) e 'tooth' (dente)._

Agora eu precisava voltar a dormir. Eu teria um dia longo amanhã. Peguei minha loção. Eu não dormiria até que eu cuidasse do meu pau duro. Bella e sua régua de professora pareciam um bom caminho a percorrer. Minhas mãos seriam suaves como a de uma menina desta vez. Oh, bem, um homem tinha necessidades.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Um pouco da visão do Edward sobre a troca de mensagens dele... ele já está doidinho por ela, principalmente o "Pequeno Edward"._

_Deixem reviews!_

_**Ju**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Eu tinha problemas. Eu não deveria estar estendendo a mão para o meu telefone como a primeira coisa quando eu acordava, mas eu estava. Novamente. Pelo segundo dia consecutivo, se estivéssemos contando. Mas eu realmente queria saber o que ela pensava de mim e do meu filme. Fale sobre reação honesta instantânea. Ela não sabia que estava falando comigo, afinal, então ela falaria como era. A menos, é claro, que ela não me dissesse nada. Nada bom.

Entrei no meu aplicativo PcA e lá estava ela. Senti-me sorrindo já com a visão do seu nome. E sua palavra. Coração? O que isso significa? Isso significava alguma coisa? Eu estava pensando demais em tudo? Sim, eu provavelmente estava. Ela conseguiu uma palavra de pontuação tripla, então talvez isso é tudo o que havia para isso.

_Eu aposto que você tem um cheiro incrível._ _Apenas um palpite que eu tenho._ _Mas estou feliz que você não use loção perfumada._ _Algumas coisas não devem cheirar a flores, especialmente partes viris._

Diga-me sobre isso, Bella. E não é sempre fácil encontrar loção sem perfume em um piscar de olhos também. Eu teria encontrado uma maneira de contrabandear algumas comigo, se eu soubesse que precisaria tanto disso.

_Eu amo que você tenha ficado com um pouco de ciúmes quando eu mencionei um infeliz incidente no meu passado muito distante._ _Está tudo bem admitir a você que uma amiga e eu estávamos conversando esta noite sobre o quanto seria ridículo eu assumir que você estivesse sentado em casa esperando para falar comigo?_ _Isso me irritou, embora eu saiba que era verdade._ _Ela só está tentando me levar para sair e viver um pouco._ _Acho que estou feliz nesta pequena bolha._ _Eu o deixei entrar, no entanto, então eu não estou mais sozinha._

Há, você não sabe como você está perto da realidade. Embora eu não esteja em casa, estou vivendo pelas suas palavras. É meio que ridículo o quanto eu estou preso para ouvir sobre você. E, sim, com ciúmes também. Eu sou um idiota.

_Sem inúmeros caras, o que é uma coisa boa._ _Existe uma praga irritante que não se toca, mas eventualmente eu baterei na cabeça dele. Quantas vezes você tem que cortar um cara antes que ele vá embora?_ _Peço pela sua opinião de especialista sobre este assunto._ _E, não, eu não estou dizendo isso para você ficar com ciúmes, mesmo que eu ame que eu possa._ _Eu realmente quero saber._

Bem, Bella, mesmo se você não está tentando, você está fazendo um trabalho muito bom de deixar-me com ciúmes, de qualquer maneira. O que diabos está errado comigo? Meu queixo estava realmente apertado. Doente, Cullen, você é um homem doente.

_Tenho certeza que você nunca poderia me assustar, mesmo se você estivesse balançando um chicote._ _Isso apenas o tornaria mais desafiante, e eu sou muito competitiva, como você claramente viu._

Um chicote, de fato. Não tão assustador, querida, mas eu não acho que você reclamaria.

_Eu posso prometer que você será o prisioneiro mais feliz do mundo._ _Eu o manterei bem satisfeito e você nem precisará da sua loção masculina e sem cheiro mais. Ganha de todas as formas._

E nós temos a decolagem novamente. Eu não poderia evitar se a minha mente imediatamente foi para as minhas mãos sendo alegamdas nas minhas costas enquanto ela me torturava com seus lábios e língua. Eu realmente gostaria de ganhar com Bella.

_Você me estimula exatamente tanto, se não mais, do que eu o estimulo._ _Eu estava acabando de pensar que eu precisava comprar um pacote pesado de baterias para continuar o nosso jogo._ _Eu vou buscá-las quando for comprar sua loção._

Porra, isso era quente. Quais brinquedinhos você têm, Garota Queijo? Eu realmente, realmente gostaria de saber. E agora eu preciso da loção novamente. E da sua mesa, com você inclinada sobre ela diante dela. Por favor.

_Receio que Ed Harris não tenha um filme novo, pelo que eu saiba._ _Eu fui assistir a um filme feminino._ _Tenho certeza que não seria seu estilo, mas minhas amigas e eu ficamos desintegradas._ _E enquanto aquele Edward estava fantástico e, sim, muito quente, foi para você que eu corri para casa para conversar._ _Isso conta para alguma coisa, certo?_ _Eu sempre voltarei para você._ _Uma conversa estimulante vence um rosto bonito em qualquer dia, pelo menos para mim._

Ela acha que eu sou gostoso? E isso era bom? Desintegrada? Eu não conseguia parar o sorriso que espalhou pelo meu rosto com suas palavras. Ela não tinha nenhuma razão para adoçar isso, afinal. Maldição.

E, ainda melhor do que isso, ela gostava do meu eu verdadeiro mais do que do meu eu na tela. Eu nem tenho palavras para expressar o quanto isso me fez sentir bem. Fazia anos desde que eu conheci uma garota que não sabia quem eu era e gostava de mim por quem eu era. O que, desde que eu tinha 16, 17 anos, talvez? Coração era uma boa palavra para ela jogar, porque o meu estava martelando neste momento.

Eu balancei a cabeça e tentei me concentrar. Tenho que estar no topo do meu jogo para responder de volta para Bella.

_**Minhas partes viris definitivamente não cheiram a flores, nem qualquer parte de mim. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de qual é o meu cheiro, a menos que eu esteja usando perfume. Talvez um dia, você possa me dizer?**_

Eu queria dizer isso? Sim, eu queria. Sob qual feitiço do inferno esta garota me tem?

_**Embora eu possa não estar em casa à espera de ouvir sobre você, eu posso lhe dizer que você está na minha mente uma enorme quantidade de tempo durante o dia e ainda mais à noite. E se eu estivesse realmente em casa agora, eu acho que eu preferiria a sua companhia do que de mais alguém. Podemos ser um pouco menos solitários juntos. Honestamente, eu estou viajando uma tonelada agora e você está me ajudando a passar por isso. Então, obrigado por isso, Bella.**_

Muito mais obrigado do que eu posso possivelmente dizer.

_**Eu realmente não posso dizer que sei como se livrar de um cara que não pode aceitar uma dica. Eu poderia me gabar e dizer que ninguém nunca tentou se livrar de mim, mas isso seria uma mentira. Eu era muito estranho por algum tempo quando eu era criança. Eu sabia como pegar uma dica, no entanto. Não significa não e todas essas coisas boas. Talvez você possa usar uma camiseta que diga isso? Ou talvez eu poderia afastá-lo para você.**_

Eu ficaria mais do que feliz de se livrar de um idiota que está perturbando a minha garota. Bem, não minha garota, eu acho. Minha amiga. Que acontece de ser uma garota. Uma garota com quem eu quero muito fazer sexo. Uma garota com quem eu quero falar a cada minuto do dia. Nada bom, Cullen.

_**Eu gosto da sua veia competitiva. Nenhum ponto em jogar com alguém que não pode trazer isso à tona. E você pode brincar comigo, e meu chicote, a qualquer hora que você goste.**_

Por favor, faça isso, eu já estou cansado da minha mão.

_**Você não pode tirar minha loção depois de me dizer que você está correndo para comprar baterias. Eu estendi a mão para o meu frasco no instante em que li isso. Você sabe qual imagem quente entrou na minha mente? Vamos dizer que você estava em sua melhor roupa de professora e sua mesa estava envolvida. Então, veja você, eu preciso da minha loção, a menos que você tenha uma ideia melhor.**_

Até mesmo falando sobre a fantasia me deixou mais duro. Maldição.

Hora de empurrar um pouco de diversão para mim.

_**Um filme para mulheres, hein? Que tipo de ator viril estrela em um desses? Claramente não aquele que poderia competir comigo. Não admira que você correu para casa para brincar comigo. Agora há um bom pensamento. E agora eu preciso da minha loção mais uma vez. As pessoas vão começar a dizer que eu tenho as mãos de garotas com todo este hidratante. Eu culparei você por isso também.**_

Minhas mãos estavam realmente ficando muito macias. Kate e Garrett já me pegaram sorrindo para o meu telefone um pouco frequentemente demais, a última coisa que eu precisava era que eles soubessem o que eu estava fazendo na privacidade do meu quarto de hotel.

_**Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do filme e seu ator quente. Estou mais satisfeito que você prefira eu a ele. Satisfeito? Esta é uma palavra estranha, mas a autocorreção diz que está certa. Coração, hein? Você está tentando me dizer algo? Eu meio que gosto disso. Sua vez!**_

Eu estava feliz. E eu gostaria de retribuir o favor com uma palavra igualmente sugestiva e legal, mas minhas letras eram realmente horríveis. O melhor que eu podia fazer era 'atum'. Bela mensagem da minha parte. Espero que ela não encare isso dessa maneira.

Eu tive que juntar as minhas coisas. Nós iríamos para Paris e a estreia era hoje à noite. Irina, felizmente, tinha voado para Paris ontem, então eu não estava preso no voo com ela. Eu não estava procurando ser ingrato. Eu pegaria o voo pacífico e mais curto quanto eu poderia para conseguir isso.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Edward! Edward! Você tem que aprender a cavalgar para este filme, ou você já sabe?"

Essa foi apenas a décima vez que me era feita essa pergunta, mas eu sorri e a respondi, de qualquer maneira. "Eu aprendi a cavalgar quando era criança. Eu não era um especialista, por qualquer meio, mas eu sabia o básico. Eles me deixaram em forma muito rapidamente para o filme, no entanto".

Movi minha perna para longe da mão de Irina debaixo da mesa. Maldição. Que parte de não significa não ela não entendeu? Talvez eu devesse ligá-la com qualquer que seja o cara que estava perturbando Bella. Eles podem ser um par perfeito.

Ela olhou para mim e se virou para o repórter que tinha acabado de lhe perguntar se ela tinha ido através de algum treinamento médico para o seu papel como a enfermeira que açoitava meu pesonagem de volta à forma.

"Eu tenho uma notícia emocionante." Ela estava olhando para mim de novo, por alguma razão desconhecida. Que notícia? Por favor, não deixe que ela anuncie que estamos juntos de novo, ou algo ridículo que eu terei que me opôr imediatamente. "Ontem à noite, James e eu nos casamos!" Ela tirou sua garra esquerda do meu joelho e a levantou enquanto as câmeras brilhavam e repórteres enlouqueciam ao nosso redor.

O quê? Ela está me tateando debaixo da mesa e ela se casou com James ontem à noite? Boa sorte, amigo, você precisará disso. O que eu pareço? Eu esperava que eu não parecesse chateado. Eu não estava chateado. Surpreso, sim. Chateado, não. Por que diabos ninguém me disse antes de eu ser estapeado na frente das câmeras? Eu estampei um sorriso falso no meu rosto e tentei agir como se isto não fosse novidade para mim.

"Estávamos passando por uma pequena capela ontem e James ficou de joelho e me pediu para casar com ele. Nós simplesmente corremos para dentro e assinamos os papeis." Ela era toda sorrisos quando deixou cair sua mão para baixo e a colocou na minha coxa. O que diabos havia de errado com ela? Ela está se inclinando para ele, sorrindo e segurando sua mão e tentando chegar ao meu pau? Esfreguei sua mão e me preparei para o ataque.

"Edward! O que você tem a dizer sobre isso? Você e Irina namoraram, afinal".

E assim começa. Limpei minha garganta e respondi. "Tudo o que posso dizer é parabéns. Fico feliz que Irina tenha encontrado a felicidade. Eu não desejo nada além do melhor para ela e James." Especialmente James. Se ela não tiver fodido algum mensageiro no hotel antes que a noite acabe, podemos considerar uma vitória para o casal feliz.

O resto da conferência de imprensa foi um turbilhão quando o casamento de Irina tomou o centro do palco. Eu não poderia me importar menos, no entanto. Eu sorri e respondi algumas perguntas que vieram no meu caminho e mantive o olho no relógio. Finalmente, acabou e Garrett e Kate desceram sobre mim.

"Eu não posso acreditar nela." Kate silvou, olhando para a parte de trás da cabeça de Irina enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho para o corredor para ir ao próprio cinema.

"Você não pode acreditar nela? Ela estava me tateando com a mão que estava usando o novo anel de brilhante." Eu disse a ela.

Garrett balançou a cabeça e pegou Kate antes que ela pudesse marchar sobre Irina e fazer, bem, algo nada bom. Parecia que ela estava em pé de guerra. "Basta deixar isso, Katie. Ela terá que lidar com o pai dela".

"Ele sabia?" Eu perguntei.

"Não. Pelo menos eu tenho certeza que ele não sabia. Eu estava parado ao lado dele e ele pareceu positivamente assassino. Então, se ele sabia, ele deve ter dito a ela para não falar uma palavra disso e ela foi em frente e disse, de qualquer maneira." Ele sorriu brilhantemente. "Então, eu diria que ela vai receber o dela, mesmo que eu adorasse ver a minha Katie derrubá-la".

"Eu poderia. Eu deveria. Agora eu tenho que preparar alguma maldita declaração sobre o quanto Edward está feliz por aquela diaba manipuladora vadia..." Ela interrompeu quando a sobrancelha de Garrett levantou. Eu apenas ri. Era bom ter sua fúria em meu nome. "Oh, bem, como Edward disse, nós desejamos a ela o que ela merece. Todo mundo sabe o que ela merece".

Eu ri. "Vamos simplesmente passar pela estreia e a maldita festa. Eu não ficarei mais do que uma hora." Eu queria voltar para o meu quarto e ver o que Bella teve a dizer hoje. Eu precisava falar com alguém que não soubesse que tipo de humilhação pública eu acabei de sofrer. Eu sabia malditamente bem por que Irina havia anunciado aquilo do jeito que ela fez. Ela queria me punir por não aceitá-la de volta. Eu não me importava, mas eu certamente pareci patético para o mundo exterior. Objetivo atingido.

"Muito bem." Garrett concordou. "Contanto que você faça uma aparição e finja estar feliz, está tudo bem." É melhor que esteja.

**xoxoxoxox**

Eu nem mesmo esperei até que eu tirasse meus sapatos para abrir meu aplicativo PcA. Tinha sido um longo dia sem ela para me fazer sorrir. E eu certamente necessitava sorrir agora.

Vadiar? Bem, coloque o atum no pão, Bella. Corri para abrir a janela que escondia suas palavras de mim.

_Eu te dou meu coração, você me dá atum. Você está tentando me dizer algo? Que eu sou pescável? Que eu sou fedida? Agora eu sou aquela que está insultada!_

Eu ri enquanto caía sobre a cama. Você definitivamente não fede, Bella. Pelo menos eu espero que não. E eu realmente gostaria de dar-lhe mais do que atum.

_Eu amaria dizer qual é o seu cheiro, e estou disposta a apostar que não é atum. Sim, eu ainda estou ofendida. Mas eu o perdoarei, porque eu estou cheia de coração, exatamente como a minha palavra._

Espero que você esteja cheia de coração, Bella. Eu poderia usar algum hoje.

_Estou mais do que feliz em ajudar a tirar a sua solidão, Edward. Você viaja muito? É para trabalho ou prazer? Estou muito feliz que eu não seja a única a ter pensamentos durante todo o dia, e, sim, especialmente à noite. Daí a escassez de bateria. Em toda a seriedade, eu preferiria a sua companhia mais do que de todo mundo também. Você, como dizem, me pegou. E vice versa. Além disso, você é sexy, ou, pelo menos, as suas palavras são. Para um grande Inglês, você não pode ficar muito melhor do que isso!_

A única coisa agradável sobre esta viagem é você, Bella. Ela acha que as minhas palavras são sexy! Senti-me sorrindo para isso. Como se as minhas pudessem remotamente ser comparadas com as dela. Imagino que ela seja uma especialista em Inglês. Ela é muito talentosa com as palavras dela para ser outra coisa.

'_A' não significa que não há camiseta? Eu não acho que isso o atingiria. Você certamente sim, no entanto. E esta é a segunda vez que você referenciou estar na mesma vizinhança que eu, ou eu e meu perseguidor. Você está viajando para Washington em breve?_

Eu desejaria que estivesse. Surpreendentemente, eu realmente desejo que eu estivesse. Mas, então, a diversão termina e eu me torno Edward Cullen, o ator, e tudo muda. Eu gostaria que não mudasse, mas como poderia não mudar?

_Eu posso brincar com você a qualquer momento que eu queira? Isso reduziria os meus custos de gastos de bateria. Isso simplesmente poderia ser bom para o ambiente, então eu direi que vamos jogar muito. Está tudo bem com você?_

Há há, você realmente precisa fazer essa pergunta, Bella? Eu jogaria com você durante todo o dia e toda a noite. Felizmente.

_Uma mesa, você diz? E roupa quente de professora? Isso seria a blusa transparente e saia justa, certo? Eu acidentalmente deixei cair o meu giz e curvei-me para pegá-lo na sua frente, deixando você louco com luxúria e o forçando a dobrar-me sobre a mesa e ter o seu mau caminho comigo? Como está a sua fonte de loção agora? Eu realmente espero que você seja capaz de estocar enquanto viaja. Eles não permitem grandes frascos no avião. Tenha cuidado!_

Fôda-me. Ela fez isso. Eu sinceramente pensei que passaria por esta conversa sem ostentar uma raivosa ereção, mas ela teve que ir e bater diretamente para a fantasia de professora como se estivesse dentro da minha cabeça. Maldição, eu precisava de mais loção.

_Tenho certeza de que suas mãos são bastante viris, mesmo que estejam bem hidratadas. Eu ficaria mais do que disposta a verificá-las por mim mesma e avisá-lo. É tudo no seu melhor interesse, é claro. O ator era bastante viril, mas você mantém um certo apelo que eu simplesmente não consigo resistir. Jogar com você me traz prazer. Jogar com você provavelmente traz-me mais, se você me entende._

Eu gemi. Eu verdadeiramente gemi com as suas palavras. Veja, eu estive com saudade da sensualidade que era Bella durante todo o dia enquanto eu estava preso com a harpia e seu marido idiota. Minhas mãos são todas suas, Bella.

_Tão louco quanto seja, eu preferiria você simplesmente sobre qualquer dos meus melhores amigos, e depois depende do que tipo de humor eles estão. Fico feliz que você fique feliz que eu prefira você. O que você prefere?_

Você, Bella. Eu sempre prefiro você. Nunca duvide disso.

Minha vez. Minha cabeça doía e meu pau estava duro, mas eu precisava enviar-lhe uma mensagem antes de eu lidar com qualquer outra coisa.

_**É claro que eu não acho que você seja pescável, ou que você cheira como atum. Tenho certeza que você cheiro muito bem. Eu direi qual é o seu cheiro quando você me disser qual é o meu cheiro, combinado? Minhas letras são horríveis e eu tive que jogar o que eu tinha para jogar. Eu prefiriria ter-lhe dado algo que fosse digno do seu coração. Talvez eu possa compensar isso para você em algum ponto?**_

Só me diga como, Bella.

_**Eu viajo muito. Principalmente por trabalho, mas às vezes por prazer. Geralmente sempre sozinho, ou com pessoas que são pagas para ficar comigo, então isso não conta como companhia. Você já esteve em qualquer lugar fora de Washington? Eu admito, uma das vantagens do meu trabalho é que eu consigo ir a muitos lugares interessantes, mas eu raramente consigo realmente apreciá-los. Eu não tenho muito tempo também. Oh, bem, eu realmente não posso reclamar.**_

Bem, eu poderia, mas que bem faria isso?

_**Se as minhas palavras são sexy, as suas são além disso. Eu as chamaria de francamente estimulantes. Você continua me provocando com essas baterias. Eu admito, uma grande (trocadilho intencional) parte de mim quer saber exatamente para o que você as está usando, mas a minha imaginação vai para todos os tipos de bons lugares, então você não tem que me dizer se você não quiser.**_

Mas, vá em frente e me diga se você quiser. Não me faça implorar.

_**Eu não posso dizer que Washington esteja em meu itinerário para esta viagem, mas com um pouco de tempo e um incentivo muito grande, eu poderia ser persuadido a ver que a minha próxima viagem por prazer me leva para o norte. Seria uma viagem por prazer, Bella?**_

Essa pode ser a pergunta mais imbecil que eu já perguntei. Estar com Bella seria puro prazer, eu não tinha dúvida. Talvez um dia eu pudesse dizer a ela quem eu era e talvez pudéssemos nos encontrar.

_**Eu sou um verdadeiro fã de salvar o meio ambiente, mas eu odiaria ver essas baterias pararem de ser usadas. Eu tenho uma muito agradável, tudo bem, quente, imagem mental de exatamente o que você faz com elas. Talvez você devesse mostrar o seu brinquedo para o seu perseguidor e dizer-lhe que você não precisa dele. Não, espere um minuto, não faça isso. Isso é para os meus olhos apenas.**_

Sim, é. O perseguidor não iria embora se ela mostrasse a ele o seu brinquedo. Eu sei que eu não iria.

_**Recém-saído da loção após as imagens mentais que você atirou em mim nesta rodada. É uma coisa boa que os hotéis as fornecem. Eu terei que chamar o serviço de quarto e cheirar não tão viril para a noite. Curvar-se diante de mim para pegar seu giz? Você é uma professora travessa, Bella. Muito travessa. E eu gostaria de curvá-la sobre a sua mesa e puni-la por me provocar assim. Eu posso prometer, assim como a sua tortura, que minha punição seria doce e deixaria você querendo mais.**_

Uma bunda perfeita e redonda encheu minha mente e eu senti a palma da minha mão estremecer com o pensamento de bater nela levemente antes de deslizar para dentro da sua boceta quente e úmida. Maldição. Loção feminina no banheiro é o que era.

_**Eu ficarei feliz em deixá-la verificar as minhas mãos e deixar-me saber se elas ainda são viris ou não. Eu acho que isso exigiria muito toque, só assim você pode ter certeza de me dar um relatório preciso. Isso estaria bem para você?**_

Deixe-me explorar o seu corpo, Bella. Nós dois vamos desfrutar muito.

_**Eu prefiro muito você, Bella. Você tem sido o destaque desta semana, de longe. Eu espero que você continue a ser, mesmo após este jogo acabar. Por agora, eu ofereço a você um adeus. É tarde aqui e, mesmo que meu corpo não tenha se adaptado ao horário, eu deveria dormir. Depois que eu conseguir aquele novo frasco de loção. Sua vez.**_

Uma aspirina, um banho, um orgasmo e sono estavam no meu cardápio. Esperançosamente, Bella teria algo estimulante para mim de manhã. Joguei 'recatado' por 20 pontos e saí da cama. Quanto mais cedo eu me livrasse dessa ereção, mais cedo eu poderia dormir.

**xoxoxoxox**

Eu não conseguia dormir. Eu estava virando e revirando e imaginando manchetes rindo de mim sobre o casamento de Irina com James. Aqueles eram os pensamentos ruins. Eu também estava tendo pensamentos sobre Bella, que eram muito mais agradáveis, mas mais difíceis de ignorar. Fisicamente mais difíceis de ignorar. Eu tinha problemas.

Peguei meu telefone para ver se ela tinha jogado. Pelo menos eu poderia bater uma punheta com as palavras dela e tentar dormir de novo. Ah, sim, eu tinha mensagens, mas ela não tinha jogado sua palavra ainda. Ela estava lá?

_Eu diria que é melhor termos um acordo, menino dos desenhos animados. Toda essa provocação sobre tocar-me e cheirar-me é melhor ter alguma maldita recompensa. Eu preciso de um banho frio depois da sua mensagem. Bem, eu preciso de muito mais do que isso, mas isso é tudo que eu posso ter no momento. Quando você pode vir para o norte?_

Só de imaginá-la no chuveiro e, sim, eu estava duro novamente.

_Eu não posso dizer que eu estive em algum lugar muito interessante. Florida, Arizona. Cancún foi divertido. Eu fui com as minhas duas melhores amigas alguns anos atrás. Posso admitir que o pensamento de você estar preso em algum quarto de hotel, sozinho, deixa-me um pouco triste? Eu sei que você provavelmente está acostumado a isso, mas eu gostaria de estar aí com você para tornar isso mais divertido. Leve o que quiser._

Não fique triste por mim, Bella. Você faz isso muito melhor.

_Ainda me provocando com seu chicote doente, não é? Tudo bem, eu me vingarei provocando você com os meus brinquedos. Cada garota tem que ter o seu rabbit***** de confiança, é claro, mas o meu favorito é este pequeno carro azul com duas balas. Vou deixar que você se pergunte sobre onde elas vão, mas deixe-me dizer que quando você liga aquelas rodas, elas podem fazer você ver estrelas. Bem, eu vejo estrelas. Você simplesmente veria uma garota muito animada. O que eu imagino que estaria tudo bem com você. Se você quer saber mais do que isso, como o tamanho e dimensões, você terá que compartilhar seu próprio primeiro._

_*Rabbit: é o nome usado para os vibradores._

Carro, que carro? Eu queria me concentrar em suas palavras, mas ela estava online agora?

_Sua viagem para Washington não seria nada além de prazer, desde que me incluísse, é claro. Se você está apenas vindo para ver o Space Needle, bem, eu não tenho certeza do quanto isso seria divertido. É um estado grande, que tem muito a oferecer, não menos do que eu. Então, você me diz, você acharia isso prazeroso?_

Sim. Você está aí, Bella? O que eu faço se você estiver? Você quer conversar? Isso é muito melhor do que dormir.

_Eu não mostrarei ao meu perseguidor os meus brinquedos. Ninguém jamais os viu, na verdade, no entanto, eu estaria disposto a deixar você ver, com o incentivo certo. Mostrar a ele encorajaria quaisquer devaneios ridículos que ele tem sobre mim. Eu prefiro incentivar os seus e ouvir tudo sobre eles. Que tipo de punição você tem em mente?_

Isso era o fim?

_Estou disposta a fazer um estudo muito profundo das suas mãos para ter certeza que elas se qualificam como viris. Você provavelmente terá que tocar cada centímetro de mim para eu ter a certeza. Isso funcionaria para você? Eu não gostaria de enganá-lo e, em seguida, ter alguém o acusando de ter mãos femininas, afinal. Em poucas horas, ou dias, e eu provavelmente poderia chegar a uma conclusão razoável._

Não! Ela estava acordada! Tudo bem então. Eu faria isso. Eu perguntaria se ela queria conversar comigo. Não havia mal nenhum nisso.

_Eu gostaria de poder ajudá-lo a dormir. Estar em uma cama estranha nunca é fácil, especialmente quando você está sozinho._

Não sozinho, não agora. Pergunte a ela, idiota. Mova os dedos.

_Você foi um verdadeiro destaque da minha semana também e eu só quero que você saiba que não importa o que aconteça, eu estou feliz que comecei a passar esse tempo com você. Isso significa mais para mim do que eu posso sequer dizer._

Porcaria, é melhor eu não ter esperado muito tempo.

_**Bella, você ainda está aí?**_

Prendi minha respiração e esperei para ver se ela responderia. Eu chutaria a minha própria bunda se eu tivesse perdido a chance de falar com ela ao vivo.

_Sim, eu estou aqui. Você não deveria estar sonhando comigo agora?_

Eu estava e eu doía por você. Então aqui estou eu.

_**Eu não conseguia dormir. Decidi ver se você tinha respondido e, por uma vez, o meu senso de tempo parece ser perfeito. Quer conversar por um tempo?**_

Por favor, diga sim.

_Claro. Aqui ou?_

Aqui seria muito lento. Eu poderia falar com ela no computador. Eu ainda tinha Esqueleto17 como login no messenger para os amigos e familiares.

_**Você tem yahoo messenger?**_

Eu sempre poderia baixar outro aplicativo se eu tivesse que fazer isso. Saí da cama e agarrei meu computador.

_Sim, mesmo nome lá._

_**Eu também. Vejo você lá em alguns minutos? Eu preciso ligar meu laptop.**_

Ligue, bastardo. Eu precisava de um novo computador. Essa coisa era inteiramente lenta demais.

_Eu também. Falo com você em alguns minutos, Edward._

_**Estou ansioso para isso, Bella. Mais do que eu posso dizer.**_

Nós conversaríamos ao vivo! Eu não podia esperar.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Então, interessante ver o ponto de vista do Edward sobre todos os acontecimentos, não é?_

_Deixem reviews e continuem acompanhando... Quinta-feira teremos "Palavras com Amigos" e finalmente a conversa "ao vivo" deles..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Pareceu demorar eternidades, mas finalmente meu computador carregou e eu entrei no Yahoo Messenger. Enviei uma solicitação de amizade para Bella e esperei. Lá estava ela com um ícone de gato. Okay. Agora que eu a tinha aqui, o que eu diria? Comece com olá.

_**Esqueleto17: Oi, Bella. É bom finalmente encontrá-la, por assim dizer.**_

_BlueBel22: Olá, Edward. É bom encontrá-lo também. Parece que estamos conversando há séculos, em vez de apenas alguns dias._

Ela se sentia assim também? Eu amei isso.

_**Esqueleto17: Verdade, mas eu acho que eu tenho feito cerca de um ano valer a pena pensando sobre você desde que você apareceu no meu iPhone.**_

_BlueBel22: Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer. Receio que você seja muito mais interessante do que os meus estudos._

É melhor que eu seja!

_**Esqueleto17: LOL*, espero que sim! Quero dizer, tenho a impressão de que você não é exatamente uma nerd que está escondida estudando a cada minuto do dia porque gosta disso.**_

_*LOL é a abreviação para Louding Out Loud, que em português seria "rindo alto"._

_BlueBel22: Haha, eu posso ser nerd, mas eu saio de vez em quando. Este ano, minhas aulas são meio que um pé no saco, de qualquer maneira, e eu estou realmente apenas ansiosa para que acabem. Quem quer estudar Literatura Feminista, de qualquer maneira?_

Não eu, isso era certo. Eu sabia que ela não era nerd. Eu aposto que todo mundo quer sair com ela.

_**Esqueleto17: Eu não! Eu acho que tenho a anatomia errada para essa aula. É cheia de militantes que odeiam homens, como aquelas garotas em PCU*? A faculdade é toda como PCU? Fique longe de abelhas voando, Bella.**_

_*PCU: é um filme de comédia de 1994. O filme retrata a vida da faculdade na fictícia Universidade Port Chester, e representa "uma visão exagerada da vida da faculdade contemporânea..." O filme é baseado nas experiências de escritores Adam Leff e Penn Zak na Wesleyan University em Middletown, Connecticut._

Esperemos que ela entenda a referência a PCU. Esqueci-me que havia pessoas lá fora que não devoravam filmes da maneira que eu devorava.

_BlueBel22: Você pode ver os ocasionais Frisbees voando pelo campo, mas eles são poucos e distantes entre si. E nós certamente não temos nenhum torneio impressionante no qual estamos em alta e apenas rindo da Abelha. Não há atirador de carne também, é triste dizer. Eu amaria entrar nisso! Ninguém é militante na minha classe, a menos que queiram manter isso em segredo. Por que você não vem e vamos testar a teoria?_

Ela conhecia! É claro que ela conhecia. Bella tinha bom gosto, o que já tínhamos estabelecido. Uma vergonha sobre os atiradores de carne, no entanto.

_**Esqueleto17: Você está disposta a arriscar-me assim, Bella? Estou magoado. Você me levaria para a aula e simplesmente esperaria para ver se as odiadoras de homens sairiam da toca? Pensei que eu era mais importante para você do que isso.**_

Vamos ver o que ela tem a dizer sobre isso.

_BlueBel22: Não seja esse cara, Edward._

Ahhh, minha frase favorita.

_**Esqueleto17: Eu não estou vestindo a camiseta da banda que eu verei, Bella. Eu estou falando sobre o meu bem-estar físico. Como você vai arriscar a vara assim?**_

Eu realmente fui para isso? Sim, sim, eu fui. Bem, o que eu poderia dizer? Meu pau estava sempre envolvido quando ela estava por perto.

_BlueBel22: Eu nunca arriscaria sua vara, Edward. Não antes de eu ter as minhas mãos e outras coisas sobre ela, pelo menos._

Porra, essa garota me mataria. Mas, que caminho a percorrer.

_**Esqueleto17: Outras coisas? Tais como?**_

Vamos ver o quão longe você vai, Bella.

_BlueBel22: O que quer que você me deixe coloca nela, é claro. Um sino*, para lembrá-lo de mim e me informar de quando certas coisas surgem? Um laço, para eu desembrulhar como um presente?_

_*Lembrem-se que "bell" em inglês é sino, por isso o trocadilho com o nome da Bella._

Um sino? Sim, eu estava rindo novamente. Como ela fazia isso? No entanto, ela poderia absolutamente desembrulhar-me a qualquer hora.

_**Esqueleto17: Isso não vai me ajudar a pegar no sono, só para você saber. Um sino! Isso certamente traria você à mente, mas eu receio que ele estaria tocando o tempo todo, porque quando você está na minha mente, a vara cresce.**_

Palavras mais verdadeiras nunca foram ditas ou escritas, neste caso.

_BlueBel22: É melhor não crescer mais de um metro, ou vamos precisar do Sino da Liberdade*****. E isso é realmente muito assustador. Você desejaria obter nada mais do que minhas mãos, se fosse esse o caso, o que seria uma farsa completa._

_*Sino da Liberdade (Liberty Bell): localizado na Philadelphia, é um sino americano de grande significado histórico. E ele é bem grande!_

O Sino da Liberdade? De onde é que ela vinha com essas coisas? Eu simplesmente amei. E enquanto eu queria suas mãos, eu queria muito mais do que isso.

_**Esqueleto17: Há! Enquanto eu não estou exatamente em falta nesse departamento, eu não sou Ron Jeremy* também. Você está bastante segura em minhas mãos, eu lhe garanto.**_

_*** **Ron Jeremy Hyatt é um ator e diretor do cinema pornográfico, muito conhecido pelas centenas de filmes que já estrelou. Foi eleito pela AVN (Adult Video News) como o maior nome do pornô em todos os tempos. Seu pênis mede 26 cm._

_BlueBel22: Fico feliz em ouvir isso. E, hum, eu espero que você não seja como Ron Jeremy, de nenhuma maneira. Sem ofensa para ele, mas... eca! Eu só estou dizendo. Agora, sobre essas mãos super suaves suas..._

Sua fascinação com as minhas mãos continuava a divertir-me, e excitar-me, para esse assunto. E ela sabia como Ron Jeremy era? Quem era essa garota?

_**Esqueleto17: Bella, minha garota não-tão-doce, exatamente o que você tem assistido para saber quem é Ron Jeremy é como ele é? Posso assegurar a você, eu não me pareço com ele de nenhuma maneira. Eu acho que estou na indústria certa, apesar de aquela poder ser bastante lucrativa.**_

_**E quanto às minhas mãos?**_

_BlueBel22: Por que, Edward, você está tentando perguntar pelo meu conhecimento pornô? Enquanto eu não chamaria isso de extenso, eu diria que já experimentei um pouco aqui e ali. Eu prefiro aqueles que tentam ter atuação. Risada provavelmente não é a reação que você espera quando assiste pornô, mas minhas amigas e eu achamos isso libertador. E, você nunca sabe o que pode aprender._

_Eu só queria saber se suas mãos estavam bem hidratadas esta noite?_

Ela assistia pornografia, com suas amigas. Isso era quente. E eu teria que acrescentar isso para o carretel do destaque de fantasia.

Oh, Bella, se você soubesse o quanto realmente bem hidratado eu estava.

_**Esqueleto17: Sim, Bella, eu estava pensando sobre o seu conhecimento pornô. Eu não posso evitar, eu sou um cara. E a imagem de você e suas amigas reunidas assistindo pornografia tem o sino tocando, se você me entende. Rindo ou não, isso é quente.**_

_**Minhas mãos estão bastante suaves no momento, ao contrário de outras partes minhas. Obrigado pela sua preocupação.**_

Há, essa frase meio que balançou. E foi inteiramente muito verdadeira. Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

_BlueBel22: Apenas cuidando do que poderia ser meu. Uma garota tem que provar a mercadoria antes de comprá-la, você sabe._

_Então, o sino está tocando? Você gostaria que eu o atendesse?_

Uh, a resposta para isso seria sim. Uma amostra de longe.

_**Esqueleto17: Mais do que eu posso dizer, Bella. Exatamente como você gostaria de provar minhas mãos? Onde você as quer?**_

Eu poderia pensar em uma dúzia de lugares bons, ou algo assim, em que elas gostariam de ir.

_BlueBel22: Eu não acredito em estabelecer limites, Edward. Eu as levaria onde quer que eu pudesse consegui-las._

Não há limite? Isso não era uma coisa ruim.

_**Esqueleto17: Sem limites, Bella? Isso poderia levar uma garota como você em algum problema.**_

_BlueBel22: Ah, eu tenho meus limites, Edward, eu só não vejo você os empurrando. Se você fizesse isso, eu malditamente teria a certeza de que você soubesse. Mas eu não acho que suas mãos fariam qualquer coisa que eu achasse censurável._

Eu posso prometer a você, você não reclamaria nada se eu tivesse as minhas mãos em você.

_**Esqueleto17: Bem, agora eu estou intrigado. Quais poderiam ser esses limites? Posso assegurar a você, minhas mãos estarão em seu melhor comportamento.**_

_BlueBel22: Não, não! Não faça essas suas mãos se comportarem. Eu vou avisá-las se elas alguma vez saírem da linha._

_Meus limites não são realmente tão estranhos. Eu gosto de um a um. Eu pulei aquele dia no jardim de infância quando eles ensinaram a compartilhar._

Então você quer que as minhas mãos sejam travessas? Eu posso definitivamente cumprir isso. E eu não posso te dizer como estou feliz que você não deseja compartilhar.

_**Esqueleto17: Que coincidência! Eu perdi esse dia também. Você pensaria que eu era apenas uma criança pelo jeito que eu recuso a compartilhar.**_

_**Minhas mãos estão mais do que dispostas a explorar você e seus limites, Bella.**_

_BlueBel22: Bem, é bom que temos isso em comum então, não é? Meu ex tinha um problema nessa frente de compartilhar tudo e, bem, nós não precisamos falar sobre isso agora._

_Suas mãos, e o resto de você, são bem-vindas em Washington a qualquer hora que você quiser testá-las._

Então, nós tínhamos mais do que isso em comum. Quem a trairia? Ela era incrível.

Outro convite para Washington. Você me tenta, Bella. Você me seduz, muito.

_**Esqueleto17: Podemos discutir o que você quiser. E você não está sozinha na frente ex e compartilhar. A minha fez a mesma coisa. Portanto, temos outra coisa em comum, ainda que muito menos divertida do que as outras.**_

_**Eu amo como você é hospitaleira, Bella. Que recepção calorosa.**_

_BlueBel22: Eu acho que minhas boas-vindas a você seriam muito mais quentes do que no lado quente, você entende o que eu quero dizer?_

_Desculpe, você já passou por isso também. É realmente um golpe no ego, não é?_

O ego e a reputação, no meu caso. E eu não tenho dúvida de que o seu bem-vindo seria imensamente quente.

_**Esqueleto17: Eu não tenho dúvida que suas boas-vindas seriam muito quente, Bella. Posso assegurar a você, tenho dado às suas boas-vindas MUITO pensamento. Assim como a falta de loção na região nobre de Paris. As pessoas boas da França ficarão felizes que eu estou indo embora hoje, eu imagino.**_

_**Sim, é um golpe duro para o ego e o tipo inteiramente errado de golpe. Eu não posso dizer que eu estava de coração partido quando terminou, mas foi constrangedor, sabe?**_

_BlueBel22: Sério que você está em Paris e enviando mensagens para mim às 5hs da manhã? Estou lisonjeada!_

_Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer. Eu estava um pouco de coração partido, já que eu achava que amava o cara e perdi dois anos da minha vida com ele, mas eu estava definitivamente mais envergonhada. Ter de suportar este ano com todo mundo sabendo tem sido, bem, uma merda. Você tem sido uma lufada de ar fresco, embora eu tenha acabado de manchar isso falando sobre ele. Desculpe por isso._

Eram 5hs? Sim, eram 5hs. Bem, ela era melhor do que dormir em qualquer dia.

Nós certamente temos algo poderoso em comum, não é?

_**Esqueleto17: Eu não conseguia dormir e você estava em minha mente. Decidi ver se você tinha jogado e, quando vi as mensagens aparecendo, eu tinha que dizer oi. Melhor decisão que eu fiz em séculos, se eu dissesse a mim mesmo.**_

_**Dois anos? Eu só desperdicei seis meses e achei que estava bem no meu passado, mas então ela conseguiu me dar um tapa na cara de novo hoje. Publicamente. Eu não poderia dar a mínima sobre ela, mas eu não sei por que ela me odeia tanto que ela quisesse me humilhar.**_

Eu tinha falado demais? Não, não havia razão para ela conectar-me a Edward Cullen.

Por que ela não estava respondendo? Eu a tinha assustado com a conversa da diabólica ex? Imaginei que Irina foderia a única coisa boa que eu tinha nessa maldita viagem.

_**Bella? Você está aí? Eu não te assustei, não é?**_

Por favor, me diga que eu não assustei.

_BlueBel22: Eu estou aqui, desculpe. Eu estava pensando que qualquer garota que fosse estúpida o suficiente para não apenas se afastar de você, mas, para humilhá-lo publicamente, é realmente muito estúpida para viver. Devo ir a Paris e cuidar dela para você?_

Eu ri com o pensamento. Eu posso não saber como Bella era, mas eu aposto que ela era mais de uma lutadora do que Irina. Ela ficaria com muito medo de lascar uma unha. Por que diabos eu a tinha namorado? Ah, sim, porque ela mostrou uma grande personalidade falsa.

_**Esqueleto17: Eu estou deixando Paris para trás em poucas horas e ela para trás em uma semana. Acho que eu posso fazer isso por muito tempo, com uma pequena ajuda de um amigo. Será que você me ajudará, no entanto? Não que eu não ame a ideia de você cuidar dela, mas eu prefiro que você cuide de mim.**_

Essa foi outra boa. E tudo muito verdadeiro. Irina não era digna da nossa atenção. Nosso tempo era melhor gasto em outro lugar.

_BlueBel22: Eu prefiro cuidar de você do que de alguma mulher estúpida que não sabia o quanto ela tinha algo bom. Que tipo de cuidados você deseja?_

O tipo nu, de preferência.

_**Esqueleto17: Bem, eu tenho estado muito tenso o dia todo, então eu definitivamente poderia usar uma massagem para aplicar pressão e atrito. O que você diz, Bella? Posso sentir suas mãos quando você sentir as minhas?**_

Era simplesmente justo. Ela recebe de mim, eu recebo dela. E eu queria muito as mãos dela me esfregando. Talvez não meus ombros, mas se é nisso que ela queria ir, eu não reclamaria também.

_BlueBel22: Eu faço uma massagem muito boa, Edward. Acho que é justo que eu retribua o favor e explore você completamente depois de você me explorar. Você me provocou com suas mãos, então eu tenho que experimentá-las primeiro, no entanto! Você tem limites que eu deva saber antes de eu fazer isso?_

Para você? Não, eu acho que não.

_**Esqueleto17: Tenho certeza que você tem muito boas mãos, Bella, e eu estou muito ansioso para elas fazerem seu conhecimento. Depois, é claro, que você encontrar as minhas. Não há limites que eu posso pensar, desde que você não esteja recebendo das suas ideias pornô de fetiche, ou algo assim. Eu desenho a linha em fantasias peludas e, uh, outras coisas.**_

Você nunca sabia que tipo de malucos estavam lá. Meu irmão tinha trazido para casa uma garota que gostava de fazer coisas indizíveis com os utensílios. Eu acho que foi uma das razões pelas quais ele veio morar comigo. Era melhor ele nunca trazer alguém assim para a minha casa, no entanto, ou eu chutaria a bunda dele e o faria se mudar.

Onde ela estava? Ela tinha adormecido? Era o que, 23hs lá agora?

_**Esqueleto17: Bella? Você está aí? Eu sou aquele que deveria estar dormindo a esta hora, não você.**_

_BlueBel22: Desculpe, minha louca companheira de quarto veio para entregar o jantar. Quando ela soube que eu estava falando com você, ela tentou dar uma espiada._

_Nada de fetiche pornô, eu prometo. Apenas as histórias de atuação porcaria, como Diários Sexuais do Vampiro e O Julgamento._

Diários Sexuais do Vampiro? Eles fariam qualquer coisa no mundo pornô, não é? Eu não tinha dúvida de que meus filmes Steele tinham sido parodiados aos céus, então, novamente, o quão duro você tinha que tentar com um título como _Duro como Steele_?

Mais importante, ela disse à sua companheira de quarto sobre mim? O que ela disse?

_**Esqueleto17: Sua colega de quarto sabe sobre mim? O que você disse a ela?**_

_**Eu não posso dizer que eu já vi um desses filmes. Claramente eu devo corrigir isso para que nós estejamos no mesmo plano pornô.**_

_BlueBel22: Plano Pornô soa como um bom título de filme. Pergunto-me se eles têm esse? Mas eu imagino que você provavelmente esteja mais avançado no mundo pornô que eu. Só um palpite._

Provavelmente é verdade. Emmett tinha uma vasta coleção e, ocasionalmente, eu ficava entediado. Ou com tesão. Ou os dois.

_Minha companheira de quarto sabe que eu estive conversando com um cara legal no PcA. Agora ela sabe que eu estou falando com você através de mensagens instantâneas e ela está incrivelmente curiosa._

Eu gostava que ela soubesse sobre mim. Mas eu não queria compartilhá-la agora.

_**Esqueleto17: A curiosidade matou o gato, e uma vez que você está balançando um avi de gatinho, não podemos ter isso agora, não é? Simplesmente diga a ela que você é toda minha agora.**_

_**Então você acha que eu sou algum tipo de pervertido pornô agora? Eu quero que você saiba que eu não assisti pornô em pelo menos um ano.**_

Tudo bem, talvez um pouco menos do que isso. Mas não foi recentemente. O embargo de sexo foi até mesmo para assistir pornografia. Eu não precisava da tentação. Bem, agora eu tinha de sobra.

_BlueBel22: Nem mesmo em seus quartos de hotel solitário? O que você faz quando está preso aí?_

Há, havia outra manchete. Edward Cullen, Pornô Secreto Anormal, Pede Filmes Sujos em Hotéis. Eu podia imaginar a cara de Kate se algo assim ocorresse. Oh Deus, e da minha mãe. Não, obrigado.

_Eu disse a ela que eu sou toda sua e, francamente, eu realmente gosto do som disso._

Eu também, Bella. Minha, toda minha.

_**Esqueleto17: Eu gosto muito do som disso também.**_

_**Normalmente eu leio, assisto televisão e navego na net e, não, não para a pornografia. Mas ultimamente eu tenho até sonhado acordado com professoras e bibliotecárias. É muito mais interessante do que a TV francesa, deixe-me dizer a você.**_

Mais interessante e mais estimulante e um inferno de muito mais desconfortável, mas também muito mais divertido.

_BlueBel22: Apenas sonhando acordado? Não me diga que você esteve mentindo sobre a escassez de loção. Meu pacote de cuidados para você já foi carregado com ele. Loção viril sem perfume._

Pacote de cuidados? Ela é muito malditamente fofa.

_**Esqueleto17: Não, não apenas sonhando acordado. Eu asseguro a você, a escassez de loção é real. É um tipo de situação de Código Vermelho. Mas, não gaste o seu dinheiro de livros com a minha loção. Posso assegurar a você que terei um pouco mais quando eu chegar na Alemanha.**_

Eu preciso lembrar de fazer isso. Eu não queria mais qualquer loção feminina.

_BlueBel22: Então agora você vai causar uma escassez na Alemanha? Toda a Europa estará rachado e sem loção a este ritmo! O que posso fazer para ajudar?_

Ela me matava. Alemães ressecados e sem loção. Isso seria muito triste, e engraçado.

_**Esqueleto17: Bem, você pode parar de ser tão malditamente sexy e atraente, mas eu realmente não quero isso. Eu não ficarei lá por muito tempo. Eles podem conseguir mais.**_

_BlueBel22: Receio que seja impossível eu deixar de ser alguma dessas coisas, especialmente quando estou falando com você. Você traz à tona o meu lado travesso._

Eu gosto muito do seu lado travesso. Não vamos mudar isso.

_**Esqueleto17: E eu estou muito feliz que eu o faça. Todas as provocações de lado, eu tenho um tempo muito bom falando com você, Bella. Eu não posso pensar em nada que eu tenha gostado mais em um longo tempo.**_

Eu realmente queria que ela soubesse disso também. Ela era muito legal e eu estava emocionado por tê-la encontrado.

_BlueBel22: Eu tenho que concordar com você aí, Edward. Estou muito feliz por ter encontrado você._

Isso levantou uma questão que eu estava querendo perguntar a ela. Não há tempo como o presente.

_**Esqueleto17: Assim como eu. Você estava apenas à procura de personagens de desenhos animados, ou você se atribuiu um jogo aleatório comigo?**_

_BlueBel22: Um palpite de sorte. Você sabe do meu amor pelo He-Man. Esqueleto parecia um bom lugar para começar. Espero que esteja tudo bem com você._

É claro que estava tudo bem comigo. Talvez fosse apenas uma dessas coisas. Sorte. Destino. Eu não poderia sentir muito por isso.

_**Esqueleto17: Mais do que bem, Bella. Você sabe disso. Deve ter sido o destino.**_

_BlueBel22: Você não pode lutar contra o destino._

Eu não vou. Mas eu preciso tentar dormir um pouco antes do meu vôo para a Alemanha. Maldição, por que ela estava tão longe?

_**Esqueleto17: Eu não quero lutar. Uma coisa com a qual eu pareço estar tendo um momento difícil lutando agora é o jet lag. Acho melhor eu dormir um pouco antes de me arrastar para um outro avião. Eu odeio deixar você, no entanto.**_

_BlueBel22: Você precisa descansar. Vamos conversar novamente em breve, eu espero._

Assim que eu puder balançar isso. E talvez nós pudéssemos conversar mais em alguma outra forma.

_**Esqueleto17: Muito em breve. Eu não sei se serei capaz de encontrá-la novamente no bate-papo enquanto estou nessa viagem, mas estarei de volta na Califórnia em uma semana. Nós estaremos no mesmo fuso horário, o que faria o bate-papo muito mais conveniente. Isso funciona para você? Enquanto isso, teremos o Palavras com Amigos e, bem, podemos trocar e-mails, se você quiser. Você tem meu endereço agora.**_

Isso era avançado demais? Não, não para Bella. Ela queria falar comigo tanto quanto eu queria falar com ela, ou parecia assim.

_BlueBel22: O mesmo fuso horário será uma coisa muito boa, eu acho. Podemos definitivamente trocar e-mails e jogar PcA até então. E, se você tiver problemas para dormir, envie-me um e-mail e eu o encontrarei de volta aqui. Ok?_

Ela o faria? Isso foi incrivelmente gentil da parte dela. Eu gostava dessa garota, muito.

_**Esqueleto17: O que eu fiz para merecer você? Obrigado por esta noite, Bella. Você fez a minha noite/manhã um inferno de muito melhor do que eu possivelmente pensei que poderia ser. Você me fez sorrir e me fez sentir bem.**_

Era difícil acreditar que ontem tinha sido um pesadelo.

_BlueBel22: Quão bem?_

Muito bem, Bella. Mas eu preciso dormir. Você está me matando.

_**Esqueleto17: Comporte-se! Não é toda parte de mim que está tão cansada quanto meu cérebro e eu realmente preciso de um pouco de sono.**_

_BlueBel22: Ok, eu me comportarei. Desculpe por isso. Bons sonhos, Edward._

Maldita seja a diferença de horário.

_**Esqueleto17: Apenas comporte-se por agora, Bella. Quando estivermos no mesmo fuso horário, você pode ser tão travessa quanto quiser e eu continuarei exatamente como você. Meus sonhos serão muito doces agora. Boa noite, Bella.**_

_BlueBel22: Boa noite, Edward._

Eu saí e desliguei meu laptop, estabelecendo-o sobre a mesa ao meu lado e deslizando de volta na cama. Hoje já estava parecendo muito melhor que ontem. Eu não sei o que é sobre ela, mas ela simplesmente me entende. Espero que eu possa falar com ela em breve.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Aí está a versão do Edward para a conversa. Claro que o capítulo é repetitivo, mas tem os comentários dele no meio das conversas entre ele e a Bella, então dá pra saber o que ele estava pensando tb._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Outra manhã, outro caso furioso de ereção matinal. Os meus sonhos eram realmente tão bons? Eu não conseguia lembrar-me deles, mas acordei com ela na minha mente. Bella. Porque eu estive tão ansioso para conversar com ela, eu não tinha realmente focado muito em sua mensagem de PcA, então eu a abri. Eu já estava ansioso para ir, de qualquer maneira.

_Eu diria que é melhor termos um acordo, menino dos desenhos animados. Toda essa provocação sobre tocar-me e cheirar-me é melhor ter alguma maldita recompensa. Eu preciso de um banho frio depois da sua mensagem. Bem, eu preciso de muito mais do que isso, mas isso é tudo que eu posso ter no momento. Quando você pode vir para o norte?_

_Eu não posso dizer que eu estive em algum lugar muito interessante. Florida, Arizona. Cancún foi divertido. Eu fui com as minhas duas melhores amigas alguns anos atrás. Posso admitir que o pensamento de você estar preso em algum quarto de hotel, sozinho, deixa-me um pouco triste? Eu sei que você provavelmente está acostumado a isso, mas eu gostaria de estar aí com você para tornar isso mais divertido. Leve o que quiser._

_Ainda me provocando com seu chicote doente, não é? Tudo bem, eu me vingarei provocando você com os meus brinquedos. Cada garota tem que ter o seu rabbit***** de confiança, é claro, mas o meu favorito é este pequeno carro azul com duas balas. Vou deixar que você se pergunte sobre onde elas vão, mas deixe-me dizer que quando você liga aquelas rodas, elas podem fazer você ver estrelas. Bem, eu vejo estrelas. Você simplesmente veria uma garota muito animada. O que eu imagino que estaria tudo bem com você. Se você quer saber mais do que isso, como o tamanho e dimensões, você terá que compartilhar seu próprio primeiro._

_*Rabbit: é o nome usado para os vibradores._

_Sua viagem para Washington não seria nada além de prazer, desde que me incluísse, é claro. Se você está apenas vindo para ver o Space Needle, bem, eu não tenho certeza do quanto isso seria divertido. É um estado grande, que tem muito a oferecer, não menos do que eu. Então, você me diz, você acharia isso prazeroso?_

_Eu não mostrarei ao meu perseguidor os meus brinquedos. Ninguém jamais os viu, na verdade, no entanto, eu estaria disposta a deixar você ver, com o incentivo certo. Mostrar a ele encorajaria quaisquer devaneios ridículos que ele tem sobre mim. Eu prefiro incentivar os seus e ouvir tudo sobre eles. Que tipo de punição você tem em mente?_

_Estou disposta a fazer um estudo muito profundo das suas mãos para ter certeza que elas se qualificam como viris. Você provavelmente terá que tocar cada centímetro de mim para eu ter a certeza. Isso funcionaria para você? Eu não gostaria de enganá-lo e, em seguida, ter alguém o acusando de ter mãos femininas, afinal. Em poucas horas, ou dias, e eu provavelmente poderia chegar a uma conclusão razoável._

_Eu gostaria de poder ajudá-lo a dormir. Estar em uma cama estranha nunca é fácil, especialmente quando você está sozinho._

_Você foi um verdadeiro destaque da minha semana também e eu só quero que você saiba que não importa o que aconteça, eu estou feliz que comecei a passar esse tempo com você. Isso significa mais para mim do que eu posso sequer dizer._

Sim, isso foi um gemido escapando dos meus lábios. O pequeno carro azul me intrigou. Eu precisava procurar por ele, agora. Claro, nada me intrigava mais do que Bella. Ela realmente queria saber que punição eu queria dar a ela? Eu poderia dar-lhe isso em maiores detalhes, se ela quisesse. A imagem vívida de uma bunda firme inclinada sobre uma mesa e eu levantando uma saia preta e dando palmadas de leve nela já me teve gozando mais do que uma vez. Então, sim, Bella. Minhas mãos querem muito conhecer você.

Certo, responda agora, em seguida, vá tomar um banho e cuidar dessa furiosa ereção. Eu tinha grandes problemas. Talvez eu devesse encontrar um psiquiatra quando voltasse para Los Angeles. Eu não deveria estar tão suscetível a algumas palavras sensuais de uma estranha.

**Você precisa de um banho de água fria? De alguma forma, eu acho que você consegue andar por aí sem todo mundo saber exatamente o quanto eu a deixei excitada, enquanto há evidência visual para os meus problemas. E se as pessoas podem ver a sua, bem, você pode querer conseguir ser verificada, apenas dizendo. Ou você está mentindo para mim sobre ser uma garota? Eu odeio pensar que eu estive falando com Bill, em vez de Bella.**

E isso, bem ali, conseguiu fazer meu pau ficar mole em apenas uma questão de segundos. É melhor que ela não seja um ele. Que golpe esmagador seria isso.

**Não fique triste por mim, Bella. Minha vida é geralmente muito boa, e eu encontrei maneiras muito melhores de passar esse tempo sozinho ultimamente. Você sabe exatamente quais são. E a sua companhia virtual é melhor que a da maioria das pessoas da companhia real.**

Confie em mim com isso, Bella. Eu estou na companhia de algumas das pessoas mais famosas do mundo e eles não chegam aos seus pés quando se trata de conversa inteligente e, claro, excitar-me.

**Você sabia que eu realmente, realmente gosto de carros rápidos? Posso ter alguns, mas nenhum deles soa quase tão interessante quanto o pequeno carro azul que você mencionou. Eu realmente acho que preciso saber mais sobre ele. Talvez você possa mostrá-lo para mim, em algum momento? Você sabe, falando apenas como um aficionado por carros, e não um homem pervertido que ficou duro como uma rocha com a imagem mental do que aquelas rodas devem fazer em você. Acho que minhas pesquisas de carro na internet estão prestes a ficar muito mais interessantes.**

Eu teria tempo para procurá-lo antes que nós tivéssemos que sair para seguir para a Alemanha? Sim, eu poderia ter. Bom. Meu computador pode procurar enquanto eu estivesse me masturbando no chuveiro com a imagem de pernas longas e sensuais espalhadas com duas pequenas balas azuis fazendo-a se contorcer e gritar de prazer. Porra. Essa era uma boa.

**Se/quando eu for para Washington, eu não sinto a necessidade de passeios turísticos, a menos que seja com você. Nós dois sabemos que a única razão para eu estar lá seria para ver a minha futura professora favorita. Por falar nisso, por que todos os meus professores eram velhos e enrugados? Eu nunca tive uma professora quente de 20 e poucos anos. Sinto-me severamente enganado pela minha educação. Você simplesmente terá que me ensinar para compensar isso.**

Realmente não era justo que eu nunca tenha tido uma professora quente. Isso poderia ter me feito passar através de algumas aulas muito chatas.

Mais menções de vê-la. Eu veria? Eu poderia? Isso exigiria muito mais conversa e um monte de revelação de quem diabos eu realmente sou. Ela provavelmente daria risada e pensaria que eu estava mentindo se eu lhe dissesse que era o ator que ela tinha ido ver no cinema no outro dia. Talvez eu pudesse revelar isso na webcam quando estivesse pronto. Não haveria como negar que eu era eu então. Como seja. Eu estava a um longo caminho de lidar com isso. O que nós tínhamos agora era muito bom aos meus olhos.

**Eu não posso contar a você sobre o seu castigo, porque então você terá tempo para se preparar. Eu só posso dizer que você vai apreciá-lo completamente e envolverá minhas mãos, que você já parece ser muito fã.**

Mãos em suaves nádegas brancas... tão bom.

**Dias de exploração de mãos? Acho melhor libertar algum tempo real quando eu visitar, já que eu odiaria decepcioná-la.**

De alguma forma eu não acho que um par de horas com Bella seria suficiente. Eu tinha muitas coisas que eu queria fazer com ela, se alguma vez chegássemos a esse ponto.

**Obrigado pelas suas doces e estimulantes palavras. Se você não está recebendo um A em todas as suas disciplinas, seus professores são tolos. Você ganha um A de mim, a qualquer dia. Eu não posso esperar para falar com você de novo. Sua vez.**

Joguei 'lief'*****, que surpreendentemente funcionou, e fechei meu aplicativo antes de empurrar-me para fora da cama e ligar meu computador ao longo do caminho. Eu tinha um pau para aliviar e um vôo para o qual me preparar.

_*Lief: de bom grado, com prazer. Como no jogo "Palavras com Amigos" só é possível colocar uma palavras, deixei em inglês mesmo._

**xoxoxoxox**

Meu telefone estava tocando quando saí do chuveiro e eu corri para atendê-lo, ainda molhado.

"Olá?"

"Ei, Edward. O carro estará aqui em 30 minutos. Você está pronto?"

"Sim, Garrett, eu só preciso me vestir".

"Tudo bem. Eu não direi a Kate que estou falando com você enquanto você está nu." Eu ri quando ouvi o grito dela no fundo. "Não, você não pode falar com ele. Você optou por não deixar-me para ficar com ele. Agora você está presa".

Eu ri e comecei a me enxugar. "Diga a ela que se ela aparecer no próximo minuto, eu sou todo dela".

"Uma ova. Eu não farei isso, obrigado. Eu gosto da minha esposa".

Eu vesti minha boxer. "Eu também. Esse foi o ponto da oferta".

"Estou desligando na sua cara agora." Eu ri quando ele desligou e terminei de me vestir e colocar as coisas na mala antes de pegar meu computador.

"Vamos ver. Pequeno carro azul com balas." Eu digitei isso e consegui algo sobre um Mitsubishi Eclipse e um Bonneville. Bonneville? Mas que diabos? Isso não era pequeno.

"Vamos tentar de novo. Brinquedo sexual de pequeno carro azul com balas." Isso deve ser específico o suficiente. Bem, isso foi melhor. Embora eu não estivesse procurando por um brinquedo sexual de golfinho azul. Golfinho? Sério? Eu gostava de golfinhos, mas era meio estranho fazer um brinquedo sexual deles.

Vídeos de brinquedo sexual de pequeno carro azul com balas? Sim, por favor! Eu não conseguia ver nada, já que eles estavam todos granulados, então eu cliquei no primeiro e consegui... o que diabos era isso? Cadela de cabelo azul montando um pau da cor de gengibre? Hum... sim, a última coisa que eu precisava era de um vírus causado por vídeos pornográficos aleatórios.

Montes de balas que você poderia usar em um carro, o que foi um pensamento divertido, mas não o que eu estava procurando. Maldição. Eu teria que procurar mais tarde. Eu tinha apenas o tempo suficiente para enviar um e-mail a ela antes de eu partir. Eu deveria? Eu realmente queria deixar-lhe uma mensagem para que ela soubesse o quanto eu gostava de conversar com ela. Eu estava cansado como o inferno, mas ela valeu a pena. Sim, qual era o mal nisso? Ela tinha mencionado a troca de e-mails antes que eu tivesse, afinal.

Abri o yahoo e puxei um novo e-mail para BluBell22.

**Bella,**

**Bom dia, dorminhoca. Na verdade, eu sou o dorminhoco. Três horas de sono não fazem um homem feliz, normalmente, mas eu estava com um humor muito bom esta manhã, graças à minha conversa mais cedo com uma bela parceira. Eu não posso dizer-lhe o suficiente como foi bom falar com você. Esta viagem foi mais um incômodo do que eu pensei que seria, mas você a animou consideravelmente.**

**Espero que você não se importe comigo enviando e-mail para você. Eu sei que nós mencionamos isso, mas eu não quero que você pense que eu sou intrusivo, ou chato, e eu certamente não quero que você se canse de mim.**

**Não tenho muito tempo para conversar, mas eu só queria que você soubesse que eu estava pensando em você e que estou muito feliz que o destino interveio e trouxe você para a minha vida. Eu realmente gostaria que este avião estivesse indo para Washington. Talvez algum dia?**

**Tenha um bom dia e espero falar com você em breve. Oh, eu te deixei algumas respostas em PcA também. Eu realmente deveria ter lido suas respostas ontem à noite, mas então eu não teria conseguido essas poucas horas de sono também. Você sabe como deixar um homem alerta, não é? Pelo menos este! E, mais uma vez, o sino está tocando e eu tenho que entrar em um avião lotado. Momento terrível. Você é problema, mas do melhor tipo.**

**Ansioso pelas suas palavras,**

**Edward**

Isso deveria servir. Talvez eu tivesse esticado a verdade sobre estar duro neste momento, mas suas palavras me deixaram duro antes do meu banho, e isso contava. Desliguei meu laptop e o deslizei em minha mala. Espero que eu ouça notícias dela depois que eu aterrissar.

**xoxoxoxox**

O avião finalmente aterrissou, depois de uma hora de atraso em Paris, e eu estava me roendo um pouco para chegar à privacidade do meu quarto para ver o que ela tinha escrito. Bem, eu provavelmente poderia ler seu e-mail do meu telefone. Não deveria ser muito provocante.

"O que há com você e esse telefone?" Eu sorri para Kate.

"Só quero ver o meu e-mail".

"Existe algo que eu deveria saber?" Kate me olhou desconfiada.

Como se eu fosse dizer a ela sobre Bella? "Eu posso aumentar o tamanho do meu pênis se eu pedir essa pílula aleatória. E há uma viúva na Etiópia que quer me dar U$ 20 milhões".

Ela bufou. "Nós dois sabemos que você não precisa de nenhuma ajuda em qualquer desses departamentos".

Garrett acenou com a cabeça e, em seguida, as palavras dela afundaram. "Ei! Como você sabe que ele não precisa de uma pílula de pênis?"

Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso conhecedor e eu fiz o meu melhor para não rir. "Não é legal. Vocês dois são horríveis." Kate começou a abrir a boca e a mão dele disparou sobre ela. "Nem sequer diga isso".

Eu bufei e abri meu e-mail. Sim! Ela respondeu.

_Edward,_

_Primeiro de tudo, eu nunca poderia cansar de você. Você pode deixar-me mensagens no e-mail, em PcA, através de mensagens de texto, em sinais de fumaça, em código Morse etc, e eu ficarei muito contente em responder a tudo. Embora eu provavelmente teria que retocar no código Morse. Acho que eu só aprendi SOS e isso foi por insistência do meu pai. Ele é um preocupado crônico assim._

Código Morse? De onde ela vinha com essas coisas? Era incrível.

_Eu acordei com chuva, mas não me importei porque eu estava cheia de pensamentos sobre você. Isso é melhor do que o sol. Cara, eu não sou brega esta manhã? Vou fazê-lo fugir correndo um dia destes, tenho certeza disso. Mas, enquanto isso, estou contente de fazer o que eu puder para tornar suas viagens melhores._

Eu não estou correndo para qualquer lugar, Bella. E você está fazendo muito mais do que eu poderia explicar para tornar esta viagem melhor.

_A qualquer momento que você quiser entrar em um avião para Washington, eu estarei lá para cumprimentá-lo. É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, e nós dois sabemos que eu quero fazer muito mais do que isso! Esperemos que você esteja lendo minha insinuação em privacidade neste momento. Eu não quero mais ninguém vendo o efeito que eu tenho em você! Isso é apenas para os meus olhos._

Estou sabiamente esperando até que eu chegue em meu hotel para ler seu PcA, Bella. Felizmente este e-mail é bastante manso.

_Agora eu verei qual palavra você tinha para compartilhar comigo em PcA, e exatamente o quanto você me fará trabalhar. Ainda bem que estou na cama vestindo apenas minha camiseta favorita. O que você usa para dormir?_

Eu pensei, muito fodidamente em breve. Uma camiseta? Eu precisava ouvir sobre esta camiseta com o seu brinquedo. O que essa garota estava fazendo comigo?

_Tenha viagens seguras e eu falarei com você em breve._

_Sua,_

_Bella_

Minha? Por que isso me fez sentir tão bem? Eu gostei disso. Muito. Era bobagem e ela certamente não era minha, mas eu gostava de imaginar que ela era.

"Sério, do que você está sorrindo? Tem que ser uma garota." Kate tentou pegar meu celular, mas eu o puxei para longe dela.

"Por que tem que ser sempre uma garota? Talvez o meu irmão esteja especialmente engraçado hoje".

"Seu irmão é sempre engraçado, mas você não sorri de forma pateta com os e-mails dele." Ela apontou. Eu estava parecendo um pateta? Oops.

Garrett apertou o ombro dela. "Deixe que ele tenha o seu segredo, Katie".

"Ei, se ele está envolvido com alguém, é meu dever saber sobre isso antes de alguma revista pegar isso e termos um zilhão de ligações e..."

Eu a cortei antes que ela ficasse muito nervosa. "Eu não estou envolvido com ninguém, Kate. Não há nada para uma revista encontrar, eu juro".

Ela olhou para mim. "Então, do que você está sorrindo assim?"

Eu duvidava que estivesse sorrindo agora, mas eu tinha certeza que estive. Porra. Eu era muito curioso para o meu próprio bem. "Tudo bem. Estive conversando com essa garota pelos últimos dois dias através do Palavras com Amigos. Ela não sabe quem eu sou. Estamos apenas conversando".

Kate olhou para mim e depois para Garrett e depois de volta para mim. "Falando como? Ela tem o seu número?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Não, Kate. Nós trocamos mensagens no PcA e eu enviei a ela um e-mail antes de decolarmos. Isso é o que eu estava lendo, a resposta dela".

"Então, você gosta dela?" Garrett perguntou, antes que Kate pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

"Sim, ela é engraçada e inteligente. Ela me faz rir." E deixa-me duro, mas eu absolutamente não diria isso a ele.

"Você tem certeza que ela não sabe quem você é? Como vocês se encontraram?" Kate exigiu.

Eu não deveria ter dito uma palavra. "Ela achou-me aleatoriamente no PcA. Como diabos ela saberia quem eu era, Kate? Meu nome na tela não é Edward Cullen".

"Você nunca sabe." Ela respondeu.

"Sim, eu sei. Ela é só uma garota que vive em Washington e está estudando para ser professora. Eu não acho que ela esteja para pousar no grande Edward Cullen." Era ridículo pensar isso.

"Você parece saber um pouco sobre ela." Kate observou.

"Não muito. Idade, localização e nome." E que ela é meio pervertida e pode ter uma coisa por algemas.

Kate soltou um suspiro. "Tudo bem. Se você diz que não é nada, eu acreditarei em você, embora você não sorria assim para nada".

"Eu disse a você, ela é engraçada. Ela me faz rir. O que há de errado com isso?"

"Nada." Garrett respondeu, apertando o ombro de Kate novamente. "Nós só queremos que você seja cuidadoso".

"Você me conhece, Garrett, eu sou o Sr. Cuidadoso. Eu disse a vocês que não namoraria ninguém por um tempo e eu quis dizer isso".

Fui salvo de mais escrutínio pela nossa chegada ao hotel. Eu os deixei cuidar do check-in e esperei impacientemente pela minha chave. No instante em que Garrett a deu para mim, eu corri para o meu quarto. Eles não poderiam ditar o que eu fazia e com quem eu falava. Se eu quisesse me divertir com Bella, então eu o faria. Não é como se estivéssemos namorando, ou algo assim.

Liguei meu computador e abri meu aplicativo PcA enquanto ele inicializava. Voto? O que você está prometendo fazer, Bella? Eu aposto que vou gostar.

_Vou aceitar o seu A e correr com ele, mas como eu transformo isso em um A+? Existe algum tipo de crédito extra que eu posso fazer? Pode ser o tipo sexy? Eu não estou acima de me exibir por uma boa nota._

Oooh, talvez eu pudesse ser o professor e ela poderia ser a aluna. Tão errado, Cullen. Mas muito quente. Um A+ é mais do que possível.

_Eu sou 100% feminina. Eu ficaria feliz de provar isso para você. Posso enviar-lhe uma foto, ou você pode me ligar, ou, bem, não sei de que outra forma eu provaria isso, mas é só pedir e eu farei. Então, não, não há sinais físicos como o seu comprimento, imagine você, mas eu tendo a ficar corada quando fico excitada. Minha companheira de quarto pensou que eu estava me masturbando quando ela bateu na minha porta ontem à noite. Eu até tentei dizer a ela que estava para que ela fosse embora, mas ela me conhece muito bem._

O quanto eu amo que ela disse à sua colega de quarto que ela estava se masturbando para tentar se livrar dela? Se ela simplesmente estivesse. E eu realmente gostaria de ver aquele rubor. E tudo dela. Mas como eu posso pedir pela sua foto se eu não darei a minha a ela? Eu gostaria de poder, mas isso mudaria tudo.

_Você me lisonjeia com as suas palavras, Edward. Estou contente que fiz a sua viagem mais suportável._

_Boa sorte na busca daquele pequeno carro azul especial. Eles não o fazem mais. Eu simplesmente estou grata que estoquei antes que eles fossem interrompidos. Acho que se você quiser vê-lo, você terá que fazer essa viagem para cá. Todo esse incentivo eu continuo dando a você. No entanto, você pode dizer não? Eu estaria mais do que disposta a demonstrar por que meu carro é superior ao seu. Aposta uma corrida?_

Agora ela me diz. Não que eu não tenha conseguido uma risada da coisa do golfinho azul e os vídeos pornográficos aleatórios que apareceram. Ainda assim, era um bom incentivo. Eu realmente queria ver o que o pequeno carro fazia.

_Eu te ensinarei muito bem, Edward. Eu não sei por que você não teve nenhuma professora quente quando estava na escola, mas eu vou, com prazer, compensar isso. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que você poderia ser o meu melhor aluno, o mais brilhante. E como eu estou disposta a suborná-lo por boas notas, eu deixarei você saber que você pode fazer o mesmo por mim._

Oh, porra, sim. Eu espalmei meu pau através do meu jeans. Eu tinha tempo suficiente antes do zumbido da morte chegar? Provavelmente não.

_Você continua cuidando muito bem dessas mãos para mim. Espero que elas sejam fortes e lisas e capazes de me dar muito prazer. Há exercícios de mãos que você poderia fazer para ajudar com a resistência? Converse com seu instrutor de yoga sobre isso, ok?_

Eu ri enquanto pensava em pedir a Alec para fortalecer minhas mãos. Ele se perguntaria o que diabos havia de errado comigo e provavelmente me derrubaria com um movimento de perna.

_Eu espero que sua viagem tenha sido segura e que você possa dormir esta noite. Se não, encontre-me. Eu sou toda sua._

Minha de novo? Puta merda, mas eu realmente, realmente gostei disso.

**Porque sim, Srta. Bella, você pode certamente fazer crédito extra para conseguir esse A+. Eu tenho um monte de ideias sobre pequenas coisas que você pode fazer para impulsionar essa sua nota e tudo isso é do tipo sexy. Espere, eu tenho que ligar para a recepção para pedir mais loção.**

Isso simplesmente estabeleceria as línguas fofocando. Talvez eu tivesse que usar a merda feminina, afinal. Talvez eu pudesse comprar alguma antes de voltar para dormir.

**Estou meio triste que você não estava se masturbando quando sua companheira de quarto a interrompeu ontem à noite. Quero dizer, estou contente que você estava falando comigo, mas a imagem de você se tocando enquanto fala comigo é muito quente. Eu acho que seria difícil de fazer enquanto estávamos escrevendo, no entanto. Bem, talvez um dia, hein?**

Que pensamento fantástico foi esse, mas não há maneira de fazê-lo. A não ser que eu ligue para ela. Ela saberia que era eu? Merda. Isso era complicado. Assim como era a coisa da foto.

**Eu sei que você é uma garota, Bella. Eu estava apenas brincando. Eu não estou dizendo que não quero ver você. Eu definitivamente quero. Mas eu não quero que você se sinta obrigada a provar-se para mim. Eu confio que você seja exatamente quem você diz que é. Nós concordamos em ser honestos um com o outro, não é?**

Isso funcionava, certo? Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu não queria vê-la. Eu malditamente queria muito. Seria lindo colocar um rosto real para a fantasia. Até agora eu meio que tinha transformado várias atrizes em uma na minha mente, mas só Deus sabia como ela era. Eu ainda não tinha certeza sequer de que cor eram os olhos dela.

**Você ficaria surpresa com minhas habilidades de pesquisar no Google. Mas eu tentei e não apareceu, então talvez você não fosse. Eu acho que simplesmente terei que esperar até você mostrá-lo para mim. Isso é melhor do que uma busca no Google, de qualquer maneira. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que o seu é o carro superior. Eu prefiro pegar carona com você do que apostar corrida, no entanto. O que acha disso?**

Pegar carona juntos seria muito mais divertido. Eu realmente precisava pensar sobre essa coisa de telefone. Talvez eu pudesse comprar um desses telefones queimados que traficantes sempre utilizavam em filmes e programas de TV. Então ela não teria a minha informação real. Hmmm. Eu preciso assistir _A Escuta_***** novamente.

_* A Escuta (The Wire): série de TV americana sobre crime, polícia, drogas, violência, mídia e política. Produzida e exibida pelo canal HBO, entre 2002 e 2008._

**Eu prometo que vou estudar muito duro por você, Bella. Você não precisará de outros estudantes. Você pode me ensinar todos os dias e, mais importante, toda a noite. Eu ganharei meu crédito extra ao mesmo tempo em que você está ganhando o seu.**

Nós dois podemos ser o professor.

**Eu pesquisei no Google por exercícios de fortalecimento de mão quando minha busca pelo carro mostrou-se infrutífera. Entre aqueles e meu auto-prazer, tenho certeza que minhas mãos serão muito capazes de lhe dar a atenção que merecem. Saindo para fortalecer agora. Minha loção chegou.**

**Pensando em você.**

Talvez eu deva procurar exercícios de mão. Não que eu duvidasse da minha capacidade de trazer prazer a ela. Eu era muito bom nisso, pelo menos, sempre me disseram isso.

Agora, responder seu e-mail antes de eu ter que sair.

**Bella,**

**Vê como você é boa para mim? Primeiro você consegue me manter ocupado quando estou sozinho no meu quarto de hotel e agora você me deu algo para aprender enquanto estou lá. O código Morse pode ser a nossa própria linguagem especial. Espere só. Um dia desses você abrirá um e-mail meu e verá todos esses traços e pontos. É melhor você ligar para o seu pai e pedir a ele para ensiná-la mais do que apenas um SOS, a não ser, é claro, que você queira ser salva de mim. Isso me deixaria triste, então eu espero que não seja este o caso.**

**Se você enviar-me correndo, será correndo em sua direção. Menina boba, por que eu possivelmente fugiria de você? Eu estou feliz que não era o único tolo sorridente quando me levantei esta manhã. Talvez algumas pessoas pensem que somos imperfeitos, mas isso funciona para nós, então, por que não?**

**Sim, eu sabiamente esperei para ler o seu e-mail até que eu estivesse sozinho, não que eu não estivesse tentado. Eu posso ter verificado o meu telefone no momento em que pousamos em Berlim. Você sabe, só para ver se você tinha chegado a tempo para a aula e outras coisas.**

Tudo bem, então eu não tinha esperado e eu pagaria por isso com dois funcionários curiosos. Eu esperaria a partir de agora, mesmo que isso me matasse.

**Conte-me sobre esta camiseta favorita. O que é isso? É longa? Cobre todas as partes boas, ou apenas parte delas? Veja, foi uma coisa muito boa que eu não li as suas palavras até que eu estivesse sozinho, porque agora eu estou imaginando você em uma camiseta que mal roça suas coxas e... bem, vamos apenas dizer que você tem pernas muito bonitas e deixar por isso mesmo para o momento.**

**Por colocar essa imagem na minha mente, eu vou responder a sua pergunta com isso. Eu durmo completamente nu. Faça com isso o que você quiser.**

Eu ri quando digitei isso, imaginando o que sua resposta seria. Ela nunca deixou de exceder as minhas expectativas.

**Obrigado pelos seus desejos por boas viagens. Eu fiz isso. Outro dia mais perto de estar em casa e estar mais perto de você. Eu não posso esperar.**

**Você é minha, hein? Bem, então, eu acho que eu direi o seguinte:**

**Seu de volta,**

**Edward**

Longe demais? Eu esperava que não. Talvez ela gostasse tanto disso quanto eu gostei dela chamando-se de minha. Enviei o e-mail e fechei meu laptop. Não havia tempo para masturbação agora, mas ela provavelmente me deixaria algo para animar-me quando eu voltasse para o meu quarto. Eu não podia esperar.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Mais um pouquinho dos pensamentos de Edward sobre os acontecimentos... e agora Garrett e Kate já sabem que ele anda conversando com uma garota, será que eles vão incomodá-lo muito por isso?_

_Deixem reviews!_

_**Ju**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Eu participei de mais quatro entrevistas, uma para algum talk show que tinha eu com Irina e James. Ela fez um ponto importante para estar toda envolta em cima dele, arrulhando e piscando seu anel para a câmera uma e outra vez. Ela realmente acha que me atingiria? Eu tive um momento difícil para não rir e aconselhar James para agendar visitas sem aviso prévio à próxima sessão de fotos dela. Então, novamente, ele deve saber no que estava se metendo.

"Por que ela simplesmente não veste a porra de um véu?" Kate grunhiu quando entramos na limusine. Eu ri junto com Garrett. Era de se admirar que ela estivesse trabalhando para mim? Mesmo que ela estivesse um pouco tensa com a coisa de Bella, ela com certeza tinha as minhas costas.

Pensar em Bella me fez querer pegar meu telefone, mas eu sabia melhor do que ler qualquer coisa que ela escreveu para mim agora. Eu provavelmente ficaria duro e Kate estaria me observando como um falcão. Eu mantive meu telefone desligado, como tinha sido desde que tínhamos deixado o hotel esta manhã. Eu veria o que Bella tinha a dizer, assim que eu pudesse escapar.

"Sutil não é o nome do meio de Irina." Garrett falou lentamente. "E James! Ele é realmente assim tão idiota? Ele sabe como eles ficaram juntos, não é?"

Eu sorri e estiquei minhas pernas sobre o assento. "Eu queria dizer a ele para certificar-se de fazer algumas visitas surpresa no set do próximo filme dela, mas eu achei que seria grosseiro".

Kate riu. "Deus, eu desejo que eu não fosse a sua publicista e pudesse dizer a você para fazer isso. Talvez seu irmão pudesse dar uma entrevista e dizer isso por você? Ninguém piscaria um olho se Emmett dissesse algo assim".

Ele amaria isso. "Sim, mas todos estariam me perseguindo por uma resposta".

Kate descansou sua cabeça no ombro de Garrett. "Bom ponto. Mais trabalho para mim também. Nós não podemos ter isso".

"Completamente inaceitável." Garrett concordou, beijando o topo do seu cabelo loiro.

"Falando de comentários, por que você não tem o seu nariz enterrado em seu telefone?" Kate perguntou, sorrindo ligeiramente. Eu não podia ler aquele sorriso. Ele não era um dos seus habituais.

"Quando eu tenho tão estimulante companhia? Por que eu ignoraria vocês?" Estimulante de maneira totalmente diferente, não da maneira Bella, felizmente.

"Porque..." Ela parou de falar quando seu telefone tocou e sentou-se para vasculhar através da sua bolsa. Salvo pelo toque.

"Bohemian Rhapsody? É a sua mãe ligando para você?" Eu provoquei.

"Não, é a sua mãe." Ela respondeu rapidamente. "Esme?" Merda. O que diabos minha mãe estava fazendo ligando para Kate?

"Na verdade, ele está bem aqui. É claro que você pode." Kate sorriu enquanto segurava seu telefone para mim. Isso não pode ser bom.

"Oi, mãe".

"Nada de 'Oi, mãe' comigo, Edward Anthony Cullen. Por que você não me ligou? " Sua voz era de aço. Eu estava com problemas.

Porcaria. Por que eu sabia o que estava vindo? "Eu estive viajando. Você sabe que eu não ligo muito quando estou longe. Em poderia dizer a você que eu estava bem. Eu mandei uma mensagem para ele".

"Sim, você teve tempo de mandar mensagem para o seu irmão, sem dúvida sobre alguma fêmea que ele estava farejando por aí, em vez de ligar para a sua querida mãe que esteve muito preocupada com você?"

Ela conhecia Emmett bem, ou o quê? "Por que você está preocupada comigo? Você sabe o que eu estou fazendo." Como se eu não soubesse sobre o que era isso. Ainda assim, era melhor bancar o sem noção.

"Eu sei que você está viajando com essa cadela viciosa que teve a coragem absoluta para esfregar o casamento dela em seu rosto na frente de centenas de pessoas da imprensa!" Eu segurei o telefone longe do meu ouvido enquanto minha mãe continuava. "Eu tive aquela cobra diabólica na minha mesa de jantar mais de uma vez. Eu comprei para ela aquele vestido que ela usava quando anunciou seu estúpido casamento! Como ela ousa?" Kate e Garrett estavam tremendo com risadas silenciosas. Eles podiam ouvi-la tão bem quanto eu.

Esperei alguns segundos e quando não ocorreram mais gritos, eu trouxe o telefone de volta ao meu ouvido. "Você liberou tudo?" Perguntei com cautela.

Ela soltou um suspiro irritado. "Você tem sorte que eu descarreguei para o seu pai primeiro." Eu tinha. E eu me senti mal por ele. Eu teria que comprar-lhe algum novo taco de golfe, ou algo assim, como um agradecimento.

"Mãe, eu estou perfeitamente bem. Eu não liguei para você para falar sobre isso porque não há nada a dizer. Eu não me importo com quem Irina se casa".

Ela bufou. "Bem, eu me importo. E eu desejo a ela um casamento feito no inferno. Como ela ousa fazer isso? E não pense que não era sobre você, Edward. Ela queria esfregar isso na sua cara".

Tentei quebrar a tensão de repente no meu pescoço, sem sucesso. "Sim, ela queria, mas não deu certo." Eu não estava a ponto de dizer-lhe que ela esteve tentando molestar-me debaixo da mesa.

"Ótimo. Você pode ficar muito melhor do que ela".

"Sim, mãe." Eu não estava prestes a entrar no fato de que eu não estava procurando. Ela tinha acabado de tentar me animar.

"Então, como está indo a turnê de imprensa vai? Você está descansando o suficiente?" Revirei meus olhos e respondi suas perguntas no caminho todo de volta para o hotel. Pelo menos passou o tempo até que eu pudesse chegar ao meu quarto e conseguir Bella. Desliguei o telefone com um adeus e uma promessa de ligar para ela em breve.

"Você quer jantar?" Garrett perguntou enquanto ajudava Kate a sair do carro.

"Eu acho que vou relaxar e ir para a cama mais cedo hoje. Amanhã é um longo dia".

Ele assentiu e fizemos o nosso caminho para o hotel. Kate estava sorrindo, mas eu não sabia do que se tratava e não queria saber. Ela via através de mim? Provavelmente. Ela era astuta, que foi por que eu a contratei. Eu interrompi e os deixei ir para o seu quarto antes de correr para o meu. O computador ainda estava ligado, então eu entrei no yahoo e eu tinha um e-mail.

_Edward,_

_Eu sou bastante incrível, devo admitir. Haha. Apenas brincando. Estou muito feliz em dar-lhe algo para fazer quando você está sozinho naquele quarto de hotel. Bem, eu gosto de dar-lhe outras coisas para fazer, tendo a ver com a loção, mas aprender código Morse seria uma maneira boa para passar o seu tempo livre. O tempo, vê o que eu estava fazendo lá? Sim, eu sou uma idiota às vezes. Você provavelmente já pegou isso._

Você é uma idiota muito adorável, Bella. Adorável e estimulante, é isso. E eu raramente recebo qualquer momento chato com você. Isso é um problema, mas um bom.

_Nós podemos ser imperfeitos juntos. É muito mais divertido do que ser imperfeito sozinho. E seremos felizes e imperfeitos. O que há de errado com isso? Corra diretamente, Edward. Eu estarei esperando de braços abertos._

_Estou tão feliz que eu não estou sozinha! Eu queria verificar meu e-mail durante a aula, mas eu estava tendo um tempo difícil o suficiente em prestar atenção sem ter você em minha mente. Não que você já não estivesse lá, mas se eu soubesse o que estava perdendo, teria sido ainda pior. Ou não. Eu não sei. Pelo menos eu fui para a aula, certo?_

Seria possível que ela estivesse tão viciada em minhas mensagens quanto eu estava nas dela? Isso me fez sentir bem.

_Meio da coxa é um bom palpite. Ela cobre todos os bens, vendo como eu tenho duas colegas de quarto. Embora eu tenha a tendência de me mover por aí em meu sono e mais frequentemente do que não, acaba torcida ao redor da minha cintura. Eu seguiria o seu exemplo e a tiraria, mas eu acordei com uma das minhas companheiras de quarto na minha cama no outro dia. Vou deixar sua mente ir para onde for com isso em retaliação por você me fazer pensar em você nu enquanto estou sentada em um Starbucks muito lotado. Edward perverso!_

Então eu consegui atingi-la! Há! Embora o pensamento dela com aquele camiseta subindo tivesse me atingido também. É preciso tão pouco com ela.

_Eu não posso esperar até que você esteja mais perto também, embora tê-lo tão perto possa me matar. Tão perto, mas tão longe. Ainda assim, estar no mesmo fuso horário é algo que muito anseio._

_Meu, hein? Eu gosto mais disso do que você pode imaginar. Falo com você em breve!_

_Sua Bella_

Minha Bella. Algum dia nós estaremos no mesmo fuso horário e, algum dia, talvez, você saberá quem eu sou. Eu gostaria de não ter que esconder isso de você.

Dei de ombros para a melancolia que eu sentia por não ser capaz de revelar-me a ela. Não é hora para isso. Ela estava esperando por um e-mail e eu certamente não reclamaria sobre a minha vida.

**Bella,**

**Acontece que eu acho que você é incrível. Eu sei que você me faz sorrir mesmo quando tudo ao redor de mim está me fazendo fazer careta, o que eu acho que é muito bom. Loção, código Morse, PcA... de alguma forma você faz todos os três muito mais divertidos do que eles são sozinhos. Bem, eu não sei sobre o código Morse, mas o quanto traços e pontos podem ser excitantes por si só? Eles estão muito melhores quando vem de uma pessoa sexy de Washington.**

**Você sabia que 'dork'* é um pênis de baleia? Meu irmão apontou isso para mim no outro dia e, em seguida, você foi e usou em seu e-mail. Isso não pode ser uma coincidência, embora eu realmente não ache que você tenha alguma coisa a ver com um pênis de baleia. Se Ron Jeremy assusta você, um pênis de baleia provavelmente daria a você um ataque cardíaco.**

_*Dork: pode significar pênis de baleia, mas também significa idiota, imbecil._

Emmett ficaria tão orgulhoso que eu estava usando o seu conhecimento transmitido para entretê-la.

**Seus braços estão realmente bem abertos para mim, Bella? Eu admito, eu poderia usar um bom abraço após a semana que tenho tido. De alguma forma, eu acho que um abraço não seria suficiente, no entanto. Você talvez nunca se livre de mim.**

**É uma coisa muito boa que você foi para a aula. Eu não quero ter que puni-la de uma forma não-divertida! Matar aula é expressamente proibido. Eu tenho que sofrer com minhas reuniões. Você precisa fazer o mesmo. Depois nós podemos lamentar e fazer o outro se sentir melhor. Soa justo?**

Eu já me sentia melhor por ter lido suas palavras, e eu ainda não tinha nem chegado às mais sujas ainda.

**Ahem. O que a sua companheira de quarto estava fazendo na cama com você? Você vai me dizer, ou deixar isso à minha mente doente e depravada? Porque, você sabe, eu sou um cara. Apenas dizendo. Embora eu meio que esteja com ciúme por ela (é uma ela, certo?) estar na cama com você, em vez de mim. Eu realmente espero que era uma ela. Hmmm.**

Se não fosse... bem, isso era ridículo. Eu não tinha nenhuma reivindicação sobre ela.

**Então você estava pensando em minha nudez no meio da Starbucks? Reviravolta é um jogo justo, minha Bella justa. Pelo menos não havia nenhuma evidência física da sua reação, um, desde que você tenha tido uma, claro. Eu tentarei não ficar ofendido se você não teve, mas, sim, eu ficarei. Diga-me que você teve. Minta, se for preciso.**

**Bem, minha Bella, eu deveria dormir um pouco, já que você não está aqui para me manter acordado em formas mais interessantes. Estou ansioso pelas suas palavras pela manhã.**

**Seu Edward**

Isso deve funcionar. Agora, para o PcA. Liguei meu telefone e ignorei as chamadas não atendidas e mensagens de voz. Eu sabia exatamente o que eu tinha perdido e eu já tinha recebido uma bronca dela. Puta merda, Bella jogou 'esfregar'? Esfregar? Ela estava prevendo o que eu faria em cerca de dez minutos? Apenas uma maneira de descobrir. Eu abri sua mensagem.

_Então, a escassez de loção alemã já começou! Nós teremos nações inteiras atrás de nós no momento em que você voltar para a Califórnia. Totalmente vale a pena, no entanto. Agora me diga o que você quer que eu faça para obter o meu A+. Você é difícil de agradar? Eu preciso de instruções explícitas._

Explícitas? Ela realmente queria que eu fosse lá? Eu tinha muitas fantasias para compartilhar se ela quisesse.

_Nós podemos tocar enquanto conversamos sempre que você quiser, Edward. Obviamente isso exigiria alguma outra forma de comunicação. Eu deixarei você decidir quando e se você está pronto para isso, mas eu posso dizer a você que eu estou. Veja o parágrafo acima se você precisar de esclarecimentos do fato. E, sim, seria a coisa mais quente deste nosso lado realmente estarmos no mesmo quarto um com o outro._

Oh, inferno, sim, seria muito quente. Meu pau já estava brotando para a vida com apenas o pensamento. Eu poderia ligar para ela? Eu ainda precisava descobrir isso. Isso esperaria até que eu chegasse em casa. Talvez Emmett tivesse algumas ideias. Eu queria contar para Emmett? Essa era outra questão.

_Nós concordamos em ser honestos um com o outro, isso é verdade. Eu só queria colocar sua mente à vontade. Há um monte de pessoas estranhas lá fora, e eu não o culpo se você está preocupado por eu ser um cara de 40 e poucos anos, gordo e careca que tem prazer por brincar com outros caras. Aposto que isso arruinou suas imagens quentes de mais cedo, não é? Desculpe! Mas, bem, um dia desses você terá um anexo de e-mail de mim. Será seguro abrir. Se você quiser retribuir ou não, é com você. Não há pressão._

Oh, nojento, Bella. Por favor, não seja um cara. Você realmente vai me enviar uma foto? Você tem alguma ideia de quanto eu quero isso?

_Eu até prefiro passear com alguém do que passear sozinha. Eu tenho feito bastante disso ultimamente. Você está convidado a passear comigo quando você quiser. Sim, eu deixei de fora a palavra com o propósito!_

Bem, isso fez o meu pau murchando animar-se novamente.

_Crédito extra mútuo? Eu gosto do som disso. Nós dois ensinaremos e aprenderemos ao mesmo tempo. Eu não posso esperar para aprender tudo sobre o que você gosta e mostrar-lhe o que eu faço. Melhor aula do mundo._

Eu definitivamente suportaria a faculdade novamente para ter uma oportunidade para isso.

_Você está se sentindo mais forte agora? Talvez depois de ler isto, você tenha que fazer mais alguns exercícios de novo? Espero que sim. Eu sei que eu sinto a necessidade de virar as rodas para alta velocidade e deixar-me voar. Será você em quem eu estou pensando quando eu fizer isso. Assim como você estava pensando em mim. Eu gosto disso como uma aprovação. É tão bom quanto..._

_Sua Bella._

Oh, porra. Aquele pequeno carro misterioso novamente. Eu tinha que ver essa coisa. Talvez eu pudesse pedir uma foto do seu brinquedo também? Não que vê-la não fosse mais importante.

Meu pau estava pressionando contra o meu zíper e eu precisava fazer algo sobre isso. Desabotoei minhas calças e tirei minha boxer. A gravata e a camisa saíram em seguida. Eu caí de costas na cama e estendi a mão para o creme na mesinha de cabeceira. Sim, eu colocaria essa merda. Eu sabia o que eu faria antes de dormir esta noite. Responder primeiro, e depois descer com a loção. Esfregar, assim como ela tinha sugerido.

**Eu estou disposto a enfrentar a ira das nações, contanto que eu consiga ter suas palavras impertinentes estimulando-me. Algumas coisas valem a pena o sacrifício, Bella, e você é uma delas.**

**Eu sou extremamente fácil de agradar, ou assim parece quando se trata de você. Suas palavras me têm duro quase embaraçosamente fácil demais. Receio que ouvirei o nome Bella em público e, como o cão de Pavlov*, minha vara subirá para todo mundo ver. Eu não posso me arrepender disso, no entanto.**

_*Ivan Pavlov: fisiólogo russo; entrou para a história por sua pesquisa em um campo que se apresentou a ele quase que por acaso: o papel do condicionamento na psicologia do comportamento (reflexo condicionado). Na década de 1920, ao estudar a produção de saliva em cães expostos a diversos tipos de estímulos palatares, Pavlov percebeu que com o tempo a salivação passava a ocorrer diante de situações e estímulos que anteriormente não causavam tal comportamento (como, por exemplo, o som dos passos de seu assistente, ou a apresentação da tigela de alimento). Curioso, realizou experimentos em situações controladas de laboratório e, com base nessas observações, teorizou e enunciou o mecanismo do condicionamento clássico._

Nós iríamos para a Itália em seguida. Eu realmente tinha uma preocupação válida nessa frente. Ela era italiana? Eu queria perguntar, mas ela me perguntaria o que eu era em retorno.

Bem, talvez eu não pudesse dar a ela alguma informação, mas eu poderia dar-lhe o que ela perguntou dessa vez.

**Bella, Bella, Bella. O que eu farei com você? Você está tornando muito difícil para mim deixar de ser um cavalheiro (bem, tenho certeza que minha mãe diria que eu não tenho sido um completamente quando se trata de você) e dizer exatamente o que você parece querer tanto saber.**

**Você quer saber que eu quero curvá-la e bater em sua bela bunda por me provocar, por me deixar duro várias vezes ao dia? E então eu quero deslizar meu pau dentro de você e fazer você gritar meu nome quando eu tomá-la por trás na sua mesa de professora. É isso o que você queria saber, Bella? Essa é apenas uma das muitas fantasias que eu tenho desejado desde que você entrou em minha vida. E você? Justo é justo.**

Sim, essa era a minha favorita. Tenho que me apressar e enviar isso para que eu possa apreciá-la.

**Eu acho que nós teremos que falar sobre estas conversas de mãos livres quando eu voltar ao mesmo fuso horário. Eu não sei ainda o que nós faremos, mas dizer que eu gostaria de partilhar uma fantasia com você em tempo real é um eufemismo.**

**Eu nunca me afastaria de um anexo de e-mail seu, Bella. Eu aceitarei o que você quiser me enviar. Você deve saber disso por agora! Isso me daria algo para passear sozinho, não é? Até que eu pudesse passear com você, quero dizer.**

Eu quero saber como você é. Estou perto? O híbrido de A Rachel Bilson/Olivia Wilde que eu tinha criado era bom, mas eu queria a verdadeira ela.

**Minhas mãos estão perfeitamente fortes e estes pensamentos significam que eu estarei trabalhando nelas novamente em breve. Você não tem nada a temer, Bella. Pensamentos sobre você e aquele pequeno brinquedo misterioso me mantém indo.**

**Falo com você em breve,**

**Edward**

Muito em breve. Como em, imediatamente. Eu não tinha boas letras restantes, então eu joguei 'estanho' e fechei o aplicativo. Suas palavras foram muito melhores do que as minhas, mas talvez a minha fantasia funcionasse para ela. Falando nisso... estendi a mão para a minha loção e esguichei um pouco na minha mão, esfregando as duas juntas para aquecer um pouco antes de mover minha mão direita até meu pau dolorido. Eu fechei no comprimento e bombeei algumas vezes enquanto deixei a imagem da minha possível morena Bella encher a minha mente.

Ela disse algo atrevido sobre eu precisar de crédito extra a fim de passar em sua matéria e eu andei para atrás dela e esfreguei meu pau contra sua bunda firme. Ela estava sempre me provocando, curvando-se diante de mim, deixando-me tão duro por ela. Movi minhas mãos pelo corpo dela e segurei suas nádegas, apertando-as enquanto eu esfregava meu pau contra ela. Isso mesmo, Bella, eu estou esfregando.

Estendi a mão ao redor e varri meu braço sobre a mesa, espalhando canetas e papéis por toda parte. Ela ofegou quando eu a empurrei para baixo, seu corpo curvado sobre a mesa, sua bunda me provocando mais uma vez. Mas, desta vez, era minha. Estendi a mão para baixo e toquei suas coxas, movendo minhas mãos para cima e puxando sua saia para cima comigo até que, lá estava. Pele perfeitamente leitosa e branca. Apertei suas nádegas antes de arrancar o fio-dental preto que ela estava usando.

Deslizei minha mão entre as suas pernas e senti exatamente o quanto ela estava molhada para mim. Gemi ao sentir sua excitação, tão quente. Deslizei um dedo dentro dela e senti suas paredes apertarem em torno de mim. Eu não podia esperar para estar lá dentro, mas ela tinha que ser ensinada uma lição primeiro. Tirei meu dedo e ela protestou com um pequeno soluço. Eu a silenciei e coloquei minha mão em sua bunda, esfregando levemente antes de levantá-la e golpeá-la delicadamente. Ela gritou de surpresa e empurrou sua bunda para trás contra a minha mão. Ela queria mais. É claro que ela queria. Ela era minha professora suja e pervertida. Eu a golpeei de novo e ela gemeu.

Eu mirei exatamente sob as curvas arredondadas da sua bunda e deixei meus dedos roçarem sua boceta na palmada seguinte. Ela se mexeu e finalmente falou de novo. "Edward, por favor".

Meu pau estava doendo e eu precisava estar dentro dela antes de eu gozar. Admirei sua bela bunda, agora rosa da minha surra, e abri suas pernas. Minhas calças caíram em torno dos meus tornozelos e eu finalmente deslizei para dentro dela. Ela era tão quente, tão apertada, e eu não poderia tomá-la lentamente. Bati dentro dela. Ela gritou meu nome quando gozou quase imediatamente, suas mãos cavando por estabilidade em qualquer lugar em sua mesa enquanto ela se contorcia de prazer.

Eu continuei a fodendo, mais forte e mais rápido, assim como ela me implorou. Ela gozou de novo, apertando em torno de mim enquanto eu senti meu pau explodir dentro dela, enchendo-a com a minha carga de gozo.

Puta merda. Abri meus olhos e vi como meu pau deslizou para fora da minha mão, exausto. Saí da cama e lavei o creme e gozo das minhas mãos. Hora para um banho e depois, cama. Eu deveria dormir bem depois disso. Deus, as coisas que a mulher fazia comigo, e eu nem sequer a conhecia. Talvez um dia.

**xoxoxoxox**

Acordei com Bella em minha mente. O que ela achava da minha fantasia? Teria sido demais? Tinha sido perfeita para mim. Fiz xixi e então peguei meu laptop. E-mail primeiro, PcA antes do chuveiro, apenas no caso de ela me pegar de novo. Hoje estava cheio de mais entrevistas e, em seguida, a estreia, então eu provavelmente não conseguiria falar muito com ela. Isso era horrível.

Ela respondeu, então eu abri seu e-mail rapidamente.

_Edward,_

_Você é muito incrível, você sabe disso? Eu tive uma lembrança muito ruim da noite passada e, quando entrei e li o seu e-mail, bem, você me fez sorrir e rir, o que eu não acho que eu faria tão cedo. Então, obrigada por isso._

_Eu poderia realmente usar aquele abraço também. Você sabia, bem, é claro que você não sabe, duh, você não me conhece, mas, de qualquer maneira... aparentemente hoje seria o meu aniversário de três anos com o ex. Não que eu me lembrasse. Eu realmente tive um dia perfeitamente bom, exceto pelas ondas de calor na Starbucks que, sim, foram reais. Você tinha que saber que pensamentos de você nu fariam coisas comigo._

Eu amo que pensamentos sobre eu nu podem dar a você ondas de calor. Mas eu odeio que algo te aborreça. Ex-namorados são um pé no saco. Eu mais do que sei.

_Veja, pensamentos de você nu me deixaram fora do caminho novamente. Enfim, tudo estava bem, mas hoje à noite eu chego em casa e uma das minhas companheiras de quarto (ambas são garotas, obrigada) mostrou-me as rosas que ela tinha jogado no lixo. Ela estava tentando me proteger e me impedir de ficar chateada, mas, sinceramente, eu não estou chateada que nós não estejamos mais juntos. Estou chateada que ele seja um idiota que acha que está tudo bem enviar-me rosas no nosso não-aniversário quando ele está casado e esperando um bebê a qualquer momento com a garota com quem ele me traiu. Quem faz isso? Mais importante ainda, como é que eu namorei um cara que fizesse uma coisa dessas? E se os papéis fossem invertidos e eu fosse aquela com a grande barriga de bebê enquanto ele estivesse enviando cartas de amor para ex-namoradas dizendo que ele queria que as coisas fossem diferentes e ele sempre as amaria?_

Espere um minuto. Seu fodido ex enviou rosas a ela quando ele está casado com outra pessoa? Que idiota. Quem era esse cara? Minhas mãos apertaram em punhos quando eu imaginei aterrissá-las no seu rosto idiota.

Estou tão feliz, Bella, que você não esteja com alguém assim. Você merece coisa muito melhor. Alguém que vai tratá-la como você merece, que saberá que sortudo ele é por ter você e não olhará para outra mulher, muito menos tocará uma. Filho da puta estúpido.

_É errado ser grata que eu me esquivei da bala? Ela está presa com ele, mas eu tenho certeza que ela o ama. Esperemos que ele fique com ela, apesar de suas óbvias tendências idiotas para desviar. Uau, eu acabei de descarregar em você via e-mail. Desculpe por isso. Talvez eu volte e apague toda essa parte antes de enviá-lo._

Estou feliz que você não apagou. Eu gostaria de poder fazer algo por você. Eu gostaria de poder abraçá-la e dizer que eu posso fazer tudo melhor. Eu gostaria de poder chutar a bunda dele. Eu gostaria de um monte de coisas. Talvez um dia. Isso estava rapidamente se tornando o meu mantra.

_Eu tinha ouvido que 'dork' era um pênis de baleia, embora eu não possa dizer que guardei essa informação. Obrigada por trazer isso de volta em minha vida e me fazer rir._

_Quem diz que eu gostaria de me livrar de você? A menos que você esteja planejando engravidar uma ex-namorada, você já está um degrau acima do cara mais recente na minha vida. Bem, quem eu estou enganando? Você está cabeça e ombros acima dele. Então, não, Edward, se eu fosse sortuda o bastante para ter a chance, eu não deixaria passar._

Nem eu, Bella. Nem eu.

_Eu ficaria feliz em condoer com você. Como você pode ver, eu preciso disso hoje à noite. Eu provavelmente deveria ter esperado para enviar este e-mail até que eu estivesse em um melhor estado de espírito. Talvez eu devesse ter lido o seu PcA, em vez disso? Deus sabe como isso me deixa. Bem, talvez você estivesse certo de me chamar de Sybil antes em nosso bate-papo. É uma sensação estranha encaixar hoje._

Todos nós temos muitos lados para nós, Bella. Eu deveria saber. Você consegue ver o meu verdadeiro eu. Não são muitas pessoas que conhecem esse cara. A pessoa pública é alguém completamente diferente.

_A colega de quarto estava na cama comigo para propósitos não-sexuais, eu garanto. Nós tivemos uma briga e ela queria compensar comigo, então ela se arrastou até a minha cama e esperou-me despertar. Meio estranho quando você pensa nisso. Eu gostaria de ter acordado para você, em vez disso. Mesmo se você estivesse olhando para mim, estilo assustador, provavelmente ainda estaria bem._

Como ela poderia me fazer rir quando eu estava bravo com o seu ex-namorado e chateado em seu nome? Ela era uma mulher especial.

_Bons sonhos, Edward. Desejo que eu estivesse aí para torná-los bons de verdade, mas nós estamos presos a isso, não que eu esteja reclamando. Falarei com você em breve._

_Sua Bella_

Desejos e sonhos. Isso é tudo o que tínhamos no momento. Talvez tudo o que algum dia poderíamos ter. Por que eu não podia ser Joe Schmoe e dar-lhe tudo de mim? Bem, talvez eu pudesse dar a ela mais do que eu tinha. Começando agora.

**Bella,**

**Eu gostaria que houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer para melhorar as coisas para você, além de enviar este e-mail. Não vou mentir, a primeira coisa que eu queria fazer quando li o seu e-mail era lhe dar aquele abraço que ambos estamos dolorosamente ansiando. A segunda coisa que eu queria fazer era encontrar o idiota que a machucou e fazê-lo lamentar ter entrado em contato com você novamente.**

**Você me pergunta como você poderia ter namorado alguém como ele e eu gostaria de poder dar a você uma resposta. Eu realmente gostaria de saber. Às vezes nós só vemos o que queremos ver quando estamos com alguém. Esperamos o melhor e às vezes temos isso. Outras vezes, temos o pior.**

Aqui vamos nós, Cullen. Ela foi honesto com você. Dê a ela algo de você agora.

**Minha situação não foi a mesma que a sua, mas eu me senti como um idiota depois que acabou também. Por que eu não vi isso? Eu a peguei com outro homem, outro colega de trabalho, não menos, e foi o momento clichê que você sempre vê em filmes e programas de TV. Todo mundo congela. Eu totalmente esperava que ela dissesse que não era o que eu pensava que era, mas, você sabe o que ela disse para mim, em vez disso? Ela perguntou se eu gostaria de me juntar a eles. Sem mentira, Bella. Ela estava transando com outra pessoa e depois me convidou para participar da festa. Quem faz isso?**

**Desnecessário dizer, eu a descartei duramente. Isso foi tudo o que levou para desencadear um lado dela que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Ela parecia ser uma pessoa tão doce e nós tivemos muita diversão. Eu não posso dizer que eu estava apaixonado por ela, mas eu posso dizer que eu gostava muito dela e achava que nós éramos ótimos juntos. Ela não viu isso dessa forma, no entanto. Ela insultou a mim, minha masculinidade, minha família e tudo mais que ela podia pensar, o tempo todo nua com o pau de outro cara nela, veja você. Então ela me disse que estava comigo apenas para alavancar sua carreira. Eu não sou idiota e sei que é uma possibilidade, especialmente quando você namora um colega de trabalho, mas machuca ouvir isso, sabe?**

Eu ainda podia ver isso na minha cabeça, claro como o dia. E ela teve a coragem de tentar voltar comigo agora? Bem, antes de ela se casar com James, é claro. Talvez ela devesse se reunir com o ex de Bella. Eles tinham muito em comum.

**Eu acho que meu ponto é que nós todos tivemos relacionamentos porcaria, alguns piores que outros. Embora eu ache que seu ex é um idiota puro por enviar o cartão para você, eu posso ver por que ele teria um tempo difícil em deixar você ir. Você é inteligente, espirituosa, sexy como o inferno, engraçada, e você é uma boa pessoa, Bella. Eu posso ver tudo isso em pouco tempo e ele namorou você por um longo tempo. Ele foi um tolo por trair você, e é muito claro que ele sabe disso. Tente pensar nisso dessa forma e lamente pela garota que está presa com ele, porque eu sei que ela não está à sua altura, e ele também sabe.**

Ele é um tolo, Bella. Ele não sabia o quanto era bom o que ele tinha e agora ele gostaria de ter você de volta. Graças a Deus ele não pode. Você é muito inteligente para isso.

**Estou muito feliz que você se esquivou dessa bala, já que você não estaria aqui comigo agora. Bem, em uma maneira de falar, de qualquer maneira. E eu também estou feliz que você enviou este e-mail para mim. Eu gosto de conhecer você melhor. E você não é Sybil. Você é Bella, e eu gosto de todos os seus lados. Todas as coisas boas e ruins servem para fazer de você a garota que eu gosto. Que tal fazermos isso? Em cada e-mail, vamos compartilhar algo pessoal sobre nossas vidas, nossas famílias, o que seja. Nós podemos salvar o material pornográfico para o PcA, que é, afinal, onde você começou a ficar travessa, em primeiro lugar.**

Eu quero conhecer você. Eu quero que você me conheça. Tanto de mim quanto você pode, de qualquer maneira. Aqui vamos nós.

**Agora, deixe-me ver, o que compartilhar? Eu tenho um irmão mais velho que, na verdade, vive comigo na Califórnia. Não que ele não possa se dar ao luxo de viver sozinho, mas eu acho que ele simplesmente gosta de ter-me para sair com ele. Nós somos muito próximos, embora ele tenha a tendência a ser o mais selvagem de nós dois. Como você sabe, ele me disse que um 'dork' era um pênis de baleia no outro dia. Portanto, isso deve dar a você uma dica do tipo de pessoa que ele é. Ele é um encrenqueiro, mas ele é meu melhor amigo também. Eu era muito nerd enquanto crescia (se o material do He-Man não deu a dica a você), e ele sempre me defendeu dos valentões. Você teve alguém assim enquanto crescia? Ou agora?**

Eu espero que sim. Você merece pessoas maravilhosas em sua vida.

**Estou honrado que você não se importaria se eu estivesse olhando para você de forma assustadora. Isso é estranhamente agradável de ouvir, eu acho. E enquanto uma parte de mim está triste que sua companheira de quarto não estivesse na cama para uma ação garota com garota, a maior parte de mim está realmente feliz de ouvir isso.**

**Eu não deixaria você ir também, Bella. Você já é a melhor parte do meu dia. Espero que as minhas palavras tenham feito você ver exatamente o quanto eu acho que você é ótima. Mantenha seu queixo erguido e, eu estou aqui se você quiser conversar.**

**Seu Edward**

Meus dedos coçavam para dar-lhe mais. Para dar a ela o número do meu telefone para me ligar se ela precisasse de mim. Era muito cedo, porém, maldição. Eu precisava de tempo para descobrir isso. Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo e rosnei em frustração. Eu fodidamente odiava isso e amava, ao mesmo tempo. Eu amava ser simplesmente eu, um cara chamado Edward. Mas eu queria que ela conhecesse tudo de mim. Eu simplesmente revelaria lentamente através do e-mail. Um dia eu diria a ela e, esperançosamente, não mudaria nada.

Suspirei e abri meu aplicativo PcA. Molhada? Jesus fodido Cristo, ela estava tentando me matar?

_Você leu a minha palavra, Edward? O que você achou dela quando leu? Porque eu quero que você saiba, algumas palavras suas e assim é exatamente como eu fiquei. Molhada. Especialmente quando você mencionou a mesa e palmadas e então, bem, não vamos subir muito, foder-me por trás. Essa simplesmente acontece de ser uma das minhas fantasias favoritas estrelada por você._

Inferno, sim, ela gostou. Ela mais do que gostou. Ela tinha a mesma fantasia. Maldição quente. Sim, Bella, eu definitivamente foderia você. Forte e rápido. Porra, nós temos que decolar.

_Você sabe, toda a sua conversa de voar me fez pensar se você era um membro do clube das alturas? Eu admito, eu imaginei nós dois naquele pequeno banheiro apertado, mal conseguindo nos mover, mas, oh, tão perto. Eu, empoleirada em cima da pia, você em pé e empurrando para dentro de mim com um avião cheio de pessoas sem saber. Ou talvez sabendo? Isso é parte da diversão, não é?_

Quente. Tão fodidamente quente. Sim, nós podemos absolutamente foder em um avião. Deixaremos todos saber. Eles ficarão com inveja como o inferno.

_Eu suspeito que a oferta de loção alemã esteja prestes a ficar mais desesperadora agora. Eu espero que você esteja realmente pronto para enfrentá-los, Edward. Seria triste se você não pudesse voltar para mim, ou, pelo menos, ao meu fuso horário. Você tem que querer essas mãos livres agora, não é?_

_Estou feliz em ouvir que você olhará para o meu anexo. Eu espero que você goste do que vai ver. Talvez eu o surpreenda com algo em breve. Eu prometo que não será classificação para maiores de 18 anos. Há algumas coisas que eu simplesmente não faria!_

Bem, isso foi um pouco triste, mas eu não podia culpá-la. Eu não gostaria que ela enviasse imagens travessas a um estranho, mesmo se eu fosse o estranho.

_Estou muito feliz em ouvir sobre aquelas suas mãos fortes, Edward. Elas teriam que estar em ordem para levantar-me em algumas das posições sobre as quais eu sonho. Eu deixarei você com isso._

_Sua muito excitada, Bella_

Santo inferno. Eu teria Alec trabalhando completamente no meu corpo quando eu chegasse em casa. Eu amaria experimentar suas posições. Maldição quente.

Voltei para as palavras e vi que eu não tinha nada para jogar. X sem I's abertos. A C. Dane-se. Eu renunciei e comecei um novo jogo. Minhas cartas não eram ruins. Pelo menos eu poderia obter uma pontuação de palavra dupla com 'tesouro'. Eu joguei isso e voltei para responder a ela.

**Molhada? Sim, não há nada acima dessa, Bella. Considere-me mortalmente morto. Maldição. Ler essa palavra e depois ler a sua resposta? Sim, a falta de loção ficou fora de controle. O povo da Alemanha está amaldiçoando meu nome.**

E eu absolutamente não ligo, porque você me excita e eu não estou realmente sentindo muito sobre esse fato.

**Eu amo a ideia de que a minha fantasia deixou você molhada. Eu tenho que dizer a você, eu tenho pensado muito nela desde que você mencionou ser uma professora. Jogue no material da bibliotecária e eu era um caso perdido. Eu sou grato que compartilhar minha fantasia não assustou você. Eu estava com medo que eu fosse muito franco, mas então você tinha que ir e ser ainda mais, não é?**

Só mais um pouco do que faz de você tão impressionante.

**Sim, eu quero muito te foder por trás. E pela frente. E de lado. De qualquer maneira que eu pudesse fazer isso seria ótimo. E simplesmente acontece que eu tenho um monte de milhas como passageiro frequente, então nós podemos verificar aquele banheiro quando você quiser.**

**Eu devo admitir, eu nunca fiz isso antes, mas quem não pensou sobre isso? Especialmente em um vôo longo e chato através do oceano. Pelo menos eu sei o que estarei pensando no meu vôo de volta. O que significa que precisarei de um cobertor para que todos no avião não possam ver a ereção que eu estarei ostentando por sua causa.**

Eu 100% usaria o banheiro para ver se era possível tomá-la em um. Obviamente isso acontecia, mas provavelmente era estranho como o inferno. Quem se importava, no entanto? Era sexy e eu queria isso.

**Você é um pouco exibicionista, minha Bella? Você quer um avião cheio de pessoas que sabem que eu estou fodendo você no banheiro? Porque, eu tenho que admitir, isso me deixou muito quente.**

Eu realmente posso ter que bater uma punheta no maldito banheiro do avião. De jeito nenhum eu conseguiria passar através de todos esses voos sem pensar em foder Bella no ar.

**Contanto que você afaste os excessos, eu prometo levantar você em qualquer posição que você gostar. Minhas mãos estão muito fortes e agora elas estão lisas, no topo disso. Eu acho que você gostaria da sensação delas contra a sua pele. Cada centímetro da sua pele.**

**Estou ansioso por qualquer coisa que você queira me enviar, Bella, mesmo que seja apenas as suas palavras. Travessas, ou não. Falo com você em breve.**

Eu gosto de todas elas. Eu não posso esperar por mais.

Eu tive que me levantar e me preparar para o dia infernal, mas esperançosamente ela estaria esperando por mim quando eu voltasse. E esperançosamente eu teria ajudado a fazê-la sentir-se um pouco melhor.

Hora para tomar banho e fantasiar sobre o clube das alturas. Voar pelos céus amigáveis com certeza teria um melhor sentido com Bella.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Edward querendo se abrir mais com Bella, mas tb com medo de que ela se afaste quando descobrir que ele é o famoso Edward Cullen... e ainda não foi nesse cap. que ele recebeu a foto dela, mas semana que vem tem mais para sabermos a reação dele..._

_Bom fds!  
_

_**Ju**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

"Edward! Edward, eu te amo! Por aqui, Edward." Não importava em que país eu estivesse, os gritos eram geralmente todos a mesma coisa, apenas com sotaques diferentes. Eu sorri e acenei e tirei algumas fotos com os fãs enquanto fazia o meu caminho para o tapete vermelho.

"Vamos, Romeu." Acabei de assinar para uma adolescente ruiva, dando a ela um sorriso que a fez deixar cair a caneta quando tentei entregá-la de volta para ela. Inclinei-me e a peguei.

"Case-se comigo." Eu acho que a ouvi dizer. Eu apenas sorri e acenei. Desculpe, querida, mas você não é maior de idade e eu não me casarei com alguém tão cedo, para grande desgosto da minha mãe. A melhor chance dela de conseguir netos era Emmett engravidar uma das suas conquistas. Era realmente surpreendente que eu não tivesse uma dúzia de sobrinhas ou sobrinhos até agora.

"Você acabou de ser pedido em casamento?" Kate perguntou, ligando seu braço com o meu. Garrett já estava lá dentro, fofocando com quem quer que fosse que ele estivesse fofocando.

"Acho que sim." Os gritos e caos geral já estavam me dando uma dor de cabeça, mas eu mantive o sorriso estampado em meu rosto. Eu sabia o que fazer.

"Bem, aí está uma grande história. Edward Cullen se casa com fã na Alemanha".

Eu ri e a cutuquei. "Bem, isso definitivamente arrancaria o casamento de Irina da primeira página, vendo como a menina não pode ter mais de 16 anos".

Kate sorriu. "Isso pode ser legal por aqui. Você não sabe".

"Eu sei que você preferiria que eu raspasse a minha cabeça e me declarasse gay do que me casasse com uma fã menor de idade".

"É verdade, é verdade. E se você quiser ir para os meninos, eu apoio plenamente essa decisão. Só não corte o cabelo".

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. "Nunca toque no cabelo. Eu me lembro. Você não me teve assinando um contrato para esse efeito?"

"Sim, eu tive. No instante em que você foder com o cabelo, você perde eu e as minhas consideráveis habilidades".

Balancei minhas sobrancelhas para ela. "Eu não gostaria de ficar sem as suas habilidades".

Ela riu. "Eu direi a Garrett que você disse isso".

"Você nunca sabe, ele pode ceder você a mim em vez de se arriscar a perder seu ganso de ouro".

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu sou o ganso de ouro dele, Cullen. Não se engane sobre isso".

Eu puxei seu cabelo loiro. "Eu não sei disso? Você está incrível esta noite, por sinal".

Kate sorriu. "Eu tenho que estar. Eu tenho o acompanhante mais quente da festa." Sim, ela era a minha acompanhante, que foi por que eu estava realmente me divertindo de novo.

"Para a violação, Sr. Cullen".

Eu respirei fundo e me preparei para enfrentar o desafio da imprensa ao longo do tapete. "Vamos fazer isso".

**xoxoxoxox**

"Eu diria que foi bem." Garrett disse presunçosamente enquanto nós todos nos empilhávamos dentro do carro. "Schrader quer que você trabalhe em alguma peça de época que ele está produzindo".

Peça de época? Bem, isso era algo diferente. "Parece bom?"

"Excelente. Ele vai no topo por todo o caminho. Hellen Mirren, Kate Winslet, Colin Firth".

Eu ri. "Todos os vencedores do Oscar e eu? O que não encaixa?"

Garrett levantou uma sobrancelha. "Ele não estava pensando em você seriamente até que viu o filme. Agora, ele quer você. Eu diria que isso diz tudo".

"Deixe o seu smoking pronto." Kate ronronou. "Esta será um inferno de uma temporada de premiações".

Eu dei de ombros. Sim, eu ouvi o zumbido do Oscar, mas eu não estava colocando qualquer crédito nisso. Era só em março e haveria centenas de performances melhores que a minha até o final do ano. Não importava. Eu estava orgulhoso deste filme.

"Ele está enviando um roteiro?"

"Estará nas mãos quentes de Marcus antes de chegarmos em casa." Garrett respondeu. Ele parecia o gato que comeu o canário.

"Legal. Eu vou olhá-lo. Quando é a filmagem?"

"Em cerca de quatro meses. Você deve estar envolvido com Steele até lá".

Isso poderia funcionar. Eu só teria que ver sobre o que era tudo. Marcus sem dúvida teria a sua opinião pronta antes que eu olhasse.

Eu me mexi no meu lugar e Kate riu. "O quê?"

"Eu pensei que talvez você fosse tirar o seu telefone e ver se a sua garota tinha entrado em contato com você".

Eu fiz uma carranca e balancei a cabeça. "Ela não é a minha garota." Eu não sabia como eu me sentia sobre essa afirmação particular, então eu me apressei. "E eu não trouxe o meu telefone comigo. Você me tinha ocupado o dia todo." E eu aprendi da maneira mais dura, sem trocadilhos, a não abrir qualquer comunicação com Bella quando outras pessoas estivessem ao redor.

A verdade era que eu sentia meus dedos coçando pelo meu telefone todo o maldito dia. Mas eu sabia que nunca teria um segundo sozinho, então eu deixei a tentação em meu quarto de hotel. Logo eu poderia ir para o meu quarto e ver o que ela tinha a dizer.

"Apenas verificando. Pensei que talvez você tivesse o seu iPhone cirurgicamente anexado ao seu lado." Eu enrolei um guardanapo do bar e atirei nela.

"Eu não tenho sido tão ruim assim".

"Você é quem diz." Garrett forneceu. "Você esteve deixando Kate louca. E então ela me atormenta sobre isso, em vez de atormentar você".

Ha. "Isso não é atormentar?" Eu perguntei.

Garrett jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Você pode dizer que ele nunca foi casado".

"Eu não atormento ninguém." Kate alisou seu vestido amarelo sobre o seu joelho. "Eu simplesmente me preocupo que o meu cliente esteja fazendo algo que sairá pela culatra de uma forma importante. Eu estou autorizada a me preocupar com você, você sabe".

Eu peguei a mão dela e a beijei. "Eu sei, Kate. E eu te amo por isso. Mas, eu juro, eu só estou tendo um bom tempo conhecendo alguém que não sabe quem eu sou. Alguém com quem eu posso ser real. O que há de tão errado com isso?"

Kate suspirou e apertou minha mão. "Nada, em teoria. Eu não quero que você se machuque de novo." Ela levantou uma mão antes que eu pudesse responder. "Nem sequer diga que você não foi ferido por Irina. Você foi. Você pode não tê-la amado, mas vocês dois tinham uma coisa boa acontecendo e vocês se divertiam juntos. É o meu trabalho proteger você".

Eu sorri. "Proteger-me da imprensa, sim. Mas você não pode me proteger de tudo".

Ela fez uma careta. "Simplesmente me observe".

Garrett sorriu. "Minha Kate feroz. Ela nunca deixará você passar pelo que você passou com Irina." O que foi engraçado era que eles não sabiam da missa a metade. Se eles soubessem a merda que ela disse, bem, não teria havido nenhuma maneira de segurar Kate de infligir violência física. Não que eu me importasse.

A limusine parou em frente ao hotel e o motorista deu a volta para nos deixar sair. Eu saí primeiro e estendi uma mão para Kate. "Obrigado por se importar." Eu a ajudei a sair da limusine e baguncei seu cabelo. "Eu tenho muita sorte de ter você ao meu lado, Kate. Mas, eu juro a você, não há nada para se preocupar aqui. Bella é..." Eu parei, não tendo certeza do que dizer. "Ela é divertida. Isso é tudo." Principalmente, de qualquer maneira.

"Eu quero informações sobre esta garota, Edward. Pelo menos me deixe cerificá-la".

Inferno, não. Eu disse a Bella que confiava nela e eu quis dizer isso. "Você sabe tudo o que eu sei, Kate. Apenas deixe-me ter isso, ok? Você quer que eu seja feliz? Eu sou".

Garrett deslizou o braço em volta da cintura dela e nós entramos no saguão. "Tudo bem." Ela concordou com relutância. "Só porque você não pediu muito".

"Obrigado." Eu me separei deles para seguir para o meu quarto. "Boa noite".

"Roma, bem cedo." Garrett lembrou-me, como se eu tivesse esquecido. Mais três cidades para ir.

Entrei em meu quarto e tirei meu paletó, jogando-o no sofá. A gravata rapidamente seguiu enquanto eu tirava meus sapatos e desfazia minhas calças. A camisa foi a próxima. Deixei minha camiseta e boxer quando afundei na cama e peguei meu computador. E-mail primeiro, PcA depois. Pelo menos, dê ao seu pau um pouco de alívio, Cullen.

O que era isso? Dois e-mails? Um com um anexo... oh, porra. Ela enviou uma foto, não é? Obrigado, fodido Deus, que eu não tinha o meu telefone comigo. Nenhuma maneira que eu teria esperado para abri-la até que eu ficasse sozinho. Eu deveria ler o e-mail primeiro, ou... com quem eu estava brincando? Eu abriria aquela foto.

_Edward,_

_Uma maçã por dia significa que o professor vai jogar. Você vai me dar uma? Ou eu terei que punir você? Você verá a minha escolha de arma quando abrir isto. Estou ansiosa para ver o que você vai escolher._

_Sua Bella._

Oh, merda. Eu ainda nem tinha visto e meu pau estava duro como uma rocha. Soltei um suspiro. E se ela não fosse bonita? Ela ainda seria Bella e eu ainda gostaria dela. Mas, maldição, eu queria que ela fosse bonita. Quente. Sexy. Porra. Só existe uma maneira de saber. Eu cliquei no anexo.

Bastardo. Eu comprarei um novo laptop no minuto em que eu chegar em casa. Isso está levando tempo demais. Eu preciso vê-la, você não entende isso? Eu preciso ver se...

"Oh meu fodido inferno." Lá estava ela. E ela não era bonita. Ela era linda. Quente. Sexy. Melhor do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado. Minha professora em carne e osso. E que carne era essa. Pele branca cremosa, uma camisa branca apertada que mostrava o que pareciam ser seios magníficos, lutando contra os botões. Por que diabos o botão de cima não poderia ter estourado? Eu queria ver aquele sutiã preto sexy que ela usava.

E o resto do seu corpo. Jesus. Ela tinha curvas, belas curvas, sobre as quais eu queria correr as minhas mãos, exatamente como eu prometi. Pernas longas, pernas sensuais que ficariam fenomenais envolvidas em torno de mim. Ou espalhadas abertas para que eu pudesse banquetear-me nela.

Ainda melhor do que o corpo era o rosto. Grandes olhos castanhos, exatamente como eu imaginei, apenas mais bonitos. Eles tinham a cor de chocolate quente. Seus óculos eram tão fodidamente quentes também. Ela era cada centímetro de professora/bibliotecária. Melhor do que a minha imaginação. Lábios perfeitos e cheios que seriam incríveis em volta do meu pau. E o cabelo. Preso em um coque, mantido no lugar por dois lápis que eu queria muito dar um puxão do seu cabelo para que eu pudesse correr meus dedos por ele.

Minhas mãos coçavam para tocá-la. Minha boca estava seca. Meu pau estava doendo. O que diabos essa garota está fazendo comigo? Como ela pode ser tão malditamente quente? Como diabos eu deveria fazer amizade com uma garota assim?

E o que ela estava fazendo com as suas mãos? Jesus Cristo, aquilo era a sua língua e ela não parecia que queria morder a maçã. Ela queria me morder. E, porra, eu queria que ela mordesse. E a régua. Jesus. Eu morreria. Ela estava tentando me matar.

O que ela disse?

_Edward,_

_Uma maçã por dia significa que o professor vai jogar. Você vai me dar uma? Ou eu terei que punir você? Você verá a minha escolha de arma quando abrir isto. Estou ansiosa para ver o que você vai escolher._

_Sua Bella._

Pooooooooorra. Eu darei a você o que você quiser se você jogar comigo, Bella. Você pode me punir também. Maçã, régua, o que você quiser. Minha mão estava no meu pau agora e eu o puxei através da minha cueca. Meus olhos permaneceram em sua linda forma enquanto eu trabalhava no meu pau, apertando e acariciando forte e rápido.

Tão fodidamente linda. Eu queria tocar aqueles seios. Eu queria aqueles lábios. Ela era muito mais real para mim agora. Essa garota, essa mulher, era a pessoa que dizia aquelas palavras sujas para mim? Ela era perfeita. Eu queria empurrá-la para baixo na mesa e rasgar aquela camisa aberta e simplesmente devorá-la. Sua pele era tão bonita. Provavelmente era muito macia. Eu precisava tocá-la. Eu precisava enterrar meu pau dentro dela e ver aqueles olhos deslumbrantes nublarem com prazer. Eu queria ouvi-la dizer meu nome enquanto eu empurrava dentro daquele corpo apertado, enquanto eu chupava seus seios rosados.

"Porra!" Eu gritei quando gozei, mais forte do que eu jamais gozei. Caí contra a cabeceira e tentei controlar minha respiração. Meus olhos permaneceram em Bella. Eu precisava torná-la o meu protetor de tela, ou algo assim. Talvez fazer um cartaz enorme para pendurar sobre a minha cama. Eu nunca dormiria de novo e eu passaria todo o meu tempo brincando com o meu pau, mas havia coisas piores na vida.

Eu precisava de... bem, um monte de coisas, mas primeiro eu precisava me limpar e depois eu precisava agradecer Bella por nascer. Saí da cama e arranquei minha boxer antes de entrar no chuveiro. Fechei meus olhos e imediatamente imaginei Bella em toda a sua gostosura de professora gloriosa. Jesus. Se eu não tivesse gozado como um trem de carga, eu já estaria duro de novo.

Foco, Cullen. Lavei meu corpo com sabão e então lavei meu cabelo antes de sair, secando-me e envolvendo-me em uma toalha. Voltei para a sala e lá estava ela na minha tela. Merda. Eu deveria ler o seu outro e-mail e responder. Ela provavelmente está ansiosa para ter notícias minhas, embora ela deva saber qual foi a minha reação por agora.

Sentei-me na cama e salvei sua foto como paisagem de fundo antes de abrir seus outros e-mails.

_Edward,_

_Eu não posso começar a dizer a você o que o seu e-mail significou para mim. Eu estava com medo que eu tivesse descarregado muito em você e que você me odiaria por isso, mas, aqui está você me fazendo sentir um milhão de vezes melhor comigo mesma, em vez disso. Obrigada, de verdade. Você me fez sentir melhor ontem à noite, mesmo sem saber o que havia acontecido, e agora que você sabe, bem, você acabou comigo com a sua bondade._

Bom. Estou contente por ter feito você se sentir melhor. Deus sabe que você acabou de fazer o mesmo por mim, embora de uma forma muito mais suja.

_Eu gosto do jeito que você olhou para a minha situação e eu realmente não tinha pensado no fato de que talvez eu devesse olhar para isso como quase um elogio? Essa não é a palavra certa, mas eu não consigo pensar no que é. Eu gosto da ideia de que ele lamente ter me traído e que talvez ele não tenha me superado também. Não que eu não queira que ele supere, mas isso me faz sentir melhor do que se ele achasse que eu não era nada e tentasse me substituir, eu acho. De qualquer maneira, eu não vou deixá-lo me chatear mais._

Nenhum homem em sã consciência jamais procuraria substituir você. Claramente o seu ex era um idiota, que caiu de cabeça várias vezes quando era criança. Essa é a única explicação por enfiar seu pau em alguém além de você.

_Já que você foi honesto comigo, eu serei honesta com você. Eu gostaria de dar um soco na cara da sua ex, ou, pelo menos, chamá-la de uma escolha de alguns nomes. Eu nunca estive em uma briga física na minha vida, mas eu gostaria de pensar que eu posso conseguir um bom soco, e nós dois sabemos que eu poderia começar com alguns grandes tapas verbais._

Como ela fazia isso? Como ela me tinha gozando todo sobre eu mesmo em um minuto e, em seguida, rindo no próximo? Ela era incrível. Em mais de uma maneira. E eu pagaria qualquer coisa para vê-la acertar Irina.

_Eu não sei como alguém pode trair você, quanto mais virar a situação e atacá-lo do jeito que você disse que ela fez. E ela trouxe sua família nisso? Eu sei que nós dois podemos dizer que você está melhor sem ela, mas ninguém quer ouvir isso, mesmo que seja verdade. Ela claramente não merecia você, e meu palpite é que ela descobrirá isso um dia, se ela já não descobriu. Muito ruim para ela, no entanto. Ela estragou tudo!_

Não use palavras como estragar comigo agora que eu sei como é a sua boca sexy, Bella. E aquela língua... você estava tentando me matar com aquela língua. Valeria a pena, no entanto.

_Eu amo a ideia de compartilhar algo novo em cada e-mail! Parece que você e seu irmão têm uma relação muito legal. Eu não tenho irmãos, mas eu sempre tive a minha melhor amiga, Alice, enquanto crescia. Nós morávamos em uma pequena cidade chamada Forks e eu a conheço desde que estávamos na pré-escola. Agora nós somos companheiras de quarto. Nossa outra companheira de quarto, Rose, é a minha outra melhor amiga e melhor defensora. Você não quer contrariá-la, deixe-me dizer a você. Ela é a mulher mais linda que eu conheço, mas também é a mais assustadora. Então, você sabe, não me chateie, ou ela virá atrás de você. Estou brincando, exceto que ela seriamente disse isso._

Qual delas tirou essa foto sua? Eu comprarei um carro para ela. Ou uma casa. O que ela quiser.

Pare com isso, idiota. Ela está dizendo coisas boas sobre suas amigas e você está pensando sobre os estupendos seios dela. É bom que ela tenha amigos assim. Foco.

_Agora, o que dizer sobre mim? Eu era muito tímida quando criança, com meu nariz sempre enfiado em um livro, em vez de realmente brincar e tal. Alice me arrastava para fora de vez em quando, mas eu sempre fui o tipo introvertida. Além disso, meu pai é o Chefe de Polícia em Forks, e isso sempre serviu para isolar-me um pouco. Aprendi a apreciar a minha própria companhia muito bem, o que é algo com o qual eu imagino que você pode se relacionar, se você viaja muito._

O pai dela era um chefe de polícia? E agora eu sabia de onde ela era. Não poderia ser muito difícil descobrir quem era o chefe de polícia de Forks e conseguir o seu sobrenome e o quê? Segui-la? Jesus, o que havia de errado comigo? Talvez eu estivesse gozando muito e tivesse matado meus neurônios. Ela prometeu confiar em mim e eu prometi fazer o mesmo. Eu não podia procurar informações sobre ela. Eu esperaria que ela as desse para mim. Ela já tinha me dado muito mais do que eu poderia ter esperado.

_Eu amo que você ache que eu sou a melhor parte do seu dia. Espero que continue assim quando você chegar em casa, mas eu entendo se você estiver ocupado com o seu irmão e vida e tudo. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu sou muito grata pela sua amizade e estou feliz que eu encontrei você._

_Sua Bella_

Minha. Minimizei seu e-mail e tracei a foto que estava agora no meu desktop com o meu dedo. Você seria minha, Bella? Você seria, se soubesse quem eu era? Ou a fama assustaria você?

Eu estava sendo ridículo. Eu mal a conhecia. Mas eu queria saber mais. E se eu quisesse saber mais, eu precisava responder a ela e dizer exatamente o quanto ela é fodidamente linda, em todos os sentidos.

**Bella,**

**Bom Deus, eu nem sei o que dizer agora. Eu disse para mantermos a perversão no PcA, mas você não me enviou aquela foto via PcA, já que você não pode e tudo mais. Antes que eu fique totalmente estúpido, eu preciso dizer uma coisa. Você é linda. Estonteante. Ainda mais bonita do que eu imaginava e, confie em mim quando eu digo que eu tenho uma imaginação ativa e fértil. Eu acho que você já sabia disso, com base nas fantasias que eu compartilhei com você. Você superou cada uma.**

**Ok, hora de ser o pervertido que você conhece e adora. Você nublou minha mente e eu então liberei minha carga. Não, sério, eu fiz isso. Eu acho que minha mão estava no meu pau exatamente 0,05 segundos depois que eu abri a foto. Espero que isso não seja errado de compartilhar com você. Eu praticamente disse a você que você me tinha me masturbando com suas palavras, combine isso com essa foto de fantasia e eu estava perdido.**

**Sério, você estava tentando me matar? Talvez você devesse ter apenas quebrado em várias partes do corpo para que eu pudesse saber o que estava por vir antes de ser atingido com uma das grandes. Estou brincando, é claro. Eu amo que você me enviou uma foto e eu amo que você fez a minha fantasia mais real. Quem tirou essa foto? Devo a ela (é melhor que seja ela) uma grande dívida de gratidão.**

**Sabendo o que eu estou perdendo enquanto eu estou em todo o maldito mundo, e você está sentada em Washington, pode ser o suficiente para me deixar louco. Eu provavelmente poderia/iria quebrar recordes de velocidade em terra se eu estivesse na Califórnia, quando a sua foto chegou, no entanto. Bella, eu não vou mentir, eu realmente doí por querer tocar você.**

Isso era um inferno de um eufemismo.

**Tudo bem, eu tentarei parar de insistir em como você é sexy e linda e tentarei responder aos seus e-mails. Tenho certeza que seu PcA vai me deixar duro novamente, então eu preciso focar enquanto puder.**

**Estou muito feliz que eu pude fazê-la se sentir melhor sobre sua situação com seu ex. Mesmo que eu não conheça você, eu sinto que eu a conheço muito bem, e eu estou 100% certo de que o idiota não queria desistir de você. Quem o faria? Eu estava me perguntando se ele tinha caído de cabeça quando era criança. Ele praticava algum esporte? Talvez ele tenha danificado alguma parte vital do seu cérebro. Essa é a única explicação.**

**Minha ex provavelmente merece algum soco. Minha mãe e alguns amigos próximos queriam socá-la, mas eu não os deixaria. Divertidamente, eles nem sequer conhecem toda a história. Eles sabem sobre ela na cama com outro homem, mas não sobre o convite para me juntar a eles, ou as coisas que ela disse. Você é a única que sabe disso. Isso é estranho? Que eu possa compartilhar algo assim com você e não com as pessoas que eu estou mais próximo? Não parece estranho. Eu senti que eu precisava dar a você aquele pedaço de mim, assim como você me deu o seu. Não precisava do tipo obrigado, mas precisava porque eu queria.**

**Ela, uh, tem percebido isso, eu acho? Ela está nesta viagem, assim como o meu substituto, e mesmo que eles estejam muito juntos, ela deu em cima de mim todos os dias. O quanto isso é louco? Como se eu fosse aceitá-la de volta depois do que ela fez? Ela está me deixando louco, e você é a única que me mantém são. Eu amo conversar com você, você sabe disso?**

Demais. Eu senti sua falta o dia tudo. Eu tive que deixar meu telefone para trás para que eu estupidamente não lesse o seu e-mail em público. Você pode imaginar se eu abrisse aquela foto enquanto respondia perguntas, ou caminhava no tapete vermelho? Isso teria sido muito ruim, Bella.

**Diga a Rose que ela não tem que vir atrás de mim! Eu tenho apenas a melhor das intenções no que diz respeito a você. Ela não precisa saber que muitas dessas intenções são do tipo nus, mas eu imagino que ela aprovaria, especialmente se ela foi a pessoa que tirou essa foto sua? Por favor, esclareça a minha mente nessa frente. Eu realmente tenho que saber! E enquanto eu tenho certeza que ela é muito bonita, como você diz, eu duvido que ela seja mais bonita do que você.**

**Estou feliz por você ter amigas como Rose e Alice. Meu irmão sempre foi tanto um amigo como um irmão para mim. Ele me deixa louco às vezes, mas eu sei que ele fará qualquer coisa por mim e vice-versa.**

**Então, você cresceu em uma pequena cidade chamada Forks, hein? Facas e Colheres são perto*? Piada ridícula, eu sei, mas você sabe que eu posso ser ridículo de vez em quando. Eu cresci em Chicago, então, não exatamente uma cidade minúscula. Eu amava lá, no entanto. Os prédios, as pessoas, o Lago Michigan, o Sox, o Bears... minha família ainda tem ingressos para a temporada do Da Bears e todos nós vamos a pelo menos dois jogos por ano. Nós congelamos nossas bundas, agora que estamos todos acostumados à Califórnia, mas é muito divertido.**

_*Forks significa "garfo", por isso a piadinha que ele faz sobre as cidades._

**Seu pai é um policial, hein? Não é de admirar que você esteja sempre ameaçando-me com as algemas! Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas eu aposto que seu pai não aprovaria. Seu segredo está seguro comigo, no entanto. Meu pai é médico e minha mãe foi a dona de casa típica pela maioria da minha vida. Noto que você não mencionou sua mãe. Existe uma razão para isso? Eu não quero me intrometer, eu estava apenas curioso.**

**Chame isso de palpite, mas eu tenho certeza que você ainda será a melhor parte do meu dia quando eu chegar em casa. Sim, eu amo o meu irmão, mas ele é grande e ele peida e fede e outras coisas. Ele não pode se comparar a você. Então, sim, Bella, você definitivamente terá notícias minhas quando eu chegar em casa. Em mais de uma maneira, eu imagino.**

Ainda trabalhando nisso, mas agora que eu vi você, eu realmente quero ouvir você também. Eu sou um filho da puta ganancioso, acostume-se a isso.

**Quanto ao seu outro e-mail, eu acho que comprarei um pomar de maçãs quando chegar em casa. Talvez devesse ser em Washington, já que eu as estaria fornecendo a você diariamente, mesmo que eu goste da sua arma de escolha também. Talvez você possa me punir por beijar sua bunda com muita frequência. Eu sou um pouco intrometido. E eu realmente adoraria beijar sua bunda. Mesmo que essa seja a parte de você que eu não consigo ver, eu imagino que combine com o resto do pacote sexy.**

**Tudo bem, eu tenho que ver qual doce tortura você infligiu a mim em PcA. Passou uma hora inteira desde que eu estive completamente duro, afinal.**

**Obrigado por compartilhar a si mesma comigo. Tanto a sua foto como suas palavras. Cada coisa que você envia serve para me fazer...**

**Seu, Edward**

Isso funcionava. Espero que eu não tenha me fixado demais em sua foto, mas ela poderia me culpar? Era a gostosura personificada. Maldição, eu gostaria de poder retribuir. Ela disse que eu não precisava, mas eu queria dar-lhe algo. Talvez um dia.

Mantive meu laptop aberto ao lado da cama, seu olhar atrevido e língua voltados diretamente para mim, quando abri o PcA. Inclinada? Eu poderia pensar em muitas direções para incliná-la. Abri a janela de mensagem, meu pau já endurecendo com a expectativa do que estava por vir. Cara, eu tinha problemas. Dos bons.

_Então, você gostou que eu joguei molhada, não é? Ou você gostou mais que você me deixou desse jeito? Se eu fosse uma garota de apostar, eu apostaria na última. Eu sei que eu desmonto toda vez que você menciona que eu o deixo duro, então estou supondo que minha calcinha molhada faz o mesmo com você. Bem, se eu estivesse usando calcinha, quero dizer._

Puta merda, ela não estava usando calcinha sob a saia? O que ela estava vestindo aí embaixo? Ou talvez ela estivesse usando alguma no momento, mas não quando ela me enviou a mensagem. Eu preferia que ela ficasse sem calcinha o tempo todo, no entanto. E molhada. Molhada era muito bom. Assim como duro, que era o que eu estava, de novo. Porra.

_Você nunca precisa se preocupar sobre ser muito franco comigo, Edward. Você pode me dizer o que quiser e eu não usarei isso contra você. Inferno, eu muito provavelmente adicionaria isso à minha lista sempre crescente de fantasias sobre você._

Eu preciso ouvir mais sobre elas, Bella. O que mais está nessa sua mente deliciosamente suja?

_Você pode me foder de todas aquelas maneiras e muito mais. O fato de que você tem um monte de milhas de passageiro frequente me entusiasma infinitamente. Eu nunca fui uma exibicionista antes, mas você parece trazer esse meu lado à tona. Uma das minhas fantasias é muito pública e eu não tenho ideia por que, mas deixa-me muito quente o tempo todo._

Que fantasia? Você não pode me dizer que você tem uma fantasia e depois não me dizer o que é, Bella. Você está me torturando novamente, sua garota travessa.

_Eu gosto de mãos macias e fortes, e eu faria bom uso delas quantas vezes você me deixasse. Receio que eu poderia esgotá-lo. Acha que você poderia aguentar?_

Considerando que meu pau está duro durante 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana, desde que você entrou na minha vida, sim, eu acho que consigo aguentar. Eu adoraria que você tentasse me esgotar.

_Enviarei a você mais do que minhas palavras em breve, Edward. Espero que elas façam jus às suas expectativas e que dêem a você mais alimento para suas fantasias. Até lá, pensamentos felizes para o seu final feliz._

Oh, Deus, eles eram! Você excedeu as minhas expectativas uma e outra vez, Bella. E o meu final foi muito feliz, mas claramente não um fim, já que eu preciso me masturbar novamente antes de dormir. Você está me deixando louco.

**Eu gosto muito de deixar você molhada, Bella. É o meu tipo de força motriz da vida agora, dizer a verdade a você. E o que você está fazendo sem calcinha? Não que eu me importe, é claro. Acesso mais fácil para mim. Você gostaria de saber o que eu faria se eu levantasse aquela sua saia e a encontrasse sem calcinha? Bem, diga-me sobre esta sua fantasia pública e eu compartilharei essas informações com você. Veja, eu posso ser provocador também.**

Eu ri. Ela ficaria irritada que eu não fui explícito, mas ela poderia preencher os espaços em branco de forma admirável, nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

**Trazer para fora o seu lado exibicionista é o meu grande prazer. Então, muitos lugares no mundo poderiam ser mais interessantes para algum sexo ilícito, você não acha?**

O que eu não teria dado para deslizar minha mão sob a sua saia enquanto o meu filme passava na tela do cinema esta noite, Bella. Eu já o vi uma dúzia de vezes e eu amaria distraí-la enquanto você assiste. Porra. Sim, isso estava fazendo o carretel destacar também.

**Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que eu possa acompanhar você, Bella. No mínimo, eu teria uma tonelada de diversão tentando. Você acha que pode lidar com tudo o que tenho para dar a você?**

**Você já sabe que você excedeu as minhas expectativas com a sua foto sexy. Eu, e meu pau, não podemos agradecer o suficiente por toda a alegria futura que isso está prestes a nos trazer.**

**Doces sonhos comigo, Edward**

Voltei para o jogo e joguei 'levar a cabo' em 'tesouro'. Minha garota chutou minha bunda no jogo passado, agora era hora de algum retorno. Eu faria a bunda dela ficar muito melhor depois que eu a chutasse. Olhei para Bella e peguei minha loção. Hora de cultuar.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

****_Emails cada vez maiores e capítulos cada vez mais gigantes!  
_

_Meninas, estamos revendo a situação das postagens e no próximo capítulo aviso se haverá alguma mudança. É que são duas fics com capítulos que ficam cada vez maiores e nem sempre conseguimos terminar a tempo. Anatomy of Human está acabando em 4 semanas e talvez fiquei mais tranquilo pra mim, mas por enquanto está sendo complicado tanto pra mim, quanto pra Ju, que tbm tem muitas traduções.  
_

_Bem, fora isso, estamos super felizes com a resposta de vcs a fic.  
_

_Obrigado  
_

_Beijos  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Que barulho foi esse? Abri meus olhos e olhei para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. 06hs? Quem estava me enviando mensagem de texto às seis da manhã? Eles queriam morrer? Esperemos que ninguém tenha morrido, assim eu poderia matar quem quer que fosse. Peguei meu celular e vi que havia uma mensagem do meu irmão. Bem, isso fazia sentido. Era apenas tarde da noite lá.

Abri e uma imagem de uma mulher rindo com a cabeça sobre um travesseiro apareceu. Que porra é essa?_ Só queria mostrar-lhe o que você estava perdendo. Estou fazendo Gianna superar seu coração partido._

Idiota. Ele me acordou por isso? Sim, ela era quente, mas ela não era Bella, que era o que tinha me rasgado enquanto eu estava dormindo. Foda-se. Eu tinha acabado de afastá-lo da sua garota no momento. Pressionei o seu número e liguei para a sua bunda.

"Ei, Eddie! O que você está fazendo?"

Eu rosnei para o telefone. "Eu estava dormindo, até que o idiota do meu irmão me acordou".

"Oh, sim. Que horas são aí? Onde você está, afinal? Shh, baby, eu já estarei com você".

"São 06hs, idiota. Por que você está me enviando mensagens quando você tem uma garota em sua cama, afinal?"

"Ela não está lá agora, isso foi mais cedo. O que eu sou, um idiota? Eu te amo, mano, mas eu não enviaria mensagem para você exatamente antes de eu dar a Gianna a noite da vida dela".

Meu irmão nunca teve falta de confiança. "Estou feliz que você foi capaz de aguentar por mim".

Ele soltou uma risada estrondosa. "Ela esqueceu o seu nome no instante em que eu a tinha nua".

"Isso é bom. Seria estranho se ela estivesse chamando o meu nome com você dentro dela. Tenho certeza de que não é a primeira vez que isso aconteceria, no entanto." Eu sorri enquanto esperava sua resposta.

"Seu idiota. Isso só aconteceu uma vez e foi logo depois que você ficou famoso. Aquela garota tinha grandes problemas".

"Ela teria que ter, para dormir com você".

"Merda, eu tenho todas elas ofegando atrás de mim. Como está... onde diabos você está?"

Eu ri e esfreguei minha cara. "Alemanha, no momento, em direção a Roma em algumas horas. Está tudo bem. Cansativo. Irina está sendo um pé no saco de classe mundial. O de sempre".

"Sim, cara, eu vi essa merda no _Entertainment Tonight_. Cadela de classe, não é? Você está melhor sem ela".

Eu não poderia concordar mais. "Inferno, sim, eu estou, mas ela na verdade ainda está dando em cima de mim nesta viagem. Ela pediu-me para ir ao quarto dela na primeira noite. Ela me encurralou no avião e tentou me fazer voltar com ela no dia antes de casar com James. Ela estava me tateando debaixo da mesa quando anunciou seu casamento. E não se atreva a dizer uma palavra dessa para a mamãe. Ela já tirou meu couro por não ligar para ela".

Emmett ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Isso é fodido. O que há de errado com ela? Como você está lidando com isso?"

Bella. Eu abri minha boca e tive que morder de volta o nome dela. "Evitando-a tanto quanto humanamente possível. Kate quer espancá-la. Eu simplesmente poderia deixá-la se ela tentar qualquer outra coisa".

Ele riu. "Essa Kate! Ela é uma lutadora. Ela e G vão mantê-lo são".

Eu sorri. "Eles estão fazendo o seu melhor".

"Quando você estará em casa?"

Merda, quem sabe? "Eu acho que em cinco dias? Tóquio e Sydney são as duas cidades faltando depois de Roma, mas esses são voos longos." Voos longos em que eu estaria pensando em foder Bella em um dos banheiros do avião. Isso não seria bom. Bem, seria bom se ela estivesse comigo, mas, sem ela, seria apenas eu sendo um pervertido em um avião. Havia um outro nome pornô potencial. Eu teria que enviar isso a ela.

"Ótimo. Estou com saudades de você. Ei, Jane ligou ontem, ela esqueceu que você tinha viajado".

"Jane? O que ela queria?" Jane Turner foi uma das minhas primeiras amigas em Hollywood. Ela co-estrelou em meu primeiro filme romântico e nós somos amigos desde então.

"Ela e Demetri terminaram. Acho que ela só queria alguém para desabafar. Eu disse a ela que você ligaria para ela quando voltasse".

"Maldição." Ela e Demetri estavam juntos por algo como sete anos, desde que eram ainda adolescentes. Isso era horrível.

"É. Ela me perguntou se você iria ao _Prêmio People's Choice_ na noite de quarta-feira. Acho que ela quer que você vá com ela, para animá-la um pouco".

O _Prêmio People's Choice_. Sim, eu estaria em casa a tempo. Eu realmente não queria ir, mas eu estava cotado para o Melhor Ator, ou algo assim. "Eu acho que eu poderia. Vou ligar para ela. Por que ela não ligou no meu celular?"

Emmett fez um ruído entre um suspiro e um gemido. Mas que diabos? "Uh, eu acho que ela estava muito chateada e não estava pensando. Eu a acalmei um pouco, mas ela preferia conversar com você, tenho certeza. Você é todo sensível e essas coisas. Garotas gostam disso quando estão tristes".

Sensível? Revirei meus olhos. Parte de mim tem sido muito sensível ultimamente. "O que foi esse barulho?"

"Uhhh, nada?"

"Emmett, você está fodendo por aí enquanto está no telefone comigo? Isso é perturbador".

"Maldição, cara, eu não fiz nada. Ela apenas estendeu a mão e agarrou o meu pau. O que um cara faria?"

"Que tal desligar o telefone com o seu irmão, seu louco?"

Ele riu. "Eu disse a você que eu sou irresistível. Pare com isso, baby".

Eu ouvi uma risada feminina ao fundo. "Diga ao seu irmão que eu disse oi".

"Ela diz..."

"Sim, eu ouvi isso. Agora eu estou acordado e traumatizado por você. Parabéns, idiota".

Houve uma pausa e murmúrios e Emmett amaldiçoou. "Não, eu não vou convidá-lo. Maldita mulher, ele é meu irmão".

Agora eu estava traumatizado e divertido. Eu não conseguia parar de rir. "Sim, com certeza você a fez esquecer tudo sobre mim, Em. Tanto para a sua cura mágica".

"Ela tem problemas, claramente." Eu o ouvi se movendo e, em seguida, uma porta fechando.

"Você a deixou?"

"Por enquanto. Ela não pode me ter enquanto está pensando em você. Isso é errado".

Eu ri. "Sim, é".

"Então, você está conseguindo alguma européia de rabo quente? Eu sei que você estava me dando merdas sobre Beckinsale, mas você totalmente deveria acertar isso".

O único rabo quente que eu queria era Bella. "Nenhum rabo, Em. Eu faço minhas entrevistas e aparições e vou para a cama." Pela maior parte. Eu falava com Bella enquanto estava na cama.

"Cara, por que você está vivendo como um monge? Irina foi há seis meses. Você deve acertar a primeira garota quente que puder encontrar e deixar Irina saber que você fez isso. Ligue para ela enquanto você está fazendo isso".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Nem todo mundo quer transmitir as suas vidas sexuais como você, aberração. E eu não quero alguma garota aleatória por uma noite. Eu quero..." Bella.

"Você quer o quê? Outra namorada? Viva um pouco, Eddie. Você é o rei de Hollywood no momento. Você pode ter quem quiser, incluindo a maldita garota na minha cama, aparentemente".

"Sua cama? Você a trouxe para a nossa casa?" Eu tive pesadelos de gavetas vasculhadas e talheres furtados.

"Eu estava falando no sentido figurado. É a cama do hotel dela. Este não é o ponto. Hora de montar aquele cavalo novamente, irmãozinho".

Montar Bella. Isso é o que eu queria. Bella montando em mim, melhor ainda. "Eu não vou acertar qualquer garota. Você viu o que aconteceu com Maggie".

Emmett bufou. "É uma coisa boa que você não tenha esbarrado com ela. Ela não está em turnê por aí?"

Sim, ela estava. Mas eu tinha tido a maldita certeza de que nenhuma das nossas cidades coincidisse. "Não é engraçado, Emmett. A questão é que eu não preciso dessa merda. Eu preciso de alguém real em quem eu possa confiar. Alguém como..." Bella.

"Edward, essa é a segunda vez que você se interrompe. O que você está escondendo?"

Maldito seja. Ele parecia muito músculo e pouco cérebro, mas ele não era nada disso. "Eu não estou escondendo nada de verdade".

"Não minta para mim. Eu direi à mamãe que você está escondendo alguma coisa, e então..."

Porra. A última coisa que eu precisava era mamãe à caça. "Tudo bem! Há essa garota com quem eu tenho conversado. Nós estamos jogando _Palavras com Amigos _e começamos a trocar e-mails e mensagens no Yahoo uma vez. Ela enviou-me uma foto ontem e ela é incrível." Era surpreendentemente bom dizer isso em voz alta. Eu tinha que minimizar isso para Kate e Garrett para que eles não surtassem, mas meu irmão não daria a mínima.

"Quão incrível?" Ele exigiu. "Por que eu não tenho garotas quentes pedindo para jogar comigo? Estou ofendido".

Eu ri. "Porque você tem garotas suficientes na vida real? Eu não sei. Ela é linda. Vinte e dois anos, indo para a faculdade para ser uma professora. E ela é quente como o inferno, Em. Eu brinquei sobre toda a fantasia de professora porque, quem não tem essa?"

"Você está brincando comigo? Todas aquelas histórias sobre aquelas crianças dormindo com seus professores vindo à tona ultimamente me irritam. Onde estava a minha professora mais velha e quente, ensinando-me dentro e fora da sala de aula?" Emmett parecia indignado.

Eu ri porque nós tínhamos uma mente parecida sobre isso. "Exatamente. Então ela me envia uma foto na noite passada e, Jesus fodido Cristo, Em, ela é linda. Grandes olhos castanhos, cabelos castanhos compridos, corpo definido. Ela estava usando esta camisa branca apertada com um sutiã preto por baixo, uma saia apertada e curta, e ela estava segurando uma régua e mordendo uma maçã. Foi a coisa mais quente que eu já vi".

"Cara." Emmett respirou. "Diretamente para o pornô 101. Envie-me uma cópia".

Inferno, não. "O inferno que eu vou. Bella é minha. Consiga a sua própria professora".

"Bella, hein? Nome apropriado. E você está mantendo tudo isso para você? Que tipo de irmão é você?"

Eu sabia exatamente o que era. "Um possessivo. Há algo sobre ela, Emmett. Além da aparência. Ela simplesmente, ela me entende. E ela não tem ideia de quem eu sou, então eu posso dizer tudo a ela e não me preocupar sobre isso mordendo a minha bunda. Ela é inteligente e engraçada e sexy e simplesmente, tudo o que um cara poderia querer".

Outro momento de silêncio. "Maldição, você está perdido, irmãozinho. Onde está essa mulher perfeita?"

Ele estava certo, eu estava perdido. "Ela está em Washington".

"Hmmm. Bem, isso não é muito longe. Vamos planejar uma viagem!"

Eu ri. "Eu só a conheço há uma semana e ela não tem ideia de quem eu sou ainda. Eu sei que é louco querê-la tanto quanto eu quero depois de tão pouco tempo, mas... eu não sei. Eu só quero segurar isso por mais um pouco antes de eu foder tudo com a fama e a imprensa e as mulheres, sabe?"

"Sim, eu entendo. Inferno, mano, as atitudes das pessoas em relação a mim mudam quando ouvem o meu sobrenome, eu sei que é um bilhão de vezes pior para você porque eles já sabem quem você é. Eu entendo, mas se você realmente gosta dessa garota, você terá que dizer a ela quem você é".

Eu sabia disso. "Eu direi, eventualmente. Agora eu só quero aproveitar sendo um cara chamado Edward. Você não pode imaginar o quanto é libertador falar sobre Irina e dizer o que realmente penso, sem o uso de nomes e tal".

"Tudo bem, você desfruta da sua garota, mas quando chegar em casa, nós planejaremos uma viagem para Washington. Você pode ser homem e dizer a ela quem você é, e então você pode perguntar a ela se há outras garotas quentes em sua classe para que eu possa conseguir a minha própria professora quente".

"É tudo sobre você, não é?"

Ele riu. "É tudo sobre nós dois. Eu cubro as suas costas, irmão".

"Eu sei que sim, Emmett." E eu me senti muito melhor por ter alguém sabendo o quanto Bella era realmente importante para mim. "E eu vou pensar sobre contar a ela quando eu chegar em casa." Primeiro eu queria conhecê-la um pouco melhor e deixar que ela me conheça também".

"Ótimo. Agora eu conduzirei o seu nome diretamente para fora da cabeça de Gianna".

Nojento. "Faça isso. Tchau, Em".

"Tchau, Eddie. Vejo você em breve".

Eu desliguei e olhei para o relógio. Não havia realmente nenhum ponto em voltar a dormir. Garrett ligaria em aproximadamente uma hora, de qualquer maneira. Muito tempo para ver se Bella tinha escrito. Peguei meu laptop e o abri. Levou uma eternidade, mas eu finalmente vi que tinha e-mail dela.

_Edward,_

_Eu tenho que admitir que estive na borda de meu assento perguntando-me o que você achou da foto. E eu certamente não esperava ter notícias suas tão depressa. Você está tendo problemas para dormir? Existe algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?_

Oh, você ajudou. Eu dormi como um morto depois de gozar pela segunda vez. Você me deixou cansado, mulher, em todos os bons sentidos.

_Então, novamente, talvez eu não tenha ajudado em nada enviando aquela foto tão tarde da noite. Eu diria que sinto muito, mas nós dois sabemos que eu não sinto. Eu realmente fiz você gozar tão rápido? Apenas a minha foto, sem as palavras adicionadas? Eu não mentirei. Isso me teve sorrindo como se eu tivesse ganhado na loteria._

Confie em mim, Bella. Eu gozei como um virgem na noite do baile. Foi ridículo o quanto eu gozei rápido. É melhor eu não fazer isso pessoalmente. O quanto isso seria embaraçoso?

_Estou feliz que você ache que eu sou bonita e todas aquelas outras palavras maravilhosas que você usou para me descrever. Às vezes eu me sinto assim, mas quando você vive com Rose, que foi quem tirou a foto e provavelmente terá uma lista de ideias de presentes de bom gosto para você na mão, e Alice, bem, ambas simplesmente tendem a brilhar e se destacar de uma forma que eu não tenho. Eu sou a quieta, embora eu ache que a foto que enviei a você faria você rir com a ideia disso._

Simplesmente não seja tímida comigo, Bella. Dê-me tudo o que se esconde em sua mente deliciosamente impertinente.

_É verdade, no entanto. Você sabe o que eu fiz esta noite? Rose arrastou-me para jantar depois que enviamos a você a minha foto (embora eu assegure a você que troquei de roupa antes), e ela decidiu ligar para o meu ex para dizer-lhe exatamente o que pensava dele, já que eu nunca disse. Ela está na pré-medicina e ameaçou usar seu bisturi nas bolas dele e em outras áreas delicadas dos homens. Eu não acho que ele me enviará alguma coisa novamente. Talvez uma ordem de restrição, embora eu não esteja prestes a chegar perto dele. Rose pode, no entanto. Eu disse a você que ela era assustadora._

Assustadora, talvez. Incrível, sim. Eu devia a ela pela foto e o ex agora.

_Sua ex soa ainda mais como um pedaço de merda que o meu! Ela realmente está dando em cima de você enquanto viaja com seu cara atual? Isso é incrível. Agora eu quero fazer mais do que dar um soco nela. Talvez eu possa apresentá-la ao bisturi de Rose também! Desculpe, eu geralmente sou uma pessoa muito não-violenta, mas o pensamento de alguém machucando você me faz ver vermelho. Você merece muito mais que isso._

O quanto essa garota era incrível? Eu amava que ela quisesse defender minha honra.

_Eu acho que é mais fácil para você compartilhar coisas assim comigo, e eu com você, porque nós não fizemos parte da experiência ruim um do outro. Sua família e amigos a conheciam, minha família e amigos o conheciam, e eles nos amam, então eles estavam muito próximos da situação. Você não estava lá quando eu passei pela dor da traição de Tyler e eu não estava lá quando você a descobriu na cama com outro cara. Nós podemos dizer ao outro coisas que não nos farão fugir, bem, além de eu querer bater na sua ex, é claro. Eu não posso evitar isso, eu sou protetora com os meus amigos. E você é isso agora. Pelo menos eu gosto de pensar assim._

Definitivamente um amigo com a esperança de ser mais algum dia, Bella.

_Ok, já basta deles. Você é da Cidade do Vento? Isso é legal. Eu sempre quis ir para lá. Eu sou mais uma fã de baseball do que de futebol, mas eu não me importo com qualquer esporte. Eu acho que é ótimo que você e sua família viajem juntos para ir a um jogo. Deve ser bom ter isso._

_Já que você perguntou, vou dizer-lhe que a minha mãe não está realmente mais na minha vida, que é por que eu não falo sobre ela. Ela decolou quando eu tinha três anos e eu recebo o cartão de aniversário ocasional, ou um ridículo presente de Natal que não é nem remotamente eu, e é isso. No ano passado, ela me enviou um top e uma saia que mal tinham material suficiente para cobrir uma menina de dez anos de idade, quanto mais uma de 22 anos. Foto recente de lado, eu sou geralmente um tipo de garota de calça jeans e camiseta. Ela estava namorando um cara que era apenas alguns anos mais velho do que eu da última vez que chequei, o que provavelmente explica as roupas, mas eu não tenho ideia se ela ainda está com ele agora._

E agora eu queria abraçá-la de novo. Eu podia sentir a tristeza em suas palavras. Como a mãe dela pôde se afastar dela estava além de mim.

_Então, sim, somos só eu e meu pai. Ele é um ótimo cara e fez o seu melhor comigo, mas não é o mesmo que ter uma mãe, sabe? Eu certamente não poderia falar com ele sobre meninos. No instante em que um vinha farejando, ele estava pesquisando os antecedentes criminais dos seus pais. Ok, eu posso estar exagerando, mas ele tinha uma predileção por usar sua arma e coldre sempre que eu saía em um encontro. Ele é engraçado, pelo menos ele gosta de pensar assim!_

Agora, papai pode ser um pouco assustador. O que ele faria se soubesse todas as coisas sujas que eu queria fazer com você, Bella?

_Estou contente que eu ainda farei parte do seu dia quando você chegar em casa. E eu prometo não peidar ou feder muito, não que você possa dizer, nem nada, mas, ainda assim. É uma boa prática da qual ficar longe._

Eu ri alto disso. Ela era incrível. Quente e sexy para triste e boba e de volta. O pacote total.

_Então você vai comprar um pomar inteiro de maçãs, Edward? Isso é um monte de jogo, se eu der um jogo por maçã. E eu o daria._

Eu cobrarei isso de você, Bella. E agora meu pau estava se mexendo novamente.

_Minha bunda é fantástica, se eu digo sobre mim mesma. Talvez você tenha outra foto um dia. Ou talvez eu deveria salvá-la como uma isca para levá-lo a fazer essa viagem ao norte. Hmmm... eu terei que pensar sobre isso por um tempo. Sinta-se livre para beijá-la quando você quiser. Ela está pronta e esperando._

Eu gemi com a imagem da sua bunda perfeita e redonda esperando por mim. Porra.

_Eu amo compartilhar minhas palavras e foto com você. Estou tão feliz que você goste delas. Eu gosto das suas exatamente tanto assim, eu lhe garanto._

_Agora eu sairei para ver o que suas palavras farão comigo esta noite. Eu tenho algumas pilhas novas, apenas no caso._

_Sua, Bella_

Sim, ela me mataria. Ela e aquele misterioso brinquedinho. Que maneira de ir, no entanto.

**Bella,**

**Você sabe que eu não mentiria para você. Quando eu digo que você é linda, eu quero dizer isso. Quando eu digo que você me fez gozar mais forte do que eu já tinha gozado, eu quero dizer isso também. Eu entendo que seu ex provavelmente fez um número em sua auto-estima. Como você sabe, eu estive lá. Mas você está além dos meus sonhos mais selvagens, que você sabe que são muito selvagens! Selvagens ainda mais agora que eu encontrei você.**

**Eu estava realmente em uma função até muito tarde ontem à noite, e quando voltei para o meu quarto, a primeira coisa que fiz foi olhar para você. E que surpresa eu tive esperando por mim. Graças a Deus eu deixei meu telefone no hotel, Bella. Não teria havido nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse ter evitado olhar para a sua foto, e nós dois sabemos o que ela fez comigo quando eu vi. Eu teria que encontrar um banheiro assim que humanamente possível. Não teria sido muito bonito. Mas eu teria enfrentado a potencial humilhação pública a fim de ver você. E você teria valido a pena. Não há dúvida sobre isso.**

Eu poderia ter tido que dar um monte de explicações para Kate e Garrett, no entanto. Felizmente eu esperei. Eu devo ter tido um sexto sentido quando deixei meu telefone em casa.

**Sua amiga Rose soa como uma mulher a ser reconhecida! Eu não mentirei, eu tenho um enorme sorriso no meu rosto com o pensamento de ela dizendo ao seu ex para ficar bem longe de você. Devo a ela um par de presentes, ao que parece. Pergunte a ela o que ela quer e será dela! E eu estou feliz que você se trocou primeiro. Você teria sido responsável por muitos rapazes universitários sofrendo de bolas azuis para ser saudável e eu teria ficado louco de ciúmes de qualquer um por vê-la assim. Isso é errado? Mas é totalmente a verdade. Eu odiaria que qualquer um visse a minha fantasia de professora quente vindo à vida.**

Só para mim, Bella. Você é minha.

**Eu disse ao meu irmão sobre você esta manhã e disse a ele como você é linda e sobre a foto. Ele queria que eu a enviasse e fiquei bravo e com ciúmes com a ideia de qualquer um a vendo além de mim. O efeito que você tem sobre mim, Bella. Você é simplesmente... muito especial para mim, e eu não quero dividir você, mesmo com o meu irmão. Isso faz sentido?**

**Que tal soltarmos Rose em ambos os nossos ex-namorados e mantermos um ao outro ocupados de formas muito mais interessantes enquanto ela corta partes vitais do corpo? Duvido que até mesmo os gritos deles pudessem me fazer querer desviar o olhar de você.**

**Você está certa. É incrivelmente fácil ser eu mesmo com você. É uma lufada de ar fresco para mim de uma forma que eu não posso descrever agora, mas espero que um dia você entenda. Por agora, saiba que você é a minha pessoa favorita para conversar. Eu gostaria de poder de outras maneiras. Talvez quando eu chegar em casa, você me deixará ligar para você? Eu não quero pressionar nem nada, e eu sei que dar o seu número exigiria algum nível maior de confiança, mas apenas pense nisso. Eu entenderei se você não estiver pronta, ou for cautelosa, ou o que for. Você deve ser! Eu ficaria chateado se você simplesmente entregasse cegamente o seu número para qualquer pessoa com quem você falou por uma semana. Então, apenas pense nisso e deixe-me saber.**

Espero que eu não estivesse pedindo muito. Ela já tinha me dado muito mais do que eu tinha dado a ela. Mas eu não podia dar mais a ela ainda. Eu esperava que ela compreendesse o quanto eu queria dizer e mostrar-lhe tudo.

**Sinto muito pela sua mãe. Eu não posso imaginar qualquer mãe indo embora e deixando seu filho para trás, mas parece que o seu pai fez certo por você, armas e tudo mais. Isso foi um pouco assustador, Bella! Se ele soubesse os pensamentos que eu tive sobre você, eu estaria cheio de buracos de bala agora mesmo. Mas eu arriscaria, por você.**

**Sua mãe perdeu uma garota incrível e um dia ela perceberá isso. Você estaria disposta a experimentar aquela roupa que não caberia em uma criança de dez anos? Eu ficaria feliz em dar a minha opinião honesta a você. Eu criança, eu criança. Mais ou menos. Quero dizer, eu não me importaria se você experimentasse, mas eu estou mais do que feliz com o que você me deu. Você já é muito boa para mim, Bella.**

**Já que nós discutimos sobre a sua mãe, eu falarei sobre a minha. Ela é feroz. Leal. Assustadora. Quando ela ouviu um pouco, muito pouco, veja você, sobre as mais recentes acrobacias da minha ex, ela me ligou gritando e pronta para chutar algumas bundas. Eu a amo, mas ela me assusta completamente. Vou contar um segredinho a você. A melhor maneira de me assustar é dizer-me que você vai contar à minha mãe. Meu irmão simplesmente empurrou isso em mim e eu derramei meus segredos para ele. Ok, eu disse a ele sobre você. Ele sabia que eu estava escondendo algo. Eu acho que não consigo mesmo ser sutil sobre você por telefone. Você é uma mulher perigosa, Bella, mas eu amo isso.**

**Portanto, você tem isso. Vinte e cinco anos de idade e com medo da minha mãe. Ela é realmente uma das pessoas mais legais que você já conheceu, mas se você cruzar o caminho dela, ou dos seus filhos, bem, ela pode pedir emprestado o bisturi de Rose e chegar ao corte. Meu pai é muito mais calmo. Eu acho que ele tem que ser, com ela como esposa. Ele é engraçado e muito inteligente e simplesmente um cara ótimo ao redor. Nós somos uma família muito unida e temos jantares todo domingo à noite se estamos todos na cidade.**

Eu sentia falta deles. Esperançosamente nós teríamos aquele jantar em família quando eu chegasse em casa.

**Ha! Estou feliz que você vai limitar seu peido e fedor, Bella. Você não sabe o quanto eu ri alto quando li isso. Eu amo como você pode me tirar de excitado para rir muito e excitado novamente. Você tem um talento especial, ou eu sou apenas especialmente suscetível aos seus encantos. De qualquer forma, isso funciona.**

Você me possui, no caso de você não ter notado.

**Eu comprarei um pomar inteiro de maçãs, Bella. Eu acho que nós precisaremos de um para cobrir cada uma das minhas e das suas fantasias, afinal. Falando nisso, eu tenho que ver se você me enviou outra no PcA. Saindo para ler isso e então eu viajarei para outra cidade, mas vou verificar com você quando eu puder!**

**Você não precisa de uma foto para me atrair, Bella, eu já estou indo para lá mentalmente. Fisicamente, espero que eu possa balançar isso no futuro próximo.**

**Falo com você em breve.**

**Seu, Edward**

Fechei o e-mail e abri o aplicativo PcA. Lá estava ela. Por que o meu coração batia mais rápido somente com a visão do nome dela?

_Quando eu enviei a você aquela mensagem, eu estava na minha camisola e nada mais, é claro. Quanto ao que eu estava, ou não estava, usando sob a saia, você não gostaria de saber? Eu diria a você, mas vendo como você me deixou pendurada com o que você faria com o que você encontrasse, eu acho que estou devolvendo o favor._

Sua camisola. Maldição. Eu queria ver isso. E o que estava por baixo. Isso teria que esperar até que eu levasse minha bunda para casa, no entanto. Eu odiava essa viagem estúpida. Ela era tão boa em me provocar. E eu estava tão duro. De novo.

_Minha fantasia pública é inteiramente muito pública para realmente fazer, mas nós temos esta grande quadra no campus e, uh, o pensamento de fazer isso lá enquanto a escola inteira assistia me deixou quente. Eu nunca faria isso, veja você, mas há algo sobre estar exposta e não dando a mínima para quem viu, sabe?_

Porra, isso era quente. Se eu apenas pudesse fazer isso com ela. Kate me mataria. Valeria a pena. Quem eu estava enganado? Valeria.

_Eu posso lidar com tudo o que você tem para me dar, Edward. Eu adoraria lidar com isso com as minhas mãos e minha boca e, bem, você sabe que eu quero você._

Eu gemi. Sim, quase na hora de um banho.

_Estou feliz por você e seu pau terem a minha foto para você passar através da sua viagem. Espero que você tenha loção suficiente para lidar com tudo o que eu estou te dando._

_Saindo para fazer mais do que sonhar com você, Bella._

Jesus, meu coração estava martelando, meu pau estava latejando e eu a queria. Olhei para a foto dela no meu laptop de novo. Tão fodidamente perfeita.

**Retornos são uma vadia e você sempre consegue um de mim, não é? Estou morrendo de vontade de ver essa camisola e estou morrendo para saber o que estava sob a saia. Mais incentivo para visitar, como se eu precisasse de algum neste momento.**

**Então você quer que eu fôda você na frente de todo o corpo estudantil? Você é uma garota muito suja, Bella. E eu amo isso. Eu posso não ser capaz de balançar isso, mas eu tenho certeza que nós podemos encontrar algum lugar isolado ao ar livre onde eu possa empurrá-la para a grama macia e fodê-la até que você grite o meu nome. O que acha disso?**

Isso soava oh, tão fodidamente bom para mim. Isso iria para o chuveiro em breve.

**Eu quero você também, Bella. Muito. Eu aceitarei suas mãos e sua boca e darei as minhas em retorno, assim como o meu pau muito duro. Tudo para você. O que você diz?**

**Eu tenho que estocar loção em cada parada, no entanto, eu usarei shampoo em um par de minutos. O que quer que seja útil. Quando eu chegar em casa, comprarei um frasco super gigante. Por que eu tinha que conhecê-la quando eu estava na estrada? Eu acho que para manter isso interessante. E, de fato, tem mantido.**

**Seu brinquedo cuidou de você? Você acha que eu posso cuidar melhor de você? Eu acho. O que você acha de testarmos essa teoria um dia em breve?**

**Até lá, eu comprarei ações da Duracell e Noxema.**

**Falo com você em breve!**

Voltei para o jogo e ri quando vi o que eu poderia jogar. 'Telefone'. Isso era muito perfeito com o que eu tinha pedido. Eu ainda tinha que descobrir a logística, mas eu tinha que falar com ela. Ouvi-la dizer meu nome, de preferência quando ela gozasse. Fale comigo, Bella.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

****_Olá meninas, a Ju acabou de me enviar esse capítulo... e eu imaginei que vcs gostariam de recebê-lo. Conforme ela viu, esse precede o capítulo de Palavras com Amigos. Postarei "Palavras com Amigos" na próxima quinta. =) Obrigado a todas que tem acompanhado a fic. Essa autora nos mata de todos os jeitos. Pra traduzir essas fics e First & Ten e pra ler tbm. É tudo uma loucura. =D  
_

_Beijos e até amanhã em "O Dominante". =D  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Roma. Era uma das minhas cidades favoritas no mundo e eu me vi observando os belos edifícios antigos passando do banco de trás da limusine.

"Eu amo isso aqui." Kate murmurou, sua cabeça pressionada contra o vidro exatamente como a minha estava. "No caso de eu não dizer o suficiente, obrigada por me contratar e me deixar ver o mundo com você".

Eu sorri para ela. "Apenas imagine todos os lugares que eu poderia levá-la se você largasse seu velho marido e fugisse comigo".

"Há. Vocês se odiariam em uma semana. Ela é muito controladora e você é muito teimoso." Garrett interrompeu.

Kate riu e deu um tapinha na perna dele. "Talvez, mas eu aposto que o sexo de compensação seria épico".

Eu ri, mas senti meu pau se animar com a menção da palavra sexo. Sexo me fazia pensar em Bella, e Bella me deixava duro. Eu também queria checar meu telefone e ver se ela ainda estava acordada. Ela me enviaria o seu número? Se ela o tivesse enviado agora, eu seria capaz de esperar? Eu realmente não teria muita escolha. Eu temia dizer a ela em meu próximo e-mail que eu seria muito mais lento para responder nos próximos dias. Um voo de 15 horas para Tóquio e dez horas de avião de lá para Sydney cortariam o nosso tempo. Senti o ressentimento borbulhar com um dia inteiro perdido para ela. Mais do que isso, na verdade, com o tempo de sono consignado nisso. Eu não podia esperar para chegar em casa.

"E exatamente como você sabe? Primeiro você me insulta com o tamanho do pau dele, depois com as suas proezas sexuais. Vocês dois estão escondendo algo?" Garrett fez uma careta para mim e eu apenas encolhi os ombros. Eu não tinha ideia de onde Kate estava recebendo sua informação.

"Irina não é exatamente tímida sobre partilhar os detalhes." Ela forneceu com um pequeno sorriso. Bem, isso acalmou meu pau diretamente para baixo.

Eu gemi e Garrett riu, o traidor. Serviria muito bem para ele se eu roubasse sua esposa. "Ela realmente fode e conta?" Garrett perguntou.

Kate riu. "Para um ponto. Ela teria me dito mais se eu não a cortasse. Brincadeiras à parte, Edward, eu realmente não quero saber do que você gosta na cama." Seus lábios se contraíram. "Ok, talvez eu queira um pouco, mas pareceu desleal obter isso da boca da puta do mal, mesmo na época em que vocês estavam juntos".

"Sério, ela falou sobre a nossa vida sexual? Ela ainda fala? Maldito seja, eu não quero saber." Fechei meus olhos, os belos edifícios já não de muito interesse para mim.

"Eu não posso dizer que tive uma conversa civilizada com ela desde que vocês terminaram, mas, a julgar pela forma como ela ainda está encarando o seu pau a cada chance que ela tem, estou achando que isso ainda está na mente dela".

"Como você sabe?" Kate levantou uma sobrancelha para Garrett e ele suspirou. "Simplesmente mantenha seus olhos no prêmio".

Eu ri e abri meus olhos. "Prêmio? Meu pau é um prêmio? Isso seria uma disputa interessante".

Os olhos de Kate brilharam. "É o sonho de um publicitário. Você pode imaginar as manchetes? _O Pau do Cullen no Pedaço_! Todos os lucros para caridade." Ela riu, impotente, enquanto Garrett fazia cócegas.

"Você pensou nisso muito rápido. Estou perturbado." Claro, minha mente estava cheia de imagens de Bella ganhando e puxando-me para uma sala privada para reivindicar seu prêmio. Ela poderia tê-lo tantas vezes quanto ela desejasse.

"Este é o meu trabalho." Ela respondeu alegremente. Eu sorri para ela. "Bem, é divertido pensar nisso!"

"Você não participará." Garrett disse.

"Claro que não." Ela revirou os olhos e mexeu a boca com um 'claro que sim' para mim. Eles me matavam. Não, havia apenas uma vencedora do meu pau e ela estava totalmente longe demais no momento. Eu toquei a janela e desejei que eu a estivesse tocando.

"Talvez a nova amiga dele entrasse." Garrett sugeriu.

Minha cabeça virou e eu olhei boquiaberto para ele. "O quê?" Ele era um leitor de mentes? Maldito seja.

"Bem, isso obteve uma resposta dele." Kate murmurou. "Parece que você ficaria bem com isso".

Revirei meus olhos e tentei parecer casual. "Eu não sei do que você está falando".

"Vamos, Edward. Nós somos cegos? Você se ilumina quando lê alguma coisa dela e eu juro que sua mão está no seu telefone mais do que a minha estava no meu pau quando eu tinha 13 anos".

Eu olhei para Garrett. "Ela é apenas uma amiga. Estamos apenas conversando. Não há nada lá." As palavras eram ocas para os meus próprios ouvidos, e pela forma como Kate e Garrett olharam um para o outro, eu sabia que eles não acreditavam em mim também.

"Ei, cara, eu não estou perguntando como seu agente. Estou perguntando como amigo. Eu só quero que você seja feliz".

Eu sabia que era verdade, mas eu não me importei. Não importa o que eles dizem, eles querem verificar Bella para ter certeza que ela não era uma espiã secreta, ou algo assim. Eu não os deixaria se intrometer na vida dela. Eu queria que ela compartilhasse sua história comigo, como ela já fazia.

"Estou perfeitamente feliz, Garrett. E eu estou feliz que Bella esteja na minha vida como minha amiga. Se isso mudar, eu vou deixá-los saber." Eu foquei em Kate, que estava me observando de perto. "Eu quero que ela seja deixada em paz. Se eu decidir dizer a ela quem eu sou, nós partiremos daí. Mas você não tem permissão de investigá-la, Kate. Ela compartilha muito comigo por conta própria".

"E exatamente o que ela compartilhar?" O tom de Kate indicava que ela tinha uma ideia e eu abri minha boca para protestar, mas ela levantou a mão. "Eu disse que deixaria isso e eu vou, Edward. Você sabe a minha opinião sobre isso. Se eu abrir uma revista e descobrir que ela correu para a imprensa com algo que você disse, eu vou esmagá-la como um inseto. Esse é o meu trabalho tanto como sua publicitária como sua amiga. Entendeu?"

Eu sabia melhor do que discutir com esse tom. "Entendi. E eu percebo que talvez eu esteja sendo um pé no saco sobre isso, mas essa é a única coisa que eu tenho que é apenas minha. Você não pode saber o que é falar com alguém que não sabe quem eu sou, que não tem qualquer expectativa por causa de quem eu sou. Ela ri quando eu digo algo engraçado porque é engraçado, não porque eu sou Edward Cullen e ela precisa rir para me impressionar. Se ela soubesse quem eu era..." Eu parei porque eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu queria que ela soubesse algum dia, mas só depois que ela estivesse tão dentro de mim que não importaria e não mudaria nada. Isso seria possível? Eu simplesmente não sabia.

Kate estendeu a mão e bateu no meu joelho desta vez. "Eu entendo, Edward. E eu espero que esta garota acabe sendo tão verdadeira como você acha que ela é. Mas se você tiver alguma suspeita sobre ela, se você precisar que eu a investigue, eu quero que você venha a mim".

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dela. "Eu sei, Kate. E eu irei até você se eu precisar." Eu não precisaria, no entanto. Bella me diria tudo o que eu precisava saber, assim como eu diria a ela, quando fosse o momento certo.

Nós paramos em frente à primeira parada do dia, uma entrevista de emissora de TV. "Vamos encantar os italianos." Kate sugeriu. Nenhnum problema, desde que ninguém dissesse 'Bella'.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Irina, bella, mostra-nos o seu anel." Porra. Falar sobre a pior maneira de dizer Bella. Pelo menos isso não me deixou duro. Em vez disso, eu fiquei todo irritado com o fato de que alguém chamasse Irina de bella, mesmo que eles quisessem dizer que ela era bonita. Ela não era. Talvez por fora, mas o interior era feio como o pecado. A Bella real era bonita por dentro e por fora.

Kate estava gesticulando atrás da cabeça do repórter e eu tentei me focar. Uma olhada no monitor mostrou que eu estava carrancudo e eu rapidamente coloquei um sorriso agradável no meu rosto. Oops. Irina lançou-me um sorriso triunfante antes de mostrar seu anel e recontar a história do noivado pela bilionésima vez nos últimos dias. Não fique se achando, Irina, essa carranca não era o que você gostaria que fosse.

"Edward, é estranho estar com a sua ex de novo, agora que ela está casada?" A repórter tropeçou nas palavras em inglês um pouco e dei a ela um sorriso deslumbrante.

_"Sono estremamente felice per lei. Desidero il suo e James nienta ma il meglio. Forse una certa bella ragazza italiana blocchera' il mio cuore mentre sono qui."_ Seu rosto se iluminou e ela imediatamente lançou mais perguntas em italiano, que eu respondi na mesma moeda. Irina ficou toda ofendida perto de mim e eu não consegui deixar de sorrir e rir com a repórter. Graças a Deus meu avô insistiu em falar apenas em italiano enquanto nós crescíamos. Emmett e eu éramos ambos fluentes. E fez eu me sentir bem dizer bella, mesmo que eu não estivesse falando o nome dela. Era como o meu próprio segredinho. Talvez um dia eu pudesse jogar a entrevista para ela e dizer que eu estava pensando nela quando eu mencionei belas garotas italianas.

_*__Tradução da frase em italiano__: "Estou extremamente__feliz por ela.__Desejo a ela__e James nada__ mais que o melhor. __Talvez alguma bela garota italiana capture o meu__coração __enquanto eu __estiver aqui"._

A entrevista terminou e eu levantei e comecei a caminhar para Kate e Garrett, quando senti uma mão feminina no meu braço. Virei com um sorriso, pensando que era a repórter, mas lá estava Irina fazendo beicinho para mim. "Posso falar com você por um minuto?"

Um olhar rápido mostrou que havia muitas pessoas no estúdio nos observando, então eu não poderia arrancar meu braço e dispensá-la como eu queria. "O que é isso, Irina?" Perguntei calmamente.

Ela enfiou o braço direito no meu esquerdo e caminhou lentamente em direção à saída. Kate estava olhando para ela e parada ao lado da porta, pronta para atacar, se necessário. "Meu pai diz que meu casamento com James provavelmente não será reconhecido nos Estados Unidos".

E eu me importava porque? "Eu acho que você terá que ir até o tribunal, então".

Ela suspirou e acariciou meu braço. "Bem, nós poderíamos fazer isso, ou eu poderia alegar um momento de insanidade e fazer o que eu realmente quero fazer".

Eu sabia melhor do que perguntar, então eu continuei andando e puxei meu braço livre. "Boa sorte com isso".

Ela pegou minha mão e fez beicinho. "Você não quer saber o que eu quero?"

"Eu realmente não me importo mais com o que você quer." Eu disse a ela em voz baixa. Kate se aproximou de nós e deslizou o braço onde Irina esteve, ligando com o meu, batendo na mão livre dela. Eu imediatamente me senti melhor.

Irina encontrou o olhar gelado de Kate com um dos seus próprios antes de abordar-me. "Eu quero você, Edward. Apenas me dê a palavra e eu deixarei James e voltarei para você".

Eu ri, alto. Eu podia sentir os olhos de todos em mim, mas eu sinceramente não dava a mínima neste momento. "O quanto você é estúpida? Você honestamente acha que eu a aceitaria de volta?"

"Papai diz..."

"Eu não dou a mínima para o que seu pai diz, Irina, e você também não deveria. Você se casou com James, você lida com isso. Isso não é problema meu. Eu não me importo se você se divorciar dele, se você conseguir uma anulação, ou se você se casar com ele em todos os países entre aqui e Tóquio. Nós terminamos. Nós ficaremos assim".

Kate adiantou-se antes que Irina pudesse dizer mais. "Eu acredito que Edward disse tudo o que precisa ser dito. Se você não parar de perturbá-lo, eu irei para a imprensa e pintarei um quadro muito patético de uma mulher que não pode esquecer o passado, embora ela esteja desfilando seu presente e futuro na frente de cada câmera que vê. Eu posso e vou arruinar você. Certifique-se de dizer isso ao papai, ok?" Kate puxou meu braço e eu a segui, fazendo o meu melhor para não rir da expressão de raiva no rosto de Irina.

"Deus, isso foi bom!" Kate gritou quando chegamos lá fora.

Eu a soltei com a risada em seguida e a abracei. "Sim, foi".

"Bem, bem, se não são os meus dois campeões dos pesos pesados. Aro está apto para ser amarrado, deixe-me dizer a vocês. Por que ele achou que isso funcionaria está além de mim." Garrett deu tapinhas nas costas de nós dois e recuperou sua esposa quando eu a soltei.

"Ele disse alguma coisa para você?" Eu perguntei, acenando para o grupo de fãs que eu vi reunidos na rua. Nós abaixamos para entrar no carro e Garrett riu.

"Oh, sim. Ele disse que James era um idiota que não estava apto a lamber o sapato da sua filha e que ela precisava de um homem de verdade como você." Revirei meus olhos para isso. Ele queria um homem com a minha carreira para a sua filha, não a mim. "Ele esteve no telefone com todos os tipos de figuras do governo tentando descobrir se o casamento é válido ou não. Ele pode transportá-la de volta para a França para conseguir anulá-lo depois dessa turnê".

Eu bufei para isso. "Espero que ela permaneça casada com o cara e que ele limite o estilo dela de uma forma importante." Mesmo que eu não gostasse de James, por razões óbvias, ele provavelmente não merecia o tratamento que estava recebendo. Perguntei-me se o pequeno pedido dela voltaria para ele. Ele não esteve nesta entrevista.

"Ela não merece nada além do pior. E nós merecemos o melhor. Garrett, meu amor, o que você acha de termos um pouco de champanhe e comemorarmos eu finalmente dizendo àquela russa para dar o fora?"

Ele a beijou com força. "Eu digo que isso soa perfeito. Edward, você vai se juntar a nós?"

Eu ri e balancei minha cabeça. "Eu acho que vou apenas relaxar no meu quarto." Eu sentia falta de Bella. Eu queria ler suas palavras e dar a ela as minhas.

"Diga oi à sua garota por nós. Ou, não diga, já que ela não saberá quem somos nós." Kate disse com uma risadinha. Ela estava positivamente brilhando com triunfo.

"Ok, eu não vou." Minha garota. Eu gostei disso.

**xoxoxoxox**

Chegamos ao hotel e seguimos nossos caminhos separados. Tirei minhas roupas e fiquei com uma camiseta e minha boxer e afundei na cama com o meu laptop. Puta merda, havia outro anexo. Eu poderia esperar? Eu tentaria. Eu sabia como ela era agora. Eu deveria ler o que ela tinha a dizer. Não era tudo sobre seu lindo rosto e corpo. Meus dedos coçaram para clicar no anexo, mas eu os afastei.

_Edward,_

_Estou muito feliz que você esperou para abrir meu e-mail até que você estivesse sozinho. Eu acho que nós dois aprendemos a nossa lição nessa frente, embora provavelmente seria menos terrível para mim do que você. Eu posso explicar minha pele ruborizada com qualquer número de mentiras, mas seu pau duro seria difícil de esconder e eu certamente não quero que você o compartilhe com ninguém além de mim._

Sim, seria difícil de esconder e é todo seu, Bella.

_Rose está trabalhando em sua lista de exigências enquanto nós conversamos. Na verdade, graças ao que eu anexarei a este e-mail, você provavelmente deverá ainda mais a ela. Espero que você goste. Eu não planejava o envio de uma outra foto tão breve, mas Rose viu-me esta manhã e simplesmente disse que nós tínhamos que fazer isso. Eu argumentei, mas sem sucesso. Imagino que esta sou a 'eu' que você veria todos os dias se você estivesse aqui, então... sim. Eu espero que você goste._

Todos os dias, Bella? Sim, eu queria muito vê-la. Meus dedos coçaram de novo. Maldição. Eu precisava ler mais rápido.

_Eu amo que você disse ao seu irmão sobre mim e que você não compartilhou a minha foto com ele. Não que eu me importe se você fizer isso, quero dizer, eu não estou envergonhada por ela, ou algo assim, mas é só para você. Talvez um dia eu possa vestir aquela roupa exata para você, deixá-lo ver a imagem ao vivo e a cores. O que você diz sobre isso?_

O que eu digo? Porra, sim. Eu darei a você qualquer coisa no mundo se você usar aquilo para mim pessoalmente. Eu espero que você não espere que ele seja usável novamente depois de eu colocar minhas mãos em você, no entanto.

_Você seriamente acha que eu diria que não quando você pediu meu número de telefone? O que eu sou, louca? Bem, louca de certa forma, eu acho, mas no sentido bom. Eu amaria falar com você ao telefone. Como eu disse, até mesmo o código Morse me satisfaria. Você esteve treinando aqueles traços e pontos? Eles não são necessários porque eu alegremente enviarei a você o meu número. O que você diz de nós planejarmos conversar quando você voltar para a Califórnia? Vamos marcar um encontro?_

Um encontro. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que eu tive um desses, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada mais atraente do que um encontro com Bella. Mesmo por telefone, que seria melhor do que qualquer momento que eu tinha passado com Irina, isso é certeza.

_Eu não deixaria meu pai atirar em você, Edward. Eu gosto desses seus pensamentos sujos e eu não estou desistindo deles por algumas balas! Levará mais do que isso para me impedir de querer você._

_Minha mãe é o que ela é. Eu aprendi a conviver. Eu amo que sua mãe seja tal protetora feroz. __Isso é exatamente o que as mães deveriam ser. Seja grato por tê-la, mesmo quando ela ultrapassa seus limites e enfia o nariz onde não é desejada. __Eu muitas vezes desejei que minha mãe fosse assim. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que o desinteresse._

Eu ri. Eu poderia usar um pouco de desinteresse pelas pessoas na minha vida agora, Bella, mas eu tenho muita sorte e eu sabia disso.

_Eu acho que é incrivelmente fofo que vocês tenham um jantar de domingo. Eu não vejo o meu pai com a frequência suficiente. Nenhum grande plano para as Férias de Primavera este ano, então talvez eu vá vê-lo, a menos que Ali e Rose decidam arrastar-me para algum lugar. Você nunca sabe com essas duas. Você é espontâneo, ou um planejador, como eu?_

Férias de Primavera, hein? Quando era isso? Talvez eu pudesse... pensamento perigoso, Cullen. Controle-o.

_Eu quis dizer isso quando eu disse que você pode ser você mesmo comigo. Essa é a pessoa que eu quero conhecer. Eu serei paciente e esperarei até que você possa se revelar para mim. É difícil lembrar que é apenas uma semana desde que nos "conhecemos", afinal. Eu não posso esperar que todas as suas paredes caiam, porque eu sei que as minhas não caíram. Mas elas já estão severamente violadas. Espero que isso seja uma coisa boa._

Muito boa. Você simplesmente não sabe.

_Um pomar de maçãs provavelmente não cobriria tudo das nossas mentes criativas, mas será um bom começo! Eu amo a ideia de você indo em direção a mim, Edward. Espero que você faça bem isso um dia, quando você estiver pronto._

Eu estou começando a pensar que estou chegando perto de estar pronto, Bella. Você poderia estar pronta para mim e tudo o que eu traria para o seu mundo? Eu perderia você antes mesmo de nós começarmos?

_Vou ver o que você mandou-me de volta no PcA. Eu o provoquei muito por lá? Estou morrendo para saber._

_Eu estava pensando em você quando Rose tirou essa foto. Você pode dizer?_

_Sua,_

_Bella_

E isso era tudo que eu precisava para estimular-me para abrir o anexo. Ela estava pensando em mim, não é? Bem, eu estava pensando nela e meu pau já estava ficando duro e, oh meu fodido inferno.

Ela era ainda mais bonita, embora eu não conseguisse descobrir como isso era possível. A camiseta cinza mostrava suas curvas encantadoras e a bunda, porra, a bunda era exatamente tão linda e comestível como o resto dela. Eu queria agarrar aqueles pequenos montes redondos e apertar e acariciá-los, e, sim, talvez mordê-los suavemente. Jesus. Suas longas pernas eram sexy e até seus pés eram bonitos.

Seus olhos, aqueles olhos sonolentos, olhos de dormir, estavam olhando diretamente nos meus e me convidando para se juntar a ela e minhas mãos estavam suando e meu coração estava martelando e eu queria rastejar através da tela e virá-la e beijar aqueles lábios carnudos, enterrar minhas mãos naqueles cachos macios e sentir aquele corpo perfeito se desfazer debaixo de mim. Inferno fodido. Foda-se Roma. Foda-se Tóquio e Sydney e todo o resto. Eu queria ir para Washington.

Loção? Onde diabos estava? Merda, eu tinha usado toda a minha loção alemã e não tinha parado para comprar nenhuma italiana. Tanto faz. Corri para o banheiro e peguei a porcaria que eles tinham lá. Cheirava a flores, mas eu realmente não dava a mínima. Coloquei um pouco na minha mão e fiquei pronto para arrancar fora o meu shorts quando isso me bateu. Talvez eu não pudesse enviar a ela uma foto do meu rosto, mas eu poderia enviar alguma coisa para ela. Não, não do meu pau, eu não era tão estúpido. Mas minha mão não me delataria.

Peguei meu iPhone e tentei ignorar o meu pau latejante por um minuto enquanto eu batia uma foto da minha mão com a bola de loção. Pelo menos ela saberia que eu não estava mentindo. Conectei o telefone ao meu laptop e o deixei carregar a foto enquanto eu me concentrava de volta na minha Bella. Ela era tão fodidamente bonita. Eu tirei meu short e aqueci a loção em ambas as mãos enquanto focava nela.

Agarrei meu pau e gemi ao sentir o líquido frio no meu pau. Bella não seria fria. Ela seria quente e apertada e, oh, tão perfeita em torno de mim. Movi minha mão para cima e para baixo pelo meu comprimento enquanto pensava sobre qual seria a sensação de estar dentro dela. Eu rastejaria atrás dela e empurraria suas pernas para baixo, levantaria aquela camiseta e estenderia a mão entre as suas pernas e sentiria aquele calor enquanto deslizaria meus dedos dentro da sua vagina.

Ela estaria tão molhada, apenas com o meu toque. Eu empurraria seu cabelo fora do seu ombro e beijaria seu gracioso pescoço, correndo meus dentes sobre a sua pele delicada, beijando meu caminho até atrás da sua orelha, sussurrando coisas sujas para ela enquanto eu chuparia o lóbulo da sua orelha e pressionaria meu pau contra ela. Finalmente, eu deslizaria para dentro dela, enchendo-a enquanto ela engasgava o meu nome.

"É isso que você queria?" Eu perguntaria, empurrando meu pau dentro dela. Ela gemeria e diria que sim e eu levantaria seus quadris e a foderia mais forte, mais rápido. Ela estaria gemendo, ofegante, gozando, apertando ao redor de mim, e eu diria o nome dela quando gozasse dentro dela.

Meu pau explodiu ao mesmo tempo como aconteceu em minha mente. Eu caí de volta contra o colchão e peguei alguns lenços de papel para me limpar, meus olhos ainda na imagem de Bella enquanto eu fazia isso. Ela era incrível e eu a queria. Não havia como negar isso. Talvez fosse a hora de contar a ela um pouco mais. Não quem eu realmente era, mas talvez eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa a ela.

Eu rolei e comecei a digitar.

**Bella,**

**Você está tentando me matar, não é? Você sabe que se você fizer isso, você sentirá terrivelmente a minha falta e então você terá que tentar encontrar alguém tão legal como eu sou para conversar, o que não é remotamente possível. Eu só não quero que você sofra, porque se você me matar, eu prometo que morrerei um homem feliz.**

**Eu não achei que fosse possível você ficar mais bonita, mas você me provou o contrário. É uma coisa boa que era em mim que você estava pensando quando a foto foi tirada, porque eu odiaria ter que matar qualquer homem que estivesse roubando seus pensamentos de mim. O olhar em seus olhos, Bella... você me quer tanto assim? Eu sei que eu a quero tanto assim. Eu não estou mentindo quando digo que minhas mãos estavam tremendo e suando com a necessidade de tocar em você.**

**Se você for assim em uma base diária, eu sou um homem em apuros. Eu nunca serei capaz de sair da cama, o que eu não acho que seja uma coisa ruim, por si só, mas nossas famílias podem sentir a nossa falta algum dia. Eu estou disposto a arriscar, no entanto. Eu contratarei alguém para nos trazer comida algumas vezes por dia. Isso funcionará para você?**

**Ok, eu tenho que parar de pensar em você na cama, porque eu nunca serei capaz de parar de falar sobre isso e eu ficarei duro novamente e eu realmente preciso dar-me um descanso antes de eu ficar com tendinite, ou algo assim. Eu devo assegurar a você que o meu pau duro é, de fato, todo para você, e eu não estou compartilhando isso com mais ninguém. Mesmo que esteja me matando não ler seus e-mails e PcA ao longo do dia, eu sei que é a única maneira que eu serei capaz de funcionar.**

**Rose é a minha heroína pessoal pelas fotos. Sério, nenhum pedido é muito grande. Eu encontrarei uma maneira de conseguir que o rosto dela seja esculpido no Monte Rushmore*********, se eu precisar. Isso é o quanto eu devo a ela por dar você a mim através de fotos. Significa muito tê-las com as suas palavras.**

_*__Monte Rushmore__: localizado em Keystone, Dakota do Sul, nos EUA. É um monte __onde estão esculpidos os rostos de quarto presidents dos EUA: George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt e Abraham Lincoln._

**Eu sei que você tem sido muito paciente quando se trata de mim, não lhe dando tanto quanto você tem me dado e eu aprecio isso. Eu não posso dizer a você as razões pelas quais eu não posso retribuir a foto frontal, mas um dia, em um futuro não muito distante, eu vou. Você mencionou que eu violei suas paredes e eu quero que você saiba que você fez o mesmo comigo. Eu tenho razões para ter cuidado, razões que eu compartilharei com você em breve. Espero que você possa continuar sendo paciente comigo. Isso, o que nós temos, já é muito importante para mim e eu não quero perder isso, ou você. Eu espero que você me dê um pouco de tempo para deixar cair toda a parede. Eu prometo que quando eu fizer isso, valerá a pena a espera. Pelo menos eu espero que sim!**

Aí. Isso era algo, certo? Espero que ela entenda. Se não, eu simplesmente diria a ela. Eu não a perderia pela minha necessidade de anonimato.

**Garota boba, você precisa mesmo perguntar se eu quero que você vista a roupa de professora pessoalmente? Ou a camisa, pelo que importa? Eu acharia você sexy de moletom e um casaco de inverno. Use qualquer coisa, ou, de preferência, nada, para mim!**

**Sim, nós temos um encontro. Absolutamente. Eu volto no domingo à noite, bem tarde, então, o que você diria de segunda-feira à noite? Eu provavelmente terei que dormir o dia todo, mas eu estarei pronto para você depois que você terminar suas aulas e jantar, talvez? Que tal às 20hs?**

**Enquanto eu estou pensando sobre isso, os próximos dias serão insanos, viajando. Eu estarei em um avião por mais de um dia e meio, então a nossa comunicação será limitada. Eu não quero que você pense que estou ignorando você, eu apenas legitimamente serei incapaz de enviar e-mail ou jogar PcA por horas a fio. Meu horário será muito louco também, mas eu escreverei quando eu puder. E eu contarei os minutos até segunda-feira à noite. Eu posso honestamente dizer que eu não estive ansioso por algo assim em um tempo bastante longo.**

**Eu amo a minha mãe, muito. Ela é definitivamente a força da nossa família, e os três homens muito maiores são pudim em suas mãos capazes. Você não atravessa o caminho da minha mãe! Talvez um dia você a conheça e ela será tão ferozmente protetora com você como ela é com todos nós. Ela gostaria muito de você, tenho certeza disso.**

Sim, eu tinha acabado de mencionar apresentá-la à minha mãe. Eu estava bem e verdadeiramente perdido.

**Eu sou um planejador, como você. Meu irmão é o espontâneo. Ele levará para casa um filhote de cachorro sem pensar no fato de que temos empregos pelos quais viajamos, ele fará uma tatuagem porque acontece de estar passando na frente de uma loja, ele comprará um carro porque está nesse estado de espírito... você entende a deriva. Inferno, quando eu disse a ele sobre você, ele começou a planejar uma viagem para Washington simplesmente assim. Pela primeira vez, eu estava tentado a jogar com ele e apenas dirigir para ver você. Você ficaria animada se eu fizesse isso? Com medo? Aborrecida? Como uma planejadora, você provavelmente ficaria irritada. Eu não viria sem aviso e sem ser convidado, eu juro.**

Imagine se eu aparecesse na sua porta e dissesse, 'oi, eu sou Edward Cullen, o cara com quem você esteve falando'. Ela cairia morta imediatamente.

**Quando serão suas Férias de Primavera? O que vocês costumam fazer? O que você quer fazer? Você quer ir para casa, ou você quer ir para algum lugar com suas amigas?**

E quanto a comigo? Devo perguntar isso? Não... espere até que eu fale com ela ao telefone, pelo menos. Ver se temos a mesma química lá como temos aqui. Hora de encerrar antes de eu ceder a todos os meus desejos e simplesmente implorar para ir vê-la no instante em que meu avião aterrissar.

**Eu estou mais do que disposto a tentar acabar com um pomar de maçã inteiro com você, Bella. Se usarmos todas aquelas maçãs, bem, felizmente podemos plantar mais. Portanto, mantenhas as fantasias que vêm e eu continuarei gozando, assim como você! Pelo menos, eu espero que sim!**

**Espero que você aprecie a foto que estou mandando. Não é nada como as suas, mas é um retrato honesto meu no momento em que vi a sua foto. Espero que te faça rir.**

**Falo com você em breve.**

**Seu Edward**

Anexei a foto da minha mão e a enviei para ela. Esperemos que ela visse o humor nela e não ficasse chateada por eu não ter enviado o meu rosto. Eu disse a ela tanto quanto eu ousava por agora.

Hora de PcA! Abri o aplicativo e ri quando vi que ela tinha jogado 'tetas'. Isso era apropriado. Ela tinha ótimas tetas. Tetas no plural não funcionaria. Emmett reclamava sobre esse fato constantemente.

_Bem, Edward, se você abriu o meu e-mail, você já viu aquela pequena camisola. E você viu as linhas da calcinha? Rose tirou aquela foto, é claro, e alisou minha camisola para baixo sobre o meu corpo. Ela ficou muito perto de saber que eu não usava calcinha. Você gosta disso? Eu sei que sim._

Porra. Rose alisou aquela camisolsa sobre a bunda nua dela. Eu fiquei com inveja de Rose. E eu queria vê-la fazer isso. Mas eu também queria empurrá-la para fora do caminho e fazer isso eu mesmo. Tais questões.

_Eu não gostaria que todo o corpo discente realmente visse você me fodendo, apenas uma fantasia passageira que me tem toda quente e incomodada, mas a sua fez o mesmo. Eu amaria que você me deitasse na grama e me fodesse, fazendo-me gritar tão alto que nós assustaríamos toda a vida selvagem. Eu tenho fé que você poderia me obrigar a fazer isso, Edward._

Oh, eu prometo dar à velha faculdade uma chance, Bella, em honra à sua escola.

_Eu quero aquele seu pau muito duro, enchendo-me, guiando-me na cama, na grama, na parede, onde quer que você queira me tomar. Eu sou toda sua, no caso de você não poder dizer._

Porra. Eu teria que me masturbar novamente. A garota era simplesmente muito boa.

_Foi bom da sua parte fazer uma pausa nos alemães e usar algum shampoo, em vez de exaurir seu suprimento de loção. E o pensamento de você se tocando no chuveiro me tem estendendo a mão para o pequeno carro azul. Acho que é incrivelmente excitante que eu o excite tão facilmente. É justo, já que você pode me deixar molhada com apenas uma frase._

Maldição, eu queria sentir aquela umidade. Eu daria qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa.

_Eu acho que você poderia substituir habilmente o meu brinquedo e até mesmo superá-lo. Afinal, ele só tem aquelas duas balas. Você tem duas mãos, uma língua e um pau. Você ganha em números por si só, e eu não tenho dúvida de que você me traria prazer além da crença._

Sim. Não há dúvida sobre isso.

_Estoque suas ações e depois venda quando você vier até mim. Nós não teremos necessidade de substitutos então._

Cristo! Ela era perfeita. Eu não queria um substituto. Tudo que eu queria era ela.

Voltei para as minhas letras e ri quando eu vi que poderia jogar 'tenso'. Isso era apropriado.

**Eu não sei se fico sentado e assisto Rose correr suas mãos pela sua bunda nua, ou a jogo para fora do quarto e faço isso sozinho. Ambos são igualmente bons para a imaginação, você sabe, mas o babaca possessivo em mim teria que fazer isso sozinho. Embora nós dois saibamos que a camisola subiria, em vez de descer, se fosse esse o caso.**

**Não haverá animais selvagens dentro de um quilômetro quadrado uma vez que eu fodê-la do lado de fora, Bella. Esperemos que não haja nenhum policial para vir correndo também, especialmente seu pai. Ele está longe da sua faculdade, certo? Eu ainda arriscaria isso, mas eu prefiro não levar um tiro enquanto faço amor com você. Ou antes. Eu definitivamente tenho que estar com você pelo menos uma vez antes de morrer.**

**Tenho a intenção de tomá-la em todos esses lugares e muito mais. Que tal na água? O quanto o seu chuveiro é grande? Você tem uma piscina? Uma banheira de hidromassagem?**

Eu tenho uma praia privada. Eu terei que levá-la lá algum dia.

**Eu posso deixar você molhada com apenas uma frase, não é? Imagine o que eu posso fazer quando eu tocá-la. Você gostou da minha foto? Eu sei que é apenas uma mão, mas você parece gostar de imaginar minhas mãos, então eu achei que poderia ajudar com a sua visualização. Imagine aquela mão deslizando pelo seu corpo, cobrindo sua boceta molhada e pressionando contra o seu clitóris. Isso deixa você mais úmida? Como estão as suas baterias?**

Maldição, eu realmente teria que me masturbar novamente. Eu não conseguia o suficiente apenas com o pensamento dela. Eu provavelmente não seria capaz de parar de tocá-la se estivéssemos no mesmo ambiente. Eu seria ridiculamente pegajoso. Espero que ela não se importasse.

**Nenhum substituto. Só você e eu. Isso é tudo o que precisamos.**

Ela era tudo que eu precisava. Fechei o aplicativo e olhei para a foto dela de novo. Minha Bella. Em breve.

* * *

**Olá meninas,  
**

**chegamos ao ultimo capítulo de Palavras com Estranhos desse ano! hahaha. Amanhã talvez teremos um bônus e postaremos "Palavras com Amigos" para vocês conseguirem ver os dois lados ainda agora.  
**

**Domingo teremos o ultimo capítulo de "Anatomy of a Human" e o ultimo capítulo que será postado antes da Pausa de Final de Ano.  
**

**Boa leitura... e Boas Festas a todas!  
**

**Irene *'.'*  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Onde ela estava? Eu a tinha deixado brava quando disse a ela que eu escreveria menos pelos próximos dias? Não, isso não parecia certo. Ainda assim, eu não tinha ouvido falar dela desde ontem à noite e ela teve o dia todo e a noite para me escrever de volta. O que eu tinha dito? A foto da mão a irritou? Eu quis ser fofo. Maldição.

"Edward, nós estamos prestes a decolar. Desligue o seu telefone." Ok, então eu não tinha sido sutil sobre atualizar a maldita coisa centenas de vezes desde que tínhamos partido esta manhã. Onde ela estava? Eu tentei mais uma vez, mas nenhum e-mail, nenhum _PcA. _Eu relutantemente desliguei meu telefone e fiz uma careta para Garrett.

"O que tem sua calcinha em brasa?" Ele perguntou.

Kate riu e bateu no braço dele. "Você não sabe? Vocês homens só ficam assim quando uma fêmea está envolvida. Ele não deve ter ouvido falar da sua amiga. O que você fez?"

"Nada. Eu não sei. Eu não consigo pensar em nada." Eu não diria a eles sobre a foto da mão porque então eu teria que falar sobre as fotos de Bella, e não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eles não quereriam vê-las. Elas eram apenas para mim. Ok, então eu tinha feito a foto da camisola o meu papel de parede do telefone. Ainda era só para mim.

"Vamos, Edward, nos dê alguns detalhes." Garrett pediu. Eu apenas levantei uma sobrancelha e deslizei meu telefone de volta no meu bolso.

E se alguma coisa aconteceu com ela? E se esse cara perseguidor que ela mencionou a atacou? Se eu não tivesse nenhuma notícia dela quando chegasse a Tóquio, eu ligaria para Emmett e o faria encontrá-la. Eu poderia conseguir o sobrenome dela procurando pelo seu pai... talvez eu pudesse ligar para ele. Jesus, o que eu diria? Oi, eu sou Edward Cullen, sim, o ator, e eu estive conversando com a sua filha por um par de semanas, mas eu não tenho notícias dela em um dia e estou preocupado. Você pode ligar para ela? Ou eu posso? Qual é o número dela?

Sim, isso seria ir além. Por que não dizer a ele sobre as fotos sexy dela e todas as coisas sujas que eu queria fazer com ela também? Ele provavelmente a trancaria e ficaria sentado do lado de fora da sua porta com uma espingarda. Talvez fosse isso. Talvez ele soubesse e ela estivesse trancada como uma princesa em uma torre e eu tinha que resgatá-la. Maldição, eu assisti muitos filmes. Ainda bem que eu tinha recusado aquele papel ridículo de príncipe. O quanto eu ficaria estúpido em collants?

Bella, onde você está? Porra. Kate bateu no meu ombro e eu me virei para olhar para ela. Ela estendeu a mão e eu abri a minha para pegar quando ela deixou cair um par de pequenas pílulas brancas na minha mão. "O que é isso?"

"Pílulas para dormir. Você não pode fazer nada sobre ela agora, então você também pode se derrubar. Você pode verificá-la quando chegar a Tóquio".

Eu suspirei, mas fui em frente e as tomei, engolindo-as com a garrafa de água que eu tinha comigo. "Obrigado".

"Sem problema." Ela disse calmamente. Eu me virei para olhar para ela e a vi me olhando com astutos olhos azuis.

"O quê?"

"Você realmente gosta dessa garota".

Eu abri minha boca para dar os chavões habituais sobre amizade, mas eles simplesmente não estavam lá. "Sim, eu gosto".

Ela assentiu. "Vocês dois têm conversado muito?"

"Sim, quero dizer, nós só conversamos pelo IMed uma vez, mas nós enviamos e-mails e mensagens no _Palavras com Amigos _algumas vezes por dia. Acho que conseguimos conhecer um ao outro muito bem".

"Exceto que ela não sabe quem você é".

Sim, exceto isso. "Certo. Estou trabalhando meu caminho em direção dizer a ela, eu só quero algum tempo".

"Eu entendo. Você já a viu?" Kate perguntou.

Eu não consegui esconder o sorriso que se espalhou pelo meu rosto quando eu vi as fotos dela vividamente em minha mente. "Isso é definitivamente um sim. Maldição! Ela é quente, não é?" Garrett sorriu. Kate bateu nele, mas ela estava sorrindo também.

"Ela é quente, sexy, linda, simplesmente qualquer adjetivo que vocês possam imaginar".

"Deixe-me ver." Garrett se inclinou para frente ansiosamente, mas eu balancei minha cabeça. "Espere, são fotos sujas?"

Não exatamente, mas você ainda não vai vê-las. "Não. Elas são apenas para mim".

"Garrett, deixe-o em paz." Ele fez beicinho, mas sentou-se de volta ao comando da sua esposa.

Meus olhos estavam começando a ficar pesados das pílulas, então eu virei e fechei os olhos. "Você pode conhecê-la algum dia".

"Conhecê-la? Uau." Garrett disse. "Você realmente gosta dela então".

Eu realmente gostava. E eu sentia falta dela terrivelmente. Onde ela estava? Foi o meu último pensamento consciente enquanto eu sucumbia ao sono.

**xoxoxoxox**

No instante em que o avião pousou, eu tinha meu telefone na mão. Eu só tinha que ver se ela já tinha respondido. Se ela não tivesse, algo estava muito errado e eu teria que tomar medidas drásticas para entrar em contato com ela. Abri o meu e-mail e graças a Deus ela estava lá. Talvez eu devesse apenas olhar por um segundo, para ver se estava tudo bem. Eu só leria o primeiro parágrafo para ter certeza de que não havia um problema com algo que eu tenha dito, então eu guardaria o resto para o hotel. Isso não era problema.

_Meu sexy Edward,_

_Que lindas mãos você tem! Ou mão, já que você só enviou uma. Eu quero as duas, você sabe. Todas em cima de mim! Você realmente usou essa loção após enviar-me a foto? Isso é tão quente. Você simplesmente não sabe o quanto isso me deixa quente. Eu estou extremamente quente agora. E eu estou nua. Devo avisá-lo que estou bêbada e posso dizer algo estúpido. Eu espero que você não use isso contra mim. Eu espero que você use ISSO contra mim. Hehe Entendeu? Britney Spears para a vitória._

"Porra!" Fechei o aplicativo de email o mais rápido que pude porque ela estava bêbado e ela estava nua e ela me enviou um e-mail. Cristo, eu explodiria. O que mais ela tinha dito? Eu precisava saber. Eu precisava abri-lo de volta e...

"Edward, vamos começar a se mexer." Porcaria. Peguei minha bolsa e a segurei na minha frente para que não fosse dolorosamente óbvio que eu tinha uma ereção gigante com o pensamento de Bella bêbada e nua querendo minhas mãos nela. E AQUILO nela. Jesus. Eu estava superaquecendo. Ela não era a única quente.

"Você está bem? Essas pílulas podem realmente te derrubar. Você parece fora do ar." Kate me olhava ansiosamente.

Certo, culpe a medicação. "Sim, eu estou realmente cansado. Eu não posso esperar para voltar para o hotel." Eufemismo do século.

"Nós estaremos lá em breve." Ela me assegurou. Eu os deixei me levar pelo aeroporto e para o carro. Minha mente estava em Bella.

"Você teve notícias da sua garota?" Garrett perguntou. Eu tive? Há, se ele soubesse.

"Sim, ela está bem." Mais do que bem. Super quente. E nua. E bêbada. E me querendo. Como diabos eu deveria sobreviver ao resto dessa viagem sabendo disso?

Fechei meus olhos e desejei que a viagem fosse rápida. Kate e Garrett conversavam baixinho, achando que eu ainda estava em um estado de estupor do voo, da medicação e fuso-horário. Isso era meio verdade, mas Bella eclipsou todos eles.

"Edward, nós chegamos." Kate disse para mim.

Abri meus olhos e praticamente corri do carro. Nós fizemos o check-in muito lentamente para o meu gosto e eu corri para o meu quarto e liguei o computador. Não que eu estivesse esperando aquele filho da puta lento ligar. Eu tinha o e-mail dela de volta no meu celular um segundo depois.

_Meu sexy Edward,_

_Que lindas mãos você tem! Ou mão, já que você só enviou uma. Eu quero as duas, você sabe. Todas em cima de mim! Você realmente usou essa loção após enviar-me a foto? Isso é tão quente. Você simplesmente não sabe o quanto isso me deixa quente. Eu estou extremamente quente agora. E eu estou nua. Devo avisá-lo que estou bêbada e posso dizer algo estúpido. Eu espero que você não use isso contra mim. Eu espero que você use ISSO contra mim. Hehe Entendeu? Britney Spears para a vitória._

_Oh meu Deus, eu acabei de dizer isso? Veja, eu estou bêbada. Eu nunca diria isso de outra forma, embora algumas das músicas dela sejam meio cativantes. Pelo menos não temos visto a virilha dela nos últimos dois anos. Talvez ela tenha conseguido controlar sua merda. Você quer ver a minha, Edward? Não a minha merda, isso seria nojento. Mas a minha virilha. Virilha... que palavra estúpida. Eu gosto mais de boceta, não é? Bem, não, eu gosto mais de pênis, mas essa é uma palavra estranha também. Muito pouco atraente. Nós vamos com pau. Posso ter o seu? Eu realmente preciso dele esta noite. Por que você não está aqui? Eu continuo desejando que você estivesse, mas você ainda não está._

"Fôda-me." Sim, Bella, eu quero muito vê-la. E eu acho que o meu pau já pertence a você. Caramba, eu vou explodir. Eu desejo que eu estivesse aí também, baby. Você nem sabe o quanto.

_Então, você gostou da minha foto, não é? Eu esperava que você pudesse gostar. A Quente Professora Bella está dentro de mim, mas aquela Bella na cama sou eu o tempo todo. Bem, não o tempo todo. Eu não atiro olhares sensuais sobre o meu ombro durante todo o dia. Isso seria estranho, não é? Quem faria isso? Alguém como Paris Hilton, provavelmente. Ela pratica aqueles olhares com beicinho no espelho, eu aposto. Ela se parece com um pássaro, porém, você não acha?_

Ela fez isso de novo. Eu ri alto com a imagem de Paris praticando olhares com beicinho. Bella provavelmente foi precisa.

_Estou sendo desviada do assunto por pessoas que eu odeio, como Paris Hilton, e não me concentrando em pessoas que eu gosto, ou seja, você. Sinto muito. Bella Má. Eu aposto que você gostaria da Bella Má, não é? Então você poderia bater em mim como você falou. Você sabia que eu nunca recebi palmadas antes? Eu não sabia se eu gostaria disso, mas quando você mencionou isso, eu fiquei toda quente e incomodada, então eu acho que eu gostaria. Vamos fazer uma experiência e ver. Professora Alice nos daria um A. Nossas habilidades experimentais são muito melhores do que a dela._

Oh, Jesus. Sim, eu gosto muito da Bella Má e eu quero muito dar palmadas nela. Eu prometo que você vai gostar. Eu vou me certificar disso. Eu gosto de experimentar. Cristo, meu pau está doendo.

_Você sabe que Alice chutou Jared nas bolas hoje? Eu sei que você não sabe quem é Jared, mas, confie em mim quando eu digo que ele mereceu isso. Ele na verdade disse a ela que a compartilharia com esse outro cara, um cara que a faz sentir tão bem como você me faz sentir, exceto que ele não a faz gozar, ou algo assim. Ou ele faz, mas de uma forma romântica. Ele não a faz gritar seu nome, o que provavelmente é bom, porque ela não sabe. Então, Jared disse que ela podia ver o cara primeiro, o romântico, e depois ir até ele para foder! Você faria isso, Edward? Você me compartilharia com outra pessoa? Eu teria que chutar você nas bolas se você dissesse que sim, então, responda com cuidado. Bem, na verdade, eu dizendo isso a você pode mudar a sua resposta, então, esqueça que eu disse isso!_

O quê? Ela não sabe o nome dele? Isso é aleatório e muito confuso. Mas Bella bêbada era malditamente adorável e eu queria estar com ela agora. Eu me pergunto o que ela diria e faria comigo no quarto? Porra, eu preciso saber isso.

_Enfim, ela chutou Jared e depois nós voltamos para casa e assistimos filmes de Poder Feminino e bebemos. Muito. E Alice e Rose me fizeram deixar meu telefone no meu quarto, então eu não consegui falar com você o dia todo. E isso foi ruim, porque eu senti sua falta. E agora você estará em um avião por um bilhão de anos e eu tenho que sentir sua falta por mais tempo. Eu odeio a sua viagem. Quero dizer, eu a amo, porque é aí que eu conheci você. Se você estivesse em casa quando eu pedi a você para jogar comigo, você ainda teria jogado? Ou você estaria muito ocupado com a vida e o trabalho e a família e garotas e coisas assim?_

Eu sinto falta de você também. É uma loucura o quanto. E eu odeio a minha viagem também. Eu odeio estar tão longe de você e eu nem sequer te conheço. É tão estranho, mas tão verdadeiro.

_Eu estou choramingando. Desculpe. Mas eu achei que você gostaria de saber que eu sentiria a sua falta. Você é a melhor parte do meu dia, assim como eu sou a do seu. A menos que você estivesse brincando quando disse isso. Eu espero que não, no entanto. Uau, é uma coisa boa que este e-mail me mostre os meus erros! Você deveria ver quantas linhas vermelhas eu estou recebendo. Mas você não verá, porque eu estou me editando. A professora de Inglês em mim não me deixa enviar palavras com erros ortográficos, mesmo quando estou bêbada. Eu sou tão boa assim, Edward! Eu sou boa em um monte de coisas. Quer ver?_

Sim. Eu quero ver. Muito.

_Eu quero ver você. Eu amei a foto da sua mão. E eu entendo por que você não pode me enviar mais e eu não estou brava. Eu darei tempo a você. Para onde eu iria? Eu sou toda sua, você sabe. Você quebrou a parede. Eu espero que você saiba que isso é um grande negócio. A parede tem me mantido sã pelos últimos seis meses, me manteve segura. Mas eu não quero estar segura com você. Quero estar aberta e ter chances e transar e coisas sujas. Eu quero tudo com você._

Tudo? Sério? Você sabe o que isso significa para mim? Eu só, Deus, eu quero você, Bella.

_Por tudo, eu não quero dizer casamento e outras coisas. Não tenha medo. Quero dizer, eu quero isso um dia, mas eu não sou tão louca para achar que você gostaria de se casar com uma garota aleatória que você não conhece. Você poderia se casar com simplesmente qualquer uma, eu aposto. Estou simplesmente feliz por você estar na minha vida. Espero que você permaneça nela por um bom tempo. Eu diria para sempre, mas isso seria bobagem e então nos levaria de volta para o casamento que não estamos discutindo. Isso é loucura. Alice pensa sobre casamento com o seu cara sem nome, mas eu não sou tão louca. Eu só quero fazer as coisas sujas com o meu. E você não é sem nome. Você é o meu Edward._

Eu sou o seu Edward e coisas que deveriam me assustar agora não assustam. Eu só quero tocá-la e segurá-la e saber que você é minha. Isso é pedir muito?

_Estou ficando muito animada e isso provavelmente vai assustar você, então eu deveria terminar isto aqui. Acho que vou pegar meu carro azul e pensar sobre essas mãos sexy me tocando, em vez da minha bala. Você poderia enviar uma foto da sua língua? Ops, Bella Má aparecendo novamente. Mas essa é a minha coisa favorita, só para você saber. Sexo oral é a melhor coisa do mundo. Quem pensou que seria uma boa ideia colocar sua boca em um pau, ou uma boceta, de qualquer maneira? Essa pessoa era um gênio. Você acha que foi uma pessoa da Bíblia? Ou um homem das cavernas? Oooh, homem das cavernas. Isso seria sexy. Você poderia me jogar sobre o seu ombro e me levar para algum lugar e devastar-me. Tão quente._

Ela oficialmente me mataria. Eu morreria de um ataque cardíaco aos 25 anos de idade e o mundo quereria saber por que, mas os policiais leriam este e-mail e eles saberiam. Eles totalmente entenderiam. Eu seria o primeiro ataque cardíaco induzido sexualmente em uma pessoa da minha idade. Pelo menos eu pensava assim. Devastação e línguas e sexo oral e, maldição... que maneira de ir, no entanto.

_Ok, eu estou saindo agora. Eu vou me arrepender de manhã. Espero que você esteja rindo das minhas divagações bêbadas. Eu riria, mas estou muito excitada. Saindo para ler o seu PcA. Você enviou-me algo impertinente? Eu verei._

_Amor,_

_Sua Bella_

Amor, minha Bella. Amo a minha Bella. Por que isso soava tão bom para mim? Isso era estúpido. Mas eu podia me apaixonar por ela. Eu sabia disso. Seria tão fácil. Ela era incrível e perfeita e muito divertida. Deus, eu a queria. Devo esperar, ou devo ler seu PcA agora? Melhor induzir o aneurisma rapidamente.

Provocação? Háhá. O quanto essa palavra se encaixava? Pura perfeição agora mesmo.

_Minha bunda é toda sua, Edward. Rose não pode tê-la, embora às vezes ela diga que gostaria disso. Por que vocês, meninos, ficam todos excitados com isso? Ela nunca totalmente me tomaria, mas nós gostamos de brincar com isso. Ela é quente também. Você se masturbaria com a imagem, confie em mim. Você quer a minha bunda, Edward? Você gosta desse tipo de coisa? Eu admito, eu nunca pensei sobre isso, mas acabou de me ocorrer que alguns caras totalmente querem isso. Você quer?_

Puta merda fodida. Ela não acabou... ela o fez, porém. Ela faria? Eu faria? É claro que eu faria. Mas, eu deveria? Puta merda.

_Meu pai está a várias horas de distância. Você estaria seguro para me fazer gritar. Eu quero que você me faça gritar. Será o seu nome que eu chamarei quando eu gozar em aproximadamente dois minutos. Sério, isso é o quanto este brinquedo é bom. Bem, isso e pensamentos de você combinado._

Dois minutos? Deus, eu queria ouvi-la gozar. Ela faria isso no telefone comigo? Como eu faria para pedir a ela para fazer isso? Eu preciso ouvi-la gritar meu nome, porém.

_Você definitivamente não está autorizado a morrer sem me foder. Você não tem permissão para morrer, aliás. Eu sentiria muito a sua falta._

Tudo bem, eu não terei o meu ataque cardíaco até depois de eu foder você. Então, eu, pelo menos, morrerei um homem feliz e realizado.

_Nada de banheira de hidromassagem, nada de piscina, mas eu tenho um chuveiro e banheira. E eu aaaaaaaamo a ideia de sexo na água. Você poderia me levantar no chuveiro e simplesmente foder-me contra a parede? Você é forte o suficiente, Edward? Espero que sim, porque é para isso que vou me masturbar hoje à noite._

Deus, sim, eu sou. Eu me masturbarei para isso esta noite também, Bella. Nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

_Suas mãos sem dúvida me fariam muito feliz, talvez até tão feliz quanto suas palavras fazem. Minhas baterias estão carregadas e eu também._

_Você é tudo que eu preciso. Eu não posso esperar até que suas palavras sejam realidade._

Nem eu, baby. Eu seriamente terei que dar uma olhada na minha agenda quando eu chegar em casa. Talvez eu possa me liberar na semana das suas Férias de Primavera e posso dizer a você quem eu sou e então me perder em você por sete dias seguidos. Eu precisarei de pelo menos essa quantidade de tempo. Não há nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

Eu precisava responder a ela antes de cuidar do meu pau. Eu tomaria um banho e imaginaria Bella molhada e nua e pronta para mim enquanto eu deslizava para dentro dela. Porra. É melhor as Férias de Primavera não estarem longe.

**Minha adoravelmente sexy e bêbada Bella,**

**Ei, linda. Como você está se sentindo? Esperemos que melhor desta vez, e eu peço a Deus que você não se arrependa de ter enviado seu e-mail. Foi o melhor que eu já recebi, bêbada ou sóbria! E isso me tem amaldiçoando a distância entre nós e morrendo de vontade de estar com você. Você estava realmente nua quando me escreveu? Você sabe o que isso faz comigo? É uma coisa boa que você me mandou não morrer, pois meu coração estava pronto para ceder a essa imagem. Mas eu não posso morrer sem ter tido você, e eu não vou. Eu prometo.**

**Aquela música da Britney Spears é cativante e eu não quero nada mais do que segurá-LO contra você, além de deslizá-LO para dentro de você e fazê-la ver estrelas. O que você acha desse plano?**

**Boceta é uma palavra muito melhor do que virilha, e eu não consigo pensar em nada que eu gostaria de ver mais. Mas eu sei que tenho que esperar até que eu possa vê-la em pessoa para isso, com o que eu estou mais do que bem. Eu estive querendo perguntar a você, quando será suas Férias de Primavera? Estou pensando que eu preciso de férias de verdade e, talvez, se as nossas conversas pelo telefone forem bem e você quiser, é claro, talvez eu pudesse ir para Washington? Eu tenho muito a dizer a você antes de eu fazer isso, mas eu só queria jogar a ideia lá fora para ver o que você acha.**

Aí. Eu tinha mencionado isso. Pior cenário, ela diz não e esmaga meu coração. Merda.

**Eu amei a sua foto. As duas. Bella Fantasia é obviamente quente, mas a Bella real é ainda mais sexy, toda amarrotada e parecendo como se quisesse ter tido. Eu quero ter você, Bella. Não tenho nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. E eu não tenho dúvida de que você gostaria das palmadas que eu daria a você. Não seria muito forte, apenas o suficiente para deixar suas nádegas rosa e você ofegando pelo meu pau. Quer dar uma chance?**

Eu quero. Cara, eu quero.

**Eu não sei quem é Jared, mas se ele foi honestamente estúpido o suficiente para estar disposto a compartilhar a sua amiga com outro homem, então ele mereceu isso. Mesmo sem a ameaça de um pontapé nas bolas, posso assegurar a você que eu não compartilharia você, nunca. Apenas o pensamento disso me deixa com raiva. Você me transforma em um bastardo posssessivo, Bella, mesmo se eu não tiver o direito de ser. Eu não posso evitar como eu me sinto, no entanto, posso?**

**Eu senti sua falta também. Mais do que você pode imaginar. Quando eu não tive notícias suas antes de pegar meu voo, eu estava em pânico de que algo tinha acontecido. Estou contente que você estava apenas bebendo e assistindo filmes de Poder Feminino com suas amigas. Eu gostaria de ter assistido com você e depois a arrastado para longe para ter algum divertimento. Isso teria sido bem?**

**Eu muito seguramente teria jogado com você, e quando você me deixou a sua mensagem adoravelmente divagante, como eu poderia não responder? Se eu estivesse em casa, a única diferença seria que eu provavelmente já teria ido a Washington para conhecê-la e esperançosamente beijar e tocar e fazer amor com você, se você me quisesse.**

**Você violou minha parede também, Bella, e eu estou feliz por isso. Eu não sabia o quanto eu precisava de você até que você apareceu na minha vida com suas palavras doces e sexy. Eu sou viciado em você agora, ainda mais do que eu sou viciado em **_**PcA. **_**Então, continue me dando minhas doses, ok?**

**Você não vai me assustar. Eu não posso imaginar nada que você pudesse dizer que faria isso!**

**Uma foto da língua? Oh, Bella, você me matou com essa. Eu não posso dizer que sei quem inventou o sexo oral. Pergunto-me se o Google tem a resposta? Eu poderia simplesmente ter que procurar isso depois e enviar um agradecimento aos familiares dele. Ou um presente de bom gosto, ou algo assim. O que é um presente de bom gosto pelo sexo oral? Deixe-me adivinhar, uma foto de língua? Haha, eu verei o que posso fazer nessa frente. Deve ser difícil para eu mesmo tirar uma foto e eu teria dificuldade em explicar por que eu precisava de uma foto da minha língua para os meus colegas de trabalho.**

**Para o registro, sexo oral é a minha coisa favorita para dar. Então, eu acho que estamos bem combinados, não que eu já não soubesse disso.**

**Obrigado por este e-mail. Você tirou a borda do meu dia e me fez sentir bem novamente. Eu adorei isso, tanto quanto eu adoro você.**

**Amor,**

**Edward.**

Olhei para a minha última frase e minha assinatura. Era demais? Ela tinha que saber que eu a adorava, certo? Eu não estaria pensando em desistir do meu anonimato e voar ao seu encontro se eu não a adorasse. Eu não estaria sonhando com ela, fantasiando sobre ela, ou pensando nela a cada minuto livre do meu dia se eu não a adorasse.

Ela disse amor, eu disse amor, isso foi legal. Eu não disse que eu a amava, o que seria ridículo. Eu sabia que eu poderia amá-la, mas eu tinha que conhecê-la melhor e realmente ver e tocá-la e essas coisas primeiro, eu acho. Você não pode se apaixonar por alguém através de e-mail e _PcA_. Isso era bobagem. Então, estava tudo bem. Eu poderia enviar amor e só significava amor de falar com você, amor de conhecer você, não eu amo você. Ok, tudo bem. Estou enviando isso. Aí.

Ok, agora para o _PcA_. Joguei fora da sua 'provocação', usando o meu r, que simplesmente encaixava, porque ela era a campeã de provocação. Joguei 'plataforma' para uma pontuação de palavra tripla. Ha, eu estava realmente a vencendo por 75-34. Ela deve ter letras de merda. Ou ela não se importava e estava propositadamente jogando coisas que me deixavam louco. Mais do que provável.

Como diabos eu responderia ao seu comentário sobre bunda sem soar como um pervertido de classe mundial? Verdade, eu acho. A verdade, temperada um pouco para que eu não soasse como uma aberração.

**Eu quero muito a sua bunda, Bella.**

Opa, isso não era para o que eu estava indo.

**Quero dizer, não no sentido literal. Para o literal, uh, bem, como você apontou, eu sou um cara e eu mais do que provavelmente não diria que não, mas eu acho que isso é algo sobre o qual nós teríamos que chegar a uma decisão mútua quando nós nos conhecermos muito melhor.**

Deus, eu parecia um pedaço de pau na lama. Ou como se eu tivesse um pedaço de pau na minha bunda, em vez de... deixa pra lá.

**Ok, o que eu quis dizer é que sim, eu gostaria disso, um dia, com você. Se você quisesse. Se não, está tudo bem também. Eu só quero você, de qualquer maneira que eu possa ter você.**

Isso foi melhor. Ridiculamente divagando, mas como eu deveria responder? Sim, eu adoraria foder a sua bunda apertada? Parecia bom no pornô, mas eu não enviaria isso via _PcA_, não importa o quanto nós ficássemos sujos. Eu mandei, no entanto. Eu tenho problemas reais.

**Você brincou depois de terminar de escrever para mim, baby? E você gritou o meu nome? Eu não posso dizer a você o quanto eu quero ouvir você fazer isso de verdade.**

**Eu ficaria mais do que feliz em levantá-la e fodê-la no chuveiro, Bella. Na verdade, em aproximadamente dois minutos isso é exatamente o que eu farei mentalmente enquanto eu estiver me masturbando no chuveiro. Eu fingirei que você está ali comigo e eu estou deslizando para dentro da sua boceta molhada e quente enquanto você geme o meu nome. Eu vou empurrá-la contra os azulejos frios, o que fará você ofegar e apertar em torno de mim, e eu vou beijá-la e fodê-la enquanto a água bate em nós. Isso funciona para você?**

**Você é tudo que eu preciso também, Bella. Eu não posso esperar até que as nossas palavras sejam a realidade também. Espero que muito em breve.**

Fechei o aplicativo e levantei com as pernas trêmulas para ir para o chuveiro. Um dia, haveria uma Bella nua lá esperando por mim. Eu não podia esperar.

**xoxoxoxox**

Tóquio foi um borrão de mídia, multidões e loucura. Antes que eu percebesse, era a hora de embarcar em outro avião para Sydney. Eu mal tive tempo antes de nós partirmos, mas eu tinha que ver o que ela tinha dito sobre as Férias de Primavera.

_Edward,_

_Eu não posso começar a dizer o quanto estou feliz que eu não o enviei correndo pela noite, para nunca mais ouvir falar de você novamente. Eu fiquei mortificada quando li o meu e-mail para você. Eu não sou normalmente tão ridícula. Bem, eu acho que você sabe disso. Mas estou contente que você tenha gostado e não fugiu. Verdadeiramente contente._

_Estou me sentindo bem, embora nós três estivéssemos de ressaca esta manhã. Nós não fomos para nenhuma das nossas aulas! Mas eu me sinto melhor agora, que é o que importa. Foi um inferno de uma noite. Rose terminou com o namorado dela, eu acho. E Alice, bem, você sabe o que foi o dia dela, aparentemente. E eu acordei com o meu e-mail e um medo que eu o tivesse afastado. Que grupo nós somos!_

_Eu sou 100% passível do seu plano de segurá-LO contra mim e colocá-LO dentro de mim. E eu ainda não posso acreditar que usei uma música da Britney Spears para atingir você. Mas você gostou bastante disso, não é?_

_Minhas Férias de Primavera serão em duas semanas, bem, duas semanas a partir de sexta-feira, então, apenas cerca de duas semanas. E eu ficaria feliz se você viesse me visitar. Se você quiser, quero dizer. Tenho certeza que podemos encontrar algumas coisas divertidas para fazer, ou podemos simplesmente sair e fazer... o que seja._

_Uau, é meio assustador quando é real, não é? Eu quero isso, tudo sobre o que nós falamos, mas agora que você pode realmente vir aqui, é quase difícil de dizer. O que é ridículo, porque eu já disse isso e eu quis dizer isso. E eu quero dizer isso. Ugh. Ok, seguindo em frente._

_Palmadas, sim, eu acho que eu gostaria disso. Eu acho que eu gostaria de qualquer coisa com você. Se as suas palavras me excitam, o que o resto de você fará? Eu posso não ser coerente depois de uma semana com você, mas, tudo bem. Valerá a pena._

_Eu amo que você seja possessivo comigo. Isso me faz sentir como se você me quisesse tanto quanto eu o quero. Estou feliz que você sente a minha falta também. Parece estranho, mas certo, não é mesmo?_

_Sinto muito sobre o pedido da língua. Isso foi... incrivelmente ruim da minha parte. Que tal salvarmos isso para me surpreender quando você vier visitar? Aí, eu acabei de foder as coisas e ficou mais confortável. Oooh, eu disse foder. Você gosta de receber tanto quanto você gosta de dar, Edward? Eu acredito em um jogo justo, afinal._

_Você me adora? Eu adoro você de volta. Muito. Talvez demais. O tempo dirá._

_Tenha uma boa viagem e eu falarei com você quando eu falar com você. Saiba que eu estou pensando em você mesmo quando não podemos conversar._

_Amor,_

_Bella._

Puta merda. Duas semanas? Eu realmente poderia tocá-la em duas semanas? Talvez mais do que isso?

**Bella,**

**Eu acho que eu poderia trabalhar com duas semanas a partir de agora. Vamos falar mais sobre isso quando eu estiver em casa e puder olhar sobre a minha agenda e ver o que eu posso fazer. Principalmente, eu simplesmente não posso esperar para falar com você e ouvir a sua voz.**

**Estou pegando um avião em cerca de cinco minutos, então eu não tenho muito tempo, mas eu direi de novo, você me deixa com a evidência visível de que você me excita. Fodido... sim, eu amo essa palavra. E justo é justo. Acho que estamos muito bem combinados e estou ansioso para ver o que nós somos juntos. Tenho a sensação de que será melhor do que eu sequer posso imaginar.**

**Eu amo que você seja possessiva comigo também. Eu acho que nós teremos que simplesmente nunca deixar o outro ir.**

**Eu falarei com você assim que eu puder. Saiba que você está na minha mente e no meu coração, sempre.**

**Amor,**

**Edward**

Isso teria que amarrá-la até que eu chegasse a Sydney. E depois em casa. Eu então estaria a apenas dois estados de distância. Eu poderia fazer isso em duas semanas? Isso seria um verdadeiro desafio.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Eu sei, mas ele tinha que responder a esse e-mal. E agora vocês podem ver o e-mail dela de volta! Eu pegarei com ele em casa na próxima semana e a ligação será na semana seguinte. Sim, eu sei que vocês querem isso agora, mas ele precisa falar com seu irmão antes de falar com Bella. Isso é importante ;) Espero que o fato de eles falarem sobre o encontro nas Férias de Primavera deixe vocês felizes!_

_Vocês gostaram da reação dele às divagações bêbadas dela? E sobre a questão da bunda? Pobre garoto, estava tentando tanto não ser um típico cara sobre isso. Hehe. Até a próxima semana com mais!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

"Acorde, Bela Adormecida." Algo duro bateu no meu ombro e eu gemi e tentei enterrar minha cabeça em meu travesseiro.

"Vá embora, Emmett".

"Oh, não, irmãozinho, eu tenho o seu telefone e seu computador, agora, levante-se e diga-me para o que é tudo isto? Eu sei que tem a ver com aquela garota que está te deixando louco, mas eu quero mais detalhes. Agora".

Abri minha mão e tentei cavar debaixo das cobertas ainda mais. Estava brilhante, mas eu ainda precisava de umas boas horas antes de estar pronto para me levantar. Meu relógio interno estava fodido.

"Tudo bem. Você pode querer carregar o telefone, se você for usá-lo esta noite, no entanto." Eu tateei ao redor por ele e então senti minha cama mexer quando meu irmão colocou seu peso significativo sobre ele. "Eu farei isso, perdedor. Seu laptop também. Acho que posso pegar o antigo, então?"

Certo. Ele poderia levá-lo, aquele estúpido pedaço de merda que levava tanto tempo para carregar que eu quase tive um aneurisma. Por que mais eu compraria um novo? A única coisa lá era... Bella! Eu levantei e estendi a mão cegamente. Emmett riu e dançou fora do meu alcance, agarrando meu computador em suas mãos. Ele foi aberto e ele o ligou. "O que você está escondendo?"

"Dê-me isso, Em." Eu estava grogue e tentei levantar, mas minhas pernas estavam emaranhadas nas cobertas e eu estava tendo um momento difícil para me mover.

"Eu só quero ver... puta merda, essa é ela?" Eu gemi e parei de me debater com as cobertas. Era tarde demais agora.

"Sim, essa é Bella".

"Bem, merda, não é de admirar que você esteja obcecado. Ela é a coisa mais quente que eu já vi durante toda a semana, e eu fodi Gianna antes de ela voltar para Nova York há dois dias".

Eu olhei para ele. "Não fale sobre a minha garota assim".

"Sua garota? Bem, isso não é interessante?" Ele caiu para a beirada da cama e eu podia ver a foto de Bella sobre o seu ombro.

"Sim! Não! Eu não sei o que ela é, mas eu não quero que você olhe para ela assim".

"Ela está coberta, mal coberta. E ela é quente pra caralho. Olhe para esses peitos!" Eu lhe dei uma cotovelada e ele grunhiu e voltou a sorrir para mim. "Sério, ela é quente. Vamos subir para Washington para conhecê-la".

"Eu vou para Washington e você ficará aqui." Oops.

Uma sobrancelha levantou. "Você vai? Você chegou tão longe com ela? Ela sabe quem você é?"

Eu suspirei e balancei a cabeça. "Ainda não. Eu estava esperando até depois de conversarmos pelo menos uma vez. Quero ver se temos a mesma química lá como temos por e-mail e outras coisas. Se for tudo estranho e desajeitado, talvez nós precisemos desacelerar." Eu detestava a ideia disso. Eu queria que Bella me conhecesse e eu queria vê-la e tocá-la e beijá-la e fazer todas as coisas sujas que tínhamos discutido, mas, mesmo sem tudo isso, eu simplesmente queria falar com ela. Ela me fazia sorrir e rir. Eu precisava disso. Eu precisava dela.

Emmett estava me observando com interesse. "Então, você pediu para eu pegar o seu telefone porque você quer ligar para ela dele, em vez do seu telefone regular? Inteligente." Eu também achava. Não era que eu não confiasse nela. Eu confiava. Mas se ela descobrisse quem eu era e surtasse, eu não queria que o meu número privado corresse para a imprensa, ou o que seja. Eu não sabia. Isso tudo era tão estranho. "O que o faz pensar que ela não saberá que é você?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Por que ela saberia?"

Emmett bufou. "Uh, talvez porque cada artigo sobre você mencione a sua voz de veludo, qualquer que seja a porra do significado disso, e como você pode fazer as garotas gozarem apenas por dizer olá".

Eu o encarei. "Nunca houve um artigo que dizia que eu poderia fazer as garotas gozarem apenas por dizer olá." A coisa da voz de veludo era verdade, e eu não entendia também. Quero dizer, eu tinha uma voz boa, mas certamente não fazia as garotas gozarem. Talvez pudesse fazer Bella gozar. Isso seria bom. E eu estava ficando duro novamente. Ótimo.

"Ok, talvez nenhum artigo oficial tenha dito isso, mas eu tenho visto totalmente online." Ugh. Não é de admirar que Kate tenha me proibido de procurar sobre mim mesmo no Google.

"Você é perturbador. Por que você está me pesquisando online?"

"Eu preciso manter meu dedo no burburinho ao redor de você. E se você não for mais o sabor do mês? Eu poderia ter que fazer arranjos de vida alternativos." Ele riu quando eu o chutei através dos lençóis. Imbecil.

"Você pode ter que fazer isso, de qualquer maneira, idiota. Devolva meu computador".

"Relaxe, eu não quero a sua garota. Quero dizer, ela é gostosa, mas você está tão caído por ela que está comprando novos telefones e computadores. Eu não posso competir com isso, mesmo se eu quisesse".

"Você não poderia competir comigo por Bella. Ela me quer".

"Tenho certeza que ela quer. Exatamente o que você esteve dizendo a ela?" Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para mim e eu balancei minha cabeça. Ele não receberia essa informação. "Bem, é claro que você disse a ela sobre a fantasia de professora. Você já admitiu isso, e então ela vai e a dá para você. Isso é incrível. Eu gosto dessa garota. Quando é que nós vamos conhecê-la?"

"Eu vou conhecê-la em duas semanas, desde que as coisas ocorram bem ao telefone esta noite. Ela tem Férias de Primavera".

"Impressionante! Vamos para Cabo Canaveral. Ou Fort Lauderdale!" Típico Emmett, ele estava ansioso para ir.

"Nós não vamos a lugar nenhum. Por que você quer vir, afinal?"

"Hum, você já viu a sua garota, Edward?"

Tantas vezes que eu podia imaginá-la com os meus olhos fechados e vê-la perfeitamente. "Sim".

"Bem, é um fato comprovado que garotas quentes são amigas de garotas quentes. É como uma regra. Elas se juntam em bandos. E se a sua garota é assim tão quente, então as amigas dele tem que ser quase tão quentes. Portanto, eu preciso conhecê-las." Ele disse isso como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo.

"Primeiro de tudo, eu não sei onde você conseguiu isso, mas eu duvido que seja verdade".

"É absolutamente verdadeiro. Garotas são competitivas. Elas gostam de se comparar umas com as outras. Todo mundo sabe disso".

Eu apenas o encarei. "O que seja. Segundo, nós não temos nada solidificado ainda. Nós ainda temos que falar fisicamente um com o outro e então temos que fazer planos. Eu não sei se nós podemos realmente sair para a casa dela durante as Férias de Primavera. Eu em uma cidade universitária pode não ser a melhor ideia".

Emmett se iluminou. "Exatamente! Então, vamos para algum lugar privado! Você, eu, Bella e suas amigas quentes. Podemos alugar uma casa, ou algo assim".

"Por que você está tão ansioso para ir, além da coisa das garotas quentes?" Ele estava muito mais interessado nisso do que deveria.

Astutos olhos azuis cortaram através de mim e seu sorriso desapareceu. "Ok, fato simples. Você é uma celebridade. Você não conhece essa garota. Sim, você acha que a conhece e você gosta dela e isso é ótimo. Mas ela pode ser uma psicopata delirante e não há nenhuma maneira que eu deixarei meu irmãozinho se desviar para Deus sabe onde com Deus sabe quem. Você pode não pensar que precisa de um guarda-costas, mas você precisa. Você ou pode contratar uma pessoa aleatória que você não conhece, ou você pode me levar junto. Eu sou um inferno de muito mais divertido, e se ela for legal, eu deixarei vocês dois em paz".

Eu pisquei de surpresa com a veemência em seu tom. "Em, ela é uma garota de 22 anos de idade. Não Kathy Bates em _Miséria_".

"Você não sabe disso. Você não sabe. Talvez ela seja parte de algum círculo secreto que atrai homens para nada e os amarra no porão e os obriga a fazer sexo com elas e todas as suas amigas, porque elas são um estranho culto que quer ter filhos juntos e... espere, isso não seria tão ruim." Eu ri quando ele sorriu para mim. "Sério, porém, você precisa ter cuidado. Ou sou eu, ou Gambino, o Valentão. Você escolhe".

"Emmett, você está louco. Eu ficarei bem. Eu simplesmente vou e..."

"Eu vou dizer para a mamãe se você for sozinho." O olhar de triunfo em seu rosto disse que ele sabia que tinha me ganhado.

Merda. "Você não faria isso".

Ele sorriu. "Eu não faria?"

Maldito seja. "Ugh, tudo bem. Conversarei com Bella sobre isso. Nós não solidificamos nada além de que eu posso visitar e quando. Tem que ser assim, porque eu começo a filmar _Steele _no próximo mês e é de volta na Europa." Eu estaria longe dela novamente. Se nós nos déssemos bem como eu achava que seria, essa separação poderia muito bem me matar.

"Isso é tudo que eu peço. Uma vez que ela saiba quem você é, ela não ficará surpresa se você precisar levar alguém." Ele sorriu. "Primeiro Washington e depois Europa. Os Irmãos Cullen estão se locomovendo".

Eu sorri de volta. Uma das melhores coisas sobre os filmes _Steele_ era que Emmett fazia as acrobacias nele. Ele não era o meu dublê porque ele era muito grande, mas ele sempre se destacava para o bandido no filme, além de coordenar tudo. Ele era o melhor no negócio. "Será bom trabalhar com você novamente".

"Sim, apenas não me exploda. Mamãe ficará chateada se o seu filho favorito morrer mantendo a carreira do seu outro filho viva".

Eu ri. "Continue dizendo isso a si mesmo".

"Eu sei o que eu sei." Ele olhou para Bella novamente. "E eu sei por que você está tão malditamente determinado a ir para Washington se isso está esperando por você. O que você sabe sobre as amigas dela?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Suas colegas de quarto chamam Rose e Alice. Rose tirou essa foto, aparentemente".

"Quente." Emmett decidiu. "Ela tem um olho bom".

Pode também ter um pouco de diversão com ele. "Na outra foto que Bella me enviou, que você não verá," ele fez uma careta para isso, "ela está de bruço vestindo uma camisola e nada mais. Rose aparentemente a alisou para ela".

Os olhos de Emmett arregalaram comicamente. "Realmente quente. Ela também é uma quase professora?"

Tentei me lembrar o que Bella tinha dito sobre ela. "Ela disse que era leal e a garota mais bonita que ela conhece".

Emmett gritou. "Eu disse a você! Garotas quentes andam em bandos!"

"Ela também disse que ela é a mais assustadora e ela ameaçou me ferir se eu machucasse Bella".

Ele assentiu com aprovação. "Agressiva. Eu gosto disso. Talvez eu possa distrair esta Rose para você".

Eu ri. "Talvez seja necessário. Ela não falou tanto sobre Alice, mas ela disse que ela é sua amiga mais antiga e ela acabou de chutar um cara nas bolas porque ele disse a ela que ela poderia namorar outro cara, desde que ela fodesse com ele, ou algo assim".

Emmett soltou um assobio baixo. "Duplamente quente! Veja! Você precisa de mim lá! Essas duas poderiam derrubá-lo e levá-lo para fora antes mesmo de você colocar uma mão sobre esta Bella".

"Então, você está disposto a levar a surra por mim?" Pode não ser tão ruim, realmente. Cada um de nós teria amigos por perto para nos deixar mais confortáveis.

Ele riu. "Eu lutarei com duas garotas quentes por você. Mas eu posso ter que pegar um copo, ou algo assim para estar seguro".

"É melhor prevenir do que remediar." Ele disse.

"Sério, será divertido. Eu manterei as amigas ocupadas enquanto você e sua garota se conhecem melhor." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas novamente. Ugh. Isso era um problema. Como teríamos privacidade no apartamento dela?

"Não pense que você vai transar com as duas amigas de Bella. Mesmo uma é demais." Ela ficaria irritada comigo se ele ferrasse e depois ferrasse mais de uma das suas amigas. Eu amava o meu irmão, mas ele não era o tipo que se estabelecia.

"Ei, eu não posso evitar se ambas me quiserem. A faculdade não é sobre experimentar? Talvez elas estejam dispostas a um _ménage à trois_".

Eu ri. "Você está assistindo pornô demais de novo".

"Um cara pode sonhar, Edward".

"Tire as mãos das companheiras de quarto." Ele apenas sorriu. "Dê-me o meu computador, você me deu uma ideia".

Ele o entregou dessa vez e eu passei um dedo sobre a bochecha de Bella antes de abrir o navegador. "E se nós fomos para as montanhas e alugarmos uma cabana, ou algo assim? Seria tranquilo e isolado." Pesquisei por cabanas no Monte Rainier e lá estava. "Cabanas Lazy Bears Creekside. Capacidade: dez. Quatro quartos, uma banheira de hidromassagem, lareira, mesa de sinuca..."

Eu parei quando ele gritou com alegria. "Você me ganhou na banheira de hidromassagem, cara. Nós estamos lá".

Eu ri. "Fica a três horas de carro de Seattle, então podemos facilmente voar e dirigir até lá no mesmo dia. Terei que combinar isso com Bella".

"Você combina com ela, eu farei as reservas. Nós sempre podemos cancelar se necessário. Este lugar parece muito bom. Um quarto para você e Bella, um quarto para cada uma das amigas dela e um quarto para mim quando eu não estiver entre os quartos das amigas dela. Perfeito".

"Continue sonhando, Emmett." Embora a ideia de compartilhar o quarto principal com Bella fosse muito atraente.

"Se você não sonhar, você não consegue, Edward. Quando serão as Férias de Primavera?"

"Uh, duas semanas a partir de sexta-feira".

"Eu estou nisso. Você, volte a dormir para que possa estar pronto para a sua garota mais tarde. Você parece uma merda. Não faça conversa com câmera".

Eu sorri. "Eu não posso fazer isso até que eu diga quem eu sou".

Ele se levantou, meu laptop em suas mãos. "O que você fará sobre a sua voz?"

Eu dei de ombros. Eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso. "Eu sou um ator, então eu posso atuar".

Ele riu. "O que, você fará um sotaque? Você será um político francês? Um músico britânico? Ou um cavalheiro do sul?" Ele fez todas essas vozes ridículas e eu o encarei.

"Isso é simplesmente idiota. Ela ficaria chateada quando eu viesse à tona. Eu posso falar um pouco mais alto ou mais baixo".

"Ou você pode apenas falar como você e ver se ela o reconhece." Eu podia. Esse tinha sido o meu plano até que ele começou a me preocupar sobre isso.

"Eu poderia." Seria interessante ver se ela me reconhecia e o que ela faria se reconhecesse.

"Tudo bem, eu providenciarei a nossa viagem. Conecte o seu telefone e descanse para a sua garota".

Eu sabia que discutir com ele seria inútil. Se Bella não quisesse fazer isso, ou se nós não nos déssemos bem, podemos sempre cancelar, como ele disse. Senti uma pontada com o pensamento de nós não nos dando bem. Isso não era possível. Simplesmente não era. Conectei o telefone e voltei a deitar. Nós descobriríamos em breve.

**xoxoxoxox**

Um telefone tocando cortou através do meu sono profundo e eu gemi e procurei por ele. Abri um olho, espremendo-o contra a luz do sol, e o peguei, sorrindo quando reconheci o toque. "Janie's Got a Gun" era para uma pessoa só.

"Ei, Janie." Eu disse roucamente ao telefone. Que horas eram? 14hs30min. Eu tive cerca de 12 horas de sono, mesmo com as interrupções. Nada mau. Eu poderia ser quase humano amanhã.

"Parece que você está fazendo sexo, ou eu acabei de acordá-lo. Por favor, seja o último." Ela implorou.

Eu ri e escovei o cabelo dos meus olhos quando sentei. "Sim, infelizmente é o último. Como você está?" Eu ainda tinha que falar com ela desde que Em me contou sobre ela e Demetri. As diferenças de horário nos faziam apenas dar toques telefônicos.

"Eu já estive melhor, mas estou sobrevivendo." Ela respondeu. Eu ouvi a tristeza em sua voz.

"O que aconteceu?"

Ela bufou. "Você sabe aquela nova garota no show dele? Loira gostosa com um corpo assassino?"

Eu procurei em meus pentes de memória pelo nome dela. "Algo estranho. Wren?"

Ela riu. "Renata, com apenas um nome, é claro. Jovem, bonita e sarada. Eu mencionei jovem? Sim, bem, ela aconteceu".

Isso era horrível. "Sinto muito, Janie. Eu não sei muito sobre ela, mas você é muito mais bonita".

"Essa é a coisa. Ela sou eu há cerca de dez anos. Mesma cor de cabelo e olhos, mesmo corpo ainda _aprimorado_." Ela sussurrou a última palavra e eu me senti sorrindo. "Ela é a Jane 2.0, mas mais jovem. Claramente eu estou velha demais para ele".

"Jane, você tem 27 anos. Isso não é muito velha".

Ela fungou. "Em Hollywood, isso é praticamente antigo. Próxima coisa que você sabe, eles vão pedir-me para interpretar alguma mãe de adolescente. Espere e verá, Edward. Eu serei a mãe de Justin Bieber em seu filme de estreia".

Desta vez eu não segurei uma risada. "Você é apenas nove anos mais velha que ele, eu acho." Eu realmente não sabia quantos anos o garoto tinha. Eu realmente não queria saber. "E ele já não tem algum filme?" Eu lembrava vagamente de algo sobre isso nos negócios.

"Sim, mas isso era como sua história de vida, ou algo assim. Estou falando sobre o inevitável filme adolescente de romance, em que ele é o garanhão da escola." Eu bufei para Bieber sendo chamado de garanhão. "E todas as meninas o querem, mas ele vai se apaixonar pela menina nerd interpretada por Emma Roberts, ou Emma Stone, ou qualquer que seja a adolescente do momento. Marque as minhas palavras;.eu receberei um script para interpretar sua mãe hippie".

"Bem, você seria a mais hippie, já que você teria concebido quando você tinha oito anos. Vagabunda".

Ela suspirou. "Eu desejaria. Você sabe quanto tempo passou desde que eu transei?'

Uhhhh, não. "Eu realmente não acho que eu quero saber isso, Jane".

"Pare de ser tão puritano, Edward. Vamos apenas dizer que o sexo secou antes que a relação terminasse oficialmente. Agora eu sei por quê. Você já viu a última _US Weekly_? Eles estão dando uns amassos em algum bar".

Embora ela estivesse tentando soar leviana, eu ouvi a dor por trás das palavras. Lembrei-me de como me senti da primeira vez que vi Irina toda em cima de um cara em revistas. E eu não tinha sido apaixonado por ela. Jane tinha amado Demetri para sempre.

"Sinto muito, Janie. Qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer? Chutar a bunda dele? Melhor ainda, enviar Emmett para fazer isso?" Ele era maior, ele devia fazer a batida. Eu tinha que começar com Alec e treinar mais um pouco antes de eu entrar em alguma briga, dentro ou fora da tela.

Ela riu levemente. "Ele já se ofereceu. Prefiro não chamar a atenção para o quanto eu sou patética. É por isso que eu estava esperando para levar o cara mais gostoso do planeta comigo para o _People's Choice Awards_".

"Nós dois sabemos que você não acha que eu sou quente." Eu disse a ela.

Ela riu. "Pretensioso demais? Talvez eu não estivesse falando de você." Eu esperei. "Ok, então eu estava, e eu acho que você é muito quente, em um tipo 'ele é meu irmão mais novo, pare de babar sobre ele'".

Eu sorri. "Isso poderia ser um insulto, mas eu vou optar por tomar isso como um elogio".

"Bom, isso significa que você será meu par?"

Eu hesitei. Sim, Jane e eu éramos apenas amigos, mas a imprensa não deixaria que isso os impedisse de especular, o que significava que Bella provavelmente pegaria o vento disso, não que ela soubesse quem eu era ainda. Mas quando eu disser a ela, ela se lembraria de eu saindo com Jane enquanto estávamos fazendo o que fosse que você chamaria o que estávamos fazendo, e ficaria brava? Isso era tão complicado.

"Olá, alguém em casa? Eu só o convidei para sair, Edward, o mínimo que você pode fazer é fingir estar lisonjeado".

"Eu estou, mas..."

"Quem é ela?" Ela exigiu.

Maldição, por que todo mundo me lê tão rapidamente? "O quê?"

"A garota? Por que você está hesitando? Você tem alguém mais com quem ir?"

Eu suspirei. Posso muito bem acabar com isso. "Não exatamente. Eu estive falando com alguém, mas ela não vai comigo, nem nada".

"Ok, eu precisarei de mais detalhes do que isso, mas eu não tenho tempo para incomodar você sobre isso. Tenho que voltar para o set. Apenas diga a ela que eu preciso pegar você emprestado para a noite e eu vou devolvê-lo nas mesmas condições primitivas que eu o encontrei. Eu só preciso esfregar na cara do meu ex que eu não estou em casa chorando sobre a sua bunda traidora. Ela entenderá isso, se ela já foi traída alguma vez antes".

Eu não tinha dúvida que ela entenderia o sentimento, era só que... "É complicado".

"O que é tão complicado sobre isso? Você vai para a premiação, certo?"

"Sim".

"Sozinho?"

"Sim".

"Então, simplesmente vamos juntos, como amigos que somos. Você pode me contar tudo sobre ela enquanto passamos a noite entediante. Eu esperarei mais detalhes".

Eu soltei um suspiro. "Tudo bem, eu vou com você".

Ela soltou um grito de triunfo. "Obrigada, Edward. Prometo que serei o melhor encontro que você já teve. Mãos para mim mesma".

Eu ri. "É melhor".

"Palavra de escoteira".

"Você nunca foi uma escoteira, Jane".

"Inferno, não, eu não fui. Elas são chatas. A menos que eles dessem condecorações por dar amassos com os meninos, eu não estava lá".

Eu ri. "Eu a verei na quarta-feira. Eu vou buscá-la, ou..."

"Minha limusine vai buscá-lo por volta das 15hs. Eu amo como fodidamente cedo temos que fazer essas coisas para a costa leste".

"Sim, pelo menos nós chegamos em casa mais cedo".

"Nós chegaremos. Eu não irei em nenhuma pós-festa; deixe-os pensar se eu o levei para casa para ter o meu caminho com você".

Eu fingi vomitar. "Nojento, Jane".

Ela riu. "Você está certo, eu totalmente acabei de estremecer quando eu disse isso. Ok, eu tenho que pagar as contas para que eu possa pagar a limusine para a noite de quarta-feira".

"Vá ficar a mãe mais quente que você pode ser, Jane".

"Vá se foder, Edward." Mas ela estava rindo quando desligou. Missão cumprida.

Eu levantei e entrei na cozinha. Uma olhada na geladeira mostrou que Emmett esteve vivendo de comida pronta desde que eu tinha partido para a minha turnê de imprensa. Abri uma caixa de pizza e quase vomitei com a bagunça seca na minha frente. Esqueça. Eu a coloquei de volta na geladeira e fiz uma nota mental para exigir que meu irmão limpasse antes de eu olhar lá de novo. Peguei um pouco de pão e geleia e manteiga de amendoim e fiz um sanduíche. Eu ainda tinha cinco horas até que eu falasse com Bella. Por que o tempo não podia passar mais rápido? Eu sabia o que deveria fazer para passar parte dele.

Peguei meu celular novamente e liguei para a minha mãe. "Bem, se não é o meu garotinho! Como você está?" Revirei meus olhos para a maneira como ela atendeu seu telefone.

"Eu estou bem, mãe, como você está?"

"Você está com jet lag*****, não é? Eu posso ouvir na sua voz".

_*__Jet lag__: sentimento de exaustão física e desorientação, causados por viagens através de diferentes fusos-horários._

Eu ri e sentei-me à mesa da cozinha para comer. "Eu dormi por 12 horas. Outra noite assim e eu devo estar de volta ao normal".

Ela estalou sua língua. "Eles simplesmente o correram duramente, não é? Talvez eu deva falar com Marcus".

Oh, inferno, não. "Mãe, eu não preciso de você ligando para o meu agente. Eu mesmo posso lidar com ele".

"Tudo bem, mas eu não acho que você deve ir em uma turnê tão longa novamente. Você parecia cansado nos clipes que eu vi".

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Eu estava cansado e estava esquivando-me das perguntas de Irina. Felizmente, eu não farei outro filme com ela novamente, então ela não será um problema".

Ela bufou. "Malditamente certo que você não vai. Eu me certificarei que ela não consiga outro bom papel nesta cidade de novo".

Eu ri. Ela faria isso também. Minha mãe era uma agente de elenco muito forte. "Você não precisa votar contra ela por mim, mãe. Eu realmente não me importo".

"Ela merece isso depois da maneira como ela o tratou. Você ouviu que o casamento dela com James não é legal? Há rumores de que ela já tirou o anel".

Eu sorri, mesmo que ela não pudesse me ver. "Isso não é surpresa. Pobre rapaz. Aposto que ele está surpreso, ele é apenas burro o suficiente para não ter visto isso".

"Pobre rapaz, minha bela bunda".

"Mãe!"

"O quê, Edward? Eu tenho uma bela bunda. Pergunte ao seu pai." Eu balbuciei e ela continuou. "De qualquer forma, ele sabia no que estava se metendo. Eu não sinto pena dele." Ela fez uma pausa. "Hmm, eu tenho um papel no novo filme Apatow que exige um homem sério que tem um monte de má sorte. Ele fica coberto de merda! Vou me certificar de que James faça um teste".

Eu ri pra caramba. "Mãe, você está me matando".

"Apenas tendo uma pequena vingança, estilo Cullen. Quando você vem para o jantar?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu não sei qual é a minha agenda ainda. Vou ao _People's Choice Awards _com Jane na noite de quarta-feira. Que tal domingo, como de costume?"

"Isso funciona. Pobre Jane, como ela está?"

Eu suspirei. "Tão bem quanto se pode esperar. Ela está bem esmagada, mas está se segurando. Eu a fiz rir algumas vezes".

"Você é um bom rapaz, Edward. Um dia, a garota certa verá isso." Eu sabiamente segurei minha língua, mesmo que minha mente estivesse em Bella.

"Tudo bem, mãe, eu tenho que comer e acordar um pouco. Falarei com você mais tarde".

"Tudo bem. Amo você." Ela mandou um beijo alto no telefone e eu ri.

"Eu também te amo." Aí, as responsabilidades de filho estão feitas e ela não vai ligar ou vir hoje à noite e interromper a minha conversa com Bella.

Falando de Bella, eu abri o meu e-mail. Sorri quando vi o nome dela.

_Edward,_

_Esperançosamente você está em casa são e salvo e dormindo. Seu corpo tem que estar todo confuso com as mudanças de horário, hein? Eu sei que quando eu fui para a Flórida, levou-me dias para me ajustar e eu não estava por todo o mundo como você estava._

_De qualquer forma, eu percebi que, já que esta noite é a noite que finalmente vamos conversar, eu deveria enviar-lhe o meu número. Você está nervoso? Eu estou, o que é estranho, porque é tão fácil falar com você agora. Acho que eu quero que seja o mesmo quando eu realmente ouvi-lo. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer?_

_Desculpe se isto é curto, mas eu tenho que chegar à biblioteca e terminar este artigo antes da nossa conversa de hoje à noite. Eu senti sua falta e estou ansiosa para recuperar o atraso._

_Meu número é 206-555-2382. Falarei com você às 20hs. Mal posso esperar!_

_Amor,_

_Bella._

Eu sorri e dei a ela uma resposta rápida pelo telefone.

**Bella,**

**Eu estou vivo e bem. Melhor do que bem, na verdade, agora que eu tenho o seu número. Eu estou sorrindo como um idiota na minha cozinha. Estou muito animado para falar com você, mas, sim, eu estou nervoso. Basta ser você e eu serei eu e nós ficaremos bem, certo? Isso não está errado para nós até agora!**

**Eu não posso esperar para ouvir sua voz. Imaginei isso inúmeras vezes na minha cabeça, mas não há nenhuma maneira de diminuir algo assim, mesmo sabendo como você é.**

**Você termina o seu artigo, como uma boa garota, assim eu não tenho que puni-la, a menos que você queira, é claro. Falarei com você em algumas horas.**

**Amor,**

**Edward**

Abri o _PcA_ e amaldiçoei pela vigésima vez no último par de dias. O servidor esteve bagunçado e então meu telefone não abria o aplicativo, então eu ainda tinha que ver a resposta dela à minha resposta para a coisa toda louca de sexo anal. Eu deveria saber como ela se sentia sobre isso antes de conversarmos, assim eu não diria algo estúpido. Eu esperava.

_Você pode definitivamente ter a minha bunda no sentido não-literal. Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu comigo quando eu fiz essa pergunta ontem à noite. Não que eu não queira fazer isso algum dia, mas eu definitivamente não gostaria de fazer nas Férias de Primavera, se isso acontecer. Sabe? Como você disse, é uma questão de confiança. Mas eu estou lisonjeada que você faria isso se eu quisesse. Você é um cavalheiro._

_Ha! Eu chamei você de cavalheiro por querer foder a minha bunda. Isso tem que ser a primeira vez! Eu meio que amo isso, no entanto!_

Eu ri alto com isso. Um cavalheiro! Eu tinha feito o meu melhor, mas não havia maneira de ser um cavalheiro quando estávamos discutindo sexo anal.

_Eu quero que você me ouça também. E eu quero ouvi-lo também. Talvez segunda-feira? Talvez mais tarde? Eu acho que nós veremos como será. Você realmente não pode planejar sexo por telefone, pode? Vamos ver o que acontece, certo?_

Cristo. Lá estava a questão de um milhão de dólares. Nós teríamos sexo por telefone esta noite? Deus sabia que eu queria ouvi-la gozar, mas eu não queria sair como um pervertido que só gostava dela porque ela era a mulher mais sexy do planeta. Eu gostava dela por outras razões também. Ela era inteligente e engraçada e muito amável também. Como ela disse, nós teríamos que fazer as coisas da maneira que viessem.

_Sua fantasia no chuveiro quase me matou, Edward. Há muito tem sido um sonho meu e algo que eu nunca fiz. Eu amaria tê-lo me levantando e me fodendo enquanto eu envolvo minhas pernas em torno de você e nós ficamos todos molhados e escorregadios sob o spray de água. Vamos acrescentar isso à lista, não é? Estou comendo uma maçã agora, você sabe!_

Maçãs provavelmente me deixariam duro pelo resto da minha vida. Isso era ridículo. E, sim, o sexo no chuveiro estava definitivamente na lista.

_Em breve, Edward. Eu poderia aprender a amar essa palavra._

Eu também, Bella, junto com outras coisas.

**Um cavalheiro? Eu admito, eu tentei o meu melhor. Você está certa, talvez um dia nós cheguemos a esse ponto, mas, por enquanto, eu acho que ficarei com chuveiros e mesas e professoras quentes, ok? Esses são o suficiente para quase me matar, de qualquer maneira, nós não precisamos levantar a aposta mais!**

**Eu falarei com você em poucas horas, o que parece uma vida a partir de agora. Eu acho que você pode planejar sexo por telefone, mas, onde está a diversão nisso? Se isso acontecer, acontece. Se não, eu tenho certeza que vou gostar só de ouvi-la, Bella. É como se eu quisesse isso durante anos, em vez de dias. 20hs não pode vir tão breve!**

**O chuveiro está certamente na lista. Ele estrelou em minhas fantasias cada vez que eu entrei na água. Você simplesmente não sabe o que você faz comigo, não é? Ou talvez você saiba e esteja se divertindo me torturando. Essa é outra ofensa punível, você sabe.**

**Em breve, Bella. Eu não posso esperar.**

Ela tinha jogado 'lavado' e eu gemi. Ela estava definitivamente fazendo isso de propósito. Eu não tinha nada grande, mas eu poderia jogar 'montar a cavalo' em 'lavado' e assim o fiz. Nada mais de montar a cavalo por aí, Bella. Isso está prestes a se tornar tão real quanto alcança. Espero que isso esteja bem. Tem que estar.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Gente, essa autora realmente sabe fazer um Emmett. E ele sempre vai me matar de rir. Ele é o maximo. Quero só ver ele com a Rose louca! _

_Fora isso... uhuuuu... EM BREVE pessoal.  
_

_Até o próximo. Até amanhã em "Minha Linda Tempestade".  
_

_Beijosssss  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Estava na hora. Eu estive sentado em meu quarto por meia hora debatendo comigo mesmo sobre o que eu faria e não faria neste primeiro telefonema. Primeiro, eu seria eu, o que significava que eu não disfarçaria a minha voz. Se ela me reconhecesse, bem, então eu consideraria isso destino e iria com isso. Segundo, eu não diria a ela quem eu era hoje. Não desta primeira vez. Eu queria que ela respondesse a mim, não à estrela de cinema. Eu diria a ela muito em breve, mas primeiro eu só queria que fôssemos duas pessoas que conheciam e gostavam uma da outra.

Respirei fundo e digitei o número que eu tinha programado no telefone. O único número. Este era o telefone de Bella. Eu provavelmente o teria comigo onde quer que eu fosse. Eu odiaria perder um momento com ela.

"Olá." A voz estava um pouco sem fôlego, suave e sexy.

"Oi, Bella?" Uma respiração engatada. Ela me reconheceu?

"Sim, aqui é Bella." Ufa, acho que não. Isso foi bom.

"Oi, aqui é Edward".

Ela soltou uma risada soando nervosa. Foi extremamente fofa, no entanto. "Eu imaginei. Você está bem na hora".

Eu sorri. "Meu pai me disse para nunca manter uma dama esperando. Nós dissemos às 20hs, não é?"

"Nós dissemos. E eu estou feliz por finalmente falar com você. Parece que nós estivemos esperando uma eternidade".

Eu balancei a cabeça, mesmo que ela não pudesse me ver. "É verdade. Este foi o dia mais longo do mundo e eu dormi por mais da metade dele".

"Você deve estar feliz por estar em casa. Só de ouvir sobre todas aquelas viagens me esgotou. Além disso, nada como dormir em nossa própria cama".

Isso era verdade. Cama. Bella. Bella na minha cama. Porra. Eu já estava duro. "Estou muito feliz de estar em casa, mas estou ainda mais feliz de estar mais perto de você." Eu falei demais? Como ela levaria isso?

Nenhuma resposta. Ótimo. Por que eu não a assustaria no primeiro minuto de conversa? "Bella?"

"Eu estou aqui".

"Tudo bem..." E agora?

"Eu estava apenas pensando que você sempre sabe como me fazer sentir bem. Eu estava sentada aqui esperando você ligar, toda nervosa que você ou não ligaria, ou que eu te trouxesse às lágrimas, ou que não seria o mesmo quando falássemos de verdade um com o outro, e então você vai e diz que está feliz por estar mais perto de mim e isso me fez sentir, eu não sei. Muito bem. Desculpe, eu estou balbuciando. Eu estou um pouco nervosa, como eu disse".

Ela era tão fofa ao telefone quanto era em seus e-mails, embora com uma voz sexy que deixou o meu pau duro. Apesar das suas palavras sexy fazerem isso também. Era simplesmente ela, claramente, e a resposta do meu pau a qualquer coisa a ver com ela.

"Não fique nervosa. Eu não vou mordê-la. Não agora, de qualquer maneira. Eu fisicamente não posso." De onde estavam vindo essas palavras? Eu nunca diria algo assim para a maioria das garotas. Era Bella, é claro. Ela me inspirava.

Eu recebi uma risadinha de novo, embora desta vez ela não parecesse tão nervosa. "Se você me morder, você terá um tempo de castigo. Alice era uma mordedora no jardim de infância. Ela constantemente passava um tempo no canto".

Eu ri. "De morder para chutar bolas, hein? Lembre-me de ficar longe dessa garota".

"Ela não é sequer a assustadora!" Perguntei-me como Emmett se sairia com essas amigas dela se tudo desse certo. Ele pode estar em algum problema real. Seria bom para ele, no entanto. "É verdade, porém, Jared tinha isso vindo. Quem diz a uma garota que ela deveria fazer toda a coisa chata de encontros com um cara e depois deixá-lo ter as coisas sexy?"

"Ninguém com quem valha a pena passar um tempo. Você realmente me colocaria no castigo se eu mordesse você?'

Ela cantarolou. "Eu não sei, de que tipo de mordida estamos falando? Uma mordida de amor, ou na verdade uma de tirar sangue, como um vampiro? Porque vampiros são sexy em livros e filmes, mas eu realmente não gosto de sangrar".

Vampiros são sexy, hein? Talvez eu deva interpretar um algum dia. Eu poderia levar Bella no set e fingir persegui-la e depois agarrá-la e afundar meus dentes em seu pescoço, mas, em vez de matá-la, eu poderia mordiscar e chupar sua pele macia enquanto fazia amor com ela. Merda. Foco, Edward.

"Eu nunca tiraria sangue. Talvez uma marquinha agradável para mostrar que você foi tomada, mas não para romper a pele".

Ela riu. "Um chupão, Edward? Nós temos 16 anos?"

"Não, graças a Deus. Você não teria gostado de mim com 16 anos. Eu era um idiota total." Não do tipo pênis de baleia também.

"Eu acho isso difícil de acreditar".

"Não, eu realmente era. Eu atingi minha altura máxima por volta dessa idade, mas eu era magro como uma vareta e era atormentado um pouco, embora meu irmão tenha colocado um fim a isso rapidamente. Comecei a malhar com ele e quando eu tinha 17 anos, eu encorpei e meio que me tornei eu mesmo".

"Dezessete anos, hein? Devo dizer isso a Alice".

O quê? "Hum, por quê?"

Bella riu. "É uma longa história, uma que eu definitivamente direi a você algum dia, mas não agora".

Hmm. "Algo pelo que ansiar, então".

"É. Você tem sorte de ter um irmão mais velho cuidando de você. Eu sempre quis um, mas é claro que isso não estava nas cartas".

Eu ouvi a melancolia na sua voz. "Seu pai nunca se casou?"

"Não. Ele na verdade nunca realmente namorou muito quando eu estava crescendo, embora às vezes ele trabalhasse no turno da noite e voltasse para casa com cheiro de perfume." Ela riu, mais alto desta vez. Ela tinha uma risada realmente linda, leve e despreocupada. "Eu fingia não perceber".

Eu me juntei à sua risada. "Aposto que você o fez. Não há nada pior do que saber que seus pais estão fazendo sexo, a não ser, é claro, que você realmente os veja".

Ela engasgou. "Você viu?"

"Não, graças a Deus. Meu irmão viu, no entanto. Então, da verdadeira forma fraternal, ele começou a me dizer sobre isso. Ele disse que, se ele tinha que ser traumatizado, então eu também tinha. Eu tinha 15 anos e era virgem na época. Isso me colocou fora do sexo por algum tempo".

Bella fez um barulho entre uma risada e um som de asfixia. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem. Eu estava apenas pensando que você não tem esse problema agora".

Eu gemi e caí de volta na minha cama. "Não, eu não tenho. Em vez disso, eu regredi para quando eu tinha 13 anos e descobri seios pela primeira vez. Embora eu ache que eu me masturbasse até menos naquela época." Isso foi muito grosseiro? Eu esperava que não.

Outra risadinha recebeu essa declaração, então eu imaginei que eu estava bem. "Diga-me sobre isso. Alguém atrás de mim em uma das minhas aulas tinha seu telefone situado em sua mesa no vibrador, e eu juro que pensei que meu carrinho estava na minha mochila e tivesse ligado por acidente. Eu estava prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco".

Eu ri alto com isso. "Você está brincando. Isso aconteceu hoje?"

"É. Hoje foi um dia estranho por aí".

"Estranho como?" Eu não queria que seu dia fosse estranho. Eu queria que fosse bom, especialmente agora.

"Uh, eu meio que fui puxada para a vida amorosa da minha amiga, ou ex-vida amorosa".

Uh oh. "Aquele Jared falou com você?" Era melhor que ele não a tivesse tocado.

Bella riu. "Não. Eu não o vejo desde o incidente. O irmão do ex de Rose encontrou-me na Starbucks e sentou-se para conversar".

Conversar. Certo, isso não era grande coisa. Por que minhas mãos estavam cerrando? Eu estava com ciúmes. Isso era bobagem. Foi apenas café.

"Sim? Sobre o que vocês conversaram?"

"Rose e Brady, principalmente. Eu disse a você que a nossa noite de bebedeira, desculpe por isso, a propósito, a levou a terminar com seu namorado, certo?"

Ahh, a noite de bebedeira, o que levou ao e-mail bêbado, o que levou à ereção para acabar com todos as ereções. "Eu acho que você mencionou isso, mas eu meio que foquei em outras coisas naquele e-mail".

Bella gemeu. "Você faria isso".

"Vamos lá, você pode me culpar?"

Ela bufou uma respiração. "Não, acho que eu não posso. Enfim, enquanto eu estava ocupada enviando as mensagens mais embaraçosas da minha vida para você, Rose ligou para Brady porque ela estava com tesão." E-mails com tesão, bêbada, garotas da faculdade com tesão... eu deveria ir à faculdade. Com Bella. "Ele a pegou e eu acho que eles tiveram a sua diversão, mas na parte da manhã, ele deu uma palestra a ela sobre os perigos de beber em uma noite de faculdade".

"Depois que ele fez sexo com ela? Soa como um ótimo cara." Babaca.

"Certo? Então, Rose disse a ele para onde ir e caminhou para casa".

"Ele a deixou caminhar para casa de ressaca e com raiva? Quem faz isso?" Eu nunca deixaria Bella se afastar de mim depois de uma briga, e se ela insistisse em fazer isso, eu muito bem a levaria e teria certeza que ela chegou em casa a salvo. O quanto o campus em Seattle era seguro? Eu deveria perguntar a ela, ou pedir a Kate para olhar isso. Ela tinha maneiras de descobrir qualquer coisa.

"Bem, ele lamenta isso, mas Rose não é do tipo de dar uma segunda chance".

"Eu não a culpo. Pelo que vale a pena, estou 100% a favor de você beber quando quiser, desde que você prometa me enviar um e-mail ou ligar para mim." O quanto ela seria deliciosa bêbada ao telefone? O que ela poderia dizer, ou fazer?

Ela riu. "Eu posso fazer isso, no entanto, você realmente quer que eu te acorde à uma da manhã?"

"Você ainda tem que perguntar isso? Você pode me ligar a hora que quiser".

"Hmm, bem, agora que eu tenho seu número, eu terei que fazer isso, não é?"

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. "Por favor, faça".

"Bem, você deve ficar bêbado e enviar-me e-mail de vez em quando. Isso é simplesmente justo".

Eu ri. "Eu não tenho compartilhado bastante com você sóbrio?"

"Oh, não, todas as inibições ocultas saem quando você está bêbado".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, embora ela não pudesse me ver. "É isso que aqueles eram? Inibições ocultas?"

Ela suspirou. "Eu não tenho ideia do que aqueles eram, honestamente. Curiosidade espiando, talvez? Eu ainda não posso acreditar que eu disse aquelas coisas".

"Por favor. Foi um ótimo e-mail. Eu vou salvá-lo e um dia eu o lerei com você".

"Isso não seria tão ruim." Ela disse baixinho.

"Eu salvo todos os seus e-mails, na verdade, não apenas os sujos".

"Sério?" Ela parecia tão animada com isso. Foi adorável.

"Sim. E se eu pudesse descobrir uma maneira de salvar as mensagens do _PcA_, eu faria isso também".

Ela riu. "Aposto que você faria".

Eu sorri. "Eu apenas envio todas para a memória, em vez disso. Talvez eu devesse escrevê-las como se fossem um e-mail..."

"Pervertido." Ela interrompeu com uma risadinha.

"Você gosta de mim assim, porém. Inferno, é tudo culpa sua que eu sou assim. Eu era um cara relativamente normal antes de você aparecer".

"Eu duvido disso." Ela respondeu rapidamente. O que isso significava?

"Hein?"

"Eu só quero dizer que eu aposto que você ainda era sujo, você só mantinha esses pensamentos para si mesmo".

Eu ri. "Ok, então talvez eu ainda tivesse os pensamentos, mas eles eram menos frequentes e estrelavam uma variedade de mulheres sem rosto. Agora eles estrelam apenas uma mulher e ela tem um rosto muito bonito".

Eu a ouvi fazer um som, semelhante a um gemido. "Você está bem, Bella?"

"Sim, só um pouco quente".

Bem, eu não deixaria uma frase como essa passar. "Você é extremamente quente".

Sua risada desta vez soou embargada. "Isso não é o que eu queria dizer, mas obrigada".

"De nada".

Houve uma pausa e eu tentei descobrir para onde ir a partir daqui. Estávamos dançando próximos a essa linha sexual, mas não havíamos cruzado completamente ainda. Eu faria o salto, ou daria um passo para trás?

"Eu estou realmente corada como eu te disse que fico quando estou excitada." Bem, puta merda, ela tinha dado o salto por mim. Obrigado, Deus.

"É mesmo?" Eu perguntei, deixando minha voz cair um pouco para soar mais sedutor. Isso funcionava mesmo?

"Sim. Você sabe o que você faz comigo." Sua voz estava um pouco sem fôlego agora e eu podia ouvir sua respiração. Estava mais pesada. Meu pau estava ficando mais duro e eu estava grato por ter feito esta ligação vestindo apenas boxer e uma camiseta.

"Eu sei o que você diz que eu faço para você, mas eu nunca tinha realmente experimentado isso." Eu espalmei meu pau através da minha cueca.

Houve uma pausa. "Você quer?"

Que tal um fodido sim? Jogue com calma, porém. Isso não era realmente sobre o que era esta ligação. Mas nós já conversamos, um pouco. "Se você quiser." Ok, isso era meio que um movimento covarde, deixando a bola em seu campo assim, mas eu não queria que ela fizesse nada que não quisesse. E, embora eu esperasse que talvez a ligação fosse nessa direção, eu não esperava isso e eu ficaria feliz em apenas passar horas a conhecendo.

Houve outra pausa e algum farfalhar. "Ok, eu estou pronta".

Pronta? Pronta para o que exatamente? "Pronta?" Eu perguntei. Por que a minha voz era tão malditamente alta? Eu parecia um menino pré-púbere.

Ela deu uma risada gutural que foi direto para o meu pau. "Sim. Eu tive que pegar o meu brinquedo".

Oh, santo inferno. Aquele brinquedo seria a minha morte. Eu queria vê-lo, muito. A melhor coisa seguinte seria ouvi-lo, no entanto.

Tente não soar como uma criança agora. "Seu pequeno carro azul está aí?"

"Sim." Ela disse.

"Ligue-o e o mantenha ao telefone. Eu quero ouvi-lo".

Houve um suspiro e depois um barulho muito alto de vibração veio pela linha. Santo fôda-me. Eu levantei e tranquei minha porta, no caso do meu irmão chegar em casa. Ele sabia que eu estava conversando com Bella e ele não era do tipo de entrar sem ser convidado, mas, você nunca sabe.

"Isso soa como um brinquedo muito poderoso, Bella".

"Ele é." Ela concordou. Sim, eu aposto que era.

"Eu colocarei meu telefone no viva-voz, Bella. Eu estou sozinho, eu juro, mas eu preciso de pelo menos uma mão livre e eu prefiro ter as duas envolvidas, se estiver tudo bem".

"Uh, sim. Colocarei no viva-voz também, eu acho." Ela parecia um pouco hesitante agora. Merda, talvez isso fosse demais.

"Está tudo bem? Nós não temos que fazer isso se..."

"Não, eu quero! Alice e Rose estão em casa, mas a minha porta está trancada e os quartos delas são do outro lado da sala, felizmente".

Isso era uma coisa muito boa. "Ok, baby, coloque o seu telefone no viva-voz então." Eu fiz isso e o coloquei ao meu lado na minha mesa de cabeceira, que também convenientemente continha o meu frasco recém-adquirido de Lubriderm, que eu corri para a farmácia especificamente para comprar hoje. Esperemos que nenhum paparazzi tenha conseguido uma foto dessa compra em particular.

"Tudo bem, pronto." Eu podia ouvir a excitação em sua voz e isso me fez sorrir.

"Ótimo. Agora, Bella, a última mensagem de _PcA _que você me enviou..." Ela gemeu e eu sorri. "Não é isso, garota travessa".

"Graças a Deus." Ela murmurou e eu tive que rir.

"Você é tão malditamente fofa, você sabe disso?"

Ela suspirou. "Estou feliz que você pense assim".

"Oh, eu penso muito." Abri meu novo laptop e gemi para a sua foto de professora sexy me cumprimentando. Essa funcionaria, mas achei que a foto da camisola era mais adequada, então eu a abri. "Diga-me, Bella, o que você está vestindo agora?"

"Uh, minha camisola cinza".

Ponto. "Você quer dizer aquela que você me mandou uma foto? A que você usava enquanto estava deitada em sua cama pensando de mim?"

"Sim, essa mesmo".

Tão fodidamente gostosa. Eu tinha visto mulheres em algumas das peças mais caras de lingerie feitas, mas, dê-me Bella em uma camisola a qualquer dia. "Isso é tudo o que você está vestindo, Bella?"

"Sim, Edward. Tirei a calcinha antes de você ligar".

Deus, sim. "Por que você faria isso, Bella?"

"Porque eu sabia que havia uma chance de 99,9% de que você me excitasse e eu a deixaria toda molhada, de qualquer maneira. Pensei em salvar um passo".

Fôda-me. Meu pau pode avançar através de concreto agora mesmo. "Eu admiro a eficiência assim, Bella".

Ela riu. "Obrigada".

"Você estava muito certa de que este telefonema ficaria sujo, não é? 99,9% é quase tão alto quanto consegue".

"Eu acho que conheço você muito bem até agora, Edward." Senti uma pontada com as suas palavras. Ela conhecia, mas ela não conhecia. Agora não era o momento de pensar sobre isso, no entanto. Ela saberia tudo de mim muito em breve.

"Mmm, bem, eu acho que te conheço muito bem, Bella. Você quer que eu te mostre o quanto eu te conheço bem?"

"Sim, Edward." Ela respondeu, sua voz gritando um pouco no meu nome. Isso foi tão sexy. "O que você está vestindo?"

Eu olhei para baixo. "Uma camiseta branca e boxer preta. Você gostaria que eu as tirasse?"

Ela engasgou. "Sim." Eu amei que isso poderia deixá-la excitada. Tirei minha boxer e minha camiseta, para uma boa medida. Uma garota vestindo apenas uma camisola era sexy, um cara usando apenas uma camiseta era estranho e muito nada sexy.

"Tudo feito, linda." Eu acariciei meu pau brevemente, mas o soltei. Eu gozaria muito cedo e eu precisava ouvi-la primeiro. "Por que você não tira sua camisola?"

Eu ouvi o farfalhar e sorri. "Ok, ela está fora".

"Ótimo. Eu não posso tê-la vestida quando entrarmos no chuveiro." Bella engasgou. "Você gosta disso, não é mesmo, baby?"

"Sim. E eu gosto quando você me chama de baby." Ela respondeu.

Eu tive que sorrir com isso, porque eu gostava também. "Bom, porque eu gosto de chamá-la assim. Quer se molhar comigo, baby?"

Esperei para ver se ela aceitaria a minha bola e correria com ela. Não literalmente, isso doeria. Mas eu amaria ter a mão dela em minhas bolas. Eu apertei a esquerda levemente.

"Eu já estou molhada, Edward." Boa menina. Uma menina muito boa. Eu sabia que ela não me decepcionaria.

"Eu aposto que você está, Bella. Eu quero deixá-la ainda mais molhada, por isso estou ligando o chuveiro, certificando que esteja bom e quente." Ela fez um gemido incrivelmente sexy e eu tive que agarrar meu colchão para me impedir de bombear meu pau. Ainda não.

"Eu gosto quente." Ela me disse.

"Eu também, baby. Nós entramos e eu guio você sob o jato, observando como a água se move pelo seu corpo. Eu quero provar você, Bella. Você quer que eu te prove?"

"Sim, Edward." Ela engasgou.

"Você já está usando o seu brinquedo, Bella?"

"Não. Eu estava esperando".

"Não espere, querida. Você pode gozar mais de uma vez, não pode?" Eu malditamente esperava ver isso.

Outro gemido. "Sim, eu posso".

"Eu sabia que você poderia, Bella. Uma garota sexy e travessa como você. Conte-me sobre o seu brinquedo. O que você está fazendo agora?"

"Eu estou, uh, deslizando a primeira bala dentro de mim." Me. Fode.

"Sim? Você está agradável e molhada, Bella? Está entrando com facilidade?"

"Sim".

"E quanto à outra, Bella? Onde ela vai?" Eu sabia perfeitamente bem, mas eu queria que ela me dissesse.

"No meu clitóris".

"Porra, baby, isso é tão quente. Eu quero ver você usar isso. Você vai usar isso para mim quando eu visitá-la?"

"Mmm, tudo bem." Ela respondeu. Sua respiração estava ficando mais pesada.

"Ligue o seu brinquedo agora, Bella." Uma pausa e um zumbido encheu o ar. Ela gemeu imediatamente. Cristo. Eu não seria capaz de durar por muito tempo e eu não estava fazendo nada ainda.

"Isso é tão sexy, Bella. Agora, imagine-me beijando você e movendo minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, junto com a água, traçando suas curvas e descansando na sua bunda, apertando-a. Você gosta disso?"

"Oh, sim".

"Então eu movo minha mão entre as suas pernas e sinto essa boceta molhada para mim. Você quer que meus dedos acariciem seu clitóris e depois deslizem dentro de você, Bella?"

"Porra. Sim." Bella dizendo porra tinha a minha respiração acelerando.

"Eu deslizo meu dedo médio para dentro de você. Você está tão molhada e apertada, Bella. Eu o movo para dentro e para fora lentamente enquanto olho nesses seus lindos olhos castanhos. Eu adiciono um segundo dedo e começo a mover mais rápido. Isso é bom, Bella?"

Sem resposta verbal, mas um barulho ofegante de soluço. Porra, isso era quente. Nós precisávamos fazer isso diariamente até que eu a visse, e depois diariamente até que eu pudesse vê-la novamente. Eu era um bastardo ganancioso e eu não dava a mínima.

"Eu beijo seu pescoço e depois o mordo suavemente, chupando sua pele, marcando você como minha. Você quer ser minha, Bella?"

"Sim, Edward, toda sua." Sua respiração era áspera e agora eu sabia que ela estava perto. Minha. Eu amava isso.

"Eu beijo meu caminho pelo seu corpo delicioso, parando quando chego aos seus belos seios. Seus mamilos estão duros, não estão, Bella? Eles querem ser tocados e beijados".

"Mmmm hmmm".

"Eu tomo seu mamilo esquerdo em minha boca e mordo suavemente quando curvo meus dedos dentro de você".

"Porra! Edward!" Eu não disse uma palavra, apenas ouvindo enquanto ela gemia alto e longo. O som de Bella gozando era facilmente a coisa mais sexy que eu já ouvi na minha vida, especialmente porque ela usou o meu nome ao fazer isso. Eu poderia aguentar duas semanas antes de ouvir isso pessoalmente? Bem, 11 dias se formos na sexta-feira. Isso ainda era um longo tempo afastados.

"Bella, isso foi muito quente".

"Uau. Eu nunca fiz isso com ninguém antes, Edward. Isso foi quente." Eu ri. Ela ainda podia me fazer rir quando eu estava duro e dolorido.

"Você acha que pode gozar de novo comigo dentro de você?"

"Sim, mas, primeiro, eu quero tentar uma coisa".

Ah, sim? "O que pode ser isso?"

Ela tomou uma respiração profunda. "Você desliza seus dedos de dentro de mim e me beija, forte." Puta merda, ela estava tomando o controle e ela nunca tinha feito isso antes. O quanto essa garota era perfeita? "Eu corro minhas mãos sobre o seu peito, pelo seu estômago e tomo o seu pau na minha mão, movendo-a lentamente para cima e para baixo do comprimento." Porra. Ela me mataria. Peguei a minha loção e rapidamente a esguichei em minhas mãos, esfregando-as e movendo minha mão direita lentamente para cima e para baixo pelo meu pau, fingindo que era a de Bella em seu lugar.

"Isso é tão bom, baby." Eu precisava encorajá-la.

"Você está tão duro, tão sexy. Eu quero provar você. Você quer que eu te prove?"

O céu era azul? Os pássaros voavam? "Porra. Sim, baby, muito." Eu engasguei e apertei meu pau dolorido.

"Mmm, bom, Edward. Eu fico de joelhos na sua frente e corro a minha língua sobre a cabeça do seu pau." Porra, eu conseguia ver isso. Linda Bella olhando para mim enquanto sua língua provava o meu pau. "Eu lambo a parte de baixo do eixo e, em seguida, envolvo meus lábios ao redor da cabeça do seu pau. Você quer que eu chupe seu pau?"

Minha garota safada estava vindo todo o caminho para fora agora e eu fodidamente amei isso. "Sim, Bella. Eu quero que você chupe o meu pau." Eu estava inadvertidamente movendo minha mão mais rápido no meu pau.

"Eu avanço, tomando seu pau ainda mais na minha boca e parando".

"Não pare, baby." Eu estava perigosamente perto de choramingar. Que deliciosa tortura.

"Eu quero que você faça isso, Edward. Eu quero que você fôda a minha boca".

Jesus fodido Cristo, essa garota seria a minha morte. "Eu quero isso também, muito".

"Você empurra na minha boca, deslizando para dentro e para fora enquanto eu chupo seu pau grande e duro. Eu estendo a mão e aperto suas bolas enquanto você fode a minha boca. Você gosta disso, Edward?"

"Uh, oh, sim." Minha respiração era irregular e eu estava a segundos de distância de explodir. "Bella, eu preciso estar dentro de você".

"Então, fôda-me, Edward." Jesus. Essa palavra saindo da sua linda boca me mataria a cada vez.

"Eu te puxo para os seus pés e a levanto do chão, pressionando-a contra a parede. A água está caindo sobre nós enquanto você enrola suas pernas em volta da minha cintura. Eu pressiono meu pau contra você. Você está pronta para mim, baby?"

Minhas palavras eram rápidas e duras, porque eu gozaria dentro de um minuto.

"Sim." Ela gemeu.

"Ligue o seu brinquedo, baby, na intensidade máxima. Eu bato meu pau dentro de você, empurrando forte e profundo." Ela gemeu alto e eu ouvi o zumbido novamente. "Pressione essa bala contra o seu clitóris, Bella, e goze para mim".

Ela gemeu. "Tão perto, Edward".

"Eu também, baby. Meu pau está deslizando para dentro e para fora de você, tão duro. Seus seios estão saltando, sua bunda está pressionada contra o azulejo e você está tão molhada e apertada em volta de mim. Você é tão fodidamente boa, Bella. Eu quero gozar dentro de você. Posso?"

Ela gritou meu nome alto. Eu estava longe demais para me preocupar ou não se suas colegas de quarto ouviram. Bella se desfazendo era tudo que eu precisava e eu atirei a minha carga toda sobre o meu estômago. Eu bombeei várias vezes, eliminando tudo o que eu podia. Todas essas vezes que eu me masturbei para as palavras dela não eram nada em comparação com me masturbar ao som dela gozando.

O zumbido parou e eu podia ouvir a respiração alta de Bella. Peguei um lenço da minha mesa de cabeceira e limpei-me. "Você está bem?"

Ela sufocou uma risada. "Mais do que bem. Eu não estou mais tão nervosa".

Eu ri. "Bem, eu achei que seria rude começar a fodê-la no instante em que começamos a conversar ao telefone".

"Verdade, eu imagino que a Senhorita Boas Maneiras***** teria algo a dizer sobre isso".

_*__Senhorita Boas Maneiras (Miss Manners)__: é uma jornalista americana, autora e autoridade em etiqueta, cujo nome verdadeiro é Judith__Martin. Desde 1978__ela tem escrito__uma coluna de conselhos__, que é distribuído __três vezes por semana__pela Universal__Uclick__e reproduzida em__mais de 200 jornais__em todo o mundo__. __Na coluna__, ela __responde a perguntas__de etiqueta__ enviadas pelos s__eus leitores__e escreve__pequenos ensaios__sobre os problemas__de boas maneiras, ou esclarece__as qualidades essenciais__de educação._

Eu sorri. "Por que não escrevemos para ela e perguntamos?"

Ela bufou. "Essa é uma carta que eu garanto que não seria respondida na coluna, a menos que a enviássemos para a Penthouse".

Ela era incrível. Menos de um minuto depois de eu ter gozado mais forte do que eu pensava ser possível, ela me tinha rindo.

"Você é incrível, Bella".

Ela riu. "Espero que sim. Sinto muito que eu estava tão quieta, quero dizer, eu não sei..."

"Bella, você foi perfeita. Cada som que você fez foi melhor do que eu poderia imaginar. E então, quando você assumiu daquele jeito... bem, você quase acabou comigo bem ali".

"Bem, que bom então. Eu quis dizer isso quando eu disse que nunca tinha feito isso antes".

"Bem, eu estou honrado que eu pude ser o seu primeiro." E último, eu esperava.

"Estou feliz também. Percorremos um longo caminho em duas semanas".

Eu concordei lá. Eu já tinha compartilhado mais com ela do que eu tinha em seis meses com Irina. E isso não era nada estranho. "Nós o fizemos. E talvez nós cheguemos ainda mais longe em mais um par de semanas?" Eu tinha que senti-la mais nesse assunto das Férias de Primavera. Emmett sem dúvida já tinha feito os nossos planos. Eu esperava que ela quisesse me encontrar mais depois do que acabou de acontecer, mas talvez isso a assustasse.

"Bem, eu certamente espero que sim, se você está realmente planejando vir para cá".

"Sim, sobre isso..." Eu ouvi seu suspiro e corri para corrigir qualquer suposição errada que ela pudesse estar fazendo. Que forma de assustá-la, Edward. "Eu disse ao meu irmão sobre nós planejando nos encontrar hoje e ele não quer que eu vá sozinho".

"Oh." Ela disse calmamente. "Bem, eu entendo se você não quiser vir. Quero dizer, você não me conhece e, claro..."

"Bella!" Eu não podia deixar que isso continuasse. "É claro que eu quero ir. Eu vou! É só que o meu irmão não acha que eu deveria ir sozinho, então ele quer ir junto, se estiver tudo bem?" Esperançosamente eu estaria vindo***** de várias maneiras.

_*Aqui ele faz um trocadilho com o signifcado da palavra 'come', que pode significar "vir/chegar", como "gozar"._

"Ah, claro. Isso seria ótimo." Eu podia ouvir o alívio em sua voz. Graças a Deus ela não estava chateada.

"Ótimo. E, bem, eu não sei o que Rose e Alice, ou qualquer das suas outras amigas fará, mas nós estávamos pensando que ficar em uma cidade universitária deserta provavelmente seria meio chato, especialmente para vocês, já que sua faculdade é aí".

"O que vocês têm em mente?" Ela perguntou. Ela não parecia nervosa, felizmente, apenas curiosa.

"Bem, Emmett, que é o meu irmão, e eu, estávamos pensando que talvez pudéssemos alugar uma cabana no Monte Rainier para a semana. Seria calmo e privado, mas há muito o que fazer lá e você e eu poderíamos ter mais privacidade, se você quiser isso e..."

Bella cortou minha tagarelice, felizmente. "Edward, eu acabei de ter dois orgasmos por telefone com você. Acho que dizer que eu quero algum tempo sozinha com você é muito redundante neste momento".

Eu ri nervosamente. Engraçado que eu esteja nervoso agora, depois que tínhamos acabado de fazer sexo por telefone, enquanto ela parecia calma e tranquila. "Bem, sim, mas você não me viu ainda, e talvez você não fique atraída por mim." Ela bufou com isso, mas não disse mais nada. Ok, não era provável, já que eu já sabia que ela me achava quente, mas você nunca sabia como essas coisas funcionam pessoalmente. Não que eu já tivesse conhecido alguém assim antes. Isso tudo era novo para mim, daí o nervosismo. O material sexual não era assustador, mas o jeito que eu queria Bella meio que era.

"Enfim, como Em disse, é mais seguro e melhor para nós dois se tivermos amigos e familiares ao redor. Tão protetoras quanto Rose e Alice são com você, eu duvido que elas quereriam que você já fosse para algum lugar sozinha comigo".

Ela cantarolou novamente. "Isso é verdade. Eu não tenho certeza do que poderíamos fazer no Monte Rainier e quais os custos das coisas, mas..."

"Dinheiro não é um problema." Eu interrompi. "É tudo por minha conta." Ela começou a protestar, mas eu não aceitaria isso. "Bella, confie em mim. Eu já encontrei um lugar em potencial. Emmett, bem, ele provavelmente já tem os arranjos feitos, que podemos cancelar se você não gostar".

Ela riu. "O que é isso, Edward?"

Ah, isso pode ajudar. "É uma cabana com quatro quartos, uma mesa de sinuca, lareira, banheira de hidromassagem. Tranquila, privativa, bem ao lado da água para que você possa ouvir o rio à noite." Eu parecia um vendedor, um vendedor muito nervoso.

"Parece ótimo. Tenho certeza que Rose vai querer ir e eu terei que ver sobre Alice." Havia algo no tom dela quando ela mencionou Alice.

"Há algo de errado com Alice?"

"Pode haver." Ela murmurou. "Parte daquela longa história que eu mencionei antes. Prometo que contarei tudo sobre isso em breve." Estranho. Bem, ela me diria quando quisesse, eu acho.

"Tudo bem. O local abriga dez pessoas, portanto, se você tiver mais alguma pessoa que queira levar, está tudo bem. Há um quarto principal..." eu parei e decidi seguir adiante. "Que eu pensei que nós poderíamos compartilhar, se você quiser, ou eu poderia ficar em um beliche com Emmett e vocês, garotas, poderiam dividir os outros três quartos como quiserem".

Ela riu. "Quantas vezes tenho que dizer a você? Sim, eu compartilharei o quarto principal com você, Edward. Quero tanto tempo sozinha com você quanto eu possa conseguir. Tenho que ver se você pode honrar suas palavras, não é?"

Seria um inferno de uma semana. "Sim, bem, eu posso prometer que sou melhor em ação do que palavras. Essas são o seu forte".

"Eu não sei, você parecia muito bom com elas esta noite".

Eu ri. "Eu sou ainda melhor com as minhas mãos e língua, eu garanto".

Ela gemeu baixinho. "Estou ansiosa para isso".

Eu também. Mas... "Eu quero que você saiba, Bella, que eu não espero nada dessa viagem. Quero dizer, eu sei que eu quero você e eu espero que você me queira, mas, a realidade é diferente do que a fantasia, e se você só quiser passar o tempo juntos e que a gente se conheça, isso está ótimo também. Quero dizer, eu quero conhecer você".

Ela suspirou. "Edward, você diz as coisas mais doces. Eu quero conhecê-lo em todos os sentidos. Eu quero saber tudo sobre você e eu quero saber qual é o seu gosto e sentir você. Eu espero ter a chance de fazer tudo isso, a realidade e a fantasia, enquanto você estiver aqui".

"Nove dias pode não ser o suficiente." Nove anos provavelmente não seriam. Eu não achava que seria possível para mim ter o suficiente dessa garota.

"Bem, se não for, você simplesmente terá que voltar de novo, não é?" Ela perguntou com a voz rouca. Ou ela poderia vir até mim. Eu estaria na Europa neste verão. Ela estaria fora da faculdade, a menos que ela começasse a trabalhar durante o verão. Talvez... talvez eu devesse me conter um pouco antes de eu chegar ainda mais longe do que eu já estava.

"Isso soa como um plano." Ela bocejou e eu levei isso como uma dica. Eu estava realmente ainda bastante exausto da minha viagem, de qualquer maneira. "Eu acho que eu deveria deixá-la dormir um pouco".

Ela suspirou. "Eu não quero parar de falar com você".

Eu ri. Ela era tão fofa. "Eu não quero parar de falar com você também, mas você está cansada e você tem aula de manhã. Podemos conversar amanhã, se você quiser".

"Conversar?" Ela perguntou. Eu ouvi a intenção em seu tom.

"Entre outras coisas, talvez. Veremos em qual humor estaremos. Mesma hora amanhã?"

"Eu gostaria disso. Obrigada por esta noite, Edward".

"O prazer foi meu, Bella".

Ela riu. "Foi de nós dois".

"Bom ponto. Falo com você amanhã. Doces sonhos, baby".

"O mesmo para você, Edward. Boa noite".

Saí da cama e fui para o chuveiro para me limpar. Era errado que eu já sentisse falta dela? Eu queria muito voltar ao telefone com ela, mas ela precisava do seu descanso. Eu falaria com ela amanhã e talvez eu pudesse dizer a ela quem eu realmente era. Eu não tinha muito tempo antes das nossa férias. Nossas férias... Eu amei o som disso.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

****_Mais um post salvo pela Ju, que ainda está de férias. Amei ela ter colocado as datas dos posts... pq sou abestada e entro aqui correndo.  
_

_Aliás meninas, semana que vem a Ju, a Lary e eu estaremos fora por causa do carnaval e talvez não haja posts. Os dias que eu estiver na cidade, postarei, mas se não... não haverá posts... e voltaremos ao normal na outra semana.  
_

_Obrigado todas pelo carinho e por ler nossas traduções. Vcs são mara!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

"Vamos, Romeu, eu quero os detalhes." Minha cama estava tremendo e eu sabia, sem abrir os olhos, que Emmett estava pulando no canto dela. Ele esteve me acordando exatamente assim desde que eu tinha quatro anos e ele tinha seis. O fato de que ele ainda não superou isso era irritante.

"Que horas são?" Eu murmurei.

"Oito. Acorde e brilhe!" Ele era irritantemente animado por ser tão cedo.

"O que diabos você está fazendo acordado?" Sentei-me quando uma suspeita cruzou minha mente. "Merda, você está acabando de chegar em casa?"

Ele sorriu e piscou para mim. Nojento. "Saia da minha cama, Deus sabe quais doenças você está carregando".

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Você está tão tenso, Eddie. Eu não acabei de chegar em casa. Cheguei em casa às 23hs e você já estava desmaiado, então eu o deixei dormir. Pode não ter sido um telefonema tão bom".

Eu não consegui impedir o sorriso nem se eu tentasse. Meu irmão sorriu de volta para mim. "Bem, culpe-me por estar incorreto. Então, foi tudo o que você esperava?"

Muito melhor do que eu ousei me deixar imaginar. "Sim. Ela é ótima. Quero dizer, realmente, ela é engraçada e inteligente e sexy".

"Sexy, hein?" Ele interrompeu, balançando suas sobrancelhas para mim. Eu não disse nada depois disso. O que Bella e eu fizemos era apenas nosso. "Tudo bem, eu posso ver que você não me dirá. Mas você disse a ela quem era você?"

Aí estava a dificuldade na conversa. "Não, ainda não. Eu usei minha voz normal, mas ela não achou que era eu. Por que ela acharia, no entanto? Não é como se sua mente imediatamente saltasse para eu sendo um ator famoso".

Emmett deu de ombros. "Claro, eu acho que não. Então, foi estranho, falar com a sua garota dos sonhos?"

Garota dos sonhos? Eu acho que ela meio que era. Eu definitivamente estava sonhado com ela quando o idiota me acordou. "Não realmente. Acho que houve uma pausa estranha, ou duas, no começo, mas então nós simplesmente começamos a conversar e brincar sobre coisas que já tínhamos falado em e-mails. Foi fácil falar com ela, como se eu a conhecesse desde sempre".

"Cara, você está corando?" Merda, eu estava? Levantei minhas mãos para o meu rosto e ele riu como um louco. "Entendi!"

"Idiota".

"Sério, porém, você realmente gosta dela. Eu não ouço você falar de uma garota assim desde... merda, eu não acho que eu já tenha ouvido".

Eu dei de ombros. "Bella é diferente." Ele era meu irmão e eu poderia perguntar-lhe uma coisa. "Você alguma vez simplesmente conheceu uma garota que estimulou cada parte de você?" Ele me lançou um olhar vazio. "Quero dizer, Bella deixa-me duro como uma rocha em um minuto, e então ela me tem rindo no próximo. Ela me faz pensar e ela me faz..." Como expressar isso em palavras?

"Gozar?" Ele perguntou, pegando minha loção da minha mesa de cabeceira.

"Maldito seja, Emmett. Eu me arrependo de ter perguntado".

Ele parou de acariciar minha loção obscenamente e a colocou de volta para baixo. "Tudo bem, desculpe. Você estava me perguntando se eu já tinha conhecido uma garota que estimula cada parte de mim. A resposta é não. Se eu tivesse, eu estaria com ela em vez de foder por aí".

Ele tinha um ponto válido. "Você gosta de foder por aí".

Emmett sentou-se na cama. "Bem, com certeza eu gosto. Tantas mulheres, tão pouco tempo. Mas eu posso dizer a você que, quando a mulher certa aparecer, é isso. Eu não olharei para outra garota. Está no nosso DNA, irmão. Um olhar para a nossa mãe e o nosso pai era um caso perdido. Uma palavra de Bella e você estava feito. Isso acontecerá comigo, eventualmente." Eu pensei ter ouvido algo melancólico em seu tom. Então ele sorriu como um lobo. "Enquanto isso, eu estou tendo muita diversão com todas as Senhoritas Erradas no mundo".

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Claramente. E eu não disse que Bella era a garota, exatamente..."

"Não, você não disse isso, mas você com certeza mostra isso. Você deveria ver o seu rosto quando fala sobre ela. E você estava prestes a arrancar minha cabeça quando eu disse que ela era quente." Fiz uma careta para a memória. "Você não é geralmente um possessivo desprezível, Edward. Você não dava a mínima quando eu dizia coisas sobre Irina, ou qualquer outra com quem você namorou".

Isso era verdade, realmente. Eu nunca me preocupei com coisas assim antes. "Ela mencionou um cara que ela encontrou em uma cafeteria local ontem que falou com ela e eu queria, eu não sei, fazer a ela um bilhão de perguntas sobre ele e socá-lo. Foi uma estupidez".

Emmett sorriu. "Não, você está apenas marcando seu território".

Eu ri disso. "Eu não sou um cachorro e Bella não é uma árvore".

"Não, ela seria um hidrante, com aqueles lábios vermelhos sensuais." Eu atirei um soco nele e ele se esquivou. "Vê?"

E eu vi. E foi estranho e deveria ser assustador, mas meio que não foi. Eu gostava de Bella. Muito. Mais do que o normal pela quantidade de tempo que eu a conhecia e que passamos para conhecer um ao outro, mas eu não me importava. "Pare de falar sobre os lábios dela".

Emmett sorriu e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa. "É melhor você prestar atenção ao que dirá a seguir".

"Ou o que, você chutará minha bunda?" Ele me tinha aí. Talvez eu tenha crescido, mas ele ainda era maior e mais forte.

"Eu direi para a mamãe".

Ele franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça. "Ok, eu ficarei quieto".

Eu ri. Sim, isso funcionava muito bem com ele, assim como comigo. Então, ele sorriu. "É claro que, se você fizer isso, então você terá que dizer a ela exatamente o que eu estava dizendo para irritá-lo. Você teria muito o que explicar".

Eu suspirei e ele riu desta vez, triunfante. "Eu direi a ela depois que eu souber onde isso vai dar".

"Eu direi a você para onde isso vai. Vai para a capela e você vai se casar." Ele cantou neste falsete muito desagradável.

"Se eu não estivesse nu, eu estaria chutando sua bunda agora mesmo".

Emmett riu. "Claro que estaria. Por que você acha que eu estou tão ansioso para ir com você em sua viagem para Washington? Eu preciso conhecer minha futura cunhada".

Eu gemi. "Por favor, sem conversa de casamento. Eu nem sequer coloquei os olhos nela pessoalmente ainda. Ela não sabe quem eu sou. Acho que temos alguma merda para passar antes dos sinos de casamento. Além disso, você não vai para conhecer Bella. Você está indo para conhecer as amigas dela".

"Elas também! Você disse a ela sobre mim?"

Eu bufei. "Eu tinha coisas melhores para fazer do que falar sobre você." Ele fez beicinho e eu o cutuquei com o pé. "Eu disse que você estava vindo comigo e mencionei que ela poderia convidar quem ela quisesse para ir com a gente, incluindo Alice e Rose. Eu presumo que você fez as reservas?"

Isso o tinha imediatamente animado. "Claro! O lugar cabe dez pessoas. Convide sete garotas, e então nós três".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Nem você consegue aguentar sete mulheres diferentes".

Ele sorriu. "Eu com certeza gostaria de tentar".

"Nem pense nisso." Isso seria muitas pessoas potencialmente interrompendo o meu tempo a sós com Bella.

"Eu sei, nada de toque." Ele revirou os olhos. "Mas elas podem querer usar suas mãos e eu não direi que não".

"Ok, Emmett, se elas se forçarem em você, então, por todos os meios, tenha isso".

"Isso é tudo que eu peço, irmãozinho." Ele se levantou e apontou para mim. "Eu vim aqui por um motivo, você sabe".

"Além de assediar-me sobre Bella?"

"Sim. Eu esbarrei com Alec na academia." Eu gemi. "Sim. Ele disse para você levar sua bunda para lá às 10hs, ou ele virá aqui e o arrastará. Ele também disse algo sobre você parecendo robusto".

Eu olhei para ele. "Eu não estou robusto!"

Ele ergueu suas mãos. "Apenas entregando a mensagem. Ele disse que tem três semanas para deixar você em forma, o que será menos, na verdade, graças à nossa viagem, mas eu não disse isso a ele".

Claro que ele não disse. "Deixou isso para mim, hein?"

"Claro que sim, Eddie. Ao contrário de você, Alec provavelmente poderia chutar a minha bunda. Eu prefiro não descobrir. Você diz a ele".

Eu suspirei. Eu estaria na merda. "Tudo bem. Saia daqui para que eu possa me vestir e ir buscar o meu chute na bunda".

"Melhor você do que eu!" Ele assoviou, pulando para a porta. "Tenho certeza que a sua garota ficaria feliz em beijá-la para você".

"Imbecil." Ele riu enquanto saía.

Minha garota. Minha Bella. Peguei meu celular e enviei uma mensagem de texto para ela. Eu poderia fazer isso agora. Isso me fez sentir bem.

**Bom dia, linda. Eu acabei de ter um rude despertar de um sonho muito bom. Você consegue adivinhar com quem eu estava sonhando?**

Eu levantei e tomei um banho rápido. Eu tomaria outro depois que Alec me fizesse suar, mas eu queria um primeiro. Ok, eu queria me masturbar enquanto eu me imaginava deslizando para dentro de Bella. De qualquer maneira.

Eu me vesti e peguei meu telefone de Bella junto com as minhas chaves. Ei, ela me enviou uma mensagem de volta.

_Hmm, bem, é melhor que seja comigo, depois da noite passada._

Eu ri. Como se fosse mais alguém?

**É claro que era você. É sempre você nestes dias. Como você está hoje, linda?**

Fui para a sala e me dirigi para a garagem. Entrei no meu Jaguar e o liguei quando meu celular vibrou.

_Eu estou bem. Estou sentada na sala de aula, completamente entediada. Eu preferia estar falando com você._

Eu sorri. Você e eu, baby.

**Garota safada, enviando mensagens da sala de aula! Você terá que ser punida por isso.**

**Estou indo para a academia. Eu preferia estar falando com você também.**

Coloquei meu telefone de lado e saí. Dei um aceno para o guarda do portão, Javier, e fiz meu caminho até a _Corpos Duros. _Um nome tão ridículo, mas era a casa de Alec Saunders, melhor treinador em Hollywood e meu torturador pessoal. Estacionei e peguei meu telefone novamente.

_Contanto que seja você a fazer a punição. Devo me curvar?_

Porra. Eu não podia entrar com uma furiosa ereção, mas é claro que é o que eu tinha no instante em que ela falou sobre se curvar. Aquela bela bunda dela zombaria de mim sem piedade.

_Ah, a academia. Bom, é melhor você estar em boa forma para que possa me levantar no chuveiro como você fez na noite passada._

Eu gemi. Eu deveria ter sabido melhor do que enviar mensagens a ela quando eu tinha que estar em algum lugar. Esta garota seria a minha morte.

**Você é uma mulher má, baby. Deixar-me duro antes de eu ir para a academia não vai me ajudar a entrar em forma e eu a deixarei cair em sua bela bunda prestes a ficar vermelha.**

Ela precisava levar umas palmadas por me provocar assim.

_Eu diria que sinto muito, mas nós dois sabemos que eu não sinto. Duro é exatamente como eu quero que você esteja._

Eu ri. Ela realmente tem uma libido tão grande quanto eu? Podemos não fazer nada além de fazer sexo quando eu for vê-la. Não que isso fosse uma coisa ruim.

**Duro é exatamente o que eu estarei perto de você, provavelmente 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana. É melhor você estar pronta.**

Mesa de sinuca, banheira de hidromassagem, talvez em algum lugar da floresta, o carro alugado, sua cama antes de sairmos, sua cama depois que voltamos, nossa cama... merda, o quanto eu amava a ideia de nossa cama?

_Tudo bem, eu acabei de choramingar em sala de aula. Você teve a sua vingança. Vá ficar duro de outra maneira._

Ha! Eu a peguei de volta, Bella. Simplesmente espere...

"Cullen! O que a sua bunda preguiçosa está fazendo no carro? Você precisa que eu fodidamente o escolte para a academia? Você é um astro de Hollywood agora?" Alec estava carrancudo para mim, seus olhos castanhos atirando com raiva. Merda, eu estava em apuros.

"Já estou indo, Alec!" Ele ficou na porta com seus enormes braços cruzados, esperando por mim. Eu suspirei e saí do carro, agarrando minha bolsa de ginástica. Eu disparei mais uma rápida mensagem de texto para Bella antes de esconder meu celular na bolsa.

**Você acabou de me deixar em apuros com o meu treinador. Eu espero que você esteja feliz. Se eu sobreviver ao treino, falarei com você depois.**

Desliguei o telefone e corri para Alec. "Você acha que eu tenho o dia todo? Olhe para você." Ele gritou, seus olhos queimando em mim. "Você esteve engolindo toda aquela comida que engorda de hotel, não é?" Eu abri minha boca para responder enquanto ele caminhava ao meu redor. "Músculos do quadríceps fracos. Braços insignificantes." Ele cutucou meu estômago. "Abdômen flácido. Coloque a sua bunda para trabalhar".

Ele abriu a porta e bateu com a mão nas minhas costas, guiando, ou jogando-me para dentro, eu não poderia dizer. Eu tropecei, mas consegui não cair no meu rosto. Isso seria horrível.

**xoxoxoxox**

Eu sobrevivi ao meu treino, mal. Meu corpo parecia como se tivesse sido espancado repetidamente por três horas, o que era bastante preciso. Eu sabiamente esperei até que nós terminássemos nossa sessão de boxe antes de dizer a Alec que eu estaria fora por uma semana. Ele prontamente dobrou todas as nossas sessões de treinamento antes e depois de Washington, e quando eu fui embora, ele estava fazendo algum barulho sobre ir filmar o filme comigo. Fiquei positivamente aterrorizado com a ideia e fingi que não o tinha ouvido.

Fui para casa e imediatamente tomei um longo banho quente antes de pegar uma banana e me jogar no sofá. Voltei ao telefone de Bella.

_Oooh, pobre bebê! Desculpe por colocá-lo em apuros. O que posso fazer para compensar para você?_

Cristo. Eu não achava que meu pau fosse capaz de ficar duro, mas ele estava provando que eu estava errado.

**Uma massagem de corpo inteiro seria boa para começar.**

Abri meu _PcA _para ver se ela tinha jogado e respondido. Espinha? Eu acho que ela estava tentando jogar 'alcançar'. Boa sorte, sexy, este jogo é meu. Eu abri sua mensagem.

_Então, você me ligará em 30 minutos e eu estou matando o tempo lendo as suas mensagens. Curtas, sujas e sexy. E você diz que eu estou te matando?_

_Estou nervosa, muito nervosa, mas animada também. Espero que no momento em que você ler isso, nós já tenhamos nos falado e tudo tenha ido bem. Espero não soar como uma idiota balbuciando, embora eu tenha feito isso naquela e-mail bêbada e você ainda gostou de mim. Como eu consegui tanta sorte?_

_Toda essa conversa de punição me deixa formigando, Edward. Tenho a sensação de que falar com você fará isso também. Eu não posso esperar para ver quais outros sentimentos você me traz. Aposto que serão muito bons._

_Falo com você em breve._

_Sua, Bella._

Sim, minha Bella, você está me matando, mas da melhor maneira possível.

**Como você pode pensar que eu não a acharia sexy, incrível e perfeita pelo telefone? Isso é exatamente o que você foi e eu não poderia ter o suficiente de você. Deus nos ajude quando nós dois estivermos no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo. Talvez devêssemos enviar todos eles para a cabana e ficar em sua casa durante a semana.**

**É uma coisa boa que a punição deixe você formigando, porque você tem isso vindo depois de deixar meu treinador na minha cola hoje. Cada parte de mim dói, felizmente, excluindo uma certa parte que eu precisarei muito quando eu a vir de novo. Apesar de que dói também, porque, como sempre, suas palavras me excitam.**

**Estou ansioso para falar com você novamente esta noite.**

**Seu Edward**

Eu não tinha nada muito sexy para jogar, mas ela jogou 'espinha', então eu não me senti obrigado a responder na mesma moeda. Eu roubei seu 'i' e joguei 'labirinto' para uma pontuação de palavra tripla. Eu estava chutando sua deliciosa bundinha. Bem, eu teria a certeza de fazê-la sentir-se melhor quando eu pudesse colocar minhas mãos nela.

**xoxoxoxox**

Finalmente o dia tinha acabado. Eu já estava ridiculamente ligado a Bella. Ela enviou-me uma mensagem para dizer-me que trabalharia em seu artigo na parte da tarde, então eu a deixei em paz, mesmo que eu quisesse ligar para ela mais cedo, principalmente depois que ela se ofereceu para me dar aquela massagem de corpo inteiro durante a minha visita. Inferno, sim. Para tirar minha mente disso, eu pedi pizza e assisti um filme para passar o tempo até que eu pudesse ligar para ela. Eu também me perguntava se eu diria a ela quem eu sou hoje, mas eu simplesmente não estava pronto. Este fim de semana ela saberia com quem estava falando. Eu não podia esperar mais do que isso.

Eu tinha o telefone pronto às 19hs59min e apertei seu nome às 20hs. Ela respondeu com uma risada. "Pontual de novo, não estamos? Eu não me transformarei em uma abóbora se você estiver alguns minutos atrasado".

Eu estava sorrindo apenas com o som da voz dela. Emmett estava certo. Eu estava bem e verdadeiramente apaixonado por essa garota. "Não, mas eu posso".

Ela riu. "Eu sei que você disse que seu treinador estava na sua cola, mas eu não sabia que você estava tão ruim. Devo chamá-lo de João Bobo*****?"

_*__João Bobo__: aqui Bella usa a expressão "Rolly Polly", que é o que conhecemos como aquele boneco "João Bobo", que é 'gordinho' e não tem pés e quando você bate nele, ele apenas inclina para trás e para frente, até voltar à posição inicial._

Eu ri. "Você deve e eu simplesmente devo me desligar de você".

"Então você sentiria a minha falta." Ela respondeu alegremente. Isso era tão verdadeiro.

"Você está certa, eu sentiria. Como foi o seu dia, além de você ficar excitada no meio da aula e tudo mais?"

Eu ri da bufada do outro lado da linha. "Tenho certeza que meu professor pensou que eu tinha que fazer xixi, com a forma como eu estava me remexendo na minha mesa".

Eu ri. "Bem, agora quando você estiver ensinando, você saberá pelo que procurar".

Ela gritou. "Eca! É melhor meus alunos não estarem enviando mensagens de texto sexuais durante as minhas aulas".

Eu sorri. "Você está brincando? Seus estudantes do sexo masculino estarão prestando rigorosa atenção. As garotas estarão de olho para ter certeza que você não será Mary Kay Letourneau***** em seus namorados".

_*****__Mary Kay Letourneau__ é uma professora americana que foi presa no período de 1997-2004 por ter relações sexuais com seu aluno de 13 anos de idade, Vili Fualaau. Ela deu à luz a dois filhos de Fualaau enquanto estava presa. Depois de ser libertada da prisão em 2004, ela casou com Fualaau e adotou seu sobrenome, passando a se chamar __Mary Kay Fualaau._

"Edward! Eu nunca dormiria com um aluno!"

Eu ri da sua indignação. "E se eu fosse seu aluno?"

Ela cantarolou. "Bem, isso é diferente. Você é mais velho do que eu".

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta. Ou eu devo me preocupar com você ensinando pessoas velhas em tempo parcial e escolhendo um tipo diferente de veteranos?"

"Talvez você deva, já que você me tem sendo promíscua por aí com todos os meus alunos".

Ei, isso não foi engraçado. "Eu estava brincando, baby. Você sabe que eu não quero que você durma com nenhum dos seus alunos, a menos que seja comigo".

"Bem, mantenha isso em mente antes de começar a brincar." Puta merda, ela tinha a voz severa de uma professora no momento. Era quente como o inferno.

"Eu certamente manterei, senhora. Por favor, desculpe o meu burburinho. Meu corpo inteiro dói e eu acho que eu estou replicando".

"Oh, meu pobre Edward." Ela arrulhou para o telefone, a professora severa desapareceu agora. "Eu ficaria feliz em lhe dar aquela massagem corporal." Meu pau se animou com isso, mas eu queria que ele abaixasse. Primeiro, eu não queria que fosse tudo sobre sexo com Bella, e, segundo, meus braços estavam parecendo geleia agora. Eu precisava de algum tempo de recuperação, do tipo errado. Maldito Alec e seus agachamentos e abdominais e levantamentos de peso.

Eu gemi. "Eu aceitaria isso feliz, Bella. Meu treinador é mau".

Ela riu. "Então você deve demiti-lo".

Quem dera. "Não, eu precisava do treino depois do meu tempo na estrada, e quando eu disse a ele sobre você..."

Bella engasgou. "Você disse ao seu treinador sobre mim?"

Eu ri, o que fez minhas costelas doerem. "Não sobre você exatamente, mas sobre a minha viagem. Ele achou que teria mais tempo para chicotear-me para entrar em forma, e agora que ele não tem, bem, ele vai trabalhar como o inferno em mim enquanto pode".

Ela riu sem fôlego. "Bem, eu não posso lamentar que eu o tomarei por uma semana, mas eu posso lamentar que ele esteja fazendo você treinar tão duro".

Eu sorri. "Eu não lamento nem remotamente também. Eu o deixaria quadruplicar meus treinamentos tanto se eu pudesse vê-la depois que eu o terminasse".

Ela suspirou. "Você é tão malditamente doce, Edward".

Eu era? "Eu não tenho feito muita coisa para você ainda. Espere até que eu possa vê-lo e tocá-lo e fazê-la sorrir".

"Você já me faz sorrir constantemente, mas estou ansiosa pelo resto disso".

Eu senti o sorriso bobo no meu rosto. "Você faz o mesmo comigo, Bella".

Ela cantarolou novamente. "Estou feliz de ouvir isso".

"Eu também. Então, você conversou com suas amigas sobre a Férias de Primavera? Eu acho que Emmett foi em frente e fez a reserva, então é bom nós irmos, desde que você esteja bem com isso".

"Sim, Rose definitivamente irá conosco. Eu não tenho certeza sobre Alice ainda. Ela está em um estado de espírito ruim agora e eu preciso falar com ela, mas não falei ainda".

Isso foi estranho, mas o que eu sabia sobre as coisas que as garotas faziam? "Isso é bom. Se houver alguém mais que você queira convidar, sinta-se livre." Eu realmente não queria que ela convidasse, mas imaginei deixá-la tão confortável quanto ela possivelmente poderia ficar.

Ela soltou um suspiro. "Não, eu prefiro manter isso pequeno. Nós não precisamos de distrações, não é?"

Inferno, não. Meu irmão era o suficiente de uma distração quando queria ser, mas eu esperava que ele se tornasse escasso, junto com as amigas de Bella. Ele me protegeria. "Eu preferiria que fosse apenas poucos de nós, mas eu quero que você esteja confortável".

Ela riu levemente. "Eu não posso imaginar não estar confortável com você, Edward. É engraçado, porque eu realmente sou péssima em falar com rapazes normalmente, mas é fácil com você. Eu me pergunto por que isso?"

Eu não sabia, mas eu estava malditamente grato por isso. "Eu sou muito bom em falar com as pessoas, mas eu não as deixo se aproximar da maneira que deixo você".

"Eu amo isso." Ela me disse. "Eu quero que você me deixe entrar" Logo, Bella. Em todo o caminho, se você quiser.

"Eu poderia dizer o mesmo para você".

Ela suspirou. "Estou muito perto de fazer isso".

Fiquei muito contente com esse fato. "Se nós, se isso..." Droga, por que eu não podia simplesmente dizer isso? "Eu nunca trairia você, Bella".

"Eu sei disso, Edward. Às vezes é apenas difícil silenciar aquela voz que diz que se eu não era suficientemente boa para Tyler, como eu poderia ser boa o suficiente para alguém como você?"

Isso simplesmente me irritou. Não com ela. Nunca com ela. Mas com ele. "Você apenas tem que saber que não há nada errado com você. É algo de errado com ele. Ele claramente sabe que coisa boa ele perdeu, ou ele não teria puxado essa merda com as flores. Você era muito boa para ele, Bella , e não o contrário".

Ela riu. "Desculpe, eu não quis ser tão piegas. Acho que eu simplesmente gostaria que pudéssemos apressar a próxima semana e meia para que possamos estar juntos. Parece que se nós conseguirmos sobreviver através desta semana, nós poderíamos talvez ser real, ou algo assim? É essa a palavra certa? "

Era? Real? Parecia certa para mim. Se pudéssemos sobreviver através de quem eu sou, então, sim, nós poderíamos muito bem ser real. Se ela pudesse lidar com a imprensa e a fama e a atenção, então eu definitivamente a queria. A distância não era tanto um problema. Eu poderia basear-me em qualquer lugar, realmente, e ficar fora de Hollywood continha um monte de apelo, na verdade. Eu podia imaginar Bella toda arrumada indo para o Oscar comigo. Ela gostaria de algo assim? O tempo diria.

"Isso soa bem para mim. O que nós já sentimos é mais real do que o que eu tinha com a minha ex. Eu não quero colocar a carroça na frente dos bois, Bella, mas eu realmente aprecio o que nós temos até agora, e eu quero que seja real, se tudo der certo pessoalmente".

"Eu espero que sim, Edward." Ela disse baixinho. Talvez estivéssemos ficando muito sérios.

"Tudo bem, Bella, diga-me a sua coisa favorita para fazer em um sábado chuvoso".

Ela riu. "Há uma mudança de assunto. Nós temos muitos sábados chuvosos aqui. Eu gosto de me enrolar no sofá com um balde de pipoca e assistir um filme".

Isso funcionava para mim. "Perfeito. Qual é o seu filme favorito?"

"Eu me recuso a responder a isso".

Fiz uma pausa, perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Ela amava algo horrível? Ela era uma fã de Jim Carrey? Nós podemos não nos dar tão bem, afinal. "Por que não?" Eu perguntei, tentando não parecer tão nervoso quanto eu me sentia.

"Porque eu não tenho um favorito. Tenho toneladas. Musical favorito de todos os tempos? _Grease_. Clássico favorito? _E O Vento Levou. _Comédia favorita? _Se Beber, Não Case. _Filme favorito de John Hughes? _Clube dos Cinco, _embora eu ame quase todos dele".

Eu soltei uma risada aliviada. "Ok, isso é verdade. Eu não acho que eu poderia escolher o meu favorito também, embora eu esteja triste por não ouvir _PCU_ na sua lista de exemplos".

Ela riu. "Filme favorito de universitários drogados? _PCU_. Filme favorito de estudantes drogados? _Jovens, Loucos e Rebeldes_".

Eu quase engasguei. "Eu assisti esse no meu quarto de hotel na semana passada!" Quais eram as chances?

"Sério? O quanto é ótimo? Devia ser exigida a visualização. Uma das melhores trilhas sonoras de filmes de todos os tempos também".

Eu poderia me maravilhar com esta garota o dia inteiro. "Você gosta de rock clássico?"

Ela riu. "Eu gosto de tudo, exceto country, muito bem. Meu pai amava rock clássico, então eu cresci com The Stones, The Beatles, Led Zeppelin, The Eagles, nomeie isso".

Eu sorri. "Essa era a música da minha mãe também. E nós meio que gostamos de country." Eu tinha sido inundado com isso no set de _Coração Selvagem _também. Algo sobre como definir o humor de rodeio.

"Programa de TV favorito?" Eu perguntei a ela.

"_Supernatural_." Foi sua resposta rápida.

"Pela história, ou os caras?" Eu a provoquei.

"Não pode ser ambos?" Ela perguntou.

"Um ponto muito bom".

"E você?"

Ah, cara, por que eu abri essa linha de questionamento? "_Chuck_." Eu me encolhi, esperando pela sua resposta.

"Sério? Eu gosto desse programa, mas eu não esperava que você gostasse. É por causa de Sarah?"

Eu sorri. "Eu acho que é mais o cara nerd fazendo bons ângulos que me chama a atenção. Quero dizer, uma agente secreta quente nunca é uma coisa ruim, mas o idiota de 15 anos em mim ama a ideia de ter um computador em seu cérebro e ter todas aquelas habilidades de agente secreto. Além disso, Casey é demais".

"E Jeffster é ótimo." Ela disse com uma risadinha.

Essa garota simplesmente me ganhou. "Bem, naturalmente. Jeffster é o melhor. Quem não gostaria que eles cantassem em seu casamento?"

Ela riu mais ainda. "Eu, por exemplo. Eu amo que você assista um programa como esse".

"Sim, bem, não diga a ninguém. Eu tenho um reputação, você sabe".

"Ah, certo. Tenho certeza que todo mundo pensa que você é muito legal para _Chuck_. Todos eles provavelmente pensam que _Glee_ é o seu favorito".

Eu agarrei minhas costelas quando a risada rolou através de mim. "Ai, Bella, isso dói. _Glee_? É aquele programa legal que todos os caras devem estar assistindo?"

Ela riu. "Sinto muito, Edward. Eu não quero te causar dor. Eu não tenho ideia do que os caras estão assistindo. _CSI_, talvez?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Eu não assisto nenhum desses programas. Eles são tudo a mesma coisa para mim".

"Eu sei! Todos correm juntos depois de um tempo".

"Bem, parece que nós temos uma mente parecida na TV, a menos que você esteja me dizendo que assiste _Glee_, o que é bom, mas não espere que eu assista com você".

Ela riu. "Eu acho que nós temos coisas melhores a fazer do que assistir televisão juntos".

Eu sorri. "Isso nós temos." Embora eu meio que adorasse a ideia de falar com ela ao telefone assistindo ao mesmo programa. Talvez pudéssemos fazer isso algum dia com uma comédia como _Modern Family_.

"Eu suponho, porém, com você dolorido, que existam algumas coisas que não devemos fazer hoje à noite." Ela parecia desapontada e eu odiei isso.

"Bem, nós podemos tentar, eu suponho..."

"Não, Edward, você não pode sequer rir sem sentir dor. Isso tem sido divertido sem aquilo".

Tinha sido. "Eu gosto de conhecer mais sobre você".

"Eu também. Talvez possamos fazer isso amanhã, ou algo assim, se você se sentir melhor".

Amanhã. Jane. Merda. "Na verdade, tenho uma coisa de trabalho amanhã à noite. Eu não acho que estarei em casa até mais tarde." Droga. "Eu preferiria estar com você, no entanto".

Ela suspirou. "Tudo bem, eu provavelmente deveria fazer lição de casa e algumas coisas, de qualquer maneira. Acho que posso passar uma noite sem você".

Eu não sabia se eu poderia. "Se eu chegar em casa cedo o suficiente, eu ligarei, ou pelo menos enviarei uma mensagem, ok?"

"Claro, mas não se preocupe. Você tem que fazer o que você tem que fazer." Sim, eu tinha. Kate teria a minha bunda se eu não fosse, já que eu ganharia. Era hilário que eles diziam a você antes do tempo para esses tipos de premiações.

"Sim, mas eu sentirei sua falta".

"Eu sentirei sua falta também. Podemos falar na quinta-feira".

Muito longe. "Eu enviarei uma mensagem para você depois de amanhã, com certeza".

Ela riu. "Vai tentar me desestabilizar na sala de aula de novo?"

Eu sorri. "Você é a pessoa olhando para o telefone em vez de prestar atenção em seus professores. É sua própria culpa".

"A culpa é minha? Você é quem falou sobre me castigar!"

"Claro, culpe-me, baby. Você foi quem me disse para ficar duro".

Ela riu de novo. "Isso foi para o benefício de nós dois, para o chuveiro e outros lugares".

Engasguei um pouco quando meu pau endureceu. "Outros lugares?"

"Mmm hmm".

Outros lugares que me obrigassem a segurá-la? "Tais como?"

Ela riu. "Nós não deveríamos falar sobre isso. Você está dolorido".

Maldição. Eu chutaria as bolas de Alec por acidente na próxima sessão de boxe que tivermos. "Nós não temos que fazer nada, mas você ainda pode me dizer." Eu soei desesperado, mas ela trouxe isso para mim.

"Uh, bem, eu posso ter uma fantasia sobre fazer isso contra uma parede, ou uma porta, você sabe, apenas meio rápido e rude, e ..." Ela parou com o barulho abafado que eu estava fazendo. "Edward, você está bem?"

"Sim, só, sim. Isso está na lista".

Bella riu. "Ok, eu sinto muito. Talvez você deva mergulhar em uma banheira, ou algo assim".

Era uma ideia. "Eu realmente não uso a banheira, pelo menos não sozinho".

Ela riu. "Bem, eu felizmente usaria com você, mas isso é meio impossível agora".

Sorri para a imagem de Bella rodeada por bolhas, inclinando-se contra mim em uma banheira. "Nós colocaremos isso na lista também".

"Soa bem para mim." Sua voz estava ficando sem fôlego e eu precisava cortar isso antes que eu explodisse.

"Acho que seguirei o seu conselho sobre a banheira por agora, mesmo que definitivamente não seja tão divertido sem você".

Ela riu. "Uma semana e meia, Edward. Podemos passar tanto tempo na banheira quanto você quiser".

"Nós ficaremos como ameixas, mas eu estou bem com isso".

"Você é incorrigível".

"Assim como você".

"Uma das razões pelas quais nós nos encaixamos tão bem juntos, eu acho".

Eu sorri. Eu amava a ideia de me encaixar com ela, sexualmente e não sexualmente. "Verdade. Boa noite, Bella. Enviarei uma mensagem para você amanhã e falarei com você quinta-feira, se não mais cedo".

"Parece bom. Sinta-se melhor e doces sonhos, Edward".

"Doces sonhos para você." Eu desliguei e me preparei para me deslocar da minha cama e começar meu banho. Eu tinha uma grande banheira de hidromassagem que finalmente teria algum uso, de qualquer maneira. Talvez um dia eu tivesse Bella lá comigo. E esse era um pensamento que eu não precisava agora. Eu compensaria pelo tempo perdido com Bella em breve.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Nossa... uau! A Ju é demais. Obrigado Ju por sua dedicação.  
_

_=D_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto me estudava no espelho. Era horrível ir a premiações como os _PCA_s porque eu nunca sabia o que vestir. Colocar um smoking para o Oscar era fácil, mas isso seria arrumado demais para este show. Eu decidi ir com um terno, sem a gravata, deixando o colarinho desabotoado. Isso, juntamente com meu Ray Ban, me faria parecer casual, mas cuidadoso, eu esperava.

Meu telefone tocando me impediu de estudar-me ainda mais. Infelizmente não era o telefone de Bella. Ela estava em aulas e nós realmente não tínhamos nos falado além de um bom dia até agora. Isso era péssimo e eu sentia falta dela.

Não, era Kate. Apenas uma pessoa tinha o toque de "Maneater"*****. Eu a apelidei assim depois de tê-la visto destruir o editor do _National Inquirer_ por dizer que eu era gay e postar uma foto minha e de Emmett trocando abraços de homem quando ele entrou no negócio. Dizer que eles tiveram que comer merda depois de descobrir que eles não só tinham erroneamente me chamado de gay, mas também incestuoso, era um eufemismo.

_* __Maneater__ ("__Devoradora de Homens__" em português) é uma canção pop escrita pela cantora luso-canadense Nelly Furtado. _

"Oi, Katie".

"Como está o meu cliente favorito?" Ela perguntou. "Percebe como eu o chamei de meu favorito e como eu o deixei sozinho por dois dias inteiros? Quem mima você?"

Eu ri. "Você é uma humanitária de verdade, deixando-me dormir um pouco após as duas semanas de inferno que infligiu em mim".

"Não teria sido tão infernal se você não tivesse transado com a sua co-estrela." Ela me lembrou. Eu fiz uma careta para o telefone, mas não podia discutir com ela. "Falando nisso, você ouviu que o casamento dela não foi legal? Ela já retirou o anel e foi vista ontem à noite com Peter Maine".

Peter Maine? "Aquela estrela do rock de 40 e poucos anos? Esse Peter Maine?"

Ela riu ao telefone. "Sim! Ela não está realmente trabalhando o seu caminho para cima, não é? Então, novamente, ela já teve o melhor e não havia para onde ir além de para baixo".

Eu tive que sorrir para isso. "Obrigado, Kate".

"Quem disse que eu estava falando de você? Um egoísta".

"Sobre quem você estava falando então, James?" Isso seria o dia.

"Inferno, não. Há rumores de que ela transou com Colin Farrell. Ele é super quente".

Eu bufei. "Super quente? Eu terei a certeza de contar a Garrett que você disse isso".

Ela riu. "Ele está bem aqui, me encarando. Mal sabe ele que eu estou apenas começando a fazê-lo trabalhar até que ele possa ficar super quente comigo depois de desligarmos o telefone".

Nojento. "Por favor, aguarde até depois de você desligar o telefone. Poupe-me".

"Não se preocupe, querido, eu não o farei ouvir. Sei que poderia quebrar seu coração".

"Epicamente." Eu respondi sarcasticamente. "Então, o que posso fazer por você? Eu não quero mantê-la longe de Garrett por mais tempo do que o necessário".

"Tudo bem. Eu só estava ligando para ter certeza de que você ainda planejava ir ao _PCA_. Você não precisa de nós com você, não é?"

Sim, eu preciso de babá. "Não, eu vou com Jane".

"Jane? Jane Turner? Isso não é interessante?"

Não. "Não realmente. Você sabe que nós somos amigos. Ela quer alguém com quem ir já que Demetri a largou, então eu disse que iria".

"Hmmm. Eu ouvi sobre ele e aquela vadia da Renata. Nenhum talento. Como ela chegou naquele show está além de mim. Tenho certeza que ela fez um boquete no produtor. Caius Sconno é uma puta".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Kate sabia quem fez o que na cidade toda. Eu acho que é o que a fez boa em seu trabalho. "Sim, eles deveriam estar lá e Jane precisava de alguém para suportá-la".

"Você é um bom rapaz, Edward".

Eu dei de ombros. "Não é grande coisa, eu iria de qualquer maneira".

Ela riu. "Sim, não se esqueça de agradecer-me quando você ganhar".

Eu ri. "Espero que eu não esqueça alguns nomes quando estiver lá em cima".

Ela bufou. "Basta lembrar, Cullen, eu sei todos os seus segredos".

"Sim, eu sei, um todo poderoso".

"Então, você ainda está conversando com aquela sua garota?"

Eu pisquei para a mudança abrupta na conversa. "Sim." Eu não estava pronto para contar a ela sobre a minha viagem para conhecê-la, no entanto. Eu cruzaria essa ponte quando já estivesse em Washington. Não haveria nada que ela pudesse fazer então.

"Ela já sabe quem você é?"

Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente. "Não. Eu direi a ela em breve".

"Hmmm".

O que foi aquilo? "O quê?"

"Eu só espero que ela entenda, você sabe. Você estar com uma das mulheres mais bonitas de Hollywood esta noite".

"Por que ela não entenderia? Quando eu disser a ela, eu explicarei que Jane é apenas uma boa amiga. Não é como se eu estivesse namorando com ela enquanto estou falando com Bella." Eu não faria isso com ela.

Kate riu. "Oh, um ingênuo, você percebe que haverá fotos de você e Jane em toda parte e especulações quanto ao seu relacionamento?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Tudo será mentira e eu explicarei isso".

Kate bufou. "Um dos homens mais quentes do planeta e ainda tão incompetente. Boa sorte para você, Edward".

Merda. O que eu poderia fazer? "Como posso explicar isso a ela sem dizer quem eu sou? Isso simplesmente não complicaria as coisas? Eu direi a ela em breve, muito em breve, e quando eu disser, eu explicarei sobre Jane".

"Ok, se você diz isso." Seu tom de voz dizia que eu era um idiota, mas eu sinceramente não tinha uma solução. Eu poderia enviar uma mensagem para ela e dizer 'olá, eu sairei com uma mulher esta noite, mas não é nada de encontro, não se preocupe'. Isso simplesmente abriria uma linha de questionamento que eu não poderia responder agora. Amanhã eu viria à tona. Hoje à noite eu tinha que encarar isso e ser o Sr. Hollywood.

"Eu digo. Agora, se isso é tudo, eu preciso terminar de me arrumar".

"O que você está vestindo? Ow, Garrett, eu estava perguntando como consultora de moda, não para preencher quaisquer fantasias doentes".

Eu ri deles. Algum dia eu esperava ter um relacionamento como o deles, tão confortável. "Um terno preto, camisa branca, sem gravata, colarinho desabotoado, óculos de sol".

"Qual terno?"

"Armani".

"Perfeição. Você será o cara mais quente lá. Jane ficará satisfeita".

"Ugh, você sabe que ela não pensa em mim assim".

Ela riu. "Eu sei, mas ela ainda vai querer um cara quente em seu braço. Você cabe na conta. Portanto, a minha posição oficial como relações públicas é que você e Jane são apenas amigos, certo?"

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Sim. Nenhum relacionamento secreto e não estamos nos recuperando um no outro".

Kate fungou. "É muito ruim, realmente. A Princesa de Gelo faria um tijolo de merda se você começasse a namorar Jane".

Talvez, mas eu não dava a mínima. "Eu não me importo com o que ela pensa".

"Eu sei. Mas seria divertido esfregar isso na cara dela. Sem problema. Eu terei todas as negações nas pontas dos meus dedos quando as ligações começarem a chegar. Tenha um bom tempo e não se esqueça que você tem uma reunião com Marcus na próxima terça-feira. Ele tem o script de _Schrader_ e algumas outras coisas para discutir com você, de acordo com Garrett".

"Eu estarei lá".

"Tudo bem. Estaremos assistindo! Não se esqueça de me agradecer! Ops, quero dizer, a nós. Pare de choramingar, Garrett".

Eu ri novamente. "Eu não esquecerei. Falo com você depois, Kate." Eu desliguei e entrei no _PcA_. Eu ainda tinha que verificá-lo hoje. Minha manhã tinha sido preenchida com outro treino ainda com Alec. Eu estava menos dolorido, mas eu poderia estar andando um pouco rígido demais naquele tapete vermelho. Eu não ousaria ter minhas bolas chutadas por ele, porém. O medo me impedia de retaliação pela minha dor na noite passada. Eu era um covarde, eu admito.

Sexo? É claro que ela jogou sexo em um dia em que eu não podia fazer nada sobre isso. Joguei 'página' em 'telefone' porque eu não tinha nada sexy com o que responder. Boas letras para marcar pontos, no entanto. Eu abri a mensagem dela..

_Bem, você sabe, os nervos tomaram conta de mim, mas eu consegui desempenhar o meu papel admiravelmente, se eu posso dizer por mim mesma. Não pense que eu não percebi que você ME fez fazer a jogada, Senhor. Talvez você seja o único que precise da punição!_

_Você precisará muito mais de certa parte quando você me ver, portanto, tome muito cuidado com ela até que você chegue a mim. Então, esse será o meu trabalho. Eu prometo que lidarei com isso melhor do que você!_

_Vou tomar um banho frio enquanto imagino você naquela banheira de hidromassagem. As Férias de Primavera não podem chegar cedo o suficiente._

_Amor, Bella_

Eu tive que rir da sua resposta. Sim, eu tinha que ter certeza que era algo que ela queria, no entanto. Eu não a queria fazendo algo que ela não quisesse fazer. Mas ela poderia me punir de qualquer maneira. Como de costume, o pensamento disso me deixou duro. Momento ruim, é claro.

**Eu admito, eu fiz você dar o primeiro passo, mas prometo que meus motivos foram bons! Eu sinceramente não queria forçá-la e, embora eu admita que esperava que a nossa primeira ligação fosse exatamente como foi, eu não planejei isso acontecendo. Pelo que vale a pena, eu gostei da nossa segunda ligação tanto quanto da nossa primeira. Eu gostei de conhecer você melhor, todas as pequenas coisas que fazem a garota que me tem tão cativado.**

**Eu prometo que estou lidando com a minha parte com cuidado muito especial. Eu não posso deixar nada de ruim acontecer a ele antes que ele tenha a chance de conhecê-la. Nós dois estamos muito ansiosos para ser tratados por você.**

**Meu banho foi muito solitário. Eu não tomarei outro até que eu possa dividi-lo com você.**

**Amor, seu Edward**

Olhei para a minha assinatura por um segundo. O quanto era fácil digitar isso para ela agora? Era fácil e natural e simplesmente parecia certo. Pode ser muito cedo para que possa realmente ser amor, mas era definitivamente alguma coisa. Paixão? Eu não sabia. Esperemos que quando nos conhecermos, possamos descobrir isso juntos.

O telefone de Bella me chamou e eu o peguei e enviei uma mensagem.

**Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu sinto sua falta hoje.**

Não demorou muito para ela responder.

_Eu sinto sua falta também. A aula foi mais confortável, mas muito mais chata sem você._

Eu ri disso.

**Nenhuma dúvida sobre isso! Acabei de ler a sua resposta no **_**PcA**_** e, é claro, fiquei excitado novamente. Eu não tenho muito tempo antes de ter que sair também, então, nenhum alívio para mim.**

_Pobre bebê! Eu terei que cuidar de você amanhã, então._

Veja como a minha garota estava ficando corajosa. Eu amei isso.

**Eu cobrarei muito isso de você, Bella.**

Eu me levantei e peguei minha carteira, chaves e outro telefone. Fiquei tentado a levar o telefone de Bella comigo, mas se eu levasse, eu provavelmente o verificaria a noite toda. Era melhor evitar a tentação.

_Por favor, cobre. Eu quero te mostrar mais do que eu posso fazer._

Pooooorra. Tão má, mas tão boa.

**Você está tentando me matar, mas, por favor, não pare. Eu tenho que sair agora, mas falarei com você amanhã. Eu gostaria de poder ficar em casa e estar com você esta noite.**

Olhei para fora e vi a limusine já esperando na calçada. Merda, eu tinha que ir. O telefone tocou.

_Eu também gostaria que você pudesse, mas você tem o trabalho. Eu acho que o meu brinquedo e eu dirigiremos sozinhos esta noite. Hehe. Desculpe, não pude resistir! Falo com você amanhã!_

Mulher má e provocadora.

**Você vai pagar por isso, baby.**

_Devo me curvar?_

Eu gemi e ajustei meu pau latejando. Que ideia ruim e maravilhosa falar com ela antes de sair.

**Sim, garota perversa. Você tem um grande castigo vindo por me deixar neste estado quando eu tenho que sair. O pagamento em retorno é um inferno, mas eu prometo que você vai gostar. Tchau, baby.**

Isso tinha que ser o fim disso. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse levar o telefone e deixar o meu tesão me levar pelo tapete. A imprensa poderia ter até mais de um dia de campo do que eles já tinham. Sem mencionar a provocação que eu sofreria de Jane. A viagem até a casa dela levaria uma meia hora, então eu me acalmaria no caminho. Minha Bella era muito tentadora. Logo eu teria mais do que palavras com ela.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Bem, se você não está sexy como o pecado!" Eu sorri para Jane quando ela veio pela sua calçada, olhando-me de forma crítica.

"Você mesma não parece tão ruim." Eu disse a ela. Ela estava fluindo em um vestido vermelho colado à pele que deixava muito pouco para a imaginação. "Demetri vai engolir a língua quando ele a vir".

Ela sorriu e beijou minha bochecha quando me alcançou. "Esse era o ponto. Sinta-se livre para afastar a prostituta dele, não que eu o queira de volta. Eu apenas gostaria de vê-lo descartado sobre a sua bunda." Ela cambaleou um pouco em seus sapatos de salto alto.

Eu ri e peguei seu cotovelo. "Obrigado, mas acho que vou passar." O motorista abriu a porta e eu a ajudei a entrar.

"É isso mesmo, você tem uma nova garota." Ela sorriu, mas sua voz parecia triste. "Conte-me sobre ela".

"Nós não temos que falar sobre isso, Jane. Eu sei que você está sofrendo e você mal quer me ouvir falar sobre a minha garota. Diga-me o que está acontecendo." Eu queria falar sobre Bella, mas não queria esfregar isso na cara dela.

Ela suspirou e recostou-se. Seu cabelo estava preso em alguma torção e seu rosto estava perfeitamente maquiado. Eram seus olhos azuis claros que mostravam a sua dor, no entanto. Ela enfiou a mão na sua bolsa e tirou um frasco. Eu dei uma dupla olhada quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás e tomou um gole. "Janie? Desde quando você bebe antes da premiação?"

Ela sorriu tremulamente e ofereceu-me um pouco. Eu balancei a cabeça. "Desde que eu preciso de um pouco de coragem líquida para enfrentá-lo. Você sabe como ele terminou comigo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Nós não tínhamos chegado nisso, apenas que Renata foi a causa.

"Uma mensagem de texto." Seu belo rosto foi torcido com indignação. Eu não podia culpá-la. "''Ei, baby, isso não está mais funcionando para mim. Eu sempre vou amá-la, mas é hora de seguir em frente'. Foi isso, Edward. Esse foi o nosso adeus depois de uma década juntos".

Eu peguei a mão dela e a apertei. "Eu sinto muito, Jane. O fato de que ele não foi homem suficiente para falar com você pessoalmente diz muito sobre ele. Você está melhor sem ele".

As lágrimas encheram seus olhos. "Eu sei disso na minha cabeça, é o meu coração que está tendo um momento difícil lidando com isso. De qualquer forma, a próxima coisa que eu soube, ele estava em todos os tablóides com ela. Eles são o novo casal mais quente da semana, de acordo com a _People. _Enquanto isso, eu sou notícia de ontem. Eles tiraram uma foto minha entrando no set do meu novo filme usando moletons, porque, você sabe, isso é o que eu uso às cinco da manhã." Sua voz estava cheia de raiva. "A legenda era que eu estava claramente deprimida e comendo minha dor. Eles me chamaram de gorda, Edward!"

Merda, eu aparentemente precisava começar a prestar mais atenção aos trapos. "Eu não tinha ideia, Janie. Você não é remotamente gorda. Olhe para você com esse vestido! Eu meio que sinto que deveria cobri-la com o meu paletó para que ninguém veja minha quase irmã desse jeito".

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. "Sim, eu não posso dizer que esta escolha do vestido não foi inspirada por aquela foto. O mesmo com o meu acompanhante".

Eu ri. "Bem, estou feliz por ser seu braço doce, mas Kate já está armada com negações da nossa união".

Jane riu. "Ótimo. Tanto quanto eu amo você, eu não acho que nenhum de nós poderia sobreviver a um romance de tablóide. É muito nojento".

Eu sorri para ela. "Eu amo que namorar comigo soe nojento para você".

"Você sabe que não é um insulto. Além disso, você tem uma garota e eu estou pronta para ouvir sobre ela".

"Você tem certeza?" Não que eu não quisesse falar sobre Bella, mas eu realmente não queria que Jane se sentisse pior do que já estava.

"Eu tenho certeza. Qual é o nome dela, onde vocês se conheceram, bata-me com os detalhes." Ela tomou outro gole do seu frasco.

Eu ri. "Nós não nos conhecemos realmente, acredite ou não".

"O que você quer dizer com vocês não se conheceram? Oh meu Deus, você tem uma namorada de computador? Eu sempre soube que você era um nerd, mas até mesmo isso é nerd demais para você!"

Ela estava sorrindo e me provocando, e eu estava feliz por isso. "Não pelo computador. Pelo _Palavras com Amigos_." Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, então eu continuei. "Nós começamos a jogar um jogo aleatório juntos e conversar. Ela é incrível, Jane. Ela é engraçada e inteligente e sexy como o inferno..."

"Você já viu uma foto dela?" Ela interrompeu.

"Ah, sim, ela enviou algumas. Nós conversamos pelo IMed e falamos ao telefone algumas vezes e nós simplesmente nos demos bem".

"Posso ver?" Ela perguntou. Eu hesitei e ela revirou os olhos. "O que, ela enviou fotos nuas para você? Vamos lá, Edward".

Peguei meu telefone e puxei a foto da professora. A da camisola era muito íntima e toda minha. Eu entreguei a Jane e ela assobiou. "Uau. Ela é quente! Não é à toa que você está todo louco por ela. Onde ela está? Quantos anos ela tem?"

Eu sorri e peguei meu celular de volta. "Ela tem 22 anos e estuda na Universidade de Washington. O nome dela é Bella. Eu..." Eu hesitei e então decidi ir em frente. "Eu vou vê-la na próxima semana na sua Férias de Primavera. Em vem comigo".

Ela bufou. "Claro que ele vai. Deus me livre que Emmett perca a oportunidade de conhecer algumas amigas." Ela inclinou a cabeça e me estudou por um minuto. "Você está realmente interessado nessa garota".

Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia esconder isso. "Sim. Ela é incrível. Ela não sabe quem eu sou também, Janie. Ela gosta de mim por mim. É tão libertador ter alguém com quem eu possa ser eu mesmo, sem a coisa toda de celebridade entrando em jogo".

Jane fez uma careta e assentiu. "Eu posso ver como isso seria libertador. Mas, quando você vai dizer a ela? Ou você vai simplesmente aparecer e deixá-la ver que você é Edward Cullen?"

Eu ri. "Eu direi a ela neste fim de semana. Espero que ela fique bem com isso".

"Quem não ficaria? Ter um namorado estrela quente do cinema é a coisa sobre a qual as garotas sonham." Ela franziu o cenho. "Eu sonhava".

"Sim, mas você mesma é uma estrela de cinema. Você sabe a merda que temos que passar. Os paparazzi, as fotos, a incapacidade de ir a um supermercado sem ser reconhecido. Para nós, isso é normal. Para alguém como Bella , seria um choque para o sistema. Eu não sei. Eu fico me precipitando com essa garota. Ela me faz querer mais em todos os sentidos".

Jane sorriu e bateu no meu joelho. "Você é um cara bom, Edward Cullen. Um dos verdadeiros caras bons nessa cidade de merda. Ela terá sorte de ter você".

Eu sorri. "Eu tenho sorte de tê-la".

Ela riu. "Você está dominado. Eu amo isso. Você nunca foi assim com Irina ou qualquer uma das outras".

Sim, eu sabia disso. "Todas foram relações pretensiosas, públicas. Isso é diferente. Algo só para mim".

"Estou feliz por você." Ela tomou outro gole do seu frasco. "E eu estou a ponto de estar feliz para as câmeras. Não me deixe socá-lo, Edward. Eu realmente quero".

Eu ri e peguei o frasco dela. "Eu realmente quero que você seja capaz de ficar de pé no momento em que chegarmos lá. Eu não a deixarei socá-lo".

"Mas eu posso socá-la?" Ela perguntou, olhando para mim com esperança.

"Não, eu receio que não. Mas podemos passar a noite imaginando maneiras de torturá-la, se você quiser".

Ela riu e descansou a cabeça no meu ombro. "Você sempre sabe o que eu preciso, Edward. Eu quero espetar os peitos falsos dela com um garfo".

Eu dei-lhe um meio abraço. "Use um spork*****, isso levaria mais tempo".

_*__Spork__: utensílio que é metade colher e metade garfo (aglutinação das palavras "spoon" = colher e "fork" = garfo)._

Ela sorriu para mim. "Verdade." Seus olhos estavam dilatados e eu receava que ela estivesse bem em seu caminho para ficar bêbada.

"Quanto você bebeu?" Seu frasco parecia estar metade cheio. Era um frasco pequeno, mas dependendo do que ela estava bebendo, ela poderia ficar bem bêbada.

"Você quer dizer agora, ou antes de eu ver você?"

Eu suspirei. "Você ficará bêbada como um gambá, não é, Janie?"

"Receio que sim, Eddie. Mas nós dois sabemos que eu sou uma bêbada divertida".

Talvez quando ela não estivesse de coração partido e quando não estivéssemos em uma cerimônia de premiação muito pública. "Você vai ganhar esta noite?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, apenas fui nomeada. Eu não teria vindo, mas tenho que mostrar a ele que ele não ganhou".

Eu suspirei e bati no seu ombro. "Não, ele não ganhou." Eu ficaria de babá dela a noite toda. Graças a Deus nós não iríamos nas festas após a premiação.

"Malditamente certo, Eddie. Estou aqui com o próprio Sr. Homem Mais Sexy Vivo. Não pode superar isso com a sua boneca Barbie de 18 anos de idade, pode?"

Isto tinha um desastre potencial escrito todo nele. Por que ela tem que beber? "Talvez devêssemos pular o tapete e entrar por trás".

"De jeito nenhum, Eddie. Nós temos que chegar em grande estilo, eu não posso me esconder lá dentro como se não pertencesse lá fora com ele".

Eu suspirei. "Tudo bem, mas deixe-me fazer a maior parte da conversa".

"Certo." Ela concordou. Ela fechou seus olhos e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro novamente. Eu esperava que ela estivesse dormindo um pouco. Eu estava começando a ter um mau pressentimento sobre esta noite, mas realmente não havia como voltar atrás agora. Jane precisava de mim para impedi-la de fazer algo estúpido. Eu simplesmente precisava de Bella. Eu deveria ter trazido meu telefone comigo. Mesmo que eu não pudesse contar a ela por que eu precisava dela, ela viria através de mim. Eu sabia que ela viria.

Nós finalmente paramos em frente ao Staples Center e eu respirei fundo. "Você primeiro, ou eu?"

"Você." Ela respondeu.

Certo. Eu saí do carro e os fãs começaram a gritar e flashes estavam indo em meu rosto. Eu estava grato pelo meu óculos de sol, apesar de tirá-lo para as entrevistas. Estendi a mão para dentro e peguei a mão de Jane, ajudando-a a sair do carro. "Edward! Jane! Vocês estão juntos?" Acenei para a multidão e as câmeras e comecei a caminhar pelo tapete vermelho com Jane. Ela cambaleou um pouco em seus saltos e eu segurei seu braço com força.

"_Entertainment Tonight_ primeiro." Eu disse a ela através dos lábios apertados, já que Nancy O'Dell era a primeira no desafio. Deslizei meu óculos de sol para o meu bolso.

"Edward Cullen e Jane Turner! Isto é uma surpresa. Vocês dois estão juntos aqui?" Ela tinha um sorriso falso estampado em seu rosto e eu fiz o meu melhor para não fazer uma careta para ela.

"Parece isso, não é, Nancy?" Jane perguntou, batendo seus cílios e inclinando-se para mim. Oh, merda. Ela estava falando.

"Sim, nós somos velhos amigos, então decidimos vir juntos." Eu forneci.

"Sim." Jane deu uma risadinha.

"Como vocês dois estão? Deve ser difícil ter seus ex-namorados seguindo em frente publicamente".

Ótimo, pergunta encantadora, Nancy. "Eu acho que..."

"Nós estamos indo muito bem, você não pode dizer?" Jane mandou um beijo para mim e eu lutei para não sacudi-la. Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo, mas eu não gostei. Nós discutiríamos isso.

"Eu diria que eu estou indo muito bem, assim como Jane. Esperamos ter um bom momento esta noite e estamos entusiasmados por fazer parte do _People´s Choice Awards_." Eu puxei Jane para longe antes que Nancy pudesse fazer outra pergunta.

"O que você estava pensando?" Eu silvei, ainda sorrindo para as câmeras por toda parte.

"Ela me irritou. Que tipo de pergunta foi aquela? Como eu estou indo? Eu estou bem, estou ótima! Eu estou... oh, merda." Segui seu olhar e vi que Demetri estava a cerca de dez metros de distância de nós falando com Billy Bush do _Extra_. O braço dele estava envolvido firmemente em torno de uma loira. Aumentei meu aperto quando ela respirou fundo.

"Não faça isso, Janie".

Ela fechou seus olhos e respirou fundo. "Eu sei, Edward. Eu sei. Esta é a primeira vez que eu o vejo. Deus, isso dói".

Deslizei meu braço em torno dela e a segurei mais perto. Eu não podia abraçá-la agora, não sem ter que fazer algumas explicações que não seriam boas para nenhum de nós. "Está tudo bem, Janie. Eu estou aqui. Nós passaremos por isso juntos".

Jane abriu seus olhos e sorriu tremulamente para mim. "Tudo bem. Desculpe. Deveríamos ter ficado em casa".

Eu toquei sua bochecha. "Não, você é muito bonita para se esconder em casa. Vamos mostrar a ele o que ele está perdendo. Você é muito melhor do que ela. Olhe para ela".

Jane olhou e seu sorriso tornou-se mais genuíno. "Aquela cor lavanda faz a pele dela parecer pálida".

"Aí está você. Você, por outro lado, está positivamente deslumbrante. Mostre a ela".

Ela pegou minha mão e sorriu. "Ok, vamos fazer isso".

**xoxoxoxox**

Passamos pelo resto da linha sem muito problema, além de eu ter que usar Jane como um escudo humano com aquela garota Giuliana vindo atrás de mim. Havia fortes implicações de nós juntos e nós dois descartamos isso chamando um ao outro de amigo. Houve perguntas sarcásticas sobre nossos ex-namorados seguindo em frente que foram fáceis para eu responder, mas Jane tropeçou seu caminho através das banalidades usuais. Não era assunto velho para ela ainda e ela esteve bebendo no topo de tudo.

Demetri estava esperando na entrada junto com a sua acompanhante. Senti Jane ficar tensa ao meu lado e apertei seu ombro em uma demonstração silenciosa de apoio.

"Oi, Jane, você está deslumbrante." Ele disse suavemente. Ele mostrou seu sorriso ultra-branco e alisou seu cabelo preto para trás.

"Demetri." Ela respondeu, seus olhos varrendo sobre ele e a garota ao lado dele. Ela realmente era uma garota também. Eu ficaria surpreso se ela realmente tivesse 18 anos. "Você está." Jane fez uma pausa como se estivesse procurando a palavra. "Velho. Como um pai de verdade".

Mordi meu lábio para não rir ao ver a expressão de horror que passou pelo rosto dele. "Ei, Demetri, é bom vê-lo de novo." Eu disse a ele, não oferecendo a minha mão. Eu sabia que iria queimá-lo um pouco e satisfazer Jane também.

"Cullen." Ele respondeu com os dentes cerrados. "Já conhece minha namorada, Renata?"

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Jane entrou na conversa. "Edward não passa seu tempo livre pescando garotas da pré-escola por namoradas em potencial, então, não, eles não se conhecem".

Isso estava indo bem. Eu apenas sorri vitoriosamente para Renata. "Prazer em conhecê-la." Ela estava assistindo a tudo, com olhos azuis arregalados e cautelosos.

"Uau. Você é Edward Cullen".

Eu ri quando Jane deslizou um braço em volta da minha cintura. "Sim, eu sou".

"Você está com Jane?" Ela perguntou e eu juro que seus olhos foram para cima e para baixo do meu corpo com interesse. Jane reprimiu uma risada.

"Hum, parece que sim, não é?" Eu respondi, ecoando o que Jane disse mais cedo. Eu não sabia o que deveria dizer, mas sabia que queria ficar longe dessa garota. Parecia que se eu quisesse roubá-la de Demetri como Jane sugeriu, não seria difícil.

"As aparências enganam." Ela respondeu docemente, sorrindo para Jane.

"Podem enganar mesmo. Eu pareço a menina sexy da casa ao lado, ou o que dizem, mas eu jogarei no chão e cortarei uma cadela se eu precisar." Jane interrompeu. Jesus. Eu apertei seu ombro e tentei acalmá-la.

"Escute, nós temos que entrar, mas foi bom conhecer você." Eu disse.

"Você também." Renata respondeu. Demetri estava muito ocupado olhando entre Jane e sua nova namorada para dizer muita coisa. "E, Edward, eu realmente amaria falar mais com você em algum momento. Talvez possamos trabalhar juntos." A voz dela estava pingando com insinuações e eu apenas sorri e me virei, puxando Jane para longe antes que ela pudesse atacar. Senti o corpo dela tenso debaixo da minha mão.

"Por que você está me levando para longe? Deixe-me bater nela. Como ela ousa? O que, ela não pode viver com apenas tomar um cara de mim? Ela tem que ir para você também? O que diabos eu fiz para ela?"

"Ela quer o que você tem. Ela não tem o talento, ou a capacidade para obter isso pelo trabalho, então ela vai da única maneira que pode, que é dormindo com os caras em seu caminho para isso. Você é melhor que isso, Janie." Ela parecia um pouco apaziguada e começou a andar comigo, ao invés de lutar para voltar para onde o seu ex estava.

"Você acha que ela está transando com o produtor do seu programa?" Ela perguntou.

"Não me surpreenderia. Ela conseguiu o papel de alguma forma e eu duvido que foi pela sua atuação".

Jane riu. "Você é o melhor, Edward".

"Malditamente certa. Agora, vamos começar esta noite com coisa melhor. Já estou cansado disso".

"Você e eu." Ela parou quando chegamos aos nossos lugares e olhou para mim. "No caso de eu não ter dito o suficiente, muito obrigada por esta noite, Edward. Eu nunca teria sobrevivido sem você." Ela me abraçou e eu a abracei de volta.

"Você é mais forte do que pensa, Jane. Você teria sobrevivido a isso. Você poderia ter terminado a noite algemada, mas você teria causado algum bom dano primeiro".

Ela riu e me soltou. "Teria valido a pena".

"Você ainda pode ter que fazer isso. Estou com um pouco de medo que ela tente me estuprar".

Jane riu e afundou graciosamente em seu assento. "Eu vou protegê-lo, Edward".

"É melhor mesmo." Sentei-me e desejei pela centésima vez que eu tivesse trazido meu telefone de Bella comigo. Eu estava sentindo falta dela de forma feroz. Eu preferiria estar na cama conversando com ela do que aqui afastando princesas de plástico e impedindo amigas bêbadas de cair de cara no chão.

**xoxoxoxox**

"E o vencedor da Estrela de Cinema Masculina Favorita é... Edward Cullen!" Eu fiz o meu melhor para parecer surpreso quando comecei a levantar. Jane me beijou na bochecha e eu apertei seu ombro enquanto levantava para aceitar meu prêmio. Eu beijei Jada no rosto e peguei o troféu na mão.

"Obrigado. Estou honrado em ganhar um prêmio como este, porque são as pessoas que pagam para nos ver que votam e, sem elas, nenhum de nós estaria aqui hoje. Estou muito feliz que eu possa fazer filmes como forma de vida e que todos vocês me apoiam. Eu não poderia fazer isso sem a minha equipe. Meu agente, Marcus Johns, ao melhor empresário e relações públicas no negócio, Garrett e Kate Steinberg, minha mãe, que me levou a este negócio em primeiro lugar, e aos meus amigos e familiares, que me mantém com os pés no chão em todos os momentos. Eu também gostaria de agradecer aos escritores, que nos dão essas histórias incríveis. Eu aprendi recentemente o poder das palavras, e nenhum de nós estaria aqui sem eles. Obrigado novamente a todos vocês aí fora!" Bella estava em minha mente quando eu mencionei os escritores e suas palavras. Um dia, eu diria isso a ela.

Alguém gritou que me amava e eu sorri. "Eu amo todos vocês também." Eu acenei e peguei meu troféu e voltei para o meu lugar. A noite estava quase no fim e eu não podia esperar. Eu queria ir para casa e ver se Bella estava por perto. Talvez eu pudesse falar com ela esta noite. Talvez eu pudesse contar tudo a ela. A próxima vez que eu viesse a uma dessas coisas, eu queria que fosse ela comigo. Jane era ótima, mas ela não era Bella. Estava na hora. Nada mais de segredos.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Será que essa aparição de Edward com Jane vai abalar o relacionamento dele com Bella?_

_O atraso no cap. é todo culpa minha, pois só consegui terminar de traduzi-lo agora._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Os melhores planos... qual é a palavra? Bem, a minha palavra é, você tenta planejar e tudo fica fodido. Chegar em casa mais cedo? Sim, isso não aconteceu. A multidão saindo do Staples Center era enorme e as nossas limusines estavam todas no final. Até o momento em que chegamos à casa de Jane e eu a levei até a porta, era quase 23hs. Eu não sabia até quão tarde Bella ficava acordada e não queria correr o risco de acordá-la, então eu resolvi dizer tudo a ela amanhã à noite.

Eu também tive uma ideia de algo que poderíamos fazer juntos que eu pensei que seria divertido até que estivéssemos realmente juntos. Eu não podia levá-la para assistir um filme na noite de sábado, mas eu podia assistir um com ela por telefone. Apenas o pensamento de ouvi-la rir enquanto assistíamos _Jovens, Loucos e Rebeldes _me fez feliz. Além disso, até o momento ela saberia quem eu era e eu poderia quebrar minhas impressões. Esperemos que ela gostasse delas. Fui dormir com um sorriso no meu rosto e Bella em minha mente.

A primeira coisa que fiz quando acordei foi estender a mão para o meu telefone de Bella. Eu tinha uma mensagem dela que me recusei a ler ontem à noite porque eu sabia que quereria responder a ela imediatamente e então eu a acordaria.

_Promessas, promessas. Eu não deixarei de ser atrevida e, neste momento, minhas nádegas permanecem brancas como lírio e intocadas. Você quer tocá-las? Nós dois sabemos a resposta para isso. Estou ansiosa para a minha punição e prometo fazer tudo que eu puder para merecê-la completamente. Tchau, Edward._

E meu pau ficou imediatamente duro. Insolente era uma palavra perfeita para a minha garota.

**Bem, bom dia para você, Garota Insolente. Oito curtos dias e eu terei minhas mãos sobre aquelas suas nádegas. Você definitivamente sabe a resposta para a sua pergunta. Você está merecendo o seu castigo muito impressionantemente.**

Eu a enviei e fui me masturbar no chuveiro enquanto esperava que ela respondesse. Eu deveria perguntar qual era o seu horário, assim eu saberia quando ela estava na sala de aula, para que eu pudesse esgueirar-me e atacá-la. Talvez eu devesse moderar meu comentário um pouco, deixar que ela soubesse que não era tudo sobre sexo. Eu sinceramente sentia falta dela.

Eu me vesti e chequei meu telefone. Nenhuma resposta. Hmmm, bem, talvez ela estivesse em sala de aula e evitando meus textos pervertidos. Eu não podia culpá-la.

**Você está ocupada, linda? Eu queria saber se você poderia me fazer a honra de ser a minha acompanhante na noite de sábado? Eu estava pensando que poderíamos assistir a um filme juntos por telefone. Nós podemos assistir algumas outras pessoas recebendo algumas pancadas, como você receberá em breve.**

Ok, então eu não tinha mantido tudo limpo. Eu não podia evitar, no entanto. Eu ansiava por Bella em uma maneira que eu nunca quis ninguém antes.

Meu telefone de Bella sumbiu. Lá estava ela!

_Desculpe, eu já tenho um encontro na noite de sábado. Acho que você terá que convidar outra pessoa._

O quê? Ela estava brincando? Não houve rosto sorridente. Talvez ela tivesse planos com Rose ou Alice, mas por que ela quereria que eu convidasse outra pessoa? Não havia mais ninguém. Só ela.

**Bem, se você estiver ocupada com as garotas, ou algo assim, poderíamos fazer isso na sexta-feira, talvez?**

Pareceu que levou uma eternidade antes que ela respondesse.

_Eu disse que tinha um encontro, não que eu tinha planos com as garotas. Estou certa de que você está mais do que familiarizado com o conceito de um encontro. Arrumar-se, sair para uma noite na cidade com uma bela mulher, ou belo homem. Um encontro._

Eu olhei para o meu telefone por quem sabe quanto tempo. Ela tinha um encontro. Com um cara. Mas eu pensei que... claro, nós não tínhamos diretamente dito que éramos um casal, nem nada. Como poderíamos ser? Nós não tínhamos nos encontrado ainda. Mas eu pensei que ela me queria. Eu a irritei por não falar com ela todas as noites? Maldita seja aquela premiação. Eu deveria ter descartado isso.

**Oh. Bem, eu pensei que...** eu fiz uma carranca e apaguei a mensagem. O que eu poderia escrever que não soasse absolutamente patético? Foda-se, eu ligaria para ela. E se ela não atendesse? Então eu enviaria uma mensagem até que ela atendesse. Eu não gostei dessa merda de encontro, nem um pouco. Por quê? Por que ela não estava esperando para ver o que poderíamos ser?

Eu apertei o número dela e coloquei o telefone no meu ouvido. Um toque. Dois toques. Três toques. Porra, ela não atenderia.

"Olá?" Sua voz era fria e nada como a mulher com quem eu tinha falado nas outras duas vezes ao telefone.

"Bella? É Edward".

Ela riu, mas não foi a risada sexy e divertida que eu estava esperando ouvir. Foi curta e dura. "Eu sei quem você é".

Não, você não sabe. Talvez esse seja o nosso problema. Você teria esperado por mim se soubesse quem eu sou?

"Estou confuso." Eu disse a ela, porque, honestamente, eu estava. Muitos pensamentos e perguntas estavam passando pela minha cabeça.

"Eu não tenho certeza do que está tão confuso para você." Ela respondeu, ainda naquele tom estranho. Ela estava irritada comigo. Eu só não sabia por que.

"Eu achei que nós tínhamos..." Eu parei e corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo em frustração. Por que eu estava tendo um momento difícil falando com ela agora? "Olhe, Bella, quero dizer, eu achei que você e eu veríamos como poderíamos ser juntos na próxima semana. Acho que eu só não sei por que..." Porra. "Por que você está saindo com alguém".

"Você não sabe, Edward?"

Eu esperei, mas ela não disse mais nada. "Não, eu não sei. Eu estou confuso, como eu disse".

"O que é bom para você é bom para mim." Ela respondeu.

O que isso queria dizer? "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu quero dizer, eu sei, Edward".

Sabe o que? O que diabos está acontecendo? "Sabe o que, Bella?"

Ela bufou ao telefone. "Eu sei quem você é, Edward Cullen, e eu sei onde você estava na noite passada e com quem".

Meu coração parou de bater. Ela sabia. Ela sabia quem eu era e ela achava que eu saí com Jane e, porra. Por que diabos eu esperei? E por que ela sabia? Como? Merda. Quem se importava? Eu precisava fazer controle de danos.

"Ok, então você sabe. Eu estava me preparando para dizer a você e estava esperando que você entendesse..."

"Entendesse? Claro, eu entendo, Edward. Você é um grande astro do cinema e você precisa de uma grande namorada de cinema. Eu forneci uma boa diversão enquanto você estava preso com a cadela da sua ex, mas agora que você está em casa, você tem que viver de acordo com a imagem. Crédito para você. Eu realmente não me importo".

O quê? Não, não, não. Nada dessa merda importa. Imagem? "Não, Bella. Eu não tenho certeza de quando você descobriu isso, mas você tem que saber que tudo entre nós era real. Jane não é minha namorada." O que estava acontecendo? Eu ainda estava sonhando? Nada disso fazia sentido.

Ela bufou. "Sério? Você sabe, eu continuei dizendo isso a mim mesma ontem à noite, quando eu o vi sair daquela limusine e segurar a mão dela e, em seguida, colocar seu braço ao redor dela e mantê-la tão firme. Eu quase consegui acreditar. Mas então as câmeras pegaram aquele pequeno momento íntimo que vocês dois tiveram e eu vi o olhar em seu rosto, Edward." Momento, que momento? Que olhar? "Você não pode me dizer que não a ama".

Bem, é claro que eu a amava, mas não romanticamente. Ela era apenas Jane. "Bella, não é assim! Olhe, ajude-me um pouco aqui. Eu não posso nem envolver minha cabeça em torno de tudo isso agora. Quando... como é que você sabia?"

Houve uma longa pausa do outro lado da linha e eu me preocupei que ela desligasse na minha cara. Então ela riu aquela risada dura novamente. "Ah, por que se preocupar fingindo? Eu deveria ter dito há muito tempo e o afastado naquela época. Talvez se eu tivesse, eu não estaria sofrendo tão fodidamente".

Meu coração doeu com o pensamento de machucá-la. O que ela deve ter pensado quando viu Jane e eu no tapete vermelho. Ela pensou que eu não era melhor do que o babaca do seu ex. "Bella..."

"Eu sempre soube, Edward." Seu tom de voz era mais suave, mais triste agora.

Isso... isso não era possível. "Você sempre soube disso? Quem eu era? Como?"

"Lembra-se do dia em que começamos a conversar?"

Minha cabeça girava e eu estava achando difícil me concentrar. As palavras 'ela sabia' estavam ecoando em minha cabeça uma e outra vez. "Sim".

"Na noite anterior você esteve no Letterman e disse a ele que você jogava _PcA_. Alice decidiu encontrá-lo. Ela escolheu algum nome que eu sabia que não poderia ser o certo e eu decidi tentar encontrá-lo também".

Mas... Jesus Cristo. Não. Não pode ser. "Você é uma perseguidora?"

Ela riu de novo. "Eu não estou acampada do lado de fora da porra da sua casa, Edward. Eu não sou uma perseguidora. Eu sabia muito sobre você. Eu leio suas entrevistas. Eu apenas pensei que tentaria o seu desenho animado e número favoritos e funcionou".

Sim, isso não era nada perseguidor. Porra. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Eu tinha que estar tendo um sonho ruim. Eu acordaria em breve e descobriria que tudo estava bem e Bella era a garota que eu achava que ela era, não uma super fã que veio ao meu encontro para... o quê, exatamente?

"Por quê? Por que você queria me encontrar? O que você esperava ganhar com isso? Você o quê? Queria me fazer apaixonar-me por você? Rir sobre mim com as suas amigas? Vender informações para a imprensa? O quê, Bella?" Minhas palavras foram saindo rápidas e furiosas.

"Eu só queria te conhecer." Ela respondeu baixinho.

Agora foi a minha vez de rir duramente. "Bem, eu acho que você conseguiu o seu desejo".

"Sim, eu acho que consegui".

Quem era ela? Ela era apenas um fingimento? Ela estudou todas as coisas que eu gostava e depois veio com as respostas perfeitas? O que mais ela descobriu? Minha senha da conta bancária? Isto era tão fodido.

"Espero que eu tenha correspondido às expectativas".

Ela riu de novo. "Você as ultrapassou, por algum tempo. Não mais. Por que eu pensei que você seria diferente de Tyler está além de mim".

Foda-se. Foda-se ela. "Então, Tyler é realmente real? O que mais você me disse que era real, Bella? Alguma coisa?"

"Eu... não. Você não consegue mudar isso para mim. O que aconteceu com o 'eu nunca trairia você, Bella'?"

Eu não tinha traído. E eu não trairia, mas, dane-se se eu me preocuparia em tentar me defender para ela. "Eu acho que nós dois somos mentirosos".

Houve um suspiro do outro lado da linha e eu me senti mal ao ouvir a dor que eu havia causado a ela, só que eu não sabia quem ela era. Minha Bella não era real.

"Eu acho que sim." Sua voz era triste e eu me senti querendo confortá-la, mas eu não faria isso. Ela não merecia isso de mim agora.

"Não parece haver mais nada a dizer. Se você for para a imprensa com isto..." Kate a mataria. E a mim.

Outra risada. "Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de fazer isso".

Como se eu pudesse acreditar nela? Isso fodidamente não importava. Ela faria o que ela fizesse, claramente. "Ótimo. Divirta-se em seu encontro, Bella".

"Divirta-se com Jane, Edward." Eu não sei qual de nós desligou primeiro, mas nós desligamos. Era isso. Acabado. Concluído. Por que eu me sentia como merda? Eu não tinha perdido nada. Uma miragem. Uma ilusão. Realização de desejo, no seu melhor.

"PORRA!" Eu gritei. Peguei o abajur no meu criado-mudo e o deixei voar. Isso foi bom, quebrar alguma coisa. Talvez eu devesse lançar a porra do telefone de Bella. Eu não precisaria mais dele. Levantei minha mão para fazer isso e minha porta se abriu.

"Edward! Você está bem? O que diabos está acontecendo?" Emmett estava no meu quarto e ele tinha uma arma em sua mão. Ele estava olhando ao redor freneticamente.

"Nada está acontecendo!" Eu gritei para ele. "Tudo está fodidamente certo, você não está vendo?"

Ele me olhou e abaixou a arma. "O que diabos está errado com você? Não há nenhum intruso?"

Eu bufei. Lá estava um ladrão. Um ladrão de coração. Bella. Vá pegá-la, Emmett. "Não, não há nenhum intruso. Eu fiquei irritado e joguei a porra do meu abajur. E eu vou jogar essa porra de telefone e qualquer outra maldita coisa neste quarto porque é bom quebrar alguma merda!"

"Tudo bem, Eddie. Você está me assustando. O que diabos está acontecendo?"

"Nada de mais." Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. "Foi tudo uma mentira do caralho, Emmett".

Ele se aproximou de mim, deslizando a arma na parte de trás da sua calça jeans, e arrancou o telefone da minha mão. "O que era uma mentira?"

Posso muito bem dizer a ele. "Bella. Ela era uma mentira. Você pode também cancelar a viagem para Washington. Isso não acontecerá. Ou você poderia tê-la levando o encontro dela para a cabana. Tenho certeza que eles terão um tempo poderosamente bom".

Emmett me olhou com cautela. "Que encontro? Ela está saindo com outra pessoa? Por quê?"

Por quê? Porque eu era um tolo cego, era por isso. "Porque ela me viu com Jane ontem à noite e pensa que eu sou um idiota traidor, assim como seu ex, eu acho. Não importa." Minha cabeça doía. Assim como o meu estômago. E talvez o meu coração, mas isso era muito malditamente ruim. Você não pode estar com o coração partido por ter perdido algo que você nunca teve.

"É claro que isso importa." Emmett segurou meu telefone para mim. "Simplesmente ligue para ela e diga a ela que vocês são amigos. Faça Jane ligar para ela e confirmar isso. Eu confirmarei isso. Vamos, Edward, você não vai perder a garota por um simples mal-entendido, vai?"

Simples? Nada sobre isso era simples. "Não é apenas Jane, Emmett. Ela sabia quem eu era".

Ele pareceu confuso, sua testa franzida e seus olhos azuis estreitados para mim. "Tudo bem... o que significa isso?"

"Isso significa que ela é uma fodida fã perseguidora que descobriu qual era o meu nome no _PcA _e partiu para me encontrar".

Emmett soltou um suspiro. "Merda. Sério? Como diabos ela conseguiu isso?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Entrevistas, eu acho? Eu não sei. O ponto é que ela mentiu para mim, todo esse tempo".

Ele inclinou a cabeça. "Ela mentiu? Quero dizer, você não estava exatamente próximo de dizer quem você era também. Alguma vez você perguntou a ela se ela sabia quem você era?"

"Por que eu faria isso, Emmett? Por que eu sequer pensaria remotamente que ela era uma fã que partiu para encontrar-me e... o que diabos ela estava tentando fazer?"

"Eu não sei, cara. Não morda a minha cabeça. Estou apenas tentando descobrir isso".

Eu caí para trás no meu travesseiro. "Boa sorte com isso".

"Tudo bem. Então, ela encontrou você. Ela conversou com você e você gostou dela. Você estava surtando sobre dizer a ela quem você era e agora você descobriu que não tinha razão para estar preocupado. Isso não é uma coisa boa?"

Eu zombei dele. "Quem diabos sabe que eu gostei? Ela provavelmente adaptou cada comentário para impressionar Edward Cullen. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia se alguma coisa que ela me disse foi real".

"E você não tem ideia se não é." Ele respondeu, tentando soar razoável e toda essa merda. Babaca.

"Isso não importa. Ela mentiu. Ela provavelmente estava dando boas risadas às minhas custas todo esse tempo, enquanto eu dizia a ela sobre Irina e ser um garoto nerd e tudo mais." O sexo. Jesus. E se ela tivesse salvado tudo e zombasse de mim com isso? A Bella que eu conhecia não faria nada disso, mas a Bella que eu conhecia não era real.

Emmett me encarou. "Você nunca vai saber o que era real e o que não era até você falar com ela".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu estou farto de falar, cara. Ela tem um encontro na noite de sábado e eu tenho... bem, eu descobrirei isso. Podemos sair no sábado à noite".

Emmett riu. "Sim, você quer marcar ponto com algumas mulheres quentes em um bar, ir para a casa delas e fodê-las a noite toda?"

Não. Eu não queria. Mas eu apenas encolhi os ombros. "Talvez".

Ele saiu da minha cama e embolsou o telefone de Bella. Talvez ele pudesse devolvê-lo na loja. Eu não precisava mais disso. "Você não é remotamente convincente, Edward. Eu não tenho certeza de qual de nós você acha que está enganando".

Enganando ou não, eu tinha que fazer algo diferente do que lançar coisas, não é? "Eu estarei pronto até lá".

Ele sorriu. "Você não estará remotamente pronto. Por que você não vai para a academia e trabalha um pouco dessa agressividade? Vou comprar cerveja e nós teremos uma noite de caras esta noite".

Bater completamente em Alec parecia divertido, na verdade. O resto, eh, mas ele era um bom irmão e eu certamente não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

"Tudo bem".

Emmett parou na minha porta e sorriu. "Ficará tudo bem, irmãozinho. Eu verei isso".

"Sempre o protetor, Em? Eu aprecio isso, mas eu não acho que haja qualquer coisa que você possa fazer por mim agora".

Ele murmurou alguma coisa e saiu. Eu saí da minha cama e peguei as chaves e meu celular de verdade. Nenhum uso para o outro, não que eu o tivesse, de qualquer maneira. Merda.

"Em, não ligue para ela, nem nada".

"O quê?" Ele entrou no corredor quando saí do meu quarto.

"Você pegou o telefone de Bella. Não ligue para ela e tente consertar isso. Não há conserto, ok?"

"Oh, eu só o peguei para que eu pudesse ver sobre devolvê-lo, ou conseguir um novo número, ou algo assim." Seus olhos eram inocentes, assim como o seu sorriso. Eu não confiei nisso.

"Sério, Em, eu não quero que você ligue para ela".

Ele levantou sua mão direita. "Juro pela ira da nossa mãe que não ligarei para a sua garota".

Eu fiz uma carranca. "Ela não é minha garota. E eu vou cobrá-lo pela coisa da ira da nossa mãe".

Ele sorriu. "Você deveria. Mamãe é assustadora. Agora, leve a sua bunda para a academia. Bata em Alec".

Isso soava realmente bom. Eu ainda devia a ele por foder a minha última chance de sexo por telefone. Talvez eu devesse fodidamente agradecê-lo. Não que mais uma vez teria feito muito dano. Ela já sabia bastante.

"Vejo você mais tarde, Em".

"Pode apostar, Edward." Ele acenou e eu fui para a garagem. Nada como um treino para arrumar minha cabeça. Eu precisava de algo, porque as perguntas estavam voando pela minha mente. Pelo menos agora eu sabia por que ela esteve tão paciente, por que ela não tinha me forçado para enviar uma imagem, ou perguntado o que eu fazia. Ela já sabia de tudo isso. Eu estive tão ocupado sendo grato que ela não estava me forçando que eu nunca me preocupei em questionar. Eu era um fodido idiota.

Parei em frente à academia e saí. Alec deve ter uma marca na minha bunda, porque ele colocou a cabeça para fora da porta. "Cullen! De volta para um pouco mais de punição?"

Eu assenti. "Traga isso, Alec".

Sua mão bateu-me com força nas costas, mas desta vez eu não me movi. "Bem, bem, vamos ver o que você tem".

**xoxoxoxox**

Emmett tinha razão. Meu treino ajudou a me acalmar, um pouco. Minha mente ainda estava correndo, mas eu não estava me sentindo destrutivo no momento. Fui para casa e parei quando vi a beleza me esperando.

"Puta merda!" Havia um Hennessy Venom GT***** preto situado na calçada. Estacionei o Jag e dei a volta nele. Meu irmão saiu e sorriu para mim.

_*__Foto do carro__: sixpacktech(ponto)com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/Hennessey-Venom-GT(ponto)jpg_

"O quanto você gosta do meu bebê?"

"Ela é linda. Quando diabos você comprou isso?"

"Pedido especial de uma semana atrás. Suborno o trouxe aqui em uma semana, em vez de quatro. Dinheiro fala, irmãozinho." Dinheiro falava e aquele carro gritava dinheiro.

"Eu comprei isso?"

Ele riu. "Não. Este é todo meu. Você terá que ter o seu próprio".

"Deixe-me dirigi-lo." Eu implorei. Qual a melhor maneira de tirar Bella da minha mente do que ver o quanto eu poderia fazer esse bebê correr?

"Certo. Eu poderia fazer isso depois que você fez uma birra esta manhã. Desculpe, mano. Podemos fazer um passeio amanhã. Hoje à noite, nós vamos beber".

"Nós vamos beber?" Eu perguntei.

"As cervejas estão na geladeira, bifes estão marinando e eu peguei cada filme bom que Stallone, Schwarzenegger e Bruce Willis já fizeram".

Eu me senti sorrindo pela primeira vez durante todo o dia. "Obrigado, Em".

"Para que servem os irmãos mais velhos? Agora, vá tomar um banho, eu não terei você suando na minha querida." Ele olhou para ela como se ela fosse uma mulher sexy. De certa forma, ela meio que era, e ela não mentiria para ele como algumas mulheres que não devem ser nomeadas.

"Tudo bem. Vou me limpar".

"Vou começar a assar a carne. Pegue uma cerveja quando você terminar".

"Pegarei." Confie no meu irmão para cuidar de mim. Ele estava sempre do meu lado.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Deixe-me ligar para ela, Em. Eu preciso saber se ela está com ele".

"Não, Edward." Ele estava meio embaçado, mas eu consegui bater em seu peito. Isso é o que ele ganha por ser tão grande.

"Eu só quero saber se ela já está com outro cara. Eu mereço saber isso".

"Claro que você merece. Exceto que você disse que não se importa mais." Ele me lembrou.

"Eu não me importo. Estou apenas curioso." Curioso para saber se algum outro cara está tocando seu lindo cabelo castanho, sentindo o quanto é macio. Aposto que é super macio.

"Você é um mentiroso de merda." Ele me disse. "Hora de dormir".

"Dormir. Eu queria ir para a cama com Bella, Em. Seria tão bom. Você nem sequer sabe como nós teríamos sido bons. Agora eu não saberei também. Porra, isso é uma merda. Por que ela tinha que saber sobre mim? Por que eu tenho que ser eu? Por que eu não posso ser o Joe Smith?"

"Porque Joe Smith é chato. Você ainda pode ficar com ela, mas você está sendo teimoso".

"Ela é teimosa. Eu não preciso estar com ela. Você sabia disso, Em? Eu não preciso. Eu teria ficado bem apenas saindo com ela, porque eu achava que ela era muito legal. Ela é inteligente, Em. Eu acho que isso é provavelmente verdade, certo? Você não pode fingir ser inteligente como ela é".

"Eu tenho certeza que ela é muito inteligente." Ele agarrou meu braço e me ajudou a ficar em pé.

"Ela tem que ser para me encontrar. Talvez ela seja uma pessoa do governo, da CIA, e ela invadiu os sistemas".

"Eu acho isso altamente improvável".

"Você não sabe. Ela poderia ser como aquele garoto no _Duro de Matar 4 _que fez toda a merda a partir do porão da sua mãe".

"Verdade, mas ela é muito mais bonita do que aquele cara".

"Ela é bonita. Linda. Muito linda. Eu queria sentir a pele dela, Em".

"Você é um pervertido, Eddie".

Eu caí na minha cama e olhei para ele. "Não assim, Emmett. Eu só queria tocá-la. Segurar sua mão. Algo romântico. Eu nunca me importei em fazer nada romântico antes. Eu não dormiria com ela para provar isso".

"Isso é muito cavalheiresco da sua parte, Edward".

"Eu sou um cavalheiro. E se aquela não for ela? Talvez ela tenha me enviado uma foto de outra pessoa. Por que é tudo mentira, Emmett?"

"Você não sabe se elas são".

"Não, mas parece isso." Enterrei meu rosto no meu travesseiro. "Vamos ligar para ela." Ela disse que queria ouvir-me quando eu estivesse bêbado. Ela disse isso.

"Mais tarde. Durma agora".

"Ok. Eu sinto falta dela. A verdadeira ela. Não a falsa".

"Eu sei que você sente. Tudo ficará bem".

"Ok. Boa noite".

"Boa noite".

Minha porta fechou e eu bati meu travesseiro uma vez. "É melhor você não ter saído com um perdedor, Bella." Foi o meu último pensamento consciente.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Levante-se e brilhe!" Eu gemi com a voz alegre do meu irmão.

"Em, vá embora".

"Você dormiu por dez horas. Tire a sua bunda preguiçosa da cama. Temos um teste para fazer com o carro".

Carro? O Venom. Sim! Eu me sentei e ele riu de mim. "Você parece uma merda. Tome um banho, vamos comer e pegar a estrada".

Isso funcionou. Eu fiz o meu melhor para não pensar em Bella enquanto tomava banho. Eu estava tão acostumado a pensar nela que foi difícil, mas eu fui bem sucedido na maior parte. Pelo menos eu não fiquei excitado. É claro que isso foi porque eu estava me perguntando se ela tinha algum idiota em sua cama. Não era como se a minha Bella faria algo assim, mas eu já tinha estabelecido que eu não a conhecia. E eu não me importava. Aí está.

Emmett entregou-me um saco do McDonald's. "Vá para a cidade, Eddie".

Eu ri. Ele me conhecia bem. Quando eu bebia, no dia seguinte eu precisava de gordura. Eu comi meu Big Mac e fritas e me senti infinitamente melhor.

"Pronto?"

"Sim. Obrigado por me levar com você, Emmett".

"Eu não faria de nenhuma outra maneira." Fomos para a garagem e entramos no carro. Couro preto moldou a minha bunda e aquele cheiro de carro novo me envolveu.

"Vamos fazer isso!" Emmett abriu a garagem e saiu. Ele dirigiu tranquilamente através do nosso bairro. "Nós vamos para a estrada para que eu possa acelerar um pouco".

Eu ri e coloquei meu óculos de sol. "Você vai receber uma multa".

"Eu me livrarei disso." Ele me disse, com um sorriso confiante. Nós entramos na US 101 e ele acelerou até 110 quilômetros por hora. "Nós vamos para a I-5 e depois eu vou realmente deixá-la ir".

Eu dei de ombros. "O trânsito será horrível".

"Eu lidarei com isso, Eddie".

Em pouco tempo estávamos na I-5 em direção ao norte. Eu sorri. "Eu disse que o tráfego seria horrível".

"Aqui, com certeza. Vai se abrir mais quando chegarmos mais ao norte".

Hein? "Exatamente quanto para o norte você acha que nós vamos? Eu tenho que encontrar Alec em uma hora".

"Não, você não tem." Ele foi para a faixa da esquerda e mudou de marcha.

"Sim? Você vai dizer a ele que eu não vou?"

"Não, mas o que ele fará sobre isso?" Ele sorriu para mim.

"Chutará a minha bunda quando eu chegar lá".

"Bem, você terá um pouco de tempo para se preparar para isso." Ele estava rindo sozinho enquanto mudava de novo e começava a tecer de um lado a outro do tráfego. Emmett era um piloto talentoso e eu nem sequer suei quando ele cortou entre dois carros, com cerca de seis centímetros de sobra.

"O que você quer dizer? Para onde nós vamos?"

"Seattle." Ele respondeu.

O quê?

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Aí está, não foi tão puxado agora, foi? Se você não tem fé em mim, tenha fé no grandão. Ele cuidará do seu irmãozinho. O quanto foi fofo Edward bêbado? Eu simplesmente queria abraçá-lo._

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **_

_Oh doce senhor... surpresas estão prestes a acontecer! Eu não queria postar esse capítulo até o próximo de PcA, mas foi mais forte que eu. Hahahaha  
_

_Adoro estragar supresas!_

_Até segunda edm F&T_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Nota da Autora:**__ Como muitos de você adivinharam, esta cena extra envolve um irmão mais velho intrometido! Vamos ver como as coisas aconteceram e fizeram Emmett sequestrar seu próprio irmão!_

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**Emmett**_

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas o quê? Eu nunca, jamais, vi o meu irmão assim sobre nada antes. Nem por uma garota, nem por um trabalho, nem nada. Edward era um cara tranquilo na maior parte do tempo, mas ele perdeu isso grandemente hoje e isso assustou-me completamente. Eu pensei que ele estava sendo atacado quando ouvi aquele vidro quebrando e a gritaria. Nada nunca tinha me deixado com tanto medo como ele tinha.

O telefone estava situado lá, chamando-me. Seria tão fácil simplesmente ligar para ela e perguntar. Mas eu jurei que não faria isso e eu nunca voltava atrás na minha palavra. Especialmente quando a ira da mamãe estava sobre a mesa. Eu nunca deveria ter concordado em não ligar.

Isso era horrível. Isso era regiamente horrível. Meu irmão estava de coração partido, talvez com razão, talvez não, mas ele não saberia até que falasse tudo com a sua garota. Por que ela tinha que ir à procura dele? Por que ela tinha que dizer a ele que tinha ido? Porra, se eu não tivesse dado a ele aquela mensagem de Jane, nós não estaríamos nessa confusão e ele ainda estaria feliz e apaixonado. Não se engane, aquele rapaz estava apaixonado. Ele poderia negar isso até seu rosto ficar azul, mas eu sabia o que eu vi.

Devo realmente cancelar a viagem? Eu não queria. Talvez eu deva mantê-la e ver se as coisas serão consertadas antes disso. Meu irmão era teimoso, no entanto, então eu não sei se ele cederia. Eu poderia importuná-lo até que ele cedesse. Talvez eu pudesse deixá-lo bêbado essa noite. Ele ficaria mais suscetível à sugestão assim. Isso era um plano.

Eu tinha que ir buscar o meu carro novo. Tinha finalmente chegado e eu não podia esperar para testá-la. Talvez ela animasse Edward. Não era todo dia que ele poderia andar em um Hennessy Venom GT. Não que ele fosse dirigi-la, mas poderíamos ir para um passeio e acelerar. Isso provavelmente o faria sorrir, pelo menos.

O toque de um telefone parou meus pensamentos friamente. Não era o meu telefone. Era o de Edward. Era o telefone de Bella de Edward. E estava tocando _Brown Eyed Girl_. Eu bufei. Claro, ele não estava apaixonado por ela. Tolo cego.

Eu o peguei e atendi sem fôlego. Ei, eu não quebrei minha promessa. Eu não tinha ligado para ela. Ela me ligou. Assunto totalmente diferente.

"Você ouça, e ouça bem, Edward Cullen. Quando eu colocar minhas mãos em você, eu transformarei o seu belo rosto em polpa! Como você se atreve a fazê-la chorar? Você tem alguma ideia de que tipo de pessoa Bella é, afinal?" Não, eu não tinha, mas quem quer que fosse, parecia muito feroz.

"Espere, eu sou..."

"Não me interrompa, idiota. Você quebrou o coração da minha melhor amiga. Ela realmente se importava com você. VOCÊ, não Edward Cullen. Então, e daí se ela partiu para encontrar você? Quais são as chances de ela realmente fazer isso? Ela o encontrou e ela gostava de você e você a fazia sorrir. Eu sei que ela o advertiu sobre mim e eu estou dizendo a você agora que você deveria estar com muito medo. Eu farei da minha missão de vida tornar a sua vida miserável, se você não pedir desculpas a ela na próxima hora. Você não quer me contrariar, Cullen. Eu tenho um bisturi e um temperamento".

Não, eu certamente não queria. Mas eu queria ver quem era esta criatura mal-humorada. Eu estava suando frio e não era sequer comigo que ela estava brava.

"Não é o Edward. Aqui é o irmão dele, Emmett." Eu ouvi um suspiro do outro lado da linha. "Eu peguei o telefone dele porque ele estava prestes a esmagá-lo contra a sua parede, exatamente como fez com seu abajur e Deus sabe mais o quê. O que diabos a sua amiga fez com ele?"

"O que ELA fez? O que ELE fez? Ele levou aquela puta para a premiação e a deixou pendurar-se toda em cima dele durante toda a noite, em seguida, manda mensagens de texto sexy para Bella e pede a ela para assistir um filme com ele no sábado à noite! Que tipo de idiota traidor ele é?"

Ninguém chamava meu irmão de idiota. Ninguém além de mim. Eu não me importava quem era essa garota. "Escute aqui, Garota Gritadora, Jane não é uma puta e meu irmão não a levou em um encontro. Ela é uma das melhores amigas dele e ela acabou de ter seu coração partido. Ela precisava de alguém para acompanhá-la à premiação, onde o ex dela estaria com a nova modelo. Edward estava sendo o cara bom, ele sempre é, e a sua garota o atacou por isso e depois vem com algo ainda pior! Como ela pôde fazer isso com ele?" Porcaria, eu estava ficando irritado agora também.

"Apenas amigos?" Ela perguntou, sua voz voltando a um volume muito mais normal. E que voz era essa. Sexy.

"Sim".

"Então, por que ele disse a ela que não eram?"

Quem diabos sabia? "Quando ele disse a ela? Antes ou depois de ela anunciar que sabia quem ele era o tempo todo?"

Houve uma pausa. "Depois, eu acho".

"Aí está, então. Ele estava irritado com ela e ele mentiu".

"Bem... ele ainda é um idiota por fazê-la chorar".

Eu ri. Essa garota tinha bolas. "Talvez. Mas você não pode chamá-lo assim. Eu vou, se for justificado. Diga-me, sua garota realmente gosta dele?"

"Sim. Ela me disse várias vezes que, mesmo se ele não fosse Edward Cullen, ela gostava de quem ele era".

Isso era bom. Isso era muito bom. "E ela organizou um espetáculo para ele? Ela age como alguém que ela não é e mente sobre coisas que ela pensou que ele gostaria?"

"Claro que não! Como você se atreve a pensar que..." Ela começou outro discurso, mas eu cortei isso. Não era eu que pensava isso. Era ele. E eu teria que ser aquele a convencê-lo do contrário.

"Eu não a conheço. Eu não conheço você. Tudo que eu sei é que meu irmão está muito chateado e a sua amiga é o motivo. Eu entendo que você seja protetora com a sua amiga. Certamente você entende por que eu sou protetor com ele. Ele é..." Eu parei, não tendo certeza se eu queria dizer o que eu estava pensando.

"Ele é o que? E meu nome é Rose, a propósito".

Rose. Rosa. Espinhosa e bela. Aposto que era um nome apropriado. Eu sabia que ela tinha os espinhos. Espero que eu visse a beleza. Ainda bem que eu gostava de um pouco de dor. "Prazer em conhecê-la, Rose. Eu gostaria que fosse sob outras circunstâncias".

"Salve o seu charme para alguém estúpido o suficiente para se apaixonar por ele."

Eu sorri. Isso funcionava em quem quer que eu quisesse que funcionasse. Eu tinha conseguido inúmeras mulheres estúpidas no meu tempo, mas elas sempre me deixavam satisfeito. "Ele é o que?"

Tudo bem. "Ele é um pouco solitário. Ele não acha que eu sei disso, mas eu sei. A vida dele é muito estruturada e monótona e cuidada. Ele não sai para uma festa porque não quer rumores e fotos em todos os lugares. Ele não sai com garotas aleatórias pelo mesmo motivo. Ele deixou sua amiga se aproximar porque ela não sabia quem ele era. Isso foi muito libertador para ele. Ele conseguiu ser apenas ele e não se preocupar em viver de acordo com uma imagem." Ele se preocupava com essa merda. Ele tinha que se preocupar. Graças a Deus eu não tinha.

"Ela é solitária também, Emmett. Ela teve seu coração partido da pior forma no ano passado e ela esteve fechada desde então. Ela finalmente o deixou se aproximar e então ele... simplesmente me irrita vê-la machucada novamente. E eu não sei como consertar isso".

Eu tive que rir. "Eu estava apenas tentando descobrir como consertar isso para Edward também. Se a sua amiga realmente gosta dele..."

"Ela gosta. Acho que isso pode ser pior do que a situação com Tyler, porque ela esteve tão fechada por tanto tempo".

"O que diabos é isso sobre um encontro então? Edward estava tagarelando sobre ela saindo com alguém e já seguindo em frente. Ele acha que ela não se importava, que ela estava apenas rindo com suas amigas sobre estar enrolando uma celebridade".

"Isso é simplesmente estúpido! Por que ela faria isso? O encontro... é um cara que ela nem gosta. Ela fez isso sem eu saber, porque eu não a teria deixado fazer isso. Ela fez isso ontem à noite depois que ela o viu com Jane e a merda bateu no ventilador".

"Então ela não está apenas saltando de cara para cara?" Eu tinha que ter certeza. Eu não arriscaria o coração do meu irmão uma segunda vez.

"Não! Ela talvez nem vá. Ela já está oscilando. O cara é bonito, mas uma soneca total".

"Isso é bom para os nossos propósitos".

"Quais propósitos são esses?" Ela perguntou.

"Olha, se esses dois vão ficar juntos, você e eu claramente temos que tirar suas cabeças das suas bundas. Sua garota gosta do meu irmão".

"Gosta? Ela é apaixonada por ele, mesmo que ela não admita isso".

"Exatamente! E ele a ama, mesmo que ele ache que não pode amá-la porque eles não se conhecem. Eu expliquei para ele que isso é exatamente como os Cullen funcionam, mas ele não estava tendo isso".

"Sobre o que você está tagarelando?" Ela exigiu.

"Nada. Apenas confie em mim quando eu digo que ela é a garota".

"Tudo bem. Então, o que nós faremos? Eu não tenho muito tempo. Estou levando Bella para um almoço para tentar tirar sua cabeça das coisas".

"Nós não faremos nada. Eu cuidarei disso. Ele estará em contato com ela até o final desta semana, eu garanto".

"Como? Como você vai fazê-lo entrar em contato com ela?"

Eu tinha uma ideia muito boa. Era tudo sobre um test drive do meu carro novo. Por que não colocar alguns milhares de quilômetros nisso? "Apenas confie em mim".

Ela riu. "Por que eu deveria fazer isso?"

"Porque eu sou a única pessoa que pode ajudá-la".

Ela fez um som de frustração. "Tudo bem. Mas se você não tiver feito alguma coisa até domingo à noite, eu farei meus próprios planos, que incluem eu indo para Los Angeles e chutando a bunda do seu irmão".

Eu tive que rir. "Eu pagaria para ver isso".

"Não tenho dúvidas de que você pagaria".

Eu sorri. "Estou ansioso para conhecê-la, Rose. Acho que nós teremos um bom tempo juntos".

Ela riu. "Eu sei tudo sobre os seus bons tempos, Emmett Cullen. Eu não sou uma das suas fãs. Simplesmente preocupe-se com o seu irmão, não comigo".

Ela era incrível. Eu falaria com ela em breve. "Eu posso ser multitarefa. Vejo você em breve, Rose".

"O que você quer dizer com me ver em breve?" Ela balbuciou.

Eu não me incomodei em responder. Desliguei a ligação e levantei. Havia muito a ser feito. Eu precisava pegar meu carro, ligar o GPS, fazer as malas para nós dois e comprar um pouco de cerveja e comida de homem. Eu consertaria a bagunça da vida amorosa do meu irmão e, talvez, se esta Rose fosse tão quente como parecia, teria um pouco de diversão ao fazer isso. Emmett Cullen para o resgate.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Gente, esses dois me matam. Até no momento de um drama eu li isso com um sorriso na cara. Esse encontro vai ser bombástico. Bem, como prometi, hoje tbm teremos Palavras com Amigos. Primeiro leiam esse capítulo para depois ler o de PcA, ta bom?  
_

_**Aviso:** Por conta do feriado e de que eu não estarei na cidade, amanhã não teremos "Minha Linda Tempestade". Me perdoem... vou pro sítio. Vou tentar postar no domingo quando chegar, mas Não prometo. Beijos._


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Ele estava brincando comigo. Ele tinha que estar. "Emmett, pare de brincar e vire o carro".

Emmett me ignorou e acelerou o motor. "Eu não estou brincando. Nós estamos indo para Seattle".

Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. "Em, estou falando sério. Pare de brincar comigo e vire o carro".

"Não posso fazer isso, irmãozinho. Você precisa falar com sua garota".

Por que eu estava suando? Não estava tão quente. "Emmett, isso não é engraçado. Eu não preciso falar com ela. Acabou. Ela mentiu para mim".

Ele olhou para mim. Eu não podia ver seus olhos, graças aos seus óculos de sol, mas seu rosto era de pedra. "Sobre o que ela mentiu?"

O que era isso? "Sobre não saber quem eu era, por exemplo".

"Oh, sério?" Ele dirigiu em torno de um lento caminhão em movimento e nos atirou de volta para a pista rápida. "Alguma vez você perguntou se ela sabia quem você era?"

"Bem, não, mas..."

"Ok, então ela não mentiu".

Maldito seja. Ele estava tentando ficar técnico quando eu tinha um coração partido. "Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, Emmett. Ela sabia o tempo todo quem eu era e ela me deixou acreditar que ela não sabia. Talvez isso não seja mentir pela sua forma de definição, mas é pela minha".

Emmett deu de ombros. "Ok, talvez. Mas se ela tivesse dito a você desde o início que ela sabia quem você era, o que você teria feito?"

Ele não estava mostrando sinais de virar o carro. "Eu a teria descartado." Era a verdade. Se eu soubesse que ela era uma perseguidora, eu não teria jogado o jogo com ela, muito menos falado com ela como eu fiz.

"Exatamente!" Ele gritou com o triunfo.

"Exatamente o que, seu idiota? Leve-me para casa".

"Não. Ela não disse a você que sabia quem você era porque ela estava com medo que você se afastasse, o que você acabou de admitir que faria. Que outra opção ela tinha se quisesse conhecer você?"

Opção? Como diabos eu saberia? "Bem, se ela se apresentasse de uma boa maneira, eu poderia ter..."

"Você é um maldito mentiroso, irmãozinho. Você teria corrido na outra direção e nós dois sabemos disso. Ela também sabia".

"Porque ela é uma perseguidora!" Eu gritei. Doía cada vez que eu dizia isso e toda vez que eu pensava nisso. Minha Bella não era nada minha.

"Ela não é uma perseguidora. Ela é uma fã que queria conhecê-lo. Ela o fez. Ela gostou de você. Você gostou dela. Fim da história".

Eu suspirei. "Sim, é o fim da história porque ela mentiu e ela já tem um novo namorado".

Ele apontou para mim. "Você não sabe disso. Você sabe que ela tem um encontro. Isso não é a mesma coisa que ter um namorado".

Mas seria, porque se a Bella verdadeira fosse algo parecida com a Bella que eu conhecia, ele a quereria e faria qualquer coisa para tê-la. Jesus, minha mente estava em todo o lugar. O que Bella tinha feito comigo?

"É perto o suficiente".

"Não, não é. Eu sei, por um fato, que ela não marcou esse encontro até que viu você com Jane. Ela não tem interesse naquele cara e só vai porque acha que você está namorando Jane, o que você não fez nada para dissipar por mentir para ela".

Eu abri minha boca para me defender quando isso me bateu. "Como você sabe disso?"

Ele não disse nada e acelerou o motor novamente. Nós estávamos indo a bem mais de 100 quilômetros por hora e os policiais estariam em sua bunda a qualquer momento agora. "Emmett, eu fiz uma pergunta. Você ligou para ela? Depois que você jurou sobre a ira da mamãe? Você está tão morto!"

Ele bufou. "Eu não liguei para ela. A amiga dela ligou para você".

Amiga? Oh, merda, a assustadora. "Rose?"

Ele sorriu. "Sim, Rose. Uma mal-humorada! Ela soa quente como o inferno, Edward. Eu mal posso esperar para conhecê-la. Você pode querer ficar para trás quando nós nos encontrarmos, no entanto. Ela estava ameaçando todos os tipos de danos ao seu belo rosto e outras partes essenciais do corpo".

Merda. Talvez Bella não tivesse mentido sobre ela também. "Bella disse que ela era assustadora." Eu estava curioso como o inferno e não poderia fingir o contrário. "O que ela disse?"

Ele riu. "Depois que ela o xingou de alguns nomes e ameaçou sua masculinidade? Que Bella gostava de você, do seu eu de verdade, e que disse a ela várias vezes que ela não se importava se você fosse o Edward que ela estava procurando ou não".

Eu senti algo semelhante a esperança florescer dentro de mim e esmaguei isso impiedosamente. "Isso é fácil de dizer quando ela sabia que me tinha".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Ela não sabia de imediato, idiota. Você teve que dar pistas a ela enquanto conversavam. Sobre o que você falou com ela?"

Muitas coisas. Coisas que giravam na minha cabeça uma e outra vez. Coisas que poderiam arruinar a minha carreira se ela fosse para a imprensa.

"No início ela sabia que eu estava na Europa e que a minha ex estava viajando comigo e que ela tinha me envergonhado, publicamente".

Ele bufou. "Bem, tenho certeza que essa merda foi solidificada quando todos os jornais mostraram a cobertura do anúncio de casamento de Irina".

Eu tinha um gosto amargo na minha boca. "Sim".

"Mas vocês conversaram por alguns dias antes disso e ela era a mesma, certo?"

"Graciosa, cheia de insinuações, doce... ela era um monte de coisas, Emmett. Provavelmente as coisas que ela sabia que eu gostaria, baseado em entrevistas que dei e outras coisas. Eu não conheço a Bella real".

"É isso mesmo. Você não sabe se você não a conhece." Eu balancei minha cabeça, tentando dar sentido à sua sentença. "Talvez ela seja exatamente essa garota. Rose diz que ela é".

Eu olhei para ele. "Ela é a melhor amiga dela, o que mais ela diria?"

"Talvez. Posso dizer a você que aquela garota queria parti-lo em dois e, se ela ama tanto a sua amiga, ela deve ter algum valor".

É claro que ela tinha valor. Ela era incrível. Talvez. Merda. Eu não sabia. "Olhe, leve-me para casa e eu pensarei sobre ligar para ela. Eu não vou até lá para vê-la sair com um idiota".

"É uma viagem de 18 horas. Se eu programei certo, devemos estar lá com muito tempo para impedi-la de sair com o idiota, mesmo com uma parada para eu dormir um pouco. Fiquei acordado por tempo demais na noite passada com a sua bunda bêbada, que, no caso de você não se lembrar, não queria nada mais do que falar com a sua garota".

Eu me lembrava. O que havia sobre as verdades bêbadas? "Emmett, eu não vou simplesmente aparecer na porta dela. Eu não sei onde ela mora, para uma coisa e para outra..."

"Eu posso lidar com isso." Ele chicoteou o telefone do seu bolso e fez uma ligação. "Ei, qual é o seu endereço?"

Meu Deus, ele estava ligando para ela. Estendi a mão para o telefone automaticamente e franzi a testa quando percebi que eu instintivamente quis tirar isso dele.

"Eu disse a você que lidaria com isso. Agora, dê-me o seu endereço, Rose".

Ah, ótimo, era a amiga assustadora dela.

"Eu não sei por que você está discutindo comigo. Está planejado. Está em andamento. Não, eu não direi a você para que você possa ficar tão surpresa quanto ela. Chama-se negação. Prometo que ela terá algo antes que ela saia com o cara entediante".

Cerrei meus dentes com o pensamento de Bella com qualquer cara que não fosse eu. Por que eu me importava? Eu tinha acabado com ela. Mais ou menos. Quero dizer, eu poderia ligar para ela porque Emmett me faria ligar. Eu poderia aguentar uma ligação e ser mais civil com ela desta vez. Ela estaria calma sobre o assunto Jane e eu estaria calmo sobre ela me perseguindo e nós poderíamos conversar como adultos e seguir nossos caminhos muito bem para que ela não corresse para a imprensa. Isso era tudo. Uma última vez para ouvir sua voz doce e sexy. Isso era tudo que eu precisava.

"Eu disse que cuidaria disso. Por que você não confia em mim?" Talvez porque você seja um idiota que sequestra seu próprio irmão? Talvez eu devesse dizer isso a ela. Mas eu não queria que ela arrancasse a minha cabeça.

"Eu não estava tentando desligar na sua cara, eu tinha coisas para planejar. Você vai me dar seu endereço, ou eu tenho que trabalhar em torno de você?" Ele fez uma pausa e franziu o cenho. "Não, isso foi tão malditamente difícil?" Ele riu. "Eu mostrarei a você, garota difícil e espinhosa." Uma risada. "Sim, porque você é espinhosa. Mas, não se preocupe, eu gosto." Ele riu de novo. "Eu saio com um pouco de dor." Deus, meu irmão era nojento. "Traga isso, sexy. Estou ansioso para isso. Falo com você em breve." Ele desligou novamente, sem dúvida antes de ela terminar novamente.

"Você estava seriamente apenas flertando com a melhor amiga de Bella?" Eu exigi. Ela me mataria. Espere, eu não me importava. Sim, eu me importava. Maldição.

"Sim. Eu disse a você, ela é quente. Eu sabia disso antes de falar com ela, mas eu totalmente sei disso agora. Ela é confiante e sexy e eu não posso esperar para conhecê-la. Ela grita muito, mas eu tenho certeza que posso acalmá-la." Ele sorriu e programou o endereço no seu GPS.

"Maldito seja, Emmett. Nós não viajaremos até Washington para que você possa transar com a amiga de Bella!"

"Não, nós estamos dirigindo até Washington para que você possa falar com Bella. Conhecer a amiga dela é apenas o bônus que eu ganho por cuidar tão bem do meu irmão".

"Claro, idiota".

"Você me machuca, Edward." Emmett estendeu a mão para o seu coração de forma dramática.

"Eu machucarei você, se você não virar este carro. Eu tenho coisas com as quais lidar." Eu tinha dois scripts que precisava ler antes do meu encontro com Marcus, eu precisava de um toque de base com Kate para me certificar de que toda a porcaria do _People's Choice Awards _estava sendo tratada, nós tínhamos... eu sorri. "Você sabe, Em, se percorrermos todo o caminho até Washington, não há nenhuma maneira de nós estarmos em casa a tempo para o jantar de domingo com a mamãe e o papai".

"Merda." Ele murmurou e eu jurava que ele empalideceu.

"Eu acho que simplesmente ligarei para a mãe e a informarei que você está me sequestrando e é por isso que não estaremos no jantar. Tenho certeza que ela entenderá".

Agora ele era aquele suando. "Ela vai entender, eventualmente".

"Claro." Peguei meu telefone e sorri para ele. "Devo ligar para ela, então?"

Ele estendeu a mão para o meu telefone e eu o mudei para a minha mão direita para que ele não pudesse agarrá-lo. "Pegue a próxima saída." Ele não disse nada, mas acelerou o motor e cortou direto através de três faixas de tráfego sem desacelerar. Eu dei um suspiro de alívio. Eu tinha ganhado. "Obrigado".

"Pelo que você está me agradecendo?" Ele perguntou. Nós passamos diretamente pela saída e ele cortou de volta para a pista rápida. "Eu só estou brincando com você, Edward. Nós não daremos a volta".

"Tudo bem, então eu ligarei para a nossa mãe".

"Vá em frente." Ele estava chamando meu blefe. Isso era bom. Eu não tinha problema em ligar para ela. Eu não era aquele estragando o jantar. Puxei as chamadas recentes e bati o número dela.

"Olá, meu doce menino! Como você está?"

"Não tão bom. Eu fui sequestrado." Emmett estava boquiaberto para mim e estendendo a mão para o telefone. "Cuidado com a estrada, idiota".

"Oh meu Deus! Quem sequestrou você? Quantos deles existem? Deixe-me falar com eles. Ninguém toca no meu filho! Vou enviar alguns dos filhos da puta mais assustadores que eles já viram se tocarem em um fio de cabelo em sua cabeça!" Ela parecia assustada, mas muito, muito zangada. Merda.

"Mãe, foi Emmett quem me sequestrou. Acalme-se".

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Eu estava pronta para chamar o FBI e alguns pistoleiros!" Pistoleiros? Jesus. É claro que minha mãe conheceria pistoleiros.

"Eu não estava tentando assustá-la. Eu estava tentando assustar Emmett para que ele me levasse para casa".

Ela suspirou. "Por que ele está sequestrando você?"

"Hum." Merda. Eu não tinha pensado nisto muito bem. Meu irmão idiota estava rindo porque ele sabia o tempo todo que eu teria que explicar o por que. Maldito seja. Por que ela não poderia simplesmente exigir que ele me levasse para casa como fazia quando éramos pequenos?

"Eu estou esperando, Edward." Eu podia ouvir suas unhas batendo em sua mesa.

"Bem, veja você, há essa garota..."

"Oh, há?" Sua voz aumentou e ela parecia muito animada. "Que garota?"

"O nome dela é Bella. Ela não está na indústria cinematográfica".

"Ótimo. Conte-me sobre ela".

Merda. "Não podemos falar sobre ela depois de você fazer Emmett me levar para casa?"

"Não. Eu decidirei o que eu quero que Emmett faça depois que eu souber o que está acontecendo".

Porcaria. "Bella vive em Washington".

"O estado, ou a Capital?" Ela perguntou.

"O estado. Emmett está me levando para lá contra a minha vontade".

"Por quê?" Ela parecia apenas levemente interessada, mas eu sabia que não era o caso.

"Porque ela e eu tivemos uma briga e ele acha que eu preciso falar com ela pessoalmente".

"Coloque seu telefone no viva-voz." Isso era mais parecido com ela. Hora de Emmett. Eu fiz isso e sorri para ele.

"Emmett?"

"Oi, mãe". Ele parecia tímido e nervoso.

"Não me venha com 'Oi, mãe'. Por que você está levando seu irmão para Washington por causa de uma garota?"

Ele sorriu para mim. "Porque ela é _a_ garota, mãe. Ele não vai admitir, mas ela é".

Houve uma arfada na outra extremidade do telefone. "Você tem certeza?"

"Inferno, sim! Você deveria ver o rosto dele quando ele fala sobre ela." Fiz uma careta para ele. "Ele está totalmente e fodidamente na dela, mãe".

"Linguagem!" Ela gritou e Emmett fez uma careta como se ela tivesse lhe dado um tapa, o que ela teria feito se estivesse no carro.

"Desculpe, mamãe".

"Você acha que eu não sei que você me chama de mamãe quando você está em apuros? Acho que eu aprendi depois de 26 anos, Emmett".

Eu sorri para ele. "Edward!" Eu pulei.

"Sim, mãe?"

"O que o seu irmão diz é verdade? Você está apaixonado por esta garota?"

Sim. Não. Eu estava. Eu não sei. "Eu... eu pensei que estava, mas é complicado".

"O amor pode ser. Conte-me sobre ela".

"Nós não nos conhecemos." Eu estava ficando desesperado porque estava claro que a minha mãe não estava enviando a cavalaria ainda. "Eu só a conheço através do telefone e do computador".

"Hmmm. Bem, nestes dias e época, isso parece ser bastante comum. Quantos anos ela tem?"

Eu suspirei. "Vinte e dois. Ela está estudando para ser professora. Pelo menos ela diz que está".

"Ok, o que aconteceu entre vocês dois que requer que o seu irmão sequestre você e o leve para Washington?"

"Sim, eu tenho um fodido carro novo e..."

"Emmett Matthew Cullen, eu avisei você sobre a linguagem!" Ele estremeceu novamente.

"Desculpe, mãe".

"Você e eu conversaremos mais tarde." Eu ri. Ele estava na merda. "Edward, conte-me tudo".

Então eu contei. Eu disse a ela como falar com Bella tinha me ajudado através da minha hedionda turnê de imprensa e como nós conversamos por telefone e depois descobri que ela sabia o tempo todo quem eu era e como ela ficou chateada sobre Jane e que ela tinha um encontro na noite de sábado. Eu deixei de fora como nossas conversas eram sexualmente carregadas, no entanto. Havia algumas coisas que eu nunca tinha compartilhado com a minha mãe.

"Então, ela escondeu algo de você e você escondeu a mesma coisa dela, isto é correto?"

Eu suspirei. "Bem, sim, mas..."

"Sem 'mas'. Agora você está preocupado que ela não seja a garota que você pensou que ela era? Que ela pegou tudo o que sabia sobre você e se tornou uma garota fantasia que você tinha que ter?" Confie na minha mãe para cortar todas as besteiras e chamar isso como era.

"Sim".

"Eu entendo." O que isso significava?

"Bem, você vai fazer Emmett me levar para casa?"

"Não. Eu acho que você precisa falar com Bella".

"Exatamente!" Emmett gritou.

"Não pense que você está limpo, Emmett. Você deveria ter me contado o que estava acontecendo".

Ele encolheu um pouco em seu assento. "Desculpe, mãe".

"Edward, você precisa ver por si mesmo se essa garota é quem você pensou que era. Se você não fizer isso, você sempre se perguntará e isso o consumirá. Eu conheço o meu menininho." Menininho minha bunda. Ela estava me jogando aos leões. "Você precisa falar com ela. Parece-me que você realmente se importa com ela. Se não fosse o caso, não machucaria tanto que ela soubesse quem você era o tempo todo".

"Eu sei, mãe, mas..."

"O que eu disse sobre os 'mas'?" Emmett abriu a boca, mas pensou melhor do que responder. "A única maneira de você saber que ela não está mentindo é se você sentar e conversar com ela cara a cara. Você sempre foi um juiz razoavelmente bom de caráter, ex-namoradas recentes de lado." Emmett riu com isso e eu o encarei. "Fale com ela, Edward. Isso não vai matá-lo".

Pode ser. Poderia matar-me estar no mesmo cômodo que ela e não tocá-la e beijá-la e segurá-la em meus braços. Mas, talvez, talvez se eles estivessem certos e Bella fosse a mesma garota por quem eu me apaixonei, então talvez eu poderia fazer isso também.

"Ok".

"Emmett, dirija com cuidado. A última coisa que nós precisamos é você sendo preso por direção imprudente".

"Eu tenho meus brinquedos, mãe".

Ela riu. "Eu tenho certeza que sim. Ligue-me depois de falar com a sua garota, Edward. Eu estarei ansiosa para conhecê-la em breve." Emmett piou com risada com isso. "E, Emmett? Você vai compensar por interromper o jantar da família".

Eu sorri quando ele franziu a testa. "Mã..."

"Eu preciso de uma escolta para o Baile de Gala Melon em algumas semanas, já que seu pai tem uma conferência fora da cidade. Experimente o seu smoking quando chegar em casa".

Ele pareceu horrorizado. "Mãe, eu não posso porque..." Agora foi a minha vez de rir. Se havia uma coisa que meu irmão odiava mais do que arrumar-se e ir para algum coisa chata de caridade, ou beneficente, eu ainda tinha que encontrar.

"Você vai, Emmett. Ligue-me no domingo, Edward. Tchau".

"Puta que pariu".

"Eu ouvi isso!"

"Merda! Desligue, Edward!" Eu ri quando fiz isso. "Maldito seja você".

"Isso é o que você ganha por me sequestrar".

"Aqui estou eu, entregando-lhe ao seu único e verdadeiro amor, e eu estou ficando preso com o dever da caridade. Você me deverá muito quando tudo isso for dito e feito".

"Certo, eu devo a você por me levar para fora do estado contra a minha vontade".

"Se você realmente não quer ir, ligue para a polícia. Ao contrário da mamãe, eles virão correndo".

Olhei para o meu telefone na minha mão e de volta para o meu irmão. Eu o enfiei no meu bolso.

"Veja, você quer ir".

Eu dei de ombros. Entre Emmett e minha mãe, eu não tinha certeza do que eu queria mais. Na verdade, não, isso era uma mentira. Eu queria voltar a dois dias atrás e fazer tudo de novo. De volta à felicidade ignorante com Bella.

"Edward." Olhei para ele e ele abaixou seus óculos de sol. "Vocês precisam conversar cara a cara. Você saberá o que é real quando estiver lá com ela. Vocês não poderão esconder um do outro então".

Ele estava certo. Nada mais de se esconder. Eu queria que Bella fosse tudo o que eu achava que ela era, e eu nunca saberia com certeza até que eu olhasse em seus lindos olhos castanhos e visse o que estava por trás deles.

"Tudo bem, Emmett. Vamos fazer isso".

Ele assobiou e pisou no acelerador novamente. "Você não vai se arrepender".

Eu esperava que não. Pelo menos eu saberia, de uma forma ou de outra, se Bella era a garota para mim. "Pise fundo. Eu quero chegar lá antes que ela saia com o imbecil".

"Esse é meu garoto!" Ele mudou de marcha novamente.

Esperançosamente, eu seria o garoto de Bella quando tudo fosse dito e feito. Eu não podia mais fingir que não queria ir. Amanhã eu saberia, de um jeito ou de outro. "Em, você cancelou a cabana?"

Ele riu. "Claro que não. Se você ainda quiser que eu cancele depois desta visita, então eu pensarei nisso".

Senti-me sorrindo pela primeira vez desde a manhã de ontem. "Rose realmente disse que Bella gostou do meu verdadeiro eu?"

Emmett colocou a mão no meu ombro. "Nós não estaríamos indo até lá se ela não tivesse dito".

"Tudo bem. Eu falarei com ela e verei".

"Washington, aqui vamos nós!"

Bella, aqui vou eu. Espero que você esteja pronta. Espero que você seja real. Eu preciso que você seja. Eu preciso de você.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Louvada seja a Ju... ela tem segurado essa fic sozinha e não tem falhado em nenhuma semana. Obrigada Ju por ser tão dedicada.  
_

_Meninas, o próximo capítulo é "aquele". Até quinta que vem com mais. Sejam legais e deixem comentários para essas pobres tradutoras que fogem do chefe pra postar no meio da tarde. Ha!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Leia esse Capítulo após ler o Capítulo 28 de Palavras com Amigos**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

"Nós estamos atrasados." Eu murmurei entre dentes. Maldito seja o meu irmão e sua necessidade de velocidade.

Ele olhou para o relógio enquanto o GPS gorjeava direções. "Não é nem 19hs ainda. A que horas era o encontro dela?" Atirei a ele um olhar e ele riu. "Ah, sim, você não sabe porque você fugiu dela como uma mocinha".

Eu soquei o braço dele e ele nem mesmo estremeceu. Maldito seja. "Nós não estaríamos prestes a estar atrasados se você não tivesse sido parado".

Ele sorriu. "Ei, eu não recebi uma multa, recebi? Além disso, não é minha culpa que o detector de radar não fez o seu trabalho." Ele fez uma careta para ele. "Malditos policias disfarçados astutos".

Eu olhei para ele. "Uma multa teria levado muito menos tempo do que você indo até a delegacia de polícia e correndo através da pista de obstáculos cinco malditas vezes!"

Emmett fez uma careta. "Ele não achou que eu poderia fazer isso. Eu tinha que me provar. E eu estava certo. Além disso, se eu tivesse uma multa de condução imprudente, eu poderia perder minha licença. Isso tinha que ser feito. Se eu fosse preso, nós não estaríamos aqui agora, não é?"

Isso foi um ponto justo. "E você simplesmente teve que deixar o policial dirigir o seu carro, quando você não vai me deixar?" Isso foi inteligente, eu tinha que admitir.

Ele riu. "Direi o que, irmãozinho, você pode dirigir em parte do caminho para casa, se você e sua garota consertarem as coisas. Se você estragar os meus planos de férias, eu serei obrigado a bani-lo de dirigir o meu bebê." Ele passou a mão carinhosamente sobre o volante.

Eu fui levemente apaziguado que conseguiria uma chance quando chegássemos em casa. Espere. Quando voltaríamos para casa?

"Hum, Em, qual é o nosso plano aqui? Eu tenho uma reunião com Marcus na terça-feira".

"Bem, isso depende de você e sua garota. Se vocês conversarem e se odiarem, o que eu sinceramente duvido, então nós partiremos amanhã de manhã. Se vocês conversarem e se derem bem, nós podemos ficar mais uma noite e dirigir diretamente através de segunda-feira. Revezando turnos nós devemos ficar bem, mesmo se você dirigir como a Vovó Platt".

Eu certamente não dirigia como ela! "Eu acelero, seu idiota".

"Mal." Ele riu.

"Nem todos nós queremos ser presos a cada dois meses".

"Isso não é justo! Eu não fui preso em quase um ano. Sou praticamente um escoteiro." Ele bufou.

"Você nunca foi um escoteiro, Emmett." Eu o lembrei.

Ele riu. "Claro que não, onde é que estaria a diversão? Embora teria sido legal aprender a acender fogueiras sem um fósforo".

Sim, isso era exatamente o que o mundo precisava, outra maneira para Emmett entrar em apuros. "Não, não teria sido".

"Tanto faz. Nós chegamos." Eu olhei para cima quando ele puxou para um complexo de apartamentos. Meu estômago caiu imediatamente. Caramba, eu estava nervoso. Eu não sabia o que diria, ou faria, quando eu a visse. Eu sabia que precisava olhar em seus olhos e receber a verdade, mas, qual era? Isso nos faria ficar juntos, ou nos quebraria?

"Pare de surtar. É o apartamento 214. Vamos." Emmett levantou e saiu e eu não tinha escolha a não ser segui-lo. Nós subimos as escadas e, lá estava. "Aí está, garoto." Eu engoli e bati. O quanto isso era estranho? Eu esperava que estivéssemos na hora.

A porta abriu e eu não vi ninguém. "Fodidamente claro." Uma voz sarcástica disse. Olhei para baixo e vi uma garota pequena com o cabelo preto espreitando em torno da porta. Seu rosto estava vermelho e manchado, como se ela tivesse chorado. "Edward Cullen na minha porta e não é sequer para mim. E eu estou usando moletom com a palavra suculenta na bunda. Esta semana tem sido fodidamente toda estelar ao redor".

Olhei para Emmett, que estava olhando a minúscula garota com cautela. Eu provavelmente também estava. "Hum, oi. Bella está?"

Ela deu um suspiro e abriu a porta ainda mais. "Ela acabou de sair para um encontro." Eu estremeci e ela sorriu. "Sim, bem, reviravolta de jogo limpo, amigo. Você foi em um e ela também".

"Não foi..." Por que eu estava me explicando para esta pessoa? "Esqueça. Vamos, Emmett".

Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro e eu olhei para ele. Era culpa dele estarmos atrasados. "Para onde ela foi? Quando ela estará em casa?" Emmett perguntou.

A garota suspirou. "Eu não sei. Eu não sei nada sobre o que Bella faz estes dias, claramente".

Eu me virei e comecei a me afastar. Eu não poderia apenas ficar sentado aqui e esperar que ela voltasse. Talvez ela não voltasse para casa hoje à noite e talvez isso me mataria.

"Espere!" A garota gritou. Eu me virei e olhei para ela. "Estou bastante confiante de que ela não vai demorar. Por que vocês não entram?"

Olhei para Emmett, que deu de ombros e entrou. Eu realmente não tinha escolha a não ser seguir.

"Então, qual é você? Você não soa como Rose." Ele disse a ela quando entramos na sala de estar. Ali, no centro de entretenimento, havia um retrato da minha Bella e a garota com quem estávamos e uma loira. Emmett caminhou até lá.

"Eu sou Alice." Ela murmurou, caindo em uma cadeira e apontando para o sofá. Sentei-me enquanto Emmett pegava a foto.

"Essa é Rose?" Ele perguntou, sua voz um pouco mais alta.

Alice bufou. "Sim".

"Malditamente quente." Ele disse e eu balancei a cabeça. É claro que ele a queria.

"Ela não está em casa também, e eu não sei onde ela está. Não que eu queira saber".

Emmett virou-se e a prendeu com o olhar. "Você não parece saber muito, mas você parece estar muito chateada. Devemos ir embora?"

Ela olhou para ele. "Não, eu realmente não sei muito. Por que nós não começamos com por que você está aqui?"

Ele sentou ao meu lado. "Bem, você não pareceu muito surpresa ao ver meu irmão na sua porta, então eu estou supondo que você sabe que ele está envolvido com Bella".

Ela bufou. "Realmente não pareceu isso na TV na noite de quarta-feira." Eu estremeci. O que Bella deve ter pensado, sabendo que era eu? Não é de admirar que ela estivesse tão fria na manhã de quinta-feira. Mas eu não poderia consertar isso naquele momento, porque eu estava muito bravo que ela sabia quem eu era. Foi tudo tão fodido.

"Jane é apenas uma amiga." Eu disse pelo que parecia ser a bilionésima vez.

Alice olhou para mim, seus olhos cinzentos parecendo furar meu crânio. "Bem, você fez um trabalho de merda mostrando isso e você deveria ter dito a ela antes. Todos esses segredos fodidos." Ela resmungou, irritada.

Diga-me sobre isso. "Eu não sabia que ela sabia quem eu era! Eu achei que teria tempo de dizer a ela e fazê-la se acostumar com a ideia do que a minha vida implica antes de ela ser confrontada com isso assim. Ela mentiu para mim, sabe?"

Os olhos cinzentos brilharam com raiva. "Oh, acredite em mim, eu sei. Ela não me disse nada sobre você. Ela sabia que eu estava tentando falar com você e ela nunca disse uma palavra".

Eu vagamente me lembrei dela dizendo algo sobre Alice procurando por mim também e me mexi desconfortavelmente.

"Oh, acalme-se, eu não vou pular em você. Eu tenho meus próprios problemas." Ela me disse com raiva.

Emmett estava dando a ela o olhar sujo. "Qual é o seu negócio?"

"Qual é o meu negócio? Meu negócio é que meu Edward acabou por ser um cara de 17 anos de idade, enquanto a minha suposta melhor amiga encontrou o real!" Ela apontou para mim. "E ela nem se incomodou em dizer uma palavra sobre isso e eu tive que descobrir enquanto ela estava o assistindo molestar Jane no tapete vermelho e surtando".

Eu estremeci e abri minha boca para me defender, mas Emmett bateu-me nisso. "Então, você está com ciúmes".

Isso claramente não era o que Alice queria ouvir, porque ela gritou e jogou algo nele. Ele pegou isso e colocou sobre a mesa de café. Era um controle remoto. "Maldita garota, você precisa se acalmar".

Ela respirou fundo e levantou uma mão. "Tudo bem. Você está certo. É só que é um pouco difícil lidar com o fato de que Edward Cullen está na minha sala de estar à espera de Bella, enquanto o meu cara dos sonhos provavelmente está experimentando um smoking para o baile".

Emmett bufou e ela lançou a ele um outro olhar quente. "Sinto muito, mas isso é meio engraçado. Você foi à procura de Edward, hein? Qual nome você escolheu?"

Eu não estava tão confortável com esta conversa. Meus olhos caíram sobre a imagem das três garotas. Minha Bella parecia tão feliz, seus olhos castanhos brilhando. Ela estava bronzeada e de biquíni, assim como as outras duas. Ela era impressionante. E cheirava bem aqui. Eu caminhei perto o suficiente de Alice para saber que ela não cheirava a damasco e baunilha, então eu só poderia imaginar se esse era o cheiro de Bella. E se algum cara cheiraria isso nela agora e ficaria louco com a necessidade por ela. Eu ficaria. Eu fiquei.

"Steven Steele." Ela murmurou e Emmett soltou uma gargalhada.

"Sério? Por que diabos ele usaria o nome do seu personagem? O quanto isso seria imperfeito? Stallone está usando Rambo no _PcA_? Isso é incrível".

Alice parecia que queria matá-lo. "Ok, isso foi estúpido. Mas eu realmente gostava do meu cara e então ele acabou por ser um garotinho e Bella tem ele." Ela apontou para mim novamente.

Emmett bufou. "Dezessete não é uma criança. Eu estava fazendo coisas aos 17 anos que poderia fazer seus dedos dos pés curvarem." Ele deu a ela seu melhor sorriso de derrubar calcinhas, mas ela parecia ser imune, apenas estreitando seus olhos para ele. Esta era uma das amigas de Bella e eu não precisava me preocupar com ele com ela.

"Não é justo." Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o seu peito e ela estava fazendo beicinho. Ela realmente parecia uma criança. Talvez ela deva namorar o adolescente.

"Talvez não, mas quem disse que a vida era justa? Você e meu irmão deveriam estar felizes que vocês encontraram alguém com quem se conectaram. Alguns de nós não são tão sortudos." Ouvi a melancolia na voz dele novamente. Meu irmão era realmente solitário? Isso parecia inconcebível.

Alice não disse mais nada, mas seu olhar não era tão proeminente, então isso talvez fosse uma coisa boa.

"Ele mentiu para mim." Ela disse um minuto depois e sua voz soou triste. Era interessante que nós dois meio que tínhamos a mesma situação acontecendo. E minha família achou que eu estava lidando mal com isso? Olhe para ela!

"Bem, é claro que ele mentiu. Você achava que ele era Edward e ele gostava de você. Bella mentiu para Edward pela mesma razão, é por isso que eu arrastei a bunda dele para cá. Está na hora de encarar a realidade. Parece que você está tendo um tempo difícil com isso".

Ela fez uma careta para ele. "Por que você está aqui mesmo? Você não pode ir para outro lugar?"

"Eu estou dando ao meu irmão o apoio moral." Ele respondeu, embora seus olhos tenham voltado para a imagem que eu tinha acabado de olhar.

"Claro." Ela murmurou. Ela olhou para mim por um minuto e sua expressão suavizou um pouco. "Olhe, Emmett, por que você não vai encontrar um quarto de hotel, ou algo assim? Eu preciso falar com Edward e preciso fazer isso sozinha".

Ele olhou para mim e eu assenti. Mesmo que ela fosse psicopata, ela era pequena, e eu achei que poderia me cuidar.

"Você tem certeza, mano?"

"Sim." Eu estava curioso para saber o que Alice queria me dizer. Ela mesma estava muito brava com Bella. Ela estava tentando me afastar? Isso não funcionaria. Eu precisava ver Bella e saber por mim mesmo o que era real e o que não era.

Ele se levantou e atirou um olhar para Alice. "Não faça nada que vá me fazer vir atrás de você".

Ela bufou. "Como se você viesse".

Era verdade. Emmett faria um monte de coisas, mas ele nunca tocaria uma garota de uma forma violenta. "Talvez não, mas eu posso ligar para a minha mãe, ou a assessora dele e, eu garanto, você não quer nenhuma delas na sua bunda".

Ela revirou os olhos. "Entendi. Agora, vá".

Emmett se virou para mim. "Vou alugar um quarto e pegar alguma comida. Meu telefone estará ligado. Ligue-me se precisar de mim".

Eu assenti e ele saiu. Nenhum de nós falou durante alguns segundos. "O que você quer?"

Ela suspirou e desviu o olhar de mim. "Respostas, eu acho".

Eu ri. "Eu também. É por isso que eu estou aqui".

Ela olhou de volta para mim. "Você gosta de Bella. Você deve realmente gostar dela, ou você não estaria aqui".

Eu gostava. Sim. Maldição, era difícil saber o que eu sentia. "Eu gosto da Bella que eu achei que conhecia. Eu não sei se essa é a Bella real ou não. É por isso que eu estou aqui, para descobrir." Fiz uma pausa. "Meu irmão acha que a única maneira de realmente saber é se eu estiver com ela, para que eu possa ver o que é real e o que não é".

Ela assentiu. "Isso faz sentido, eu acho. Você não pode realmente conhecer alguém tão rapidamente, o suficiente para saber que é a pessoa certa".

Eu não sabia que isso era verdade. Eu sabia que parecia que eu tinha, mas eu não sabia o que era real. "Eu não sei. Eu meio que estou com a cabeça toda confusa agora e eu simplesmente estou tentando descobrir. Pensei que eu poderia me afastar quando descobri que ela sabia quem eu era o tempo todo, mas eu senti falta dela." Muita. Lutar com Alec tinha me distraído um pouco, beber tinha me anestesiado, mas ela ainda estava sempre lá.

"Eu também sinto falta de Jasper." Ela disse suavemente e seus olhos cinzentos encheram de lágrimas. Merda. Eu não queria que ela chorasse.

"Uh, Jasper é o eu falso?" O quanto era estranho dizer isso?

Ela riu e enxugou os olhos. "Sim. Ele era o meu Edward".

Inclinei-me para a frente. "E você realmente gostava dele, mesmo depois de apenas algumas semanas?"

Ela assentiu. "Sim. Achei que ele era a minha alma gêmea. Dói perder isso." Isso era algo que eu conhecia muito bem.

"Bem, quem disse que você tem que perder? Quero dizer, eu estou aqui para ver o que é essa coisa com Bella, apesar das coisas que ela escondeu de mim. Eu escondi meu próprio segredo dela por não dizer a ela quem eu era".

"Ele tem 17 anos, Edward." Ela respondeu secamente. Eu tinha que admitir que isso era meio nojento.

"Ok, mas ele não terá sempre 17 anos. Como você descobriu, afinal?"

Ela começou a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. "A mãe dele me ligou! Ela pegou sua conta de telefone e quis saber sobre todas as mensagens de texto para o meu número e assumiu que eu era alguma colega de escola dele. Ela me perguntou se eu queria ir ao baile com ele. Quão legal é isso?" Isso foi definitivamente pior do que a minha própria revelação com Bella.

Olhei em volta e vi alguns lenços de papel no balcão levando para a cozinha. Levantei-me e peguei a caixa e entreguei a ela. "Obrigada." Ela fungou.

Talvez a minha situação e de Bella não fosse tão ruim, comparativamente. Baile? Graças a Deus Bella não tinha 17 anos. "Ok, isso é uma merda." Eu concordei.

Ela riu um pouco mais e enxugou os olhos. "Você está me dizendo." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Isso é surreal. Estou sentada na minha sala de estar com Edward Cullen, dizendo a ele sobre como a minha busca por ele me levou a apaixonar-me por um cara de 17 anos. A vida é oficialmente estranha".

Eu ri. "Sim, eu acho que é." Eu me mexi novamente. Eu odiava ser lembrado do fato de que elas procuraram por mim.

"Você está desconfortável com isso. Sinto muito." Ela pareceu sincera.

"Está tudo bem. É só que é meio estranho para mim também." Eu olhei para ela de perto. "Eu não entendo por que vocês queriam me encontrar. Por que qualquer uma de vocês quis. Eu sou simplesmente... eu".

Ela sorriu. "Você é quente, para uma coisa." Eu senti meu rosto aquecer e ela riu. "Isso foi realmente tudo o que eu precisava." Certo. Claro. Ela parou e me olhou novamente. "Bella realmente gosta de você, porém. Quero dizer, ela se preocupava com as coisas que eram ditas sobre você, e quando Irina o traiu, ela ficou louca".

Eu não sabia como me sentir sobre isso. Parte disso era legal, e a outra parte era assustadora. "Eu..."

Alice sentou-se e colocou suas pernas sob ela. "Eu não estou tentando fazê-lo se sentir estranho, ou qualquer coisa, e eu não posso te dizer com certeza o que ela queria, ou pensa, porque fui excluída da coisa toda. Parte disso é culpa dela, parte disso é minha culpa. Mas eu sei que ela gosta de você. Eu vi o rosto dela quando ela o viu com Jane e eu..." Ela parou e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar novamente. "Eu disse algo realmente cruel para ela e piorei as coisas, eu acho. De qualquer maneira, ela ficou devastada".

O pensamento de Bella devastada por causa de algo que eu tinha feito, tão inocente quanto possa ter sido, despedaçou-me. "Eu diria a ela quem eu era no dia seguinte." Eu ri sarcasticamente. "É claro que ela já sabia e, em vez de nós conversarmos sobre isso, ela ficou brava sobre eu namorando Jane, e eu fiquei bravo sobre ela mentindo e as coisas simplesmente explodiram".

Alice soltou um suspiro. "Então é por isso que ela saiu com Colin." Colin? Que tipo de nome era esse? Ele parecia um pedaço de merda preso. Isso é quem era nomeado como Colin.

Ela deve ter visto alguma coisa na minha expressão e balançou a cabeça. "Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar. Ela não queria ir. A única razão que ela foi, foi por causa de você e Jane".

Maldição. "Como você sabe? Achei que vocês duas estavam bravas uma com a outra".

"Eu não tenho que falar com ela para saber o que ela está sentindo. O coração dela está quebrado e Bella não é do tipo que se recupera disso rapidamente. Depois de Tyler..." Só o nome dele me fez querer socar alguma coisa. "Ela se trancou por meses. Inferno, eu nem sabia que ela se abriu até que eu vi o rosto dela na noite de quarta-feira".

"Ele era real, então? Ele a traiu e engravidou alguma outra garota?"

Alice fez um som irritado. "Sim, ele era todo muito real. Ele a esmagou. Se ela deixou você se aproximar, então isso é mais do que ela fez com qualquer um por quase oito meses".

E eu a ataquei. Com razão, sim, mas ela ainda não precisava disso de mim. Eu desejei pela bilionésima vez que nós tivéssemos conversado antes da premiação, então talvez nós estivéssemos mais calmos. Eu não sabia se teria aceitado bem também, mas pelo menos ela não estaria magoada e com raiva e talvez pudéssemos ter conversado, e vez de brigado um com o outro.

"Eu não aceitei bem quando ela me disse que sabia quem eu era o tempo todo." Eu disse para Alice.

Ela riu. "Não, eu imagino que você não aceitou".

"Eu finalmente tinha alguém que eu achava que gostava de mim por mim, não por ser o ator, e então descobri que ela sabia. Eu não sabia de quem ela gostava, ou quem ela realmente era. Se ela poderia descobrir meu nome no _Palavras, _ela poderia descobrir muitas coisas e ser quem ela pensava que eu queria".

Alice me olhou pensativamente. "Então você veio aqui para descobrir se a garota que você achava que conhecia é a garota que ela realmente é." Eu assenti. "Bem, eu não posso dizer porque eu não sabia nada sobre isso, mas Bella não é muito boa em ser outra coisa além do que ela é. Ela é uma péssima mentirosa, por isso estou surpresa que ela não escorregou com você".

Isso foi um alívio. "Ela escondeu isso de você também".

Alice fez uma careta e eu me perguntei se eu a irritei novamente. "Sim, mas os sinais estavam lá. Eu apenas não os estava vendo. Eu estava envolvida em Jasper. Rose estava certa sobre isso. Ela esteve mais feliz recentemente. Eu a vi conversando com Colin e pensei que talvez ela estivesse pronta para namorar. Parece que ela estava, mas não era para ele que ela estava pronta".

Minhas mãos fecharam em punhos com a menção daquele cara de novo. "Aparentemente, ela estava".

Alice balançou sua cabeça. "Apenas alguns dias atrás, eu a empurrei para sair com ele. Ela disse que não estava interessada. Acho que ela estava prestes a me dizer sobre você, mas isso é quando eu recebi o telefonema da mãe de Jasper." Eu lutei para não sorrir para isso, mas falhei porque ela olhou para mim. "Ria e eu não vou ajudá-lo".

"Ajudar-me como?"

Ela sorriu. "Eu tenho uma ideia. Você quer saber se você conhece a Bella de verdade?"

"Sim." Eu concordei.

"Bem, eu perguntarei a ela..." Ela parou quando ouviu alguma coisa do lado de fora. Ela correu para a janela e olhou para fora. "Sim! Ela está em casa." Já? Era apenas um pouco depois das 20hs. Alice correu de volta para mim e puxou meu braço. "Vá! Entre no quarto dela." Ela apontou para a única porta à minha direita. "Apenas sente lá e escute".

"Alice, eu não acho que..." Eu fiquei de pé e ela me empurrou em direção ao quarto. Para uma coisa pequena, ela era realmente meio forte e eu tropecei.

"Não pense, apenas faça. Confie em mim." Ela me olhou de forma suplicante. "Eu estraguei tudo com ela também, Edward. Isso é algo que eu posso fazer para talvez fazer as pazes com ela".

Eu estava morrendo de vontade de olhar pelo olho mágico e ver quem era esse cara e se ela o estava beijando um adeus. Mas se eu fizesse isso, eu provavelmente seria pego. Suspirei e corri para o quarto. Estava escuro, então eu não podia ver muito, mas acender a luz não era uma opção. Aquele cheiro de damasco e baunilha me agrediu. Era ela. Minha boca encheu de água.

Ouvi a porta abrir e tive que sentar e segurar na borda da cama para não sair correndo e simplesmente olhar para ela.

"Você está em casa cedo." A voz de Alice tinha uma borda nela e eu rezei para que ela não estivesse prestes a me foder mais. Ela disse que devia a Bella, mas o que quer que fosse essa tensão, claramente ainda estava lá.

"Sim." Eu ouvi sua linda voz e tive que lutar contra o desejo de me mover novamente.

"Então, como é que foi?"

"Você está falando comigo de novo?" Eu ouvi o tom na voz de Bella que estava lá quando ela falou comigo da última vez. Ela estava definitivamente chateada.

"Parece isso." Alice respondeu.

Bella fez algum barulho estranho. "Bem, isso é ótimo, mas eu realmente não estou com vontade agora." Merda, ela não ouviria. Eu levantei, preparado para enfrentá-la.

"Isso é muito ruim. Eu estou com vontade de falar sobre tudo. Acho que você me deve isso depois de ter mentido para mim por semanas".

"Eu não menti para você! Eu só não disse que estava falando com Edward. Você teria ficado tão chateada, Alice. Inferno, olha como você encarou isso".

Bella soava tão triste. Eu queria ir até ela.

"Eu sei como eu encarei isso e sinto muito. Eu ainda acho que você estava errada por não me dizer, mas eu nunca deveria ter dito as coisas que eu disse." Alice parecia arrependida. "Por favor, sente-se e me conte tudo?"

Eu ouvi um suspiro, mas ela deve ter aceitado, porque ela não veio para o quarto. Eu afundei de volta na cama. Eu estava finalmente na cama de Bella, mas eu estava sozinho. Havia algo de muito errado com esta imagem.

"O que você quer saber?"

Era isso. "Primeiro, diga-me por que você está em casa tão cedo".

"Você sabe por que. Eu não queria ir, em primeiro lugar. Não demorou muito para Colin descobrir. Ele me disse que poderíamos encerrar a noite depois que comemos nossos aperitivos. Ele é um cara legal e merecia mais do que um não-encontro comigo".

Eu tentei não ficar feliz pelo seu encontro ser ruim, mas fiquei.

"Você o beijou?" Minhas mãos apertaram de novo. Maldição, Alice, o que você está tentando fazer comigo?

"Claro que não. Nós concordamos em nos separar como amigos e ele me disse que se eu decidisse que estou realmente pronta para namorar, para avisá-lo." Desculpe, Colin, não vai acontecer. Leve o seu nome idiota e encontre outra garota.

"Bem, isso é bom. Agora, conte-me o que aconteceu com Edward".

Eu ouvi uma respiração nitidamente afiada. "Você sabe o que aconteceu. Eu o vi com Jane." A dor em sua voz quando ela disse o nome de Jane cortou através de mim. Eu era tão fodidamente imbecil.

"Sim, eu sei, mas o que aconteceu depois?" Alice a estava guiando e eu estava morrendo de vontade de apenas dar uma espiada nela, mas eu não tinha ideia de onde ela estava sentada e se ela me veria.

"Eu fui estúpida. Eu marquei o encontro com Colin e então, quando Edward me mandou uma mensagem sobre passar tempo com ele, eu disse a ele que tinha um encontro. Ele ligou e tudo saiu. Eu estava brava, então eu disse a ele que sabia quem ele era, e ele me chamou de perseguidora e disse-me para ter um bom encontro".

"Ele chamou você de perseguidora?" Eu ouvi a raiva no tom de Alice e a tristeza no de Bella e me senti uma merda. Eu odiava tê-la magoado. Eu não podia tomar isso de volta, porém, e eu sabia que provavelmente faria isso novamente nas mesmas circunstâncias.

"Sim".

"Você não é uma perseguidora, Bella".

"Isso é o que eu disse a ele, mas ele não quis ouvir. Eu só queria uma chance de conhecê-lo. Eu não sei o que há de tão errado nisso." A voz dela estava fazendo o meu coração quebrar.

"Não há nada de errado com isso. Quando você descobriu que o tinha com certeza?" Essa era uma boa pergunta.

Eu a ouvi soltar um suspiro trêmulo. "Eu não sabia com certeza até que conversamos pelo IMed. Ele me disse que seu nome era Edward um pouco antes disso, então eu suspeitei que estava certa, mas eu não tinha certeza até então".

"Como você soube?" Alice perguntou.

"Coisas que ele compartilhou comigo sobre Irina. O fato de que ele estava na Europa. Eu não me lembro, foi um monte de pequenas coisas que confirmaram isso para mim".

"E se não fosse ele?" Lá estava a pergunta de um milhão de dólares.

"Eu não me importaria, Alice. Eu gostava dele. Ele me fazia sentir... merda, eu nem sei como descrever isso. Ele me fazia sentir bonita, mesmo antes de eu enviar uma foto a ele. Ele me fazia rir e me excitava e me fazia feliz, tudo ao mesmo tempo." Eu me senti sorrindo, realmente sorrindo. A menos que Alice a estivesse influenciando, isso era real. Era o que eu precisava ouvir.

"Você, eu não sei, agiu de forma diferente com ele?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu não sei, você agiu como alguém que você não é para fazê-lo gostar de você? Você descobriu o nome dele, certo, então talvez você descobriu a mulher perfeita para ele." Eu tive que morder a risada enquanto Alice interrogava Bella. Ela realmente estava tentando obter todas as respostas para mim. Abençoada seja ela.

"Por que você está me fazendo tantas perguntas?"

"Porque você me deixou de fora, lembra?" Alice falou alto e eu balancei minha cabeça. Não fique com raiva de novo, pequena.

"Tudo bem. Não. Eu não sei nada sobre que tipo de pessoa Edward gosta, Alice. Eu sei quem ele namorou e eu não posso remotamente me comparar com as aparências delas." Isso era manifestamente falso. Ela era linda. "Quem mais eu poderia ser? Eu sou péssima sendo qualquer um além de mim. Tentei ser como Rose esta noite e Colin viu através de mim e me trouxe para casa".

"Você não estava pronta." Alice disse.

"Eu sei. Eu quasei desmarquei isso, mas imaginei que, já que Edward me odeia agora, não havia razão para não ir. Eu terei que namorar eventualmente, certo?" Não, nada certo. Não, a menos que seja eu.

Alice riu. "Eu não sei. Você estava bem sem namorar antes. Você conseguiu Edward Cullen".

"Eu o perdi." Sua voz soou tão triste. Eu precisava tocá-la e dizer que ela não me perdeu. Apresse-se, Alice. Eu não posso aguentar isso por muito mais tempo.

"Talvez. Você já tentou falar com ele desde então?"

"Não. Eu nem sequer olhei para o meu _Palavras, _ou meu e-mail, porque eu sabia que não haveria nada dele e doeria ver isso. Ter notícias dele tem sido o destaque do meu dia, mesmo quando só tínhamos tempo para uma palavra rápida e um par de frases".

Eu me sinto da mesma maneira, Bella. Maldição, eu deveria ter jogado uma palavra enquanto meu irmão estava dirigindo. Como ela, porém, eu não queria olhar e não ver nada, ou lembrar de tempos mais felizes antes de sabermos os segredos um do outro.

"Bem, se você realmente gosta dele, você deve tentar falar com ele. Explique que você gosta dele, famoso ou não".

Bella riu e foi aquela risada que eu tinha ouvido em nosso telefonema, aquela forçada que ela nunca deveria rir. "Você não o ouviu, Alice. Ele me odeia. Ele acha que eu sou uma perseguidora. Ele achou que eu inventei Tyler, pelo amor de Deus. Por que eu faria isso?"

Bella, você não sabe? Muita gente faria isso comigo. As merdas que as pessoas fazem... não você, no entanto. Felizmente, não você.

"As pessoas fazem coisas loucas para satisfazer suas paixões. Olhe para nós." Alice forneceu. "Eu estava enviando mensagens sexuais para um adolescente".

Ela estava enviando mensagens sexuais para ele? Não é à toa que ela mandou Emmett embora. Se ele ouvisse isso, ele teria sido implacável.

"Você já falou com ele?"

"Não. Eu falaria na quarta-feira, mas..."

"Sim, mas..." Bella disse calmamente.

"Eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse. Eu estava magoada, mas não era desculpa para isso. Rose estava certa sobre mim".

"Eu sinto muito também. Você não poderia saber que eu estava falando com Edward. Eu deveria ter esclarecido na manhã após eu ter enviado minha primeira palavra".

"Talvez, mas eu ainda teria me convencido de que eu tinha o Edward certo. Steven Steele, o quanto eu fui estúpida?"

Bella riu. "Você poderia facilmente ter estado certa".

"Não. Você merecia encontrá-lo. Eu sinto muito. Eu estava com ciúmes como o inferno e simplesmente muito irritada, Bella." Eu não podia ouvir, mas parecia que havia lágrimas novamente. Isso era péssimo.

"Está tudo bem, Alice. Eu deveria ter contado a você antes. Lamento que você descobriu do jeito que descobriu".

"Nada mais de segredos, ok?"

"Ok".

"Eu te amo, você sabe. Você é minha irmã".

"Eu também te amo." Eu estava realmente sentindo ciúmes que Bella estava dizendo essas palavras para sua amiga? Sim, eu meio que estava.

"Eu acho que vou ligar para Jasper. É hora de eu falar com ele. E é hora de você falar com Edward. Você o encontrou quando ninguém mais o fez, e eu garanto que nós não fomos as únicas a tentar. Acho que vocês pertencem um ao outro." Nós só podíamos pertencer.

Bella riu. "Você falou com o meu pai, ou algo assim? Ele me disse que evitá-lo não era a resposta".

"Não, mas Charlie é um cara inteligente".

"Sim. Oh meu Deus, eu não disse a você! Aparentemente, Sue Clearwater está morando com ele".

Alice soltou algum grito profano que machucou meus ouvidos, mesmo do outro cômodo. "O quê? Charlie tem uma namorada? Isso eu tenho que ver!"

"Sim, ele me ligou para ver se eu iria para casa na Férias de Primavera." A voz de Bella perdeu um pouco da sua emoção. Não. Não vá para casa. Venha comigo.

"Você vai?"

Eu ouvi um suspiro. "Eu não sei. Era para eu ir para uma cabana no Monte Rainier com Edward, mas isso obviamente não acontecerá, então... talvez? Eu disse ao meu pai que o avisaria".

"Bem, parece-me que você deve falar com Edward e, em seguida, fazer um plano. As Férias de Primavera são em menos de uma semana".

"Eu sei. Vamos ver. Vou me trocar e vegetar por algum tempo, eu acho".

"Parece justo." Eu me preparei. A qualquer momento ela estaria aqui e eu não tinha ideia do que fazer. Eu sei o que eu queria fazer. Eu queria abraçá-la e tocá-la e confirmar para mim que ela é real. Ela estava tão perto, mas tão longe.

"Ah, e Bella?"

"Sim?" Sua voz estava mais perto, como se ela estivesse bem perto da sua porta.

"Edward não é nada como Tyler. Sinto muito por ter dito isso. Você precisa falar com ele." As palavras dela me agradaram. Eu não era nada como aquele idiota e eu a trataria bem se tivesse a chance.

"Obrigada, Alice. Eu pensarei sobre isso".

Sentei-me e vi sua silhueta na porta. Ela acendeu sua luz e, lá estava ela, usando um vestido preto que acentuava suas belas curvas e mostrava aquelas pernas sexy. Ela era estonteante. Seus olhos arregalaram e ela parou quando me viu.

"Edward?" Era isso.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:**

_Gente, eu cheguei podre de cansada e lembrei que não tinha postado. VIm correndo. Desculpem o atraso. Amanhã "Minha Linda Tempestade". Beijos  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**Nota:**

**Este cap. e o cap. 29 de **_**Palavras com Amigos **_**são praticamente iguais, pois os diálogos são os mesmos. Porém, neste aqui vc's lerão alguns dos pensamentos de Edward durante a conversa, enquanto em **_**PcA**_** vc's lerão alguns dos pensamentos de Bella. Vale a pena ler os dois, mesmo que tenha coisas repetidas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Ela oscilou um pouco em seus pés e eu levantei, hesitantemente. Eu esperava que ela não estivesse prestes a desmaiar. Não seria a primeira vez na minha vida que isso acontecia, mas eu realmente não queria repetir a experiência. Eu não queria igualá-la com essa parte da minha vida. Ela era uma fã, sim, mas ela era muito mais. Esperemos.

"Aconteceu." Porcaria, não dê uma de fã para cima de mim, por favor, Bella. Sua conversa com Alice mostrou-me que você pode ser diferente. Por favor, seja diferente.

Ela fechou seus olhos e os esfregou. "Eu estou tendo um surto psicótico. Eu enlouqueci. Era só uma questão de tempo".

Eu ri. Eu não poderia evitar. Ela ainda me fazia rir em horas impróprias. Seus olhos se abriram e ela olhou para mim. "Isso é real?" Ela exigiu.

Eu não podia rir dela neste momento. Eu caminhei na direção dela. O que eu fazia? Eu a abraçava? Beijava? Apertava sua mão? Eu não sabia. Tudo havia mudado há dois dias e eu queria fazer as coisas com as quais sonhei, mas tínhamos muito sobre o que conversar agora. Eu me estabeleci para estender minha mão e afastar uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto, meus dedos apenas como fantasmas sobre a sua bochecha esquerda. Isso, só esse pequeno toque, passou por mim como um raio e agora eu me sentia como o instável.

"Oi, Bella".

Ela deu um suspiro e colocou a mão em sua bochecha, onde a minha tinha acabado de estar.

"Você está realmente aqui." Eu assenti e ela estendeu a mão em minha direção hesitantemente. Fiquei parado enquanto sua mão se aproximava do meu peito. Ela bateu em mim levemente, como se estivesse realmente com medo de que eu fosse um fantasma, ou algo assim. "Isso não pode ser real. Eu estou sonhando, certo? Eu acordarei de manhã e tudo estará ferrado de novo".

Minha mão cobriu a dela quase que por vontade própria. Eu não tinha o pensamento consciente de tocá-la, eu simplesmente toquei. E foi bom. Eu queria manter diretamente fazendo isso. "Eu realmente espero que esse não seja o caso".

Ela piscou aqueles belos olhos castanhos dela várias vezes. Sua mão ainda estava no meu peito e a minha ainda a estava cobrindo. "O quê, por que... o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou baixinho. Eu vi as lágrimas começarem a se formar e eu não podia aguentar isso, então eu a puxei contra mim. Seu cheiro, aquele maldito damasco e baunilha misturado com algum outro perfume doce que era tudo ela, e eu respirei em seu cabelo. Seus braços foram ao redor da minha cintura e ela enterrou em meu peito, murmurando 'você é real' uma e outra vez.

Movi minhas mãos para cima e para baixo em suas costas, segurando-a e a respirando. Beijei o topo da sua cabeça, seus cachos macios fazendo cócegas no meu rosto. Este não era o encontro que eu imaginei, ou o primeiro beijo que eu tinha planejado, mas nada sobre eu e Bella tinha sido pelo livro, de qualquer maneira, então, por que nosso primeiro encontro seria? Era bom tê-la em meus braços, tanto quanto eu sabia.

"Bella, baby, por favor, não chore. Eu não acho que posso suportar isso." Ela se afastou, ainda segurando na minha cintura e olhando para mim. Enxuguei algumas lágrimas perdidas e, Deus, ela era macia. Sua pele era incrível e eu não queria fazer nada mais do que tocar e beijar cada centímetro dela. Cada parte minha estava furiosa para fazer isso, e eu tinha a sensação de que ela me deixaria, mas eu sabia que eu não poderia agora. Havia muito para resolver. Se eu fizesse amor com ela, porra, por favor, deixe ser, quando eu fizesse amor com ela, eu não queria nada pairando sobre nós.

"Podemos conversar?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela me soltou e esfregou seu rosto. "Eu acho que nós devemos, hein?" Ela sentou-se na cama e eu olhei ao redor. Talvez eu devesse sentar em sua cadeira, ou algo assim. Eu não queria ficar longe dela, mas não tinha certeza de que poderia parar de tocá-la se eu me juntasse a ela. Ela fez um gesto em direção à cama e eu imediatamente sentei ao lado dela e peguei sua mão direita na minha. Eu não podia me segurar, claramente. Eu sabia que seria ruim ao redor dela, mas eu não sabia que seria compelido a tocá-la a cada momento. Talvez, como ela, eu precisasse saber que ela era real.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou.

A pergunta de um milhão de dólares. "Meu irmão me trouxe até aqui." Seus olhos arregalaram e ela olhou ao redor. Eu ri. "Ele está conseguindo um quarto de hotel e comida e outras coisas. Tenho que ligar para ele em breve".

"Certo. Hum, por que você veio? Quero dizer, não que eu esteja chateada que você veio, ou algo assim, porque eu não estou. Estou realmente..." Ela fechou os olhos novamente e então os abriu, parecendo resolvida. "Eu sinto muito." Ela puxou sua mão da minha e levantou. "Você provavelmente está aqui para ter certeza de que eu quis dizer o que eu disse sobre ir para a imprensa." O quê? Não. Eu balancei minha cabeça, embora ela mal tenha visto, muito como ela tinha feito na quinta-feira..

"Eu quis dizer isso. Eu não estava lá para machucar você, Edward. Estou tão, tão triste que eu fiz isso. Eu nunca contaria a ninguém as coisas que nós conversamos." Ela estava andando ao redor do quarto e parou para tirar seus sapatos. Lá estavam aqueles adoráveis dedos que eu tinha visto na foto que ela me enviou. Eu queria beijá-los.

"Ok, quero dizer, eu disse a Rose algumas coisas, mas não algo muito ruim, e ela não vai para a imprensa." Ela fez uma careta. "Bem, sim, ela pode porque está muito irritada com você me chamando de perseguidora, mas eu não vou deixá-la. Ela geralmente me ouve. Exceto, ela não ouviu, não é?" Ela se virou ao redor e olhou para mim. "Ela ligou para você? Ela fez você vir?"

Ela era realmente fascinante para mim. Conseguir ver aquela mente dela trabalhar era um deleite. Eu esperava conseguir ver muito mais dos seus estranhos processos de pensamento.

Levantei minhas mãos em sinal de rendição. "Bella, você, por favor, poderia sentar-se novamente? Você está me deixando tonto." Ela suspirou e sentou. Estendi minha mão e ela deslizou a dela de volta nela. Eu me senti melhor ao tocá-la. Era estranho, mas verdadeiro.

"Eu não estou aqui porque estou preocupado com você indo para a imprensa." Ela abriu sua boca e eu usei minha mão livre para colocar um dedo sobre a sua boca. "Minha vez, ok? Você me fez algumas perguntas e eu gostaria de respondê-las." Eu estava tocando seus lábios, finalmente, e tinha que ser para silenciá-la? Era tão injusto. Ela assentiu, porém.

"Primeiramente, eu estou aqui porque nós precisávamos conversar, cara a cara. Sem mais mentiras, sem mais segredos, sem mais mal-entendidos. Isso funciona para você?" Movi meu dedo dos seus lábios, embora com muita relutância.

"Sim".

"Bom." Sorri para ela e ela sorriu de volta para mim. "Sim, Rose ligou." Ela começou a abrir sua boca e eu me apressei, "Mas ela não me encontrou. Ela pegou o meu irmão. Aparentemente, os dois falaram sobre nós dois e determinaram que precisavámos conversar um com o outro. Meu irmão tomou para si a tarefa de me colocar dentro do carro sob o pretexto de ir para um test-drive e depois me disse que estavámos vindo para cá".

"Então, você não queria vir." Ela observou suavemente.

Eu apertei sua mão. "Não no começo." Eu pensei nisso por um segundo. "Bem, eu não estava admitindo isso no início. Eu poderia ter lutado mais com ele sobre isso, ou eu poderia ter chamado a polícia, mas não o fiz porque uma grande parte de mim queria vê-la".

"Por quê?" Ela perguntou. "Eu pensei que você me odiasse".

Como se isso fosse verdadeiramente possível? "Eu queria." Eu admiti, nada orgulhoso desse fato. Eu tinha que dizer a verdade a ela, no entanto. Nada mais de segredos, nada mais de mentiras. "Eu tentei. Eu arremessei algumas coisas quando desligamos o telefone, eu fui e bati completamente em Alec, eu bebi... nenhuma dessas coisas tirou você da minha cabeça. O que eu realmente queria era voltar o relógio em um ou dois dias e voltar para a feliz ignorância".

Ela riu e foi lindo de ver e ouvir pessoalmente. "Sim, eu mesma já pensei nisso mais de uma vez".

"Há tantas coisas que eu quero saber. Alice perguntou a você um monte delas".

"Então, você ouviu tudo aquilo?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim. Ela foi um pouco hostil no começo, mas então ela decidiu que queria me ajudar, para tornar as coisas melhores para vocês duas".

Ela enrugou seu rosto. Foi realmente fofo e eu queria beijá-la. Eu tive que refrear essa vontade por agora. "Ela disse a você sobre aquilo?" Bella soou surpresa.

Eu ri. "Bem, sim. Eu não posso dizer que acompanhei tudo, mas eu sei que ela encontrou um eu de 17 anos de idade e você não disse a ela que tinha o eu verdadeiro e tudo isso explodiu." Eu a observei atentamente. "Ela disse que falou algumas coisas muito dolorosas para você e queria tentar compensar para você fazendo-lhe aquelas perguntas por mim".

Bella tomou uma enorme respiração e a soltou. "Uau. Isso é simplesmente... eu não posso envolver minha cabeça em torno disso. Eu vou para um encontro com o cara errado e volto para casa para encontrar o certo sentado no meu quarto e a companheira de quarto que parecia me odiar possivelmente me perdoou e está me ajudando".

"Sim, é um dia muito estranho, de modo geral." Eu olhei para o chão e fiz a minha próxima pergunta. "Você tem certeza que ele era o cara errado? Quero dizer, eu ouvi o que você disse para Alice, mas... você não gosta dele?"

Pareceu que ela levou horas para responder, quando era provavelmente apenas alguns segundos. "Sim, eu tenho certeza. Ele é bom, mas ele não é..." Ela parou. "Você." Ela disse baixinho. Graças a Deus. Eu precisava vê-la dizer isso, além do que ela disse a Alice.

De repente, ela puxou sua mão de novo e eu queria puxá-la de volta. Ela era muito rápida para mim, porém, apertando-a com a sua outra mão. "Isso não importa, porém, certo? Eu esqueci. Você tem Jane. Eu... por que... por que você está aqui?" Ela parecia tão confusa. Eu não podia culpá-la. Eu tinha mentido para ela também.

"Bella, eu não tenho Jane. Eu nunca tive. Ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas no mundo. O namorado dela a deixou e ela precisava de alguém para andar no tapete vermelho com ela para que ela não parecesse patética e sozinha." Eu suspirei. "Ela sabe tudo sobre você. Nós conversamos sobre você na limusine, mas ela estava bebendo e em seguida as perguntas a aborreceram, então ela disse algo estúpido".

Bella pareceu esperançosa, mas não como se ela estivesse pronta para acreditar em mim ainda. "E sobre a maneira que você a tocou?" Maldita seja aquela foto. Emmett tinha me dito para olhá-la e parecia condenatória, eu tinha que admitir.

"Ela tinha acabado de vê-lo com a sua nova e mais jovem garota. Eu estava apenas tentando apoiá-la, dizendo a ela que ela valia um bilhão dessas garotas e que ele lamentaria deixá-la ir. Jane é ótima, Bella, mas ela não é ótima para mim. Ela é como minha irmã".

"Ela é?" Um sorriso hesitante moveu seus lábios e eu assenti. "Mas você disse..."

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu acho que nós dois dissemos coisas que não queríamos dizer. Eu fiquei bravo que você escondeu algo tão grande de mim e eu queria machucá-la como você me machucou".

Ela virou e seu joelho direito estava tocando o meu esquerdo. Eu fiquei irritado por estar usando jeans e não poder sentir sua pele contra a minha. "Sinto muito por tê-lo machucado, Edward. Isso nunca foi minha intenção".

Eu sabia disso agora. "Eu sei. Mas se você não se importa que eu pergunte, o que você queria? Quero dizer, você disse que queria me conhecer. Era só isso?" Eu fiquei muito feliz ao perceber que não havia nenhuma foto minha em sua parede. Isso realmente teria me assustado completamente.

Ela colocou a mão na minha perna e eu imediatamente deslizei minha mão sobre a dela. Era simplesmente muito bom tocá-la. "Honestamente, eu nunca me permiti pensar além da vontade inicial de encontrar você no começo. Eu apenas ouvi que você jogava _PcA_; Alice anunciou que tentaria encontrá-lo e eu decidi tentar também. Eu tinha uma paixão por você, obviamente, mas eu nunca pensei que o encontraria. Quando você respondeu, você simplesmente pareceu tão bom e real e engraçado, e eu queria mais de você".

Isso era algo com o qual eu poderia relacionar-me muito bem. "Quanto mais?"

Ela riu nervosamente. "Eu não posso dizer que planejei nós tendo sexo por telefone e estarmos aqui agora e apenas... eu me deixei sonhar um pouco, Edward. Isso é o que as pessoas fazem sobre pessoas famosas, sabe? Nós imaginamos que se nós tivéssemos a chance de conhecê-los, eles gostariam de nós como nós gostamos deles".

Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente com isso e ela apertou meu joelho. Eu foquei em sua mão lá e tentei não imaginá-la indo para lugares melhores. Nada produtivo e não agora.

"Isso incomoda você. Eu entendi. Eu quero que você saiba que o que você me ouviu dizer para Alice era verdade. Na maior parte do tempo eu esqueci que você era você. Você era apenas o meu Edward e eu amava falar com você. Eu tive períodos onde eu lembraria quem você era e eu me perguntaria o que diabos você poderia ver em mim, mas na maior parte eu simplesmente me deixei ser eu mesma e você pareceu gostar de mim".

"Eu gostei." Seu rosto caiu. Merda, não no passado. "Eu gosto de você, Bella." Mais do que gosto, eu acho, mas nós precisávamos de tempo para lidar com tudo mais antes de eu tentar descobrir isso. Eu toquei sua bochecha novamente e aqueles seus lindos olhos me observaram com cautela.

"Eu tentarei explicar por que me incomodou tanto que você soubesse quem eu era o tempo todo." Era difícil falar sobre isso sem soar como um menininho rico e mimado, mas espero que ela entendesse. Ela sempre me entendeu antes.

"Ok." Ela concordou. Eu apertei sua mão novamente.

"Eu sou famoso desde que eu tinha 18 anos, Bella. Antes disso, eu era o garoto nerd sobre o qual eu te falei. Eu fui de ninguém para um alguém quase da noite para o dia, parecia. As garotas estavam por toda parte. Eu era inteligente o bastante para saber que elas não estavam necessariamente interessadas no cara que gostava de desenhos animados e ficção científica. Eu ignorei isso no início." Fiz uma careta para a lembrança. "Eu era jovem, eu era rico e as garotas me queriam. Eu tentei aproveitar isso".

Ela riu. "Eu imagino que você aproveitou".

Eu sorri para ela. "Isso ficou velho rápido, no entanto. Eu não podia convidar uma garota para assistir o filme mais recente de ação comigo. Elas queriam sair e ser vistas comigo. Elas não se preocupavam com as coisas que me interessavam, apenas com qual era o restaurante ou o clube mais quente, sabe?" Ela assentiu. "Não demorou muito para eu parar de namorar. Eu tive um par de relacionamentos que foram ok, mas ainda eram muito como um show. Irina..." Eu ri da expressão no rosto dela.

"Você é fofa".

"Desculpe, eu odeio que ela te machucou desse jeito".

Eu dei de ombros. "Honestamente, ela não machucou, em retrospecto. Pareceu assim no momento, mas meu orgulho estava mais ferido do que meu coração. Ela era melhor no jogo do que a maioria delas e fingiu estar interessada nas coisas que eu estava, ou, pelo menos, me ouvia falar sobre elas, mas era tudo mentira." Respirei funod e dei a ela a maior verdade que eu tinha. "Eu posso dizer a você que o que aconteceu com você e comigo na quinta-feira me machucou mais do que qualquer coisa que Irina já fez".

Bella ofegou e seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas novamente. "Por favor, baby, não chore. Eu não estou dizendo isso para machucá-la." Segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos gentilmente, esperando que ela me entendesse. "Eu estou dizendo isso apenas para que você saiba o quanto você significa para mim. Três semanas com você valeram muito mais do que seis meses com ela. Despedaçou-me pensar que eu estava errado sobre você".

"Você não estava, eu juro que você não estava. Eu amei tudo o que eu soube sobre você." Amou? Tempo passado, presente? A palavra por si só me aqueceu. "O fato de que você era uma espécie de idiota e admitiu isso, o seu amor por desenhos animados e filmes clássicos cult, o seu medo da sua mãe..." Eu fiz uma careta e ela riu. "Tudo isso e muito mais".

"Eu sei. É por isso que dói tanto perder isso." Ela fechou os olhos e eu acariciei suas bochechas com meus polegares. "É por isso que eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você e por que eu não briguei com o meu irmão quando ele me arrastou até aqui. Eu queria, não, eu quero que as coisas fiquem da forma que eram antes. Se elas puderem ficar".

Ela olhou para mim e mordeu seu lábio, o que eu tinha que admitir que foi uma das coisas mais sexy que eu já vi. Rezei para que a minha sempre presente ereção não fizesse uma aparição, mas eu sabia que não demoraria muito quando se tratava de Bella.

"Você acha que elas podem?"

Eu ri e toquei seu lábio com meu polegar direito. "Eu não tenho sido capaz de tirar minhas mãos de você desde que você entrou nesse quarto. Eu já tive que lutar contra o desejo de beijá-la cerca de uma dúzia de vezes. Eu acho que elas podem".

Ela sorriu então, um sorriso verdadeiro, como aqueles nas fotos que ela me enviou, e isso me tirou o fôlego. Mesmo com o rosto um pouco vermelho e manchado de chorar, ela era a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto. "Você quer me beijar?"

Eu bufei. "Claro que sim. Eu já pensei em beijá-la um bilhão de vezes antes de nos conhecermos, e agora eu estou aqui no mesmo cômodo com você. Você é linda, você está usando um vestido sexy, você cheira bem e sua pele é incrivelmente macia. Se eu não tivesse certeza de que eu não seria capaz de parar, eu já teria feito isso".

Ela lambeu seus lábios e eu senti meu pau começar a endurecer. Não demorou muito de nada com ela. "Por que você não beija?"

"Porque eu não vou parar".

"Então, não pare." Porra, ela me mataria.

"Eu tenho que terminar primeiro." Ela pareceu desapontada, mas assentiu. "Minha vida não é fácil, Bella. Haverá estreias e tapetes vermelhos e boatos em todos os lugares que eu vou. Eu sei que você teve motivos para reagir à coisa com Jane do jeito que você reagiu. Eu deveria ter dito a você que eu estaria com uma amiga, mas eu não achava que você soubesse quem eu era, então eu não disse. Várias pessoas têm me dito que eu sou um idiota por não ter, pelo menos, dito alguma coisa a você antes. Eu sinceramente não achei que isso seria um problema".

Ela olhou para o seu colo. "Eu deveria tê-lo escutado antes de pular em cima de você e assumir o pior." Inclinei seu queixo para cima e ela sorriu tristemente. "Eu daria tudo para voltar e não atacá-lo do jeito que eu fiz. É realmente muito difícil para mim acreditar que você poderia querer alguém como eu, quando você está cercado por pessoas como Jane e Irina".

O idiota do ex dela tinha feito um número em sua auto-estima e isso me irritou. "Bella, eu acho você incrível. Você vale mil Irinas e eu odeio que você pense que não".

Ela suspirou e tentou sorrir. "É difícil a minha mente não ir lá, Edward. Tyler ferrou comigo, muito. Eu tentei, no início, dizer a mim mesma que aquilo não era nada, mas as perguntas e respostas de Jane e a forma como você se agarrou a ela..."

"Ela estava bêbada e chateada, Bella. Eu estava tentando impedi-la de fazer algo estúpido, como tirar seu sapato e apunhalar Demetri com ele. Acredite em mim, essa era uma das opções que ela estava considerando".

Bella riu. "Aposto que sim. Eu pensei em algumas coisas muito inteligentes de fazer com Tyler durante alguns meses também. Doeu. Eu estava tentando dizer a mim mesma que eu não estava vendo o que eu pensei que estava vendo, e Rose estava me dizendo para me acalmar, em seguida, Alice nos ouviu conversar e tudo explodiu. Eu me deixei acreditar nas coisas que ela estava dizendo, sobre como eu não poderia manter um cara como Tyler interessado, então como eu poderia manter você, e eu apenas fiquei louca. Eu liguei para Colin e marquei o encontro sem parar para pensar." Eu olhei para a menção do nome dela e ela pegou minha mão nas suas.

"Eu cancelaria isso, mas então eu acordei de manhã e vi todos os sites e fotos e fiquei com raiva de novo. Então você enviou-me uma mensagem, sendo todo fofo e me pedindo um encontro logo depois que eu pensei que você estivesse em um encontro com ela, e eu me perdi novamente. Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo. Eu não deveria ter atendido meu telefone até que eu pudesse falar com você como uma pessoa civilizada, não como alguma louca possuída".

"Você me jogou em uma confusão." Eu admiti. "Eu não entendi por que você sairia com outra pessoa quando nós estávamos tentando descobrir essa coisa com a gente. Então você jogou em mim sobre Jane e tudo que eu podia pensar era tentar explicar isso para você, para que você me perdoasse. Quando você soltou a bomba sobre me procurar, foi quando meu temperamento emergiu".

"Eu sinto muito, Edward. Sinto muito por dizer a você daquela forma. Eu tinha que dizer a você, eu sabia disso, e eu planejei fazer isso antes de nos conhecermos. Eu não queria que você viesse aqui com essa pendência sobre as nossas cabeças. Eu pensei que tavez você fosse embora quando eu dissesse, mas eu esperava que não. Então, novamente, eu não planejei contar a você depois de tê-lo chamado de traidor e dizer que eu tinha meu próprio encontro".

Eu ri. "Isso certamente não ajudou, mas eu admito que nunca teria tomado isso bem. Eu teria precisado de tempo para pensar sobre isso e questionar o que era real e o que não era. Eu gostaria de pensar que não teria perdido a paciência se você me dissesse de outra maneira, mas eu poderia ter perdido. Significou tanto que você gostou da pessoa que eu era, não do ator".

Ela pareceu triste. "Eu gosto. Eu sei que você pode não acreditar, mas eu realmente gosto. Eu não sabia que eu tinha você até que nós conversamos pelo IMed, e eu já estava viciada em você antes disso. Suas palavras..." Ela parou e sorriu. "Você pode chegar a mim com apenas uma ou duas frases. Ninguém nunca fez isso antes. Você é tão engraçado e inteligente e espirituoso. Você disse uma vez que queria salvar todas as nossas mensagens do _Palavras_, bem, eu salvei. Eu tirei fotos delas".

Ela corou e ficou impressionante na sua pele cremosa. E ela não tinha mentido. Ela corou toda. Seu peito era uma bela cor de rosa que eu queria beijar e tocar e, fôda-me, eu precisava me concentrar.

"Você deveria me enviar essas fotos".

Ela riu. "Tudo bem. Se você quiser".

"Eu quero. Muito." Eu queria muito mais do que aquelas fotos. "Bella, eu acredito em você." Seus olhos arregalaram com a minha declaração. "Eu acredito que você realmente só queria me conhecer e que não estava atrás de mim por razões nefastas. Sinto muito por ter dito que você estava"

"Sinto muito por não ter dito a você mais cedo. Eu não queria perder você. Você significava muito mais para mim do que eu pensei que você significaria, e eu não queria que você fosse embora no instante em que você ouvisse".

"Significava, tempo passado?"

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Não, nada de tempo verbal no passado".

Eu acariciei sua bochecha novamente. "Minha vida é complicada, Bella. Se vamos tentar fazer isso, eu preciso que você confie em mim. Eu quis dizer isso quando disse que não a trairia. Eu não olhei ou pensei em outra garota desde que você entrou na minha vida. Nós não estávamos sequer juntos, tecnicamente, e eu ainda não teria considerado namorar ninguém mais".

"Nem eu." Ela sorriu. "De verdade, eu desmarcaria aquele encontro com Colin, até que você me disse que tinha mentido e sugeriu que Jane era mais do que uma amiga".

Se eu não tivesse dito a ela aquela mentira sobre Jane, ela nunca teria saído com o imbecil. "Eu odiei que você tenha saído com ele. Eu odiei que não cheguei aqui a tempo de impedi-la de ir".

Ela enlaçou seus dedos com os meus. "Eu estava infeliz e não parava de pensar em você o tempo todo. Ele me perguntou e eu admiti que não estava pronta para sair com ninguém. Eu contei a ele um pouco sobre você..." Agora foi a minha vez de fazer uma careta. Ela apertou minha mão. "E ele me disse que eu deveria ligar para você e limpar o ar. Ele não é um cara mau, Edward. Ele só não é você".

Suas palavras me aqueceram, da forma como sempre faziam, mesmo quando tinham sido apenas palavras em uma tela. "Nenhuma outra garota me pega como você, Bella. Você..." Deus, por que isso era tão difícil? "Você quer tentar de novo? Ver o que podemos ser, sem todos os segredos entre nós? Eu diria a você quem eu era naquele dia, você sabe." Eu ri. "Que par nós somos".

Ela riu comigo. "Sim, nós somos. Pelo menos, eu quero ser, isto é, parte de um par, com você. Caramba, eu sou uma louca".

Eu sorri. "Eu acredito que já ouvi isso antes em algum lugar".

Ela deu uma risadinha e isso foi lindo. "Sim, bem, você é um idiota*, então estamos quites".

"Eu não sou um pênis de baleia*****." Eu disse a ela, fazendo o meu melhor para não sorrir, e falhando miseravelmente.

_*Em inglês, "dork", que também pode significar pênis de do trocadilho no início da fic?_

"Beeeeem." Ela arrastou e eu fiz cócegas no seu lado. Ela gritou e riu. "Ok, ok, você não é um pênis de baleia".

"Obrigado." Eu respondi. "Você é uma louca, mas eu te amo assim".

Os olhos dela arregalaram e eu senti meu coração começar a martelar. Merda. Eu quis dizer o que eu disse? Eu meio que queria, mas foi tão precipitado, e nós tínhamos acabado de nos conhecer. Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Bom." Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio quando ela não tocou no assunto. Nós conversamos sobre muita coisa esta noite e tínhamos tempo para conversar sobre mais. Esperançosamente, todo o tempo do mundo.

"Edward?"

Olhei para ela nervosamente. Talvez ela não estivesse esquecendo o assunto. "Sim?"

"Estou realmente feliz por você estar aqui e que você me perdoou por ser uma vadia louca no outro dia." Abri minha boca para protestar. "Não, eu fui e não mereço uma segunda chance, mas eu vou aceitá-la se você está oferecendo." Eu assenti e lutei para engolir o caroço na minha garganta. Eu fiquei tão aliviado. Tinha saído tudo melhor do que eu tinha ousado imaginar. "Podemos parar de falar e você poderia me beijar agora?"

Eu pulei em surpresa. "O quê? Você quer que eu te beije?"

Ela lambeu seus lábios novamente. "Sim, eu quero muito".

Música para os meus ouvidos. Levantei-me e a puxei para os seus pés. "E o fato de que eu disse a você que se eu a beijasse, eu poderia não ser capaz de parar?"

Um sorriso sexy tomou mais do seu rosto e algo despertou em seus olhos. Lá estava a minha garota confiante e audaciosa, aquela que poderia me deixar duro com poucas palavras. "O que faz você pensar que eu quereria que você parasse?"

Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros e aproximei-me dela. "Eu não vim aqui para isso, você sabe? Eu vim porque eu queria limpar o ar. Nós não temos que..."

"Edward, cale a boca e me beije."

Então eu fiz. Deslizei meus braços pelas suas costas e a puxei contra mim, seu corpo macio e lindo pressionado contra o meu, finalmente. Sim, eu a tinha segurado quando ela entrou, mas não houve calor naquele momento. Agora, seus olhos estavam ardendo para mim e seus lábios perfeitos estavam ali, a poucos centímetros do meu rosto. Eu lentamente inclinei em direção a ela e seus braços envolveram ao redor do meu pescoço, seus dedos se movendo no meu cabelo e levemente arranhando contra o meu couro cabeludo. Eu gemi antes dos meus lábios sequer tocarem os dela.

Seus dedos apertaram contra a minha cabeça e eu tomei sua orientação tácita, tocando meus lábios nos dela levemente. Rocei seus lábios com os meus uma vez, duas, três vezes. Ela abriu os olhos, e o olhar lá me fez querer jogá-la na sua cama e tomá-la. Ainda não, porém. Isto era perfeito. Pressionei meus lábios nos dela com mais firmeza e ela suspirou. Peguei seu lábio inferior entre os meus e ela gemeu e abriu sua boca para a minha. Nossas línguas se tocaram suavemente, movendo-se uma contra a outra. Ela inclinou sua cabeça e deixou-me deslizar mais profundamente.

Eu tinha beijado muitas mulheres na minha vida, dentro e fora das telas, mas eu poderia dizer honestamente que nenhum beijo jamais me afetou da forma como este beijo com Bella afetou. Senti meus joelhos começarem a tremer com o esforço que levou para não tomar mais do que ela estava oferecendo. Nossas línguas dançaram juntas levemente e suas mãos eram como o céu no meu cabelo. Segurei na sua cintura, embora eu realmente quisesse obter duas mãos cheias com aquela incrível bunda dela.

Quebrei o beijo e lutei para recuperar o fôlego. Bella sorriu sonhadoramente para mim e eu tive que beijá-la novamente. Mais forte desta vez. Ela cedeu tão bem quanto conseguia e esfregou seu corpo sexy contra o meu. Eu gemi e a soltei. "Você realmente será a minha morte, não é?"

Ela riu. "Eu espero que não. Preciso de muito mais disso antes de você morrer".

Balancei minha cabeça e caí de costas na cama dela. "Eu deveria ligar para o meu irmão, deixá-lo saber que eu ainda estou vivo e para que ele venha me pegar".

"Você já está indo embora?" Lá estava aquela tristeza novamente.

"Não! Eu só não queria assumir que você queria que eu..."

"Fique." Ela disse, colocando suas mãos nos meus ombros. Eu agarrei sua cintura firmemente. "Por favor, fique comigo".

Como se eu dissesse não a isso? "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum".

"Então, você é todo meu pela noite?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso sexy.

Por mais do que isso, se ela me quisesse. "Sim, eu sou todo seu".

"Eu gosto do som disso." Ela respondeu.

Assim como eu. "O que você fará comigo?"

Ela riu. "Eu posso pensar em algumas coisas."

Assim como eu. Eu não podia esperar para ver o que ela tinha em mente.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:**

_Adoro as quintas, além do fato de serem próximas às sextas, elas vem recheadas de "palavras"._

_Os próximos capítulos são ainda melhores. *cof cof*_


	21. Chapter 21

**Nota:**

**Este cap. e o cap. 30 de ****_Palavras com Amigos _****são praticamente iguais, pois os diálogos são os mesmos. Porém, neste aqui vc's lerão alguns dos pensamentos de Edward durante a conversa, enquanto em ****_PcA_**** vc's lerão alguns dos pensamentos de Bella. Vale a pena ler os dois, mesmo que tenha coisas repetidas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Ela inclinou a cabeça, seus olhos brilhando. Eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo naquele cérebro fascinante dela. "O quê?"

"Você se lembra do que me pediu para fazer?"

Eu pedi para ela fazer um monte de coisas, a maioria delas exigiria muito menos roupa do que tínhamos no momento. "Uh, talvez você possa esclarecer qual coisa?"

Bella riu novamente. "Tudo bem, você lembra do que você perguntou na quinta-feira de manhã, antes de eu decidir liberar a minha fera interior em você?"

Quinta-feira de manhã? Oh! "Você quer dizer aquele encontro para ver um filme?"

Ela assentiu, sorrindo brilhantemente. "Para a noite de sábado. E é sábado à noite".

Respondi ao seu sorriso com um dos meus. "Sim, é. Então você quer assistir um filme comigo?" Não era bem o que eu tinha em mente, mas eu não estava decepcionado com isso também. Nós precisávamos passar algum tempo juntos, apenas sendo nós mesmos. Eu a queria, inferno, eu queimava por ela, mas eu poderia esperar. Nós acabamos de ter uma discussão muito pesada, afinal, e um inferno de um beijo, na verdade, beijos. E talvez houvesse mais durante o filme.

"Sim." Ela mordeu seu lábio novamente e eu esperei. "Não é que eu não queira você, é só que..."

Coloquei meus braços em torno dela. "Eu sei, Bella. Acredite em mim, eu sei. Nós temos tempo, esperançosamente, toneladas dele. Eu amaria assistir um filme com você, desde que eu possa abraçá-la e, talvez, roubar alguns beijos".

Seu rosto se iluminou como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer a ela que ela ganhou na loteria. "Não é sobre isso o que é um encontro para assistir filme? Sentar perto, dar uns amassos e tentar avançar nos toques?"

Eu ri. "Isso é o que eu tenho ouvido. Eu realmente nunca experimentei isso assim. De geek para famoso, lembra?"

"Bem, você está na faculdade agora, é hora de agir como um garoto da faculdade." Ela me abraçou e então soltou. "Eu vou me trocar e vestir algo mais confortável." Ela franziu o cenho para o seu vestido. "Isto não é realmente o meu estilo habitual".

Fosse o que fosse, ela estava ótima. "Eu acho que você está deslumbrante, mas eu quero que você fique confortável." Ela caminhou até a cômoda e tirou uma camiseta cinza, que só poderia ser a camiseta que ela usou na foto. Infelizmente, ela também tirou uma calça de pijama, então eu não conseguiria que ela revivesse aquela foto, ainda. Tudo a seu tempo, no entanto.

"Pijama." Ela murmurou, seu rosto colorindo novamente.

"Sexy." Eu disse a ela, e ela corou mais forte.

"Sim, bem, hum, você tem alguma roupa para trocar?"

Eu tinha, mas não comigo. "Elas estão com Emmett. Eu ficarei bem".

Ela franziu o cenho e então sorriu. "Já sei! Rose ainda tem algumas coisas de Royce. Acho que serviriam em você".

Eu não sabia quem era Royce, mas, o que seja. "Estou vestindo uma camiseta por baixo disso, então talvez apenas uma calça, ou shorts?" Bella assentiu e correu do quarto. Peguei meu telefone e enviei uma mensagem para Emmett.

**Ficarei aqui esta noite. Ligarei para você de manhã.**

Bella voltou e jogou um shorts para mim. "Serve isso?"

"Claro".

"Ok, eu só vou..." Ela apontou para o banheiro e eu sorri.

"Eu ficarei bem." Ela riu e correu para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás dela. Tentei não pensar sobre ela tirando aquele vestido sexy. Eu falhei miseravelmente, mas, pelo menos, eu tentei. Tirei minha calça jeans e vesti o shorts, que serviu bem. Desabotoei minha camisa e a coloquei e o meu jeans em sua cadeira de computador. Meu telefone tocou com uma mensagem de texto.

_Há! Eu disse a você que tudo daria certo. Você me deve uma grande. Você pode começar assumindo o meu lugar naquele baile de caridade com a mamãe._

Eu ri baixinho. **Nós dois sabemos que nossa mãe não aceitará um substituto. Eu devo mesmo a você, no entanto. Descobrirei uma maneira de compensar isso para você.**

Olhei ao redor do quarto, tentando descobrir o que fazer comigo mesmo. Nós assistiríamos um filme na sala de estar? Aqui? Eu deveria deitar na cama? Isso era tudo tão confuso. Eu geralmente era mais seguro de mim mesmo. Sentei-me na beirada da cama e o telefone tocou novamente.

_Você pode compensar isso para mim, dizendo-me se a Garota Espinhosa está em casa. Você a viu? Ela é tão quente!_

Oh, Senhor. Revirei meus olhos. Eu realmente não tinha notado muito sobre Rose além de que ela era loira, mas ele claramente tinha visto o suficiente. **Eu não acho que ela esteja em casa, mas eu fiquei no quarto de Bella. Não ouvi ninguém entrar.**

E eu não estava muito triste com isso, honestamente. Pelo que Bella disse sobre Rose, eu poderia precisar de Emmett para proteção. Espero que eu não a visse até de manhã.

_Seu cachorro, você já está no quarto? Você é melhor do que eu pensava! Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de você agora._

É claro que meu irmão pensaria isso. **Nós acabamos de conversar, Emmett. Ela está trocando de roupa e nós vamos assistir um filme.**

A porta se abriu e Bella saiu e, porra, ela estava usando aquela camiseta da UW. Sua calça roxa de pijama era fofa nela. Era surpreendente que eu a achasse tão atraente como quando ela estava toda vestida. Seu cabelo estava puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo, deixando seu lindo pescoço exposto. Eu queria beijá-lo, muito.

Meu telefone tocou novamente. _Eu revogo o meu orgulho. Você não é meu irmão._

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha. "Por que você está sorrindo desse jeito?"

"Porque você é linda e meu irmão é um idiota".

Ela riu e sentou ao meu lado. "Assim?"

Corri meus dedos pelo seu braço esquerdo e ela tremeu. "Eu acho que você está esquecendo que eu vi você nesta camiseta e nada mais. Pode ser meu artigo favorito dentre as roupas que você possui".

Ela sorriu e aqueles olhos dela ficaram enevoados. "Oh, eu acho que posso encontrar algo que você goste mais." Sua voz estava cheia de promessas sexy e eu senti meu pau começar a se mexer.

"Um, Bella, eu estou tentando muito forte ser um cavalheiro aqui".

Ela riu. "Sinto muito." Pela forma como seus olhos estavam brilhando, eu meio que duvidava disso, mas eu realmente não me importava. Eu estava simplesmente feliz por conseguir ver a minha garota, finalmente. Ela era exatamente como eu imaginava que ela fosse pessoalmente, agora que estávamos passando da coisa de conversa. "O que seu irmão tem a dizer?"

Eu sorri. "Ele fez algumas suposições sobre eu ficar aqui e permanecer em seu quarto o tempo todo. Ele quer saber onde Rose está".

"Rose?" Ela perguntou. "Ela saiu com Ang e Jess, mas eu não sei para onde elas foram".

"Isso é provavelmente uma coisa boa. Acho que ele a procuraria se soubesse onde ela está".

Bella riu. "Sério? Ela gostará disso".

"É mesmo?"

Bella me olhou. "Você não pode dizer a ele." Eu assenti. "Rose tem uma queda por ele há um longo tempo. Ela adora _bad boys._" Eu bufei. Era difícil pensar em Emmett como um bad boy, mesmo que ele entrasse em problemas de vez em quando. "Quando eu descobri que tinha encontrado você com certeza, bem, ela me disse para pedir a você para juntá-la com Emmett".

Eu brinquei com o seu rabo de cavalo. "Eu não acho que eu precise fazer isso. Ele viu a foto dela e ficou hipnotizado, ou algo assim. Além disso, ele gostou do jeito que ela gritou com ele. Bem, ela pensou que estava gritando comigo".

Bella sorriu. "Eu disse a você que ela era assustadora".

Eu puxei seu cabelo. "Eu estou contando com você para me proteger".

Ela inclinou sua cabeça e sorriu maliciosamente. "Eu poderia".

"Você poderia?"

"Sim, bem, vamos ver como você se sai no nosso encontro".

Eu sorri. "O que eu tenho que fazer para ganhar sua proteção?"

Ela riu e levantou. "Se eu te disser, perde a graça. Você terá que descobrir sozinho. Agora, qual filme você quer assistir?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Nada meu." Ela riu. "Eu sugeriria _Jovens Loucos e Rebeldes,_ mas..."

Bella se iluminou. "Eu tenho esse." Ela correu para a sala e voltou um minuto depois com o DVD na mão.

Eu sorri para ela. "Isso é o que eu amo sobre essas garotas da faculdade. Eu envelheço, elas permanecem com a mesma idade." Dei a ela a minha melhor imitação de Wooderson***** e ela riu forte.

_*__Wooderson__: personagem de Matthew McConaughey no filme._

"Leve alteração do original, heim?"

"Bem, você é uma garota da faculdade." Eu disse a ela.

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "E Wooderson provavelmente era mais velho do que você é agora para dar em cima daquelas garotas do ensino médio. Tão errado".

Eu ri enquanto ela colocava o filme no aparelho e ligava a TV. "Sim, mas ele tinha as melhores frases".

Ela se virou e sorriu, "Say, homem, você tem um baseado?"

Ela era além de fantástica. "Não, não comigo, cara".

"Seria muito mais legal se você tivesse." Sua imitação de Wooderson não era tão boa, é claro, mas foi tão incrível vindo dela que eu ri pra caramba.

"Você pode ser exatamente a minha mulher perfeita".

Ela sorriu e veio para a cama, colocando seus travesseiros contra a cabeceira da cama. "Eu sou." Eu sorri quando ela deu um tapinha na cama. "Vamos sentar aqui. Vou apagar as luzes".

Eu me ajeitei contra o travesseiro e Bella fechou a porta e apagou a luz. Ela voltou e sentou à minha esquerda. Eu imediatamente envolvi meu braço em torno dela e ela riu. "Um ponto para você".

Oh, pontos por fazer movimentos nela. Isso funcionava para mim. "Eu deveria ter bocejado e me espreguiçado?"

Ela riu. "Não, isso teria tirado alguns pontos seus. Eu deixaria Rose te dar um soco, com certeza".

Eu cutuquei seu lado enquanto a abertura de "Sweet Emotion", do Aerosmith, começava e o filme também. "Você não vai deixá-la me dar um soco".

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Bem, se ela der, eu prometo beijar para sarar".

"Em qualquer lugar que ela der o soco? Porque o meu irmão disse que ela ameaçou..." Eu parei quando ela me deu uma cotovelada e ri.

"Em qualquer lugar, embora talvez não imediatamente".

Eu ri. "Eu duvido que eu quereria que você beijasse certos lugares imediatamente depois de eu ter sido atingido".

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Imagino que não." Ela se virou para olhar para mim. "Ela não vai machucá-lo. Você está aqui e eu estou feliz. Isso é tudo o que ela realmente quer".

"Bom. Isso é tudo o que eu quero também." Ela se aconchegou em mim e eu apertei meu braço em torno dela.

"Você já usou um bong***** na aula de laboratório?" Ela perguntou enquanto Slater julgava sua falta de fluxo de ar no seu bong de Madeira.

_*__Bong__: __**t**__ambém conhecido como 'purificador', é um aparelho utilizado para fumar qualquer tipo de erva, normalmente maconha, tabaco e derivados. Seu design faz com que a fumaça entre em contato com a água e se concentre antes de ser inalada, assim como em um Narguilé._

Eu ri. "Não. Eu nunca tive aulas de laboratório. E eu nunca usei drogas também".

Ela sorriu. "Nem eu. Alice ficou chapada há alguns anos e ficou além de irritante. Não, obrigada".

"Emmett se interessou, mas minha mãe baixou o martelo nele. Ela até tolera as brigas de bar e multas por excesso de velocidade, mas nada de drogas para os seus filhos".

Bella sorriu. "Ela realmente assusta você".

"Inferno, sim. Ela também foi a favor de eu vir falar com você, a propósito".

"Eu acho que gosto dela." Ela respondeu.

"Eu sei que ela vai gostar de você".

Bella corou, mas não respondeu.. Ela era tão fodidamente fofa. Na tela, Ben Affleck apareceu, pronto para dar umas remadas em algumas bundas de calouros. "É estranho para você?"

"O quê?"

"Você conhece alguns desses caras, não é? Não é estranho vê-los atuar?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Claro, eu conheço Ben, Matt, Parker, Adam e alguns outros. Mas não, é um filme e eu o assisto como tal. Além disso, este saiu antes de eu chegar em Hollywood, então eu o amava antes mesmo de chegar lá. É estranho me assistir, porém. Eu não faço isso muitas vezes".

A música "School´s Out for Summer" começou e isso me lembrou que eu estive curioso sobre o que ela faria no verão.

"Você sabe o que fará neste verão? Você tem aulas, ou algo assim?" Você tem um passaporte e gostaria de me visitar na Europa? Eu não podia evitar, ela era tão boa pressionada contra mim.

"Bem, eu provavelmente iria para casa, trabalhar na delegacia do meu pai pelo verão".

"Mmmm." Eu não disse nada. Era cedo demais. Nós veríamos como seria o resto do nosso tempo juntos. Ela olhou para mim, mas eu não ofereci uma explicação para a minha pergunta.

"Ei, Edward? Quanto tempo você ficará?"

Passei meu dedo pela lateral do seu pescoço. "Nós temos que voltar na segunda-feira de manhã. Eu tenho uma reunião com o meu agente na terça-feira".

Ela sorriu. "Então nós temos todo o dia amanhã?"

"Todo o dia e toda a noite, se você quiser".

"Eu quero. Muito".

Eu sorri. "Eu também." Eu pensei sobre as Férias de Primavera. "Você sabe, Emmett não cancelou a reserva da cabana".

Ela olhou para mim. "Ele não cancelou?"

"Não. Ele tinha fé que resolveríamos as coisas".

"Hmmm, bem, nós resolvemos".

Nós resolvemos. Não foi estranho, nem nada. "Então, você ainda quer ir?"

Bella sentou e virou para mim. "Sim. Quero dizer, se você quiser. Eu sei que viajar até aqui foi inesperado, então se você tiver coisas que precisa para..."

Eu a silenciei com outro beijo. Ela montou em mim e eu senti seu calor e fiquei duro como uma rocha imediatamente. Ela gemeu e se esfregou contra mim. Minhas mãos encontraram sua cintura e eu a ajudei a se mover contra mim, não que ela precisasse. Porra, eu gozaria no shorts desse cara se ela continuasse assim. Eu me afastei e ela fez beicinho lindamente.

"Eu pensei que eu deveria ser um cavalheiro?"

Ela suspirou e começou a voltar para o seu lugar. Eu a parei e abri minhas pernas. "Venha aqui." Ela sorriu e arrastou-se entre elas, inclinando-se contra o meu peito. Beijei sua orelha e ela tremeu. "Nós temos a noite toda, o dia todo amanhã e a noite toda de amanhã e toda a Férias de Primavera. Eu quero ir, Bella."

"Você quer?"

Eu ri. "Claro que sim." Na tela, Mitch estava começando a bater com aquele remo. Eu observei o rosto de Bella e a vi corar. "No que você está pensando?"

"Uh, nada?" Ela guinchou e eu a apertei a mim.

"Isso te excita um pouco?" Eu mordisquei sua orelha e ela riu.

"Talvez um pouco. Mas não assim. Isso doeria".

Deslizei minhas mãos pelos seus lados e ao longo da sua bunda perfeita. "Eu prometo que nunca a machucaria. Eu disse a Ben que ele teve inteiramente muita diversão naquela cena e ficou claro que seu personagem tinha problemas de raiva provocados pela sua óbvia homossexualidade".

Bella riu impotente e foi tão malditamente fofo, embora seu movimento contra a minha virilha não fosse motivo de riso. "O que ele disse disso?"

Eu bufei. "Ele admitiu que provavelmente era verdade." Afastei seu rabo de cavalo do caminho e beijei o lado direito do seu pescoço. Bella gemeu baixinho. "Como está a minha pontuação na escala dos encontros?"

"Muito boa." Bella sorriu. "Wooderson!" E lá estava a frase "isso seria muito mais legal se você fizesse".

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem." Ela riu e eu o citei, palavra por palavra, cada vez que ele abriu sua boca.

"Você já viu este filme totalmente demais." Ela me disse.

"Sim, mas isso é uma coisa boa." Eu respondi.

Ela inclinou sua cabeça e olhou para mim. "Por quê?"

Tracei um dedo sobre o seu queixo. "Porque então eu não perco nada quando eu faço isso." Eu a beijei. Foi estranho, com o ângulo, então eu a virei ao redor, então ela estava deitada de lado no meu colo. Seus braços foram ao redor do meu pescoço e eu abri minha boca. Ela abriu a sua para mim imediatamente e nossas línguas se encontraram com mais urgência dessa vez.

Movi minhas mãos contra os seus lados, levemente arrastando meus dedos sobre ela, traçando os lados dos seus seios gentilmente. Ela gemeu e montou em mim novamente. Eu não pararia dessa vez. Foda-se isso. Movi meus polegares sobre os seus mamilos e eles imediatamente ficaram eretos sob o meu toque. Ela absolutamente não estava usando sutiã.

"Porra, Bella." Eu murmurei. Suas mãos estavam no meu cabelo e ela estava puxando forte enquanto eu beijava meu caminho pelo seu pescoço. Rolei seus mamilos entre meus dedos, e os barulhos que ela estava fazendo estavam me deixando selvagem.

"Mmm, eu acredito que você prometeu fazer isso." Sua voz estava rouca e sexy como o inferno. Eu empurrei contra ela e ela ofegou.

"Edward!"

Mordisquei seu pescoço e movi minhas mãos até a bainha da sua camiseta. Eu não tinha certeza se ela estava pronta para eu tirá-la, então eu levantei um pouco, o suficiente para traçar a pele macia em seu estômago. Suas mãos estavam na minha camiseta e ela não hesitou. Eu a senti puxando, então eu me afastei para que ela pudesse tirá-la de mim. Seus olhos foram diretamente para o meu peito e ela lambeu seus lábios quando me viu.

"Meu Deus, você é ainda mais sexy em pessoa".

Eu tive que rir disso. "Estou feliz que você pense assim." Suas mãos estavam em meu torso agora, correndo meus peitorais e pelo meu abdômen. Fiquei feliz por Alec ter chutado a minha bunda para entrar em forma em um par de dias. Bella parecia muito agradecida.

"A propósito, você também é." Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para puxar sua própria camiseta. Graças a Deus. Ser um cavalheiro não era tão divertido. Eu tive um vislumbre de belos seios e lambi meus lábios, morrendo de vontade de prová-los.

Houve um estrondo do lado de fora e Bella pulou e soltou sua camiseta, exatamente quando a sua porta se abriu. "Então, você caiu no sono durante os aperitivos, ou você conseguiu chegar ao prato principal?" A loira alta na porta parou e deu uma dupla olhada. "Puta merda fodida, você o trouxe para casa?" Então ela olhou mais de perto. "Que porra é essa? Bella? Esse aí é Edward?"

"Hum, sim." Ela respondeu. Ela saiu do meu colo e virou para encarar sua amiga. "Rose, este é Edward. Edward, esta é Rose".

Eu não tinha ideia do que fazer, então levantei minha mão em um aceno e tentei não pensar sobre o fato de que eu tinha acabado de ter a dita mão no peito perfeito de Bella.

Os olhos de Rose estreitaram e ela deu um passo para dentro do quarto. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Corri a mão que eu acabei de acenar através do meu cabelo muito despenteado. "Hum, meu irmão e eu viemos até aqui para que eu pudesse conversar com Bella".

"Sim, parece que vocês estão conversando".

"Rose, nós conversamos. Eu pedi desculpas, ele pediu desculpas, está tudo bem".

Rose atirou seus olhos para Bella. "O que aconteceu com o seu encontro?" Eu estremeci um pouco com as palavras. Embora nada tenha acontecido, eu odiava que ela tivesse saído com ele.

Bella colocou uma mão no meu joelho. "Eu fui, foi estranho, e ele viu através de mim e me trouxe para casa." Ela virou para mim e sorriu. "Alice estava aqui quando eu cheguei e ela me fez um monte de perguntas sobre Edward. Aconteceu que ele estava sentado no meu quarto ouvindo tudo. Eu entrei e nós conversamos e, bem, nós estamos obviamente indo bem".

"Obviamente." Ela respondeu secamente. "Alice foi agradável?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Sim, eu acho. Ela estava um pouco hostil, mas nós duas pedimos desculpas".

"Isso é bom. Deus, isso é estranho. Eu vim para casa mais cedo com a expectativa de encontrá-la aborrecida, ou chorando, não de amasso com um Edward Cullen sem camisa." Ugh, isso me lembrou, e eu estendi a mão para a minha camiseta e a coloquei de volta.

Rose riu. "Não se cubra por minha causa!"

Bella apertou meu joelho. "Não foi como eu pensei que a minha noite acabaria também, mas estou muito feliz com isso".

Rose sorriu para ela antes de virar seu olhar para mim. Eu estava agradecido que Bella estivesse entre nós. Ela era assustadora. "Você se desculpou por fazê-la chorar e chamá-la de perseguidora?"

Deus, eu odiava saber que isso aconteceu. "Sim".

"Rose, pare com isso. Eu fui meio perseguidora. Não do tipo assustadora contra a qual você precisa obter uma ordem de restrição..." Bella parou e olhou para mim. "Você conseguiu uma ordem de restrição?"

Eu ri e a puxei contra mim. "Não. Eu não tive muita oportunidade de fazer qualquer coisa antes que Emmett me colocasse na estrada".

"Aquele idiota." Rose silvou. "Onde ele está? Por que ele não podia me informar que vocês estavam vindo? Eu poderia ter impedido Bella de sair com Colin, em vez de monitorar o telefone e e-mail como uma maldita maluca por dois dias".

Como se eu soubesse? "Emmett faz o que Emmett quer fazer. Eu não tive qualquer aviso também. Em um minuto estávamos fazendo um _test drive_ no seu novo Venom, e no outro..."

Rose gritou. "Você disse Venom, como em Hennessy Venom?" Eu assenti e ela parecia um pouco fraca. "Seu irmão está aqui dirigindo isso?"

"Hum, sim".

"Fôda-me. Como eu deveria resistir a um homem quente e um carro quente?" Eu não achava que ela estivesse me pedindo uma resposta, então eu sabiamente mantive a minha boca fechada. "Onde ele está agora?"

"Uh, ele provavelmente está em um hotel. Eu disse a ele que ficaria hospedado aqui..."

"Oh, você disse, não é?" Ela estava de volta a me disparar olhares sujos, em vez de desmaiar sobre o meu irmão e seu carro. Isso não era bom.

"Sim. Ele ficará comigo." Bella deu um tapinha na minha perna. "Nós estamos bem, Rose. Sério".

O olhar suavizou e ela sorriu. "Isso é tudo que eu quero para você, Bella".

"Eu sei".

"Por quanto tempo você ficará aqui?" Ela me perguntou, seu tom infinitamente menos hostil.

"Até segunda-feira de manhã".

"E quando o seu irmão voltará?" Ela perguntou.

Eu ri. "Ele provavelmente aparecerá na parte da manhã. Ele tem as minhas roupas e outras coisas. Além disso, ele quer conhecer Bella. E você".

Rose sorriu. "Eu aposto que ele quer. Ok, eu estarei pronta." Ela se virou para ir embora. "Como você estava." Eu ri. Nem pensar. Meu pau tinha ido se esconder no primeiro olhar. Lembrei-me vividamente de qual parte vital do corpo ela tinha ameaçado.

"Bella, você percebe que saiu com um cara e acabou na cama com outro completamente diferente?"

O rosto de Bella ficou vermelho novamente. "Sim".

"Estou malditamente orgulhosa de você." Ela disse a ela como uma despedida. Ela fechou a porta e eu cedi contra o travesseiro em alívio.

"Desculpe." Bella se virou para me encarar e eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Não se desculpe. Eu não tenho nenhum arranhão, pelo menos".

"Ela é protetora." Foi a explicação de Bella.

"Eu sei. Emmett vai amá-la, acredite em mim. Pergunto-me o que ela tem preparado para ele".

"Só Deus sabe." Bella mordeu seu lábio. "Desculpe por termos sido interrompidos".

Eu cobri seu queixo. "Está tudo bem. Nós dissemos que teríamos um encontro para assistir um filme e nós meio que fomos muito além disso, de qualquer maneira, não é? Eu consegui mais do que um toque".

Ela riu. "Sim, você conseguiu".

E isso tinha sido pura perfeição. "Você gostou".

Ela assentiu. "Muito".

"Talvez eu possa tocar um pouco mais então".

Bella sorriu. "Talvez." O filme estava quase acabando e eu a puxei de volta contra o meu peito.

"Não há pressa, porém, honestamente. Eu quero você, sim, mas eu posso esperar." O que era um pouco mais de tempo quando eu a tinha em meus braços?

"É estranho, sabe? Estamos juntos aqui por menos de duas horas, mas nós nos conhecemos tão bem e eu quero tanto você e..."

"Eu entendo." Eu disse a ela. "Vamos apenas ter calma hoje e ver o que acontece amanhã. Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que ficaria muito contente apenas em abraçá-la e beijá-la um pouco. Isso é muito mais do que eu esperava quando cheguei aqui".

Ela sorriu suavemente. "Você é definitivamente uma melhoria na minha noite".

Eu ri. "Isso é uma coisa boa." Ela me beijou, um beijo doce e casto. Eu lutei contra a necessidade de aprofundá-lo. Nós tínhamos tempo.

Bella se afastou e sorriu. "Uma coisa muito boa".

Na tela, Clint estava puxando uma briga com Tony e Bella riu. "Esta é realmente a melhor frase".

Nós dissemos juntos. "Eu só vim aqui para fazer duas coisas, cara. Chutar alguns traseiros e beber alguma cerveja. Parece que estamos quase sem cerveja." Bella riu muito quando terminamos.

"Clint me lembra de Rose." Eu meio que sussurrei para ela. Ela riu mais forte.

"Ela poderia interpretar totalmente esse papel." Ela concordou comigo. Eu movi seu rabo de cavalo para o lado esquerdo e beijei sua bochecha.

"Eu sabia que assistir a esse filme com você seria divertido".

Ela riu de novo. "E isso é muito melhor do que por telefone".

"Inferno, sim." Eu concordei, apertando meus braços em torno dela. Ela enlaçou seus dedos com os meus. Era tão malditamente bom tê-la em meus braços.

"Obrigada por ter vindo para mim, Edward." Ela disse suavemente e eu me inclinei para mais perto para ouvi-la. "Você poderia ter simplesmente se afastado sem um segundo pensamento de mim. Eu meio que merecia isso depois de tê-lo enganado e gritado com você por nada".

Eu balancei minha cabeça e beijei seu templo. "Não. Eu não poderia ter me afastado. Eu poderia ter tentado, mas eu teria falhado, mesmo sem o meu irmão me empurrando. Eu, você... você me pegou, Bella. Você simplesmente me capturou e a curiosidade, a necessidade de saber se o que tínhamos era real, teria me trazido até aqui, eventualmente. Eu simplesmente tenho sorte pelo meu irmão ser mais impaciente do que eu".

"Lembre-me de dar a Emmett um grande abraço quando eu encontrá-lo amanhã".

Eu ri. "Não se preocupe, ele dará um abraço, você oferecendo ou não." Ele já me tem casado com você, afinal. Não posso dizer que me importo nem um pouco agora.

"Pergunto-me o que Rose fará com ele." Ela meditou.

"Eu prefiro não me preocupar com os dois, se estiver tudo bem com você".

"Ok." Ela concordou, relaxando contra mim.

"Então, Bella, este foi um bom primeiro encontro?"

Ela virou e sorriu para mim. "Fenomenal, uma vez que eu cheguei em casa".

Eu fiz uma carranca. "Você sabe, eu totalmente deveria desconsiderar, já que você saiu com outro cara primeiro".

Bella riu. "Tudo bem, se é assim que você se sente." Ela se virou para assistir ao filme e eu puxei meus dedos dos dela e fiz cócegas nos seus lados. "Eu desisto!" Ela gritou. Eu parei de fazer cócegas nela e ela riu. "Eu sinto muito." Ela se virou e olhou para mim. "Eu queria poder voltar atrás. Eu estava tentando ser mais como Rose e menos como eu. Isso realmente não funcionou para mim".

"Basta ser você, Bella. Essa é a garota que eu quero".

Ela sorriu. "Isso eu posso fazer".

"Bom." Eu toquei seus lábios. "Minha garota." Ela sorriu tão brilhantemente que era quase ofuscante.

"Sua".

"Malditamente certa." Eu a beijei novamente. Eu tinha a minha garota em meus braços, onde ela pertencia. Tudo parecia certo de novo, pela primeira vez desde quinta-feira. Talvez ela tenha me procurado, mas eu estava malditamente agradecido que ela tenha me encontrado.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:  
**_

_Nem demorei. Adoro o POV dele... tem algo de sexy em ler os pensamentos de um homem. Hahahaha  
_

_Beijos meninas e até amanHã em Minha Linda Tempestade._


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Foi facilmente a melhor noite da minha vida e nós nem sequer fizemos nada além de dar uns amassos e aquele pequeno vislumbre dos seios de Bella que eu tinha recebido antes de Rose entrar e nos interromper. Eu não poderia ficar triste, no entanto. Eu queria Bella, não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre isso, mas eu queria conhecê-la também. Depois que o filme acabou, nós nos deitamos na cama conversando, nos tocando e nos beijando por horas.

Eu sabia como ela era quando ela ria. Eu sabia que ela tinha passado por uma fase de não comer nada além de cachorros-quentes quando ela tinha cinco anos de idade. Eu sabia qual era o seu cheiro, gosto e sensação. Se eu achava que tinha me apaixonado por ela antes, bem, isso não era nada comparado ao que eu sentia por ela agora. Eu nunca parei de tocá-la. Quando tínhamos adormecido, ela tinha a cabeça no meu peito, e quando eu acordei, estávamos de conchinha em sua cama muito pequena. Não que eu estivesse prestes a amaldiçoar isso agora. Eu amava tê-la perto.

Ela começou a se mexer nos meus braços e eu pressionei meus lábios na sua nuca. Eu estava viciado em beijá-la lá. Sua pele era tão macia. Ela fez um som de gemido sexy e pressionou sua bunda de volta contra mim, o que me fez gemer. Claro que eu tinha uma ereção matinal, eu tinha uma mulher sexy em meus braços. A risadinha alertou-me para o fato de que ela estava ciente do que tinha feito.

"Você é má." Eu disse a ela, mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha.

Seus ombros tremeram com a risada. "Você é aquele me provocando com o Eddie Júnior aí atrás".

Eu ri e esfreguei meu nariz em seu pescoço. "Oh, eu ficaria feliz em parar de provocá-la e deixá-la tê-lo, se você assim o desejar".

Ela ofegou baixinho. "Isso é duro, não é?"

"Eu direi que sim." Eu murmurei, o que a fez rir de novo.

"Não isso, seu pervertido." Ela se virou para mim e eu corri meu polegar ao longo da sua mandíbula.

Eu sorri inocentemente. "O que é que você quis dizer, então?"

Ela revirou seus belos olhos. "Quero dizer, saber o que fazer. Eu sinto que estamos neste estado de entre as coisas".

Corri meu polegar pela sua bochecha e ela fechou os olhos. "Bella, vamos apenas fazer o que parece certo." Meu estômago roncou. Bela hora.

Seus olhos se abriram e ela sorriu. "Eu acho que agora eu deveria alimentá-lo então".

Amaldiçoei meu sistema digestivo. "Bem, eu não comi desde a hora do almoço de ontem, mas..."

Os olhos de Bella arregalaram e ela sentou-se. "Merda. Por que nós não comemos ontem à noite?"

Eu sorri. "Um de nós comeu, em seu outro encontro." Era incrível que eu poderia meio que fazer piada sobre isso agora, mesmo que eu ainda sentisse ciúmes como o inferno. Era comigo que ela estava na cama esta manhã, não com o idiota compreensivo do Colin. O quê? Ele ainda era um idiota porque conseguiu sair com ela antes de mim. Eu poderia odiá-lo por isso. Era totalmente permitido.

Bella tocou o dedo indicador no meu nariz. "Para sua informação, eu só tive alguns aperitivos. Além disso, para o registro, você é bonito como o inferno quando está com ciúmes".

Eu a puxei para baixo em cima de mim. "Você gosta disso, não é?"

Ela mordeu seu lábio, mas seus olhos brilhavam para mim. "Mais ou menos, um pouco, talvez".

Ela era tão fodidamente sexy. "Bem, então, sim, eu estou com ciúmes que ele conseguiu levá-la para sair antes que eu chegasse aqui. Ele tocou em você?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas, em seguida, seus olhos mudaram. "O quê?" Eu sabia que ele não a tinha beijado, mas o quê?

"Ele tocou a parte inferior das minhas costas quando estávamos entrando no prédio." Eu olhei e ela deu-me um beijo estalado antes de se afastar. "Hálito matinal, eca".

Eu nos rolei e a prendi na cama. "Vou respirar em cima de você se você não me contar tudo".

Ela riu e se mexeu contra mim, mas não podia ceder. "Eu te disse! Ele tocou a parte inferior das minhas costas e eu pulei cerca de um quilômetro para ficar longe dele. Estou surpresa que ele ainda continuou o encontro nesse ponto." Estendi a mão debaixo dela e toquei a parte inferior das suas costas. Eu não sei por que, eu simplesmente tinha que reivindicá-la como minha, ou algo assim, tirar sua impressão de mão figurativa dela.

"É claro que ele continuou o encontro. Você viu o quanto estava bonita ontem à noite? Eu teria dado qualquer coisa para ser aquele sentado em frente a você em algum restaurante." Eu deveria levá-la para sair, mas então as pessoas me veriam e a publicidade começaria antes de nós sequer termos um dia juntos.

Os olhos de Bella lacrimejaram e ela estendeu a mão para tocar meu rosto. "Eu gostaria que fosse você." Ela segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos. "Mas, passar a noite de ontem com você, aqui, foi muito melhor do que jantar em um restaurante chique. Eu não desistiria disso por nada".

Hálito matinal que se dane, eu a beijei forte. E ela envolveu seus braços em torno das minhas costas e segurou-me a ela enquanto me beijava. Meu estômago roncou de novo e ela riu, afastando-se um pouco. "Você precisa comer".

"Sim." Mas eu a beijei novamente, suavemente desta vez. "Eu quero ser o cara levando você para jantares chiques, Bella".

Ela sorriu para mim. "Eu quero que você seja esse cara também".

Eu rolei de cima dela e sentei, então a ajudei a fazer o mesmo. "Eu a levaria para sair hoje à noite, mas a imprensa pode descobrir as coisas e..."

Ela levantou uma mão. "Está tudo bem. Eu quero estar com você, Edward. Nós podemos ficar aqui o dia todo e eu estarei muito contente. Prefiro ficar em nossa pequena bolha antes que a realidade chegue".

Nossa bolha era o melhor lugar para estar. "Eu falarei com Kate quando eu voltar, para descobrir como devemos lidar com as coisas. Eu não quero a imprensa batendo em sua porta, Bella. Farei tudo o que eu puder para protegê-la contra isso, mas, ao mesmo tempo..." Eu parei, não sabendo como dizer isso.

"O quê?" Seus grandes olhos castanhos pareciam tristes agora, o que não era nada aceitável.

"Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu quero que o mundo inteiro saiba sobre você." Seu sorriso iluminou seu rosto. Deus, eu amava aquele sorriso. Eu queria fazê-la sorrir assim todos os dias.

"Você quer?"

Eu assenti. "Claro. Você é a minha garota, certo?"

Seu sorriso ficou maior, de alguma forma. "Você quer que eu seja?"

Eu ri. "Isso não é óbvio?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu não queria presumir. Quero dizer, é tão cedo e você é você e..."

"Eu sou eu." Eu interrompi. "Um idiota que ama _He-Man, Star Wars_ e _Palavras com Amigos_, que acontece de ser famoso. A fama não me define, Bella".

Ela balançou a cabeça e pegou minha mão. "Eu sei disso, Edward. Eu só não sei o que sua agente e sua família e a imprensa vão dizer, ou fazer".

Levantei nossas mãos unidas para os meus lábios e a beijei. "Deixe que eu me preocupo com isso. Mas não hoje".

Bella sorriu. "Não, hoje vamos nos preocupar com comida".

Isso era um bom plano. Levantei-me e a ajudei a deslizar para fora da cama. "Pausa para o banheiro primeiro".

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Eu primeiro." E ela estava fora. Eu ri e peguei meu telefone da mesa. Eu tinha algumas chamadas não atendidas de Kate e Jane, e uma mensagem de texto do meu irmão.

_Você terminou de jogar bingo, ou o que quer que as pessoas velhas fazem em um sábado à noite? Estou com fome e estou entediado._

É claro que ele estava. **Estamos acordados e com fome também. E eu sei, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, que eu tive uma noite muito melhor do que você teve.**

Não teria importância se ele tivesse ido para uma festa de fraternidade e transado com todas as meninas lá, minha noite com Bella ainda era melhor.

_Esfregue isso, idiota, e eu não vou parar na loja de donuts que eu vi ontem à noite para pegar um pouco de bondade açucarada para o seu 'auto babaca' superior. E você me deve pela sua noite maravilhosa!_

Melhor não irritá-lo quando eu estava com fome.

**Sim, Em, eu devo a você. Você é o melhor irmão mais velho no mundo todo. Eu quero o com glacê de chocolate.**

Bella saiu do banheiro. "Eu tenho uma escova de dentes extra, assim pelo menos você pode usar isso. Quando seu irmão virá?"

Eu sorri. "Ele estará aqui em breve. Ele vai trazer donuts. Do que você gosta?"

Ela pareceu entusiasmada com a notícia. "Calda de maçã!"

Eu sorri. "Maçãs, hein, ensinar?" Ela corou. "Eu darei a você suas maçãs." Ela bufou e abriu a porta do quarto e se esgueirou até a cozinha.

**Bella gosta de calda de maçã.**

O que ela estava fazendo? Eu ouvi um barulho. Ahh, café. Isso seria uma coisa boa. Eu não estava cansado, ainda, mas eu provavelmente ficaria. Não que eu me arrependesse.

_Anotado. O que a minha espinhosa Rose gosta? E eu posso muito bem conseguir algo para a Garota Pedo__*****__. O que ela quer?_

_*__Garota Pedo__: ele faz alusão ao fato de Alice estar envolvida com um adolescente, por isso o apelido de 'garota pedófila'._

Ugh.** Não chame Alice assim, por favor. Ela me ajudou com Bella na noite passada. Eu não sei se eu estaria aqui sem ela.**

Bella entrou com um sorriso feliz no rosto. "O quê?" Ela jogou alguma coisa e eu peguei no reflexo. Eu ri. "Uma maçã para mim? Eu pensei que eu tivesse que oferecê-las a você".

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Bem, você tem, eventualmente. Mas estamos sendo bons agora, certo?"

Ela era fantástica. "Sim, eu suponho." Eu esfreguei a maçã contra a minha camiseta. "Você sabe que tipo de donuts Rose e Alice gostam? Emmett está comprando".

Bella assentiu. "Rose gosta daquele de creme de baunilha, e Ali é uma garota de glacê".

Joguei a maçã de volta para ela. "Segure isso para mim".

**Creme de baunilha para Rose, glacê para Alice.**

"Isso deve funcionar. Vou escovar meus dentes agora." Eu estava ansioso para tomar um banho, mas esperaria até que eu tivesse minhas próprias roupas.

_Oh, eu tenho creme para Rose._

Bom Deus. Eu bufei. "Do que você está rindo?"

"Meu irmão está sendo um pervertido".

Ela deu uma risadinha. "É de família. Posso ver?" Segurei meu telefone para ela e ela riu forte quando viu. "Eu acho que ele é pior do que você".

Eu bufei. "Eu avisarei a você que eu sou um pervertido de muito mais classe do que ele." Com essa pequena despedida, eu passei por ela para ir ao banheiro para me tornar semi-apresentável.

"Isso é uma questão de debate." Ela murmurou.

Estendi a mão e apertei sua bunda, o que a fez gritar. "Edward!"

Eu sorri por cima do meu ombro. "Só fazendo jus ao meu bom nome pervertido".

"Vamos ver sobre isso mais tarde." Ela gritou quando fechei a porta.

Dez minutos depois, eu estava um pouco mais apresentável. Usei a escova de Bella e minha nova escova de dentes e lavei meu rosto com água e sabão. Avistei a sua loção de damasco e baunilha da Bath & Body Works. Eu poderia ter de quebrar a minha regra de loção sem perfume e comprar um frasco para quando não estivéssemos juntos. Senti uma pontada com esse pensamento. Eu odiava que eu tivesse que deixá-la. Mas, só por alguns dias. E, em seguida, por semanas. Merda. Nós passaríamos por isso.

Saí do banheiro e Bella estava sentada em sua cama recém-arrumada. "Eu poderia ter ajudado com isso".

Ela sorriu. "Eu nunca a arrumo. Eu totalmente fiz isso porque você está aqui".

Eu ri e a puxei em meus braços, beijando-a profundamente. "Você não precisa agir melhor do que geralmente faz para mim, baby".

Ela sorriu. "Bem, eu apenas pensei em alisá-la para que possamos bagunçar mais tarde".

Fôda-me. Abri minha boca para responder quando a campainha tocou. "Emmett." Eu murmurei.

Bella sorriu e pegou minha mão, puxando-me para fora do seu quarto e praticamente correndo para a porta da frente. "Eu acho que você está um pouco animada demais para o Cullen errado." Eu disse a ela.

Ela riu enquanto abria a fechadura. "Na verdade, eu sou toda sobre os donuts. Cullens bonitos são um bônus." Ela abriu a porta enquanto eu beliscava sua bunda. Notei que ela vestiu roupas de verdade, o que era uma pena. Então, novamente, eu não precisava do meu irmão recebendo uma boa olhada dos seios sem sutiã de Bella.

"Idiota." Ela sussurrou para mim enquanto sorria para o meu irmão.

Ele sorriu para ela. "Bem, eu não vou mentir e dizer que nunca tinha sido chamado assim antes, mas geralmente uma garota consegue me conhecer um pouco antes de me chamar assim".

Eu ri e a puxei contra mim enquanto nós o deixávamos entrar com duas caixas de donuts e minha mala. "Ela é brilhante e os chama como ela os vê".

"Cale a boca." Ela bateu em mim e sorriu para o meu irmão. "Eu estava chamando Edward de idiota".

"Eu pensei que você estava me pedindo para tocar a sua bunda." Eu disse a ela inocentemente.

_*Aqui é um trocadilho, porque tanto 'idiota' como 'bunda' são escritos da mesma forma, 'ass'._

Emmett soltou uma das suas gargalhadas e colocou as caixas de donuts no balcão. "Ele é um idiota. Você está certo, mano, ela é brilhante." Em seguida, ele a puxou para longe de mim e a puxou em um grande abraço de urso. "Oi, Bella! É ótimo finalmente conhecê-la".

Ela riu e o abraçou de volta. "É um prazer conhecê-lo. Acho que tenho que agradecer a você por trazer o idiota até aqui".

"Ei, eu estou aqui!" Eu disse a eles.

Emmett riu e a soltou. "Sim, eu trouxe a bunda do idiota para cá para você. Espero que ele não tenha sido muito idiota? Eu posso acertá-lo para você, se você quiser".

Eu olhei para os dois e virei-me para abrir os donuts, agarrando o meu de glacê de chocolate e engolindo. "Tenha cuidado, isso vai direto para a sua bunda." Emmett me avisou. Pensei em jogá-lo nele, mas eu estava com muita fome.

Bella riu e envolveu os braços ao redor da minha cintura. "Posso dar uma mordida?"

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Um idiota compartilharia seu donut?"

Ela sorriu. "Sim, se ele quiser alguma ação mais tarde." Entreguei a ela o resto do meu donut sem demora. Ela sorriu triunfante e deu uma mordida.

"Maldição, ela é boa. Eu gosto de você. Bem-vinda à família." Emmett disse, batendo de leve nas costas dela e agarrando seu próprio donut, devorando-o diante de Bella, e eu terminei o meu.

"Família?" Ela perguntou, parecendo confusa enquanto me alimentava com o resto do meu donut.

Eu olhei para ele. É melhor que ele não se atrevesse... "Sim, você é a garota dele, certo? Então, você é da família".

"Oh." Bella pareceu confusa. "Todas as garotas dele são da família?"

Emmett riu. "Inferno, não! Você acha que eu teria desejado Irina como uma irmã? Ela é uma princesa tensa. Só você, Bella".

Ela olhou para mim e encolheu os ombros. Era muito cedo para começar a falar sobre 'a garota certa' com ela. Mesmo que eu soubesse que meu irmão estava certo. Ela era 'a garota certa' certa. Graças a Deus por isso.

"Ok, bem, legal." Entreguei a Bella o seu de maçã e ela o mordeu.

Inclinei-me para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Isso conta como uma maçã".

Ela corou e riu. "Tudo bem." Ela disse depois que engoliu em seco. Eu esperava que Emmett tivesse comprado uma dúzia deles.

Emmett andou até aquela foto das três garotas novamente. "Onde estão as outras duas?" Ele perguntou, tentando soar todo casual. Certo.

"Dormindo, eu acho." Bella disse.

Emmett franziu a testa e abaixou a foto. Ele pegou outro donut e sentou-se no sofá. "O que está demorando tanto? São 10hs".

Eu ri e peguei um guardanapo e outro donut antes de me sentar. Bella se empoleirou no braço da cadeira ao meu lado, mas eu a puxei para o meu colo. "Nem todo mundo levanta às 06hs como você, Em".

"Seis?" Bella perguntou quando se ajustou contra mim.

"Sim, eu vou para a academia por duas horas todas as manhãs." Ele mostrou suas covinhas para ela. "Você não consegue ficar com essa aparência comendo donuts todos os domingos".

Eu bufei. "Você come toneladas de lixo, Emmett".

"Eu vou deixá-lo saber que eu como..."

"O que você come?" Uma voz sexy ronronou atrás dele. Olhei para cima e, puta merda, meu irmão era um homem morto. Era como se o sonho molhado do meu irmão tivesse saído da sua cabeça e para o apartamento. Rose estava parada no corredor vestindo jeans, que estava moldado ao seu corpo, um top transparente branco que estava muito perto de se ver através dele, pelo que eu poderia dizer, e uma jaqueta de couro preta e botas de motoqueira. Eu rapidamente olhei para Bella, cujos lábios estavam tremendo.

Emmett virou sua cabeça e seu queixo caiu aberto quando ele a viu. "Eu... eu..."

Ela deu uma risada tilintante e entrou na sala de estar, seus quadris balançando sedutoramente. "Eu realmente esperava que você dissesse algo muito mais interessante do que isso." Ela deu um tapinha na cabeça dele e caminhou até a cozinha. "Alguém quer café?"

"Eu vou tomar uma xícara." Bella disse, soando sufocada. Eu sabia que ela estava tentando não rir.

"Eu também." Eu disse, mantendo meus olhos em minha garota. Vamos deixar Emmett devorar Rose com os olhos. Minha Bella era ainda mais bonita no seu jeans simples e moletom. Emmett estava praticamente pendurado sobre o sofá para olhar para Rose.

Ela trouxe uma xícara para Bella e para mim e pegou um donut para si mesma antes de se sentar na outra ponta do sofá de Emmett. "Você trouxe isso?" Ele balançou a cabeça em silêncio. "Obrigada." Ela deu a ele um sorriso brilhante antes de morder. Ela gemeu alto e Emmett grunhiu e se mexeu na cadeira. Um pouco do creme vazou para fora da boca dela. Ela colocou o donut em um guardanapo e lambeu os lábios.

"Fôda-me." Emmett murmurou alto o suficiente para que todos pudessem ouvir.

Bella enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço e riu silenciosamente. Eu podia senti-la se movendo através de mim. Eu beijei o lado da sua cabeça.

Rose sorriu para ele. "Eu poderia, se você tivesse me dito o que estava fazendo. É uma pena".

Emmett sentou-se. "Ei, eu o trouxe aqui, não foi? Eles estão unidos pelo quadril por minha causa!"

Ela cantarolou e tomou um gole do seu café. "Eu fiz a ligação que o colocou na estrada, em primeiro lugar. Se não fosse por mim, você provavelmente ainda estaria sentado em seu quarto tentando descobrir como consertar as coisas".

"Besteira, eu estava quase estabelecido em meu curso de ação antes que você ligasse. Eu só precisava saber se a Irmãzinha estava na mesma página que Eddie antes de eu entrar em ação".

"Eu pensei que você fosse um homem que agisse primeiro e pensasse depois".

Seus olhos azuis atiraram fogo. "Você não sabe nada sobre mim".

"Não?" Ela perguntou, sorrindo brilhantemente para ele antes de virar o rosto para mim. Emmett estava furioso atrás dela. Estava ficando muito difícil não rir deles. A tensão sexual na sala, que já era bastante elevada entre Bella e eu, disparou vários níveis.

"Vocês dois tiveram uma boa noite?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça contra o meu pescoço e eu ri. "Sim, nós tivemos".

Rose torceu o nariz. "Isso é engraçado, eu não ouvi qualquer grito vindo do quarto dela".

"Rose!" Bella levantou a cabeça e olhou para a sua amiga.

Emmett riu. "Ele não é meu irmão, aparentemente. Obviamente ele foi adotado".

"Vá se foder, Emmett." Eu disse a ele.

Rose voltou-se para ele. "Você quer dizer que ele realmente age como um cavalheiro e consegue conhecer uma garota antes de fodê-la? Eu posso ver como isso seria um conceito estranho para você." Era muito engraçado como ela passava de um extremo ao outro. Meu irmão estava nisso.

"Uh oh." Bella murmurou. Alice tomou esse momento para entrar na sala de estar. Ela olhou para nós dois e, em seguida, para Rose e Emmett, que estavam olhando um para o outro ardentemente.

"Esta é a minha sala de estar, ou um especial da National Geographic sobre os hábitos de acasalamento dos americanos de vinte e poucos anos?" Ela perguntou.

Antes que alguém pudesse responder, Bella estava em pé e a abraçando com força. "Obrigada, Ali".

Alice a abraçou de volta e sorriu para mim. "Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Estou feliz que tudo deu certo".

Bella se afastou e virou-se para olhar para mim, seu rosto positivamente radiante. Ela me tirou o fôlego. "Sim, você poderia dizer que deu".

"Exceto que eles não transaram." Rose forneceu amavelmente.

"O que, aparentemente, qualifica meu irmão para o estado de santo." Emmett murmurou com raiva.

"Ele é mais santo do que pecador." Ela retrucou.

"Ouça, meu bem, não me diga que você não prefere os pecadores".

"Você não sabe merda nenhuma sobre o que eu prefiro!" Isso estava ficando fora de controle. Olhei para Bella para orientação, mas ela parecia tão perplexa quanto eu.

Alice olhou ao redor da sala. "Graças a Deus eu tenho planos para hoje".

Emmett se animou com isso. "Ah, é? Você vai assistir a uma maratona de _Cougartown_ para aprender como conseguir o seu menino brinquedo todo excitado?" Rose deu um tapa nele e ele resmungou.

Alice mostrou o dedo para ele. "Na verdade, eu pensei em começar uma briga de bar. Todos os perdedores legais estão fazendo isso".

Emmett bufou. "Eu não estive em uma briga em anos".

"Se por anos você quer dizer dois meses, então, sim, tem sido anos." Alice revirou seus olhos cinzentos.

"Você sabe, eu trouxe donuts para você, mas você não pode ter nenhum agora." Emmett disse.

Ela riu e pegou um, de qualquer maneira. "Obrigada, idiota".

"De nada, harpia." Eles estavam sorrindo um para o outro, no entanto. Que esquisitos. Bella deu de ombros e voltou para mim, onde eu felizmente a puxei de volta para o meu colo.

"Eu tenho planos também." Rose anunciou.

Os olhos de Emmett afiaram nisso. "Planos, que planos?"

Ela sorriu. "Estou indo para um passeio de moto".

Emmett riu. "Belo dia para isso. Cinza e chuvoso. Apreciar uma montada através disso".

"Eu pareço como se montasse a uma velocidade de dez por hora?" Ela perguntou secamente.

Os olhos de Emmett se moveram lentamente sobre o corpo dela e ele lambeu os lábios. "Não. Você parece que monta coisas muito mais interessantes." Esse era o meu irmão. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

Ela suspirou baixinho, mas rapidamente recuperou seu equilíbrio. "Malditamente certo que eu monto. Este cara que eu conheço tem uma Ducati. Ele vai me levar para sair nela".

"Cara? Que cara?" Emmett perguntou, sua voz um tom superior.

"Um amigo." O modo como ela disse amigo estava carregado com insinuações.

"Eu pensei que nós sairíamos hoje." Emmett disse a ela.

"Hum, por que você pensaria isso? Não é como se você fodidamente tivesse me dito que estaria aqui." Rose disse a ele com veemência.

"Isso é fascinante." Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Eu sei." Eu disse a ela. "Eu acho que eles ou vão começar a socar um ao outro, ou se beijar em breve." Não que meu irmão bateria em uma garota. Talvez lutar, no entanto.

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Talvez as duas coisas".

Alice estava sentada em uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar assistindo e comendo seu donut. Ela estava claramente tão interessada quanto o resto de nós.

"Era uma surpresa! Eu não poderia tê-la dizendo para Bella e arruinando as coisas." Ele disse a ela.

"Bem, surpresa, seu merda. Eu tenho uma vida e meus próprios planos. Eu não estou sentada à espera que os seus planos sejam revelados".

"O que eu devo fazer o dia todo?" Ele choramingou. "Eu não quero ficar sentado em um hotel, ou assistindo os pombinhos não fazerem sexo." Como ele sabia o que nós faríamos ou não?

"Eu tenho muita fé que você pode encontrar algo para fazer, ou alguém." Ela disse a ele.

Emmett encarou. "Tenho certeza que eu posso. Onde estão as fraternidades por aqui?" Ele perguntou para Bella.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Rose riu. "Você iria para garotas de fraternidade".

"Você iria para idiotas em motos. Você sabe mesmo como é uma verdadeira máquina? Uma porra de Ducati. Eu tenho uma Tomahawk em casa e um Venom lá embaixo. Eu poderia levá-la para um passeio melhor do que o idiota pode!"

"Então, por que você não leva?" Ela exigiu. A próxima coisa que eu sabia, as mãos dele estavam na jaqueta dela e ele a estava puxando para si e a beijando completamente. Ela não pareceu se importar, no entanto. Ela estava puxando o cabelo dele e fundindo sua boca à dele.

"Puta merda." Eu disse a Bella. Ela estava olhando com a sua boca aberta e Alice estava rindo e batendo na mesa.

"Como isso aconteceu?" Ela perguntou.

Eu dei de ombros. "Da raiva ao calor, eu acho".

Eles se separaram e olharam um para o outro. Rose puxou sua jaqueta de couro do aperto dele. "Eu quis dizer, por que você não me leva para um passeio em seu carro?" Não havia nenhum calor em sua voz agora.

"Eu farei isso também." Ele disse a ela, parecendo atordoado. "Primeiro, você liga para aquele com quem você tinha planos e os quebra".

"Uh oh." Bella sussurrou. "Nada bom".

"Não me diga o que fazer." Ela alertou, olhando para ele.

"Eu não estou dizendo a você o que fazer. Estou dizendo o que eu farei se você quebrar seus planos".

Ela pensou por um momento. "Eu quero dirigi-lo".

"Não." Ele disse a ela, mas eu poderia dizer, pelo tom da sua voz, que ele a deixaria. Maldição, uma outra pessoa que consegue dirigi-lo antes de mim. Oh, bem, eu ficaria com Bella, que era um bilhão de vezes melhor, de qualquer maneira.

"Sam me deixaria pilotar sua moto." Ela disse a ele.

"Sam?" Alice perguntou, e depois começou a rir alto. O rosto de Bella corou. O que diabos era isso? "Você vai sair com Sam?"

Rose bufou. "Eu não estou dormindo com ele. Eu só queria uma carona".

"Bem, pelo menos você poderia ter pilotado muito bem com ele atrás de você. Nada cutucando você na bunda!" Alice gritou. Ela estava em lágrimas de tanto rir. Bella riu, mas ainda estava vermelha como o inferno.

Emmett lançou-me um olhar de 'que porra' e eu dei de ombros. "O que é tão engraçado sobre Sam?" Emmett parecia muito irritado.

"Nada." Rose disse, ao mesmo tempo em que Alice se intrometia com "Pênis mindinho!" Bella apenas gemeu.

Emmett se iluminou consideravelmente. "Sério? Você sairia com um cara com uma minúscula salsicha? O quanto isso é fofo? Receio que eu não carregue nenhum preservativo que poderia acomodá-lo, mas eu poderia ter um desses elásticos de dinheiro que você poderia usar".

"Eu não estou dormindo com ele." Ela respondeu através dos dentes cerrados.

"Parece que é uma coisa boa." Ele disse a ela. "Você não conseguiria gozar, de qualquer maneira".

"Eu não preciso de um homem para me fazer gozar." Ela retrucou.

"Não, mas é muito mais divertido se você tiver." Emmett sorriu. "Então, você vai cancelar com o Pequeno Sam, ou não?"

Rose bufou. "Eu vou, mas por Bella".

"Por Bella?" Ele riu. "O que ela tem a ver com isso?"

"Porque, seu tonto, eles precisam de um pouco de privacidade. Eles não precisam de você chorando sobre estar entediado durante todo o dia. Vou levá-lo para longe das mãos deles porque eu sou legal".

Ele riu alto. "Você é uma verdadeiro humanitária, Rosie".

"Não me chame de Rosie." Ela ordenou.

"Por que não? Eu gosto".

"Como você se sentiria se eu te chamasse de Emmie?"

"Contanto que seja alguma forma do meu nome que você está gritando, eu não tenho um problema com isso." Ele respondeu, olhando de soslaio para ela.

"Inferno." Alice murmurou. "Eu vou encontrar o meu grupo de estudo".

"Espere." Rose chamou, levantando-se. "Eu preciso falar com você e você no meu quarto." Ela apontou para Alice e Bella.

Bella suspirou e deu-me um beijo rápido. "Volto já".

Ambas as garotas a seguiram para o quarto e fecharam a porta. Emmett se levantou e eu sabia o que ele estava prestes a fazer. "Emmett, não as espione".

"Você não quer saber o que elas estão dizendo?" Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele e ele sentou-se. "Tudo bem. Você não é divertido".

"O que diabos foi isso com você e Rose?" Eu exigi.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo alegremente.

"Uhm, olá, vocês dois lutaram como cães e gatos e, em seguida, se beijaram, e, em seguida, voltaram para a luta".

Emmett riu. "Isso não é ótimo?"

"São as preliminares mais estranhas que eu já vi".

Ele sorriu. "Ela é a minha garota certa, cara".

O quê? Puta merda. "Você quer dizer?"

Ele assentiu. "Isso não é ótimo? Sua garota certa e a minha garota certa são melhores amigas! Pelo menos nós não temos que nos preocupar com as esposas se dando bem algum dia".

Esposas? "Emmett, você não está se precipitando um pouco?"

Ele riu. "Por favor. Não me diga que você já não está pensando no futuro com Bella." Eu não podia negar isso, embora eu não tivesse pulado todo o caminho para o casamento.

"Você acabou de conhecer." Foi a minha resposta.

"Assim como você. Você sabe como funciona. Eu vejo como você olha para Bella." Eu provavelmente sabia. "Eu meio que soube disso ontem quando vi a foto dela, mas então ela entrou aqui e repreendeu-me e eu estava feito." Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Agora eu só tenho que fazê-la se apaixonar por mim".

Eu ri. "Isso pode ser mais fácil dizer do que fazer".

Ele sorriu. "Eu gosto de um desafio. Espere até que eu diga para a mamãe. Ela vai morrer. Nós dois em um dia".

Falando nisso... "Eu deveria ligar para ela".

Emmett pegou seu telefone e ligou por mim. "Ei, Ma. Edward está bem. Bem mesmo. Você deveria vê-lo. Não pode manter suas mãos longe da sua namorada." Eu olhei enquanto ele ria. "Eu sei. Eles são fofos como o inferno. Sim, eu vou tirar uma foto. Ela é ótima. Eu realmente gosto dela. Eddie a ama, mas eu aposto que ele não disse isso a ela ainda." Bem, eu meio que tinha dito, mas isso tinha sido um deslize da língua. Língua com Bella. Porra.

"Adivinha o quê, Mama." Ele fez uma pausa e riu. "Não, eu não estou em apuros. Bem, talvez eu meio que esteja, mas em um bom." Ele riu de novo. "Não gosto disso. Conheci a minha garota certa também. Você vai gostar dela. Ela é cheia de fogo e linda." Ela devia estar falando, porque ele ficou quieto novamente. "Sim, ela é a melhor amiga de Bella, o que é conveniente, você não acha?"

Revirei meus olhos enquanto ele continuava. "Bem, eu não fiz mais do que lutar com ela ainda. Embora nós tenhamos nos beijado uma vez. Foi quente como o inferno." Outra pausa. "Inferno não é uma palavra ruim, Ma. Enfim, eu vou passar o dia com ela, mostrar-lhe um pouco do charme Cullen. Ela estará toda em cima de mim até o final da noite".

Sua confiança era surpreendente. Ele a beijou, e não o contrário. Ela só não o tinha impedido. "Sim, Ma, eu serei um cavalheiro. Eddie está me ensinando como." Uma risada. "Sim, ele é bom nisso. Vou trabalhar em ensiná-lo a não ser. Entre nós dois, talvez possamos acertar." Ele bufou. "Não, eu não estou comentando sobre as minhas conquistas, mãe. Isso é diferente." Ele sorriu. "Eu vou. Ok. Nós dois também amamos você. Ligaremos amanhã da estrada. Tchau, Ma".

Ele desligou e sorriu. "Ela está super animada. Ela quer fotos das nossas garotas imediatamente".

"Rose não é a sua garota ainda".

"Mas ela será. E eu percebo que você não negou que Bella era a sua." Eu não pude parar o meu sorriso. "Caramba, irmãozinho. Você pode ser lento nos momentos nus, mas não nos românticos. Na verdade, estou meio que orgulhoso".

"Obrigado, eu acho." Perguntei-me se eu deveria pular no chuveiro enquanto as garotas estavam conversando. Quem sabia quanto tempo levaria para três mulheres discutirem o que elas estavam discutindo, provavelmente sobre nós.

"Eu vou tomar um banho." Eu disse a Emmett.

"Ok." Ele pegou o controle remoto da mesa de café e ligou a TV. "Se nós não estivermos aqui quando você sair, basta fazer o que vier naturalmente".

"Fazer o que vem naturalmente? Você é um comercial idiota, ou algo assim?"

Ele riu. "Não, você é o idiota na família. Só estou dizendo a você que está tudo bem não ser um cavalheiro, se você receber os sinais de que ela quer mais. Bella não é o tipo de garota com quem você tem uma noite só. Você está nisto para o longo curso e ambos sabem disso. Então, espere se você quiser, não espere se não quiser. Apenas... faça o que for natural".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Ok. Bem, se você tiver ido embora, quando eu sair..."

"Eu enviarei uma mensagem para você mais tarde e o deixarei saber como está indo com Rosie. E eu estarei aqui às 08hs para que possamos pegar a estrada." Meu rosto deve ter caído porque ele assentiu. "Eu sei, cara. Mas nós estaremos de volta com elas em quatro dias. Você vai fazer isso".

Talvez. Seria impossível deixá-la, apesar de tudo. "Ok. Até mais".

Peguei minha mala e voltei para o quarto de Bella, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Peguei uma calça jeans, uma camiseta azul e minha boxer e coloquei na cama. Fui para o banheiro de Bella e encontrei uma toalha limpa dobrada em cima do balcão para mim. Ela era uma garota pensativa e maravilhosa. Entrei em seu chuveiro e tentei desesperadamente não pensar na fantasia que compartilhamos na primeira noite ao telefone. Eu falhei miseravelmente, mas pelo menos tentei. Seria um ajuste apertado, mas era factível. E eu não deveria estar pensando nessas coisas. Nós tínhamos tempo. Nós faríamos amor quando fosse certo. A nossa primeira vez provavelmente não seria no chuveiro, mesmo que fosse uma fantasia quente como o inferno.

Em breve. Nós teríamos o lugar para nós durante toda a tarde e noite, eu espero. Quem sabia o que aconteceria? Eu não podia esperar para descobrir, no entanto.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Olá meninas, como avisei em PcA, estarei viajando do dia 06/05 ao dia 15/05 e não poderei postar PcA, PcE e Minha Linda Tempestade. Mas a Ju irá postar "O Dominante", então não ficaremos completamente paradas. Obrigado pela compreensão.  
_

_=D Até amanhã em Minha Linda Tempestade._


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Consegui fazer meu pau se acalmar girando o chuveiro para o frio antes de terminar meu banho. Mesmo isso foi difícil, no entanto. Minha mente continuava imaginando uma Bella molhada e nua pressionada contra mim no pequeno espaço. Um dia em breve nós tornaríamos isso realidade.

Eu me sequei com a toalha que ela tinha fornecido e a envolvi em torno da minha cintura antes de voltar para o quarto para me vestir. Eu estava quase na cama quando a porta do quarto se abriu.

"Edward, você está..." Bella interrompeu, fazendo um barulho estrangulado quando ela, sem dúvida, me viu em quase toda a minha glória. Eu me virei para olhá-la e ela estava olhando para mim com a boca bem aberta. Claro que eu imediatamente fiquei duro novamente.

"Ah, desculpe." Eu disse a ela. "O banheiro é meio pequeno, então eu pensei em me vestir aqui." Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo e eu vi suas bochechas começarem a corar.

"Certo. Isso não é um problema. Eu vou apenas... sim." Eu não sabia o que aquilo significava e ela estava ali parada olhando para mim.

Foi desconcertante e excitante, tudo ao mesmo tempo. O que eu devo fazer aqui? Deixar cair minha toalha como faziam nos filmes e ver o que acontece? Filmes? Isso não acontecia no meu tipo de filme. Isso acontecia nos tipos de Emmett. Apesar das nossas conversas pervertidas, Bella e eu não estávamos em algum pornô.

"Bella, o que você precisava?"

"Você?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos focados em meu peito, ou... inferno, eles estavam focados em minha toalha obviamente esticada? Como eu deveria me comportar quando ela parecia que gostaria de arrancar minha toalha e ir para o chão?

Eu sorri para ela. "Eu sou todo seu".

Ela fechou seus olhos e balançou a cabeça. Foi bonito pra caralho. "Eu quis dizer, eu estava checando para ver se você tinha terminado com o banho para que eu pudesse tomar um." Seus olhos permaneceram fechados e eu tive que rir.

"Bem, você pode ver, ou eu acho que no momento você não pode..." Eu parei quando ela abriu os olhos e me lançou um olhar sinistro. "Sim, o chuveiro é todo seu".

"Ok, então. Eu apenas... vou." Ela se virou e correu para o banheiro antes que eu pudesse comentar. Claro, os pensamentos dela nua e tomando banho me agrediram novamente e eu gemi, lutando contra o desejo de segui-la e tomá-la. A julgar pela sua expressão, ela provavelmente não rejeitaria os meus avanços. Não, não assim. Eu poderia esperar, mesmo que isso estivesse me matando.

Vesti minha boxer e jeans com cuidado, em seguida, uma camiseta, e fui para a sala de estar. Eu precisava de uma distração e eu precisava ligar para Kate e ver o que estava acontecendo. Ela ligou várias vezes e eu sabia que estaria na merda por não retornar suas ligações. Melhor ir para outro caminho. Sentei-me no sofá e apertei o número.

"Não pense que eu não sei o que você está fazendo." Uma voz me cumprimentou. O quê? Como?

"Do que você está falando?" Eu perguntei.

"Estou falando sobre você me ligar, em vez de ligar para a minha esposa, porque você acha que eu serei o seu mediador." Garrett respondeu.

Ele era um cara afiado. "Não é minha culpa, G. Emmett me sequestrou e..."

"Querido Deus, por favor, diga-me que você não está na prisão, casado, ou na cama com uma mulher estranha." Ele interrompeu. Eu tive que rir. A reputação do meu irmão o precedia.

"Nenhuma das anteriores." Eu estive na cama com uma mulher maravilhosa que não era nenhuma estranha.

"Graças a Deus. Então, por que ele sequestrou você e, ele roubou o seu telefone também?"

Er, bem... "Não. Eu só precisava de um tempo para mim mesmo, G. Certamente você entende isso".

Ele suspirou. "Eu entendo, mas Kate não será tão compreensiva".

"Eu sei. Estou em Washington, Garrett".

Houve uma longa pausa. "Não é onde aquela garota... espere,você está com aquela garota?"

Eu ri. "Sim, eu estou. Eu não posso explicar tudo agora, mas tivemos um desentendimento e Emmett me trouxe aqui para resolvê-lo".

"Eu entendo. E você resolveu? O que eu estou perguntando, é claro que você resolveu. Você soa como o gato que comeu o canário".

"O que isso significa? Eu estou miando?"

Ele bufou. "Não. Mas você soa satisfeito e feliz e essas coisas. O que é ótimo. Então, eu assumo que tudo está indo bem?"

Eu sorri. "Muito".

"Bem, bom para você, cara".

"Obrigada, ela é realmente..." Eu ouvi um gemido e sabia que a minha conversa com Garrett estava acabada.

"Edward Cullen, onde diabos você esteve? Na verdade, não se preocupe em responder a isso. Apenas me diga quando você voltará para casa".

A voz irada de Kate cortou através da linha. "Uh, eu estarei aí a tempo para a minha reunião com Marcus. Terça-feira, certo?"

"Terça-feira!" Ela gritou. "É malditamente melhor que seja. Agora, o que é isso sobre uma garota?"

"Bella. Eu estou em Washington com Bella".

Outra pausa. "Aquela garota com quem você estava falando?"

"Sim".

"Sim? Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer, sim? Qual é o problema? Você foi visto? Eu preciso dar um comunicado de imprensa? Estamos negando alguma coisa?"

Negando? Claro que não. "É claro que não estamos negando nada. Eu não fui visto. Bem, acho que isso não é inteiramente verdade".

"O que você quer dizer, não é inteiramente verdade?" Ela perguntou, desconfiada.

"Emmett foi parado por um policial no sul de Washington, mas ele não recebeu uma multa. Os policiais nos viram, mas, fora isso, não".

"Claro que ele foi parado." Ela murmurou. "Então, qual é o problema? Você está fora do mercado?"

Eu tive que sorrir. "Sim, eu estou." Bella era a minha garota e eu era o seu cara.

"Mmm hmm. Você está pronto para dizer ao mundo isso?"

Eu estava? Não era comigo que eu estava preocupado. "Eu não sei. Sim, eu gostaria que fosse conhecido que eu tenho uma namorada, mas eu não quero o nome dela, ou rosto dela, exposto agora. Ela é uma estudante, Kate. Ela merece um pouco de privacidade".

"Ok. Então eu digo que devemos guardar isso por um momento. Não importa o que aconteça, a imprensa vai clamar por isso. Você vai com calma de onde quer que esteja, porém, ou eu não serei capaz de ganhar tempo e protegê-lo".

"Eu vou, Kate. Como está tudo?"

Kate bufou. "Você quer dizer, desde a sua corrida no tapete vermelho com Jane? Bem, há cerca de mil sites de fãs dedicados ao seu romance." Eu estremeci com isso. "Meu telefone está fora do gancho e minhas observações de 'eles são apenas bons amigos' parecem estar caindo em ouvidos surdos. Você e sua verdadeira garota podem precisar sair à tona mais cedo ou mais tarde, se você não quer ser vinculado a Jane. Isso, ou ela precisa ficar quente e pesada com alguém do público".

Isso provavelmente explicava por que Jane tinha ligado. "Continue negando. Eu falarei com Bella e verei o que ela pensa e retornarei para você".

"Tenho certeza que você vai. Então, conte-me sobre ela!" Eu ri. Seu tom profissional tinha ido embora e ela soava como a amiga que ela era, em vez da minha funcionária.

"Ela é incrível. Linda, engraçada, inteligente, sexy. Tudo que eu poderia querer em uma garota e muito mais".

"Incrível. Quando eu a conhecerei?"

"Eu não sei. Eu acabei de conhecê-la." Fiz uma pausa. Não há momento como o presente, quando ela realmente parecia feliz com Bella. "Certifique-se de que a minha agenda esteja totalmente livre de sexta-feira até segunda-feira da semana seguinte".

"Qual segunda-feira? Três dias depois, ou dez mais tarde?"

"Dez." Eu disse a ela, preparando-me para isso.

"Dez dias?" Ela exigiu. "Você tem uma entrevista com a Rolling Stone esta semana, além de uma reunião com Davies para alguma discussão de roteiro e preparação de tiro. Você está tentando me matar?"

"Mude isso, Kate. Por favor?"

Ela suspirou. "Tudo bem, mas é melhor você fazer tudo o que eu aconselho de agora em diante".

"Eu serei um bom menino".

Ela riu. "Eu já ouvi isso antes! Felizmente, você não é tão ruim. Se fugir para encontrar sua garota dos sonhos é tão ruim quanto você fica, eu posso trabalhar com isso".

"Eu prometo. Serei um anjo perfeito".

"Como se pudesse. Vá, divirta-se com a sua namorada e tenha a sua bunda nessa reunião com Marcus, ou eu vazarei algum boato na imprensa sobre você vestir roupas femininas".

"Eu ficaria quente naquele vestido que você usou para a estreia." Eu disse a ela, sorrindo.

Ela riu. "Você provavelmente ficaria e, de alguma forma, você conseguiria ficar melhor do que eu, o que me irritaria completamente. Divirta-se, e eu o verei na terça-feira." Com isso, ela se foi.

Isso não tinha sido tão ruim. Agora, para Jane. Pressionei o número dela e esperei.

"Olá, Sr. Turner!" Ela me cumprimentou alegremente quando entrou na linha.

Ugh. "Sério, Jane?"

"O quê? Como se eu fosse mudar meu nome para Cullen? Edward Turner soa muito melhor do que Jane Cullen".

Revirei meus olhos. "Sobre o que você está falando, mulher?"

Ela riu. "Você não viu as porcarias? Estamos secretamente casados e eu terei gêmeos. Um deles é seu, um é de Demetri. É a história do século".

"Por favor, diga-me que eles não dizem isso".

"Ok, eles não dizem isso. Bem, o _Enquirer_ diz, mas nem mesmo os imbecis acreditam mais nisso. Você sabia que estão nos chamando de Janeward? Nosso nome de casal realmente é bom".

Ela estava rindo muito. "Bem, boa coisa que não somos um casal, então." Bella saiu do seu quarto e levantou uma sobrancelha para esse comentário. Acenei para ela se aproximar e ela caiu ao meu lado. Envolvi um braço em torno dela e senti meus olhos rolarem para trás em minha cabeça ao sentir o cheiro de baunilha e damasco que tomou conta de mim. Eu queria lambê-la agora.

"Eu sei, mas ninguém acredita nisso. Você não consegue fazer uma daquelas vadias do _Extra _tirar a calcinha com o seu encanto e conseguir a história real?"

Eu ri. "A história real? Que eu fui ajudar você a parecer bem na frente de Demetri?"

"Não, idiota, que nós somos amigos e fomos juntos, já que nós dois estamos solteiros".

Corri meus dedos pelo cabelo úmido de Bella. "Isso seria uma mentira, já que eu não sou solteiro, não graças a você."

"Oh sim, sua garota. Espere um minuto, o que você quer dizer, não graças a mim?"

"Ela viu o seu pequeno desempenho na noite de quarta-feira e não reagiu muito bem." Tudo estava bem, é claro, mas eu não podia deixar de dar um pouco de merda a Jane.

"O quê? Eu pensei que ela não sabia quem você era?"

Eu ri. "Bem, isso é uma longa história, mas ela sabia e tudo explodiu nas nossas caras".

"Oh meu Deus, Edward, eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter bebido, eu sabia disso, mas eu me apavorei e... porra. Por que eu tenho que estragar tudo?"

Bem, porcaria, ela parecia que choraria. Eu era um idiota. "Está tudo bem, Jane, sério. Isso nos fez ser honestos um com o outro e eu estou aqui com ela agora. Nós estamos bem."

Ela soltou um suspiro. "Edward Cullen, seu idiota, eu vou chutar o seu traseiro por me assustar assim. Espere, ela está com você?"

Eu acho que eu tinha sido ameaçado por mais mulheres nesta semana do que na totalidade da minha vida. "Sim".

"Deixe-me falar com ela".

"O quê? Por quê?" Olhei para Bella, que estava sorrindo suavemente.

"Porque eu quero pedir desculpas por perturbá-la, seu idiota. Telefone, agora!"

Caramba. Entreguei a Bella o meu telefone. "Jane quer falar com você."

Ela piscou algumas vezes. "Sério?"

"Sim".

"Jane Turner?"

"Não, a outra Jane com a qual você surtou." Ela me cutucou e eu ri. "Sim, você falaria com ela, por favor?"

Bella pegou o telefone e lentamente o trouxe até sua orelha. "Alô?" Ela escutou. "Sim, aqui é Bella." Sua cabeça descansou no meu ombro e eu corri minha mão para cima e para baixo do seu lado. "Eu sei. Ele explicou." Uma pausa. "Sim, eu estive lá também. Meu ex me traiu. Acho que se eu conhecesse um cara como Edward, eu teria definitivamente desfilado com ele na frente do rosto dele".

"Desfile comigo agora, baby." Eu sussurrei. Ela deu uma risadinha.

"Não, não foi culpa sua. Eu pulei para as conclusões e, em vez de falar com ele, eu saí como uma louca." Ela ouviu novamente. "Sim, mas eu deveria ter ficado bem longe da web." Uma risada. "Janeward? Isso é estúpido. Eu não entendo essa coisa de mesclar os nomes, de qualquer maneira. É apenas jornalismo preguiçoso, se você pode chamar os tablóides de jornalismo".

Este era um trecho definido. "Por favor, está tudo bem. Nós estamos bem." Bella olhou para mim e sorriu. "Melhor do que bem." Ela beijou minha bochecha. "Sim, ele é o melhor." Um rubor. "Ok, obrigada, Jane".

Ela me devolveu o telefone. "Janie?"

"Eu gosto dela, Edward. Ela parece muito doce. Ela poderia ter ficado legitimamente chateada comigo pelo que fiz, mas ela não está".

"Bella é incrível." Eu disse a ela. O rubor de Bella se aprofundou.

"Bem, trate-a bem e, quando você a trouxer para a cidade, eu quero conhecê-la".

"Conte com isso. Falo com você em breve, Janie".

"Tudo bem, Edward. Amo você! Tchau!"

Eu desliguei e virei para Bella. "Então, essa era Jane".

Bella balançou sua cabeça. "Ela parece realmente legal. Sinto muito pelas coisas que eu pensei sobre ela".

Eu ri. "Não sinta. Eu não sinto muito pelo que eu pensei sobre Colin".

Ela riu e deu-me um beijo estalado. "Você me diverte".

"Ótimo. Agora, temos o lugar só para nós." Eu estava emocionado com isso. "O que você gostaria de fazer?"

Ela corou e eu me perguntei se ela estava pensando sobre o que eu estava pensando.

"Que tal jogar Scrabble?" Ela perguntou. Aparentemente não. Scrabble?

"Scrabble?"

Ela mordeu seu lábio e olhou para mim. "Bem, é meio como nós nos conhecemos, sabe? Poderíamos jogar _Palavras_, mas isso seria menos interativo. Poderia ser divertido, você não acha?"

Eu poderia pensar em outro divertimento que eu gostaria de ter, mas se ela queria jogar Scrabble, nós jogaríamos Scrabble. "Claro, baby, vamos jogar".

Ela sorriu e pulou do sofá. Ela pegou minha mão e puxou-me para a mesa da sala de jantar, onde o jogo de tabuleiro estava esperando. "Planejou isso, não é?" Perguntei quando ela pegou o tabuleiro. Eu a ajudei a virar as peças.

"Hmm, eu pensei que poderia ser divertido." Ela não estava olhando para mim, mas ainda estava corando. Sobre o que era aquilo? Ela queria jogar Scrabble sujo? Strip Scrabble? Como é que se fazia isso? O que me importava? Se envolvesse ficar nu, eu não precisava de regras.

As peças estavam viradas e eu sentei na cadeira ao lado dela. Ela estava longe demais para tocar, o que realmente era péssimo, mas eu mal podia me aproximar sem ver suas letras. Por que estávamos jogando isso de novo?

"Posso ir primeiro?" Ela perguntou baixinho.

"Fique à vontade."

Fiquei realmente encantado com a sua súbita timidez. Era apenas Scrabble.

Ela mordeu seu lábio e pensou por um segundo antes de colocar suas peças na mesa. N, U*****. Ela olhou para mim, suas bochechas vermelhas. Oh... isso? Nós estávamos? Eu devo fazer isso? Merda... por que eu não conseguia falar?

_* A palavra escrita em inglês era 'naked', mas traduzimos para melhor entendimento._

"Uh, palavra de pontuação dupla, legal." Eu consegui forçar as palavras a saírem.

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu não estou contando os pontos".

Bem, então. Scrabble Sexy seria. De repente, o jogo todo ficou muito mais interessante.

O que eu tinha? I. Motrine? Sim, isso não era quente. Oooh, sim. Eu usei seu A e coloquei GEMIDO. Ela deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro e eu a observei de perto. Suas bochechas estavam queimando vermelho.

"Bella? Você está bem? Eu entendi mal a..."

"Não, você entendeu." Ela interrompeu rapidamente. Ok, então. Eu arrastei três peças e peguei uma peça branca, o X e um H. Isso pode ser difícil.

Bella colocou DERRETER no meu M. E agora? Turvo? Sujo? Oooh. Eu ri comigo mesmo enquanto colocava SUJO e minha peça branca. "Isso é um Y." Eu disse a ela. Bella riu e sorriu para mim. Ela estava um pouco menos vermelha agora. Eu rocei meu dedo sobre a sua bochecha. "Você não precisa ficar tímida comigo".

"Eu sei. É apenas um pouco diferente quando você está bem aqui".

"Eu gosto disso. Eu já sei o quanto a sua mente é suja, Bella. É um prazer vê-la ao vivo e em pessoa".

Ela riu e beijou minha mão. "Assim como é com você".

"Você está tentando me dizer alguma coisa?" Eu tinha que saber.

"Eu não sei." Ela sorriu para mim maliciosamente. "Acho que nós simplesmente teremos que ver quais palavras eu jogo".

Puta merda. "Só para você saber, este é o melhor jogo de Scrabble na história do mundo".

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Eu estou apenas começando".

Porra. Eu morreria, mas que belo caminho a percorrer. "Traga-as, baby".

Ela colocou VARA e eu ri novamente. Eu senti minha vara ficando muito dura com a sua palavra e a forma como sua mão esquerda roçou meu joelho debaixo da mesa. Ela estava tentando encontrar a minha vara?

Minha palavra foi fácil. Eu tinha puxado um R, S, A e D, então eu bati SEX no meu Y. "Isso é você." Eu disse a ela. Ela lambeu seus lábios e eu lutei para não arrancá-la sobre a mesa e para o meu colo.

Bella adicionou um S para DERRETER e colocou LÁBIOS acima disso. Ela estava me provocando. Ela sabia o quanto eu queria beijá-la agora. Eu desenhei um O, M e T. Eu poderia jogar ABRIR, como 'abra suas pernas e deixe-me fodê-la', ou eu poderia jogar... sim. Isso era melhor. Eu poderia dar isso de volta para ela.

Joguei CORAÇÃO no meu E em sexy. Bella olhou para mim e eu sorri, e desta vez eu não pude resistir a beijá-la. Inclinei-me e ela também, e meus lábios estavam nos dela. A mesa estava cortando meu peito e provavelmente o dela também, mas eu não me importei, porque seus braços estavam em volta de mim e sua boca estava quente e úmida contra a minha e ela estava fazendo esses pequenos sons sensuais que me faziam querer engoli-la inteira.

Nós nos separamos e sorrimos um para o outro. Bella riu. "Nenhum atum desta vez?"

Eu gemi. "Eu não posso acreditar que você se lembra disso. Eu tinha letras de merda!"

"Tudo bem, eu o perdôo, desde que você me dê seu coração agora".

Ela começou a virar de volta para o tabuleiro, mas eu peguei sua mão. "Ele é seu, você sabe." Era o mais próximo que eu poderia vir para dizer aquela outra palavra, aquela que tinha saído mais cedo. Eu estava perto, mas não estava pronto para me declarar completamente ainda.

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas e ela me beijou suavemente. "Eu sei." Ela me disse quando se afastou. "E o meu é seu, por quanto tempo você quiser".

Escovei o cabelo do seu rosto. Ainda estava um pouco úmido. "Eu quero isso por um longo, longo tempo." Eu a avisei.

Ela sorriu. "Bom." Ela voltou para o tabuleiro e sorriu para mim quando jogou SEIO no meu coração. Bem, eu tinha seus seios no coração, com certeza.

Joguei um E, L, N e outro E. Letras encantadoras. Então, novamente. Eu ri quando joguei peen em seus lábios. Bella começou a rir tanto que eu tinha medo que ela caísse da cadeira. "O quê?"

"Essa foi..." Ela parou e tentou recuperar o fôlego. "A primeira palavra!" O que diabos isso significava?

"Qual primeira palavra?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas dos seus olhos. "Eu poderia ter jogado essa como a nossa primeira palavra, mas eu fiquei com medo que fosse muito pervertido, então eu usei o nome em seu lugar".

Eu me juntei a ela nas risadas. "Eu não posso imaginar como eu teria reagido se tivesse aberto um jogo aleatório com a palavra peen".

"Eu sei!" Ela riu. "Eu não hesitaria em jogá-lo agora, mas na época eu estava com medo de assustar você".

Eu estava tão feliz que ela não tivesse jogado. "Bem, você está presa comigo agora." Eu disse a ela.

Ela piscou seus olhos para mim. "Eu não reclamarei sobre isso".

"Melhor não." Eu a alertei.

Ela sorriu quando jogou CURVAR no meu PEEN. Eu estremeci. "É melhor você não estar pensando em curvar o peen".

Bella balançou com a risada. "Não, eu estava pensando em outra coisa." Suas bochechas coloriram novamente. Eu tinha que saber.

"O quê?"

"Algo que Rose disse." Ela murmurou. Bem, isso tinha que ser bom.

"Você vai me esclarecer? Não pense que eu não percebi que você ficou muito vermelha quando Rose estava falando sobre aquele cara, Sam".

"Você notou?" Ela perguntou, parecendo levemente verde, em vez de vermelha agora. Que diabos?

"Foi difícil não notar, com você em meus braços e tudo. Você está bem, baby?"

"Sim, eu estou bem. Uh... então, um ou o outro?" Eu dei de ombros. O que ela quisesse. "Merda, o que é menos embaraçoso?" Bem, isso poderia ser bom. "Sam foi um parceiro sexual de uma noite que eu tive depois que Tyler e eu terminarmos".

Oh. OH. "Então você teve o pênis mindinho?" Bella suspirou e assentiu. Bem, isso foi... o que foi isso? Eu estava feliz que sua última experiência sexual tivesse sido esquecível? Mais ou menos, mas isso era meio maldoso. "Hum, uau. Desculpe, Bella." Pareceu-me algo sobre o qual eu deveria oferecer condolências, certo?

Bella riu. "Isso foi há muito tempo e eu superei isso. Eu simplesmente não pude acreditar que Rose o trouxe à tona na sua frente, mesmo ela não dizendo por que. Preciso chutar a bunda dela por isso mais tarde".

"Agora, isso eu gostaria de ver." Bella balançou a cabeça e eu decidi deixar o assunto de lado jogando uma nova palavra. Peguei um I, L e Z, o que era absolutamente horrível. LIM? Nem uma palavra e, mesmo se fosse, nada sexy. DIM? Ha. DOM? Eu acho, embora eu espere que ela não quisesse me colocar em calças de couro e que eu a amarrasse na cama e, bem, amarrá-la à cama não era uma coisa totalmente ruim. Joguei DOM e vi seus olhos arregalarem. Eu ri da sua expressão.

"Você é fofa quando está excitada." Eu disse a ela.

Ela estreitou seus olhos para mim. Eu sorri para ela e esperei para ver com o que ela viria. Ela franziu o cenho para as suas letras e depois para o tabuleiro. De repente, ela sorriu. Sua mão disparou e ela pegou o K de nu e colocou ESPANCADO no lado direito do tabuleiro, onde não tínhamos nenhuma letra.

Porra. Não importava o fato de que ela estivesse trapaceando, mas ela tinha que ir e jogar isso diretamente depois que eu tive aquela imagem dela amarrada? O que ela estava tentando fazer comigo? Meu pau estava de volta à atenção e assim como cada parte de mim. Parecia que eu estava suando. Respirei fundo e fechei meus olhos, tentando concentrar-me como eu fazia antes de uma cena difícil.

"Esse foi um movimento ilegal. Dois deles, na verdade." Eu a informei.

"O que você fará sobre isso?" Ela perguntou. Meus olhos se abriram e ela estava mordendo seu lábio, seus lindos olhos castanhos brilhando para mim. Essa foi uma pergunta muito boa. Olhei para as minhas peças de merda e peguei um punhado enquanto ela ria das minhas ações. Lá vamos nós. Encontrei o que eu precisava. FODA Eu joguei no seu ESPANCADO.

Seus olhos arregalaram e ela lambeu aqueles lábios perfeitos novamente. Ela manteve seu olhar no meu por um longo momento antes que ela tirasse o M de DOM e o colocasse acima do E em espancado.

"Bella." Eu gemi. Eu tinha as minhas mãos na borda da mesa e meus dedos estavam brancos com o esforço que eu estava gastando para manter-me na minha cadeira.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou. Aquele olhar que ela estava me dando. Era um olhar do tipo 'vá com isso'? Eu não era um tolo. Eu sabia que a probabilidade de nós passarmos através do dia sem ceder à necessidade de um pelo outro não era provável. Mas eu pensei que trabalharíamos o nosso caminho para isso, beijando e abraçando, não com ela jogando um desafio não-verbal através de Scrabble.

"Você sabe o que está fazendo comigo?" Eu perguntei.

"Espero que sim." Ela respondeu.

"Você não quer esperar?" Eu perguntei. Ela balançou a cabeça. "Graças ao fodido Deus." Eu varri o tabuleiro da mesa e a puxei através dela, fundindo meus lábios nos dela. Peças caíram no chão, mas eu não parei de beijá-la. Minhas mãos estavam em seus seios e as dela estavam na minha camiseta, tentando puxá-la livre dos meus jeans. Levantei-me e a puxei para ela. Ela olhou para mim do seu lugar na mesa e eu realmente, realmente queria arrancar suas calças e tomá-la ali mesmo, mas não, não na primeira vez. Eu a foderia por todo o apartamento depois, mas, da primeira vez... não. Eu precisava ser gentil, mesmo se eu quisesse devastá-la aqui e agora.

Peguei sua mão e a puxei suavemente da mesa. Minhas mãos enlaçaram em seu cabelo e eu a puxei para mim, beijando-a tão apaixonadamente, mas não tão forte. Bella gemeu e esfregou seu corpo contra o meu. Porra, isso era bom. Dei um passo para trás e olhei para ela. "Você tem certeza".

"Sim, Edward. Eu quero você." Ela me disse. Suas bochechas eram de um vermelho leve, mas seus olhos encontraram os meus com confiança.

Ouvi-la dizer isso foi o suficiente para deixar-me pronto para ir. "Eu quero você também, baby. Mas eu quero fazer isso direito. Não aqui na mesa." Eu ri quando seu rosto caiu um pouco e ela olhou para a mesa. "Mais tarde, eu prometo".

Ela sorriu. "Sim?"

"Em qualquer lugar que você quiser, baby. Primeiro eu quero fazer amor com você, no entanto. Isso servirá?" Toquei sua bochecha suavemente.

Os belos olhos de Bella encontraram os meus. "Sim." Eu a peguei e ela ofegou. "Eu sempre quis ser carregada para um quarto".

"Bem, permita-me." Eu disse a ela. Eu a carreguei para o quarto e a deitei suavemente na cama. Ela olhou para mim com confiança, seus olhos brilhando de emoção. Seria o mesmo correndo através de mim? Ela me amava? Eu não poderia perguntar a ela ainda, mas eu poderia mostrar a ela. Eu mostraria a ela.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Tá de brincadeira... ela quer matar a gente! Só pode. Agora só semana que vem! Hahahahaha Perdeu playboy!  
_

_Beijos meninas... até amanhã!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Quantas vezes eu tinha imaginado este momento? Aqui estava ela, deitada em uma cama, esperando por mim. Parecia que eu estive esperando isso por anos, mas só tinha sido algumas semanas. Eu tinha sonhado com ela assim antes de ter visto seu belo rosto, olhado em seus belos olhos e provado seus lábios macios. Ela estava sorrindo para mim e eu não vi um pingo de hesitação no seu rosto, graças a Deus. Não sei como eu pensei que poderia esperar até a cabana. Talvez, se meu irmão e as amigas dela tivessem ficado, eu poderia ter resistido durante o dia, mas eu provavelmente ainda teria tentado fugir com ela. Eu ansiava por ela.

Eu me abaixei em cima dela, querendo tempo para beijá-la e tocá-la, deixá-la selvagem antes que tomássemos um ao outro. Meus lábios encontraram os dela, suavemente a princípio. Seu corpo era quente e macio debaixo de mim quando pressionei meu peito nela. Suas pernas estavam abertas para me acomodar, para que eu pudesse pressionar meu pau coberto pelo jeans exatamente onde ele queria estar. Ela gemeu baixinho quando empurrei suavemente contra ela. Mesmo através de dois pares de jeans, era como o céu.

Nossos beijos eram suaves, lentos e gentis. Movi meus dedos para cima e para baixo pelos seus braços, tocando-a levemente. Ela estremeceu embaixo de mim e gemeu em minha boca. Suas mãos subiram para envolver em torno de mim, flexionando contra as minhas costas e tentando me puxar para mais perto. Senti como se eu estivesse em chamas quando ela tocou minha pele nua.

Movi meus lábios pelo seu queixo, beijando e mordiscando meu caminho atrás da sua orelha. "Edward." Ela murmurou.

Mordisquei o lóbulo da sua orelha esquerda. "Sim, Bella?"

Ela inclinou sua cabeça e deu-me acesso a essa delicada pele atrás da sua orelha. Eu lambia e chupava seu pescoço enquanto ela se movia debaixo de mim. "Eu quero você".

Sorri contra a sua pele. "Você me tem." Corri minhas mãos pelos seus lados, arrastando meus dedos levemente através das ondas dos seus seios e descendo enquanto eu beijava cada centímetro de pele que podia. Se eu tivesse meu caminho, não haveria um ponto em seu corpo que eu não tocaria, ou provaria.

Suas mãos encontraram meu cabelo e ela correu seus dedos através dele levemente enquanto eu beijava a curva do seu pescoço, mordiscando a pele lá. Eu amava seu gosto e cheiro. Eu poderia legitimamente passar horas apenas a respirando e beijando seu pescoço, se ela me deixasse. A forma como ela se movia debaixo de mim, pressionando-se contra a minha virilha, me disse que ela não seria excessivamente receptiva a essa ideia. Nem seria o meu pau doendo, para esse assunto.

Beijei meu caminho de volta até sua boca e lambi seu lábio inferior. Ela o abriu para mim e nossas línguas se encontraram e se enroscaram. Seu aperto na minha cabeça aumentou e ela arqueou suas costas para cima em direção a mim, buscando o atrito. Eu a beijei mais forte e esfreguei contra ela, engolindo seu suspiro. Eu me movi contra ela, combinando o movimento dos seus quadris. Tão fodidamente bom. Eu sabia que seria.

Bella correu suas mãos pelas minhas costas, raspando suas unhas levemente sobre a minha pele, fazendo-me tremer. Era incrível. Empurrei com mais força contra ela e ela sorriu contra os meus lábios. Quebrei nosso beijo e sorri para ela.

"Você gosta de me deixar louco?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela lambeu seus lábios, provando-me na sua língua. Que pensamento fodidamente quente foi esse. "Sim, muito".

Eu ri. "Eu vou gostar de fazer o mesmo com você, baby." Saí de cima dela e agachei entre as suas pernas. Puxei a barra da sua camiseta e a puxei para cima, lentamente revelando aquela sua barriga branca e macia. Ela tinha uma curva sexy onde era seu umbigo e eu não podia esperar para explorá-lo com a minha língua. Grandes olhos castanhos focaram em mim enquanto eu levantava sua camiseta ainda mais, chegando até a borda do seu sutiã, que parecia ser azul escuro rendado, que eu não podia esperar para ver. Levantei a camiseta mais alto e, lá estavam seus seios, punhados perfeitos que eu desejava tocar e provar. Finalmente eu a tinha em seu pescoço e a puxei suavemente dos seus ombros. Seu cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado quando joguei sua camiseta para o lado. Ela precisaria de um banho mais tarde. Assim como eu. Eu não podia esperar.

Tracei meus dedos ao longo da borda do seu sutiã, admirando como ele se destacava contra sua pele pálida. Foi a vez de Bella tremer ao meu toque. "Você é impressionante." Eu disse a ela, inclinando-me de volta para baixo para capturar seus lábios. Eu permaneci de joelhos para que eu pudesse continuar a tocar sua pele acetinada e deleitar-me com toda a nova beleza diante de mim. Deixei meus polegares roçarem seus mamilos, o que a levou a gemer, enviando vibrações através dos meus lábios.

Meus dedos continuaram a mover sobre seus mamilos enquanto eu beijava meu caminho de volta pelo seu pescoço, lambendo e chupando meu caminho em um novo território, até os topos dos seus peitos. Olhei para ela enquanto trilhava minha língua ao longo das bordas do cetim e renda. Seus lábios estavam separados e ela estava me observando com um olhar levemente vidrado em seus olhos. Sorri quando minha língua mergulhou abaixo da renda em seu seio direito. Ela ofegou e arqueou suas costas para mim. Aproveitei a oportunidade para estender a mão embaixo dela e abrir seu fecho.

Seu sutiã se soltou e eu o puxei pelos seus ombros. Mantive meus olhos nos dela enquanto deslizava as alças pelos seus braços e o jogava de lado. Finalmente, eu olhei para baixo e, lá estavam eles, aqueles belos seios com os quais eu tinha fantasiado desde que ela me enviou aquela foto naquela camisa muito apertada. Eles eram ainda melhores do que eu imaginava. Mamilos rosados eretos em atenção, apenas esperando para ser tocados e sugados. Eu imediatamente tinha minhas mãos neles, rolando cada um entre meus polegares e dedos indicadores, maravilhado como eles enrugaram e endureceram ainda mais.

Eu tinha que provar um, então eu me inclinei novamente e tomei o mamilo direito em minha boca. Bella gemeu e suas mãos agarraram minha cabeça, segurando-me contra o seu peito enquanto eu chupava suavemente, sacudindo-o com a minha língua. Melhor, muito melhor do que eu imaginava. Minha mão direita repetia meus movimentos em seu seio esquerdo, puxando suavemente o mamilo enquanto eu raspava meus dentes sobre aquele na minha boca. Os sons que ela estava fazendo, a forma como seu corpo estava se movendo debaixo de mim, estava me deixando louco, e nós dois ainda estávamos metade vestidos. Eu não sabia como eu seria capaz de me conter quando ela estivesse nua, mas eu sabia que precisava prová-la.

Soltei seu seio direito e voltei minha atenção para o outro, girando minha língua em torno dele, mordendo-o gentilmente enquanto ela gritava alto. Graças a Deus estávamos sozinhos. Seus sons eram meus e só meus. Eu lambia e chupava enquanto ela vibrava abaixo de mim. Minhas mãos se moviam pelo seu corpo, traçando ao longo dos seus lados, roçando seus quadris. Eu estava tão perto de onde eu queria estar.

O botão em seu jeans foi fácil de desfazer e eu deslizei seu zíper para baixo. Liberei seu mamilo e a observei de perto, mas ainda não havia hesitação lá. Ela estava levantando seus quadris em minha direção, sem palavras dizendo-me para continuar, então eu puxei o cós da sua cintura e puxei seu jeans para baixo, revelando mais pele pálida bonita e calcinha que combinava com o sutiã que eu tinha jogado em algum lugar. Eu sorri para ela.

"Você sempre usa roupas íntimas combinando, ou isso é só para mim?" Eu perguntei.

Bella sorriu. "Isso é para eu saber".

Segredos... tudo bem, estes eram do tipo bom, algo que eu poderia descobrir ao longo do tempo. Seria para o meu grande prazer avaliar o que estava sob suas roupas em uma base diária, apenas para satisfazer a minha curiosidade, é claro.

"E para eu descobrir? Eu aceitarei esse desafio." Ela riu enquanto eu puxava seu jeans pelas suas adoráveis pernas. Eu não tinha visto o suficiente delas ainda. Ela esteve naquele vestido sexy por apenas um curto período de tempo antes que as calças do pijama aparecessem. Beijei a lateral do seu joelho enquanto eu me movia de volta pelo seu corpo e ela ofegou e empurrou. Tão sensível. Eu não podia esperar para deixá-la louca.

Parei minha subida pelo seu corpo e parei para admirá-la. Seu cabelo caía sobre a fronha verde clara, os cachos marrons cada vez mais proeminentes enquanto seu cabelo secava. Era um emaranhado que eu amei, porque eu tinha toda a intenção de levá-la para o chuveiro mais tarde. Seus olhos estavam escuros e quentes no meu rosto. Seus lábios estavam inchados dos meus beijos. Seu pescoço estava ligeiramente rosa dos meus beijos. Eu fiz uma careta e toquei sua pele macia.

"Eu machuquei você?" Eu deveria ter feito a barba esta manhã.

"Deus, não." Ela me disse, sua mão acalmando a minha. "Você me fez sentir incrível e você realmente nem me tocou ainda".

Eu tive que rir. "Eu não a toquei, hein? Exatamente o que você está dizendo, Bella?"

Ela bufou e sentou, fazendo-me inclinar para trás em meus joelhos. Suas mãos se moveram sobre o meu peito antes que seus lábios seguissem, sua língua e dentes em movimento sobre a minha pele. Ela chupou meu mamilo em sua boca e eu gemi de prazer quando ela o puxou. Ela me soltou e sorriu. "Isso é o suficiente para você?"

"Porra, não." Eu disse a ela, prendendo-a de volta na cama e a beijando com força. Ela achava que eu era um provocador, não é? Quebrei nosso beijo e olhei para ela. "Mensagem recebida, baby".

Beijei cada seio novamente antes de fazer meu caminho pelo seu estômago. Mordisquei seu osso do quadril. Ela ofegou quando meus dentes se moveram sobre ela. Minhas mãos estavam nela, finalmente, tocando aquele material sedoso que a impedia de estar totalmente nua diante de mim. Ela estava molhada e, Deus, eu queria tocá-la. Tracei um dedo ao longo dos lábios da sua boceta e ela soltou um gemido longo e baixo. Ela era tão linda que eu não tinha palavras para isso.

Enganchei meus dedos em sua calcinha e a deslizei pelos seus quadris. Ela inclinou suas pernas para me ajudar. Apenas alguns centímetros a mais e, sim... lá estava ela e, fôda-me, ela estava nua. Mordi de volta um gemido quando tirei aquele minúsculo pedaço de roupa e a deixei cair no chão atrás de mim. Beijei o interior da sua coxa. Sua pele era tão macia. Descansei minha cabeça lá e a observei quando toquei levemente seu clitóris com meu dedo do meio. Bella suspirou e abriu suas pernas ainda mais. Ela era incrivelmente aberta e livre comigo, o que não era algo que eu estivesse honestamente acostumado. Eu não estive com uma tonelada de mulheres, mas as que eu tive nunca me deixaram simplesmente sentar e observá-las enquanto eu dava prazer a elas. Inferno, Irina raramente sequer tirava tudo. Minha Bella não tinha inibições comigo, o que eu amava. Ela não se intimidava comigo. Ela me dava tudo.

Ela estava incrivelmente molhada. Pressionei um segundo dedo contra seu clitóris e ela levantou sua pélvis para fora da cama um pouco para me encontrar. Movi meus dedos para baixo e deslizei um para dentro dela. Porra, ela era apertada e molhada e quente. Eu não podia esperar para estar dentro dela. Empurrei um segundo dedo e ela gemeu e chamou meu nome. Eu poderia ficar viciado naquele som e meu nome saindo dos seus lábios.

Movi meus dedos lentamente para dentro e para fora dela enquanto me inclinei para a frente e finalmente toquei minha língua no seu clitóris. Seu gemido foi direto para o meu pau, mas eu disse a mim mesmo para manter a calma e continuei a correr minha língua levemente sobre ela enquanto meus dedos se moviam lentamente para dentro e fora da sua boceta.

"Edward, oh, Deus." Ela murmurou. Sua perna direita estava inclinada, deitada na cama, e sua esquerda estava pressionada contra a minha cabeça, quase como se ela estivesse me guiando. Eu sorri enquanto chupava seu clitóris em minha boca e mordiscava gentilmente. Ela ofegou e empurrou seus quadris para mim. "Tão bom." Ela me disse. Eu aumentei a pressão com a minha língua e movi meus dedos mais rápido. Ela estava ficando mais molhada e me segurando com força. Eu sabia que tinha sido um tempo para ela e eu tinha que tornar isso bom. Eu tinha que mostrar a ela o que ela significava para mim, já que eu não tinha palavras ainda.

Estiquei debaixo dela com a mão livre e levantei seus quadris para fora da cama um pouco, apertando suas nádegas enquanto fazia isso. Suas pernas se abriram mais e eu a lambi mais rápido, achatando minha língua contra o seu clitóris e, em seguida, sacudindo-a para frente e para trás. Meus dedos curvaram dentro dela enquanto eu os movia para dentro e para fora. Bella estava se contorcendo na cama, suas mãos fechadas em punhos em sua colcha enquanto eu trabalhava nela. Mordisquei seu clitóris novamente antes de circular minha língua sobre ela. Eu a deixei cair para a base da sua boceta, onde meus dedos estavam a bombeando, e lambi todo o caminho de volta até ela.

Ela era tão doce e molhada e pronta para mim. Eu lambia e chupava enquanto meus dedos trabalhavam nela. Seus quadris estavam se movendo, levando meus dedos tão profundamente dentro dela quanto eles poderiam ir. Curvei meus dedos dentro dela ao mesmo tempo em que chupava seu clitóris em minha boca e começava a cantarolar, e ela se perdeu. Seus quadris arquearam para mim enquanto ela soluçava meu nome enquanto sua boceta apertava em volta de mim. Eu nunca tinha visto nada mais bonito do que a minha garota perdida no prazer que eu trouxe a ela.

Eu a lambi levemente enquanto ela acalmava, deslizando meus dedos para fora dela. Seus olhos se abriram e eu beijei sua boceta uma vez antes de mover-me para beijar seu estômago. Suas mãos encontraram meu cabelo e ela me puxou em sua direção e me beijou, sua língua lambendo meus lábios e provando-se em mim. Tão quente. Eu a beijei de volta enquanto ela se afastava da cama, nos virando.

Bella se afastou e montou em mim, sorrindo para mim enquanto suas mãos arrastavam pelo meu peito e atingiam minha cintura. Ela abriu o botão do meu jeans e o zíper. Ela era tão sexy montada em mim. Estendi a mão e cobri seus seios em minhas mãos. Ela empurrou seus quadris contra mim, arqueando-os em minhas mãos. Suas mãos se juntaram às minhas e ela me ajudou a apertá-los. Fodidamente incrível.

Ela soltou minhas mãos e se afastou de mim, puxando meu jeans. Abaixei-me para ajudá-la, levantando meus quadris da cama. Ela trouxe minha boxer para baixo junto com as minhas calças, então meu pau saltou livre quando ela atingiu minhas coxas. Seus olhos arregalaram e ela sorriu. "Muito bom." Eu não tinha certeza de como reagir ao meu pau sendo chamado de muito bom, mas eu supunha que havia coisas piores para chamá-lo.

"Obrigado." Eu disse a ela. Ela puxou meu jeans e boxer todo o caminho para fora e se arrastou de volta pelo meu corpo. Ela me beijou, seu cabelo fazendo cócegas em meus ombros enquanto seus lábios se moviam contra os meus. Eu estava perdido nela, tão perdido que eu nem percebi que ela tinha se movido até que senti sua mão no meu pau. Eu gemi quando ela me apertou uma vez antes de correr seu dedo sobre a cabeça.

Bella quebrou nosso beijo e sentou-se na cama, entre as minhas pernas, seus olhos no meu pau. Ela estava olhando para ele como se fosse algo para comer, o que não era nada que eu me oporia. Ela encontrou meus olhos, um sorriso malicioso no seu rosto quando ela estendeu a mão entre as suas pernas e se tocou. Porra, isso era quente. Perguntei-me se eu poderia convencê-la a pegar aquele seu pequeno carro azul hoje, para me mostrar como funcionava.

Ela parou de se tocar, muito para minha decepção, mas, em seguida, sua mão estava em mim, passando sua umidade sobre o meu pau. Eu não estava mais desapontado. Ela moveu sua mão para cima e para baixo no meu pau, molhando-o com o seu próprio gozo, o que foi muito fodidamente sexy. Sua mão era incrível enquanto ela aplicava pressão mais forte, apertando-me na minha base, voltando para a cabeça e correndo seu dedo sobre ela. Ela começou a me bombear seriamente enquanto eu empurrava em sua mão.

Bella assistiu a si mesma me tocando com fascínio, sua língua lambendo seus lábios. Ela? Ela faria? Então ela fez. Ela se inclinou e lambeu a cabeça do meu pau antes de arrastar a língua na parte de baixo do meu eixo. "Porra!" Eu gritei. Foi tão bom. Ela sorriu para mim enquanto lambia de volta até a cabeça e chupava em sua boca.

Sua língua se moveu sobre a minha cabeça, sacudindo-a para frente e para trás antes que ela se movesse mais para baixo, tomando-me mais profundamente em sua boca. Sua língua continuou a se mover contra a parte inferior do meu pau, deixando-me louco. Enlacei meus dedos em seu cabelo e resisti à vontade que eu tive de empurrar mais profundamente. Suas mãos começaram a acariciar minhas bolas enquanto ela me tomava mais profundamente.

Era demais. Eu queria que a primeira vez que eu gozasse com ela fosse dentro dela. Ela me tirou quase todo da sua boca antes de me chupar de volta. "Deus, Bella." Olhos castanhos cintilantes sorriram para mim enquanto ela trabalhava no meu pau com sua boca e apertava minhas bolas com a mão. "Eu quero estar dentro de você." Eu botei para fora, contra o meu melhor julgamento. Eu queria, no entanto. Eu a amava chupando meu pau, mas eu queria sentir sua boceta em volta de mim.

Ela me soltou e beijou a cabeça de novo, quase fazendo-me gozar apenas pelo olhar em seu rosto. Ela se moveu de volta para os meus braços e eu a beijei e nos rolei. Ela poderia me montar na próxima vez. Deus, isso seria quente. Esfreguei meu pau ao longo da sua boceta, revestindo-o com a sua umidade. Jesus. Eu não podia esperar para estar dentro dela. Eu não podia... porra.

"Bella, você tem um preservativo?" Os olhos atordoados de Bella abriram e ela balançou a cabeça. Você tem que estar fodidamente brincando comigo. Por que diabos eu pensei nisso? Ah, sim, porque eu seria bom, mas, então, ela era tão sexy e eu não podia ficar sem ela por mais tempo.

"Rose ou Alice podem ter." Bella disse. Ela estava se esfregando contra mim e eu estava tão malditamente perto. Espere um minuto. Emmett fez a minha mala. As chances eram boas de que ele tivesse incluído preservativos. Eles estavam sempre em sua lista de necessidades na vida. "Eu estou tomando pílula, no entanto." Bella me disse. Olhei para ela e ela mordeu o lábio. "Quero dizer, eu estou limpa e tudo mais. Eu fiz todos os exames depois..." Ela parou e eu sabia o que ela queria dizer. Eu tinha feito a mesma coisa depois de Irina e fui testado novamente depois de Maggie, mesmo que tenha sido com proteção.

Bella tocou minha bochecha. "Quero dizer, eu entendo se você não quiser correr o risco, mas eu juro que estou tomando pílula. Eu posso te mostrar..." Eu a silenciei com um beijo. Eu confiava nela. Inferno, eu queria fazer sexo no chuveiro com ela, e eu realmente não nos via usando um preservativo naquela situação, então, por que surtar sobre isso agora? Eu já tinha dado a ela o meu coração.

Eu a beijei levemente. "Eu confio em você, Bella." Eu movi contra ela e ela abriu mais suas pernas. Eu estava lá, na sua entrada. Meus olhos estavam nos dela enquanto eu lentamente empurrava para dentro dela. Cristo, ela era ainda melhor do que tinha sido em meus dedos. Ela era tão apertada. Seus olhos se agitaram quando eu deslizei metade dentro dela. "Você está bem?" Ela assentiu e eu empurrei ainda mais. Tão molhada, tão fodidamente boa. Entrei nela totalmente e ela me agarrou. Suas pernas se aproximaram e envolveram em torno da minha cintura.

Eu a beijei de novo, mais forte dessa vez, enquanto eu meio que balançava dentro dela, movendo meus quadris levemente. Suas mãos agarraram minhas costas e cravaram em mim. Eu deslizei lentamente para fora dela e, em seguida, empurrei para dentro, mais forte dessa vez. Ela empurrou seus quadris para cima para encontrar os meus, seus calcanhares cavando minha bunda. Estar dentro dela estava além das minhas fantasias mais loucas. Nada era igual a isto.

Nós nos movemos juntos, gradualmente aumentando o nosso movimento. Ela me levou mais fundo dentro dela. Eu beijei seus lábios, suas bochechas, a ponta do seu nariz, em qualquer lugar que eu pudesse alcançar para mostrar a ela como eu estava me sentindo. Ela sorriu para mim e passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo carinhosamente. Cada toque, cada movimento, era incrível. Era isso o que era quando você encontrava a pessoa certa? Eu poderia perguntar ao meu pai, eu deveria, mas eu realmente não queria pensar sobre isso. Especialmente agora, quando a minha garota estava envolvida em torno de mim, quando seu corpo sexy estava se movendo com o meu.

Nosso ritmo aumentou, suas pernas estavam apertando contra mim enquanto eu empurrava mais fundo. Meus lábios encontraram os dela novamente, nossas línguas se movendo no ritmo uma com a outra, exatamente como nossos corpos. Eu já estive mais em sintonia com uma mulher antes? Ela se mexeu um pouco, então eu mudei meu ângulo ligeiramente e ela ofegou. Ah, sim, era isso. Empurrei novamente e seus olhos rolaram em sua cabeça um pouco. De novo. Estendi a mão entre nós e pressionei meu polegar no seu clitóris.

A cabeça de Bella caiu para trás, expondo seu pescoço para mim. Eu chupei aquela longa coluna branca de garganta enquanto Bella gritava meu nome e gozava ao meu redor. Santo inferno, isso era incrível. Ela estava apertando completamente o meu pau e levou tudo que eu tinha para não gozar junto com ela. Eu queria mais. Empurrei nela novamente. Bella estava gemendo meu nome enquanto eu enterrava meu pau dentro dela com tudo que eu tinha. Ela gritou meu nome de novo e dessa vez eu me perdi, gozando profundamente dentro dela quando ela apertou ao meu redor.

Eu desmoronei contra ela, tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto Bella me segurava com força. Percebi que eu poderia estar a esmagando, então tentei sair de cima dela, mas ela protestou e me segurou contra ela. "Não." Eu ri e beijei sua testa.

"Eu não quero esmagar você".

"Eu gosto disso." Ela me disse.

Claro que ela gostava, minha garota doce e sexy. Eu a beijei e nos rolei quando ela estava distraída. Deslizei para fora dela e deitei do meu lado olhando para ela enquanto ela fazia beicinho para mim. Ela era muito fofa, então eu a beijei novamente. Ela derreteu em mim e eu caí de costas para que pudesse segurá-la em meus braços.

"Isso foi incrível." Eu disse a ela quando respiramos.

Ela sorriu suavemente. "Eu sei. Nunca foi assim para mim antes." Tentei não envaidecer essa informação, mas devo ter falhado, porque ela riu e bateu no meu peito. "Eu quis dizer a conexão." Eu entendi isso, é claro, mas isso não me impediu de franzir a testa. Ela riu e se aconchegou em mim. "O sexo também".

Era mais como isso. "Eu sei o que você quer dizer." Devo contar a ela sobre a pessoa certa, ou isso a assustaria? Era muito cedo. Bella cantarolava e brincava com meus cabelos enquanto eu acariciava suas costas. Fechei meus olhos e apenas deixei-me sentir seus dedos se movendo sobre meu couro cabeludo. Era ótimo.

Devo ter cochilado, porque eu assustei quando a senti começar a se afastar de mim. "Não vá." Eu murmurei, abrindo meus olhos.

Ela riu. "Eu tenho que ir. Preciso ir ao banheiro. Eu esperei tanto quanto pude".

O banheiro. Oh, sim. Eu sorri e sentei-me com ela. "Assim como eu".

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Hum, eu não acho que estejamos no ponto de ir ao banheiro juntos".

Oh, Deus, isso foi incrível. Eu ri pra caramba com a expressão em seu rosto. "O que é tão engraçado?" Ela perguntou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu quis dizer, você deve tomar um banho." Ela olhou para si mesma e franziu a testa. "Er, nós devemos tomar um banho." Eu esclareci. Seu rosto limpou e um sorriso floresceu.

"Sim?"

Passei uma mão sobre o seu estômago. "Oh, sim".

Seu rosto estava brilhando. "Dê-me três minutos e entre." Entrar era a palavra de ordem. Eu fiquei na cama, observando sua bunda perfeita enquanto ela desaparecia no banheiro. Fiel à sua palavra, alguns minutos depois eu ouvi o chuveiro sendo ligado e praticamente pulei da cama e corri para o banheiro. Foi patético, mas, pelo menos, ninguém viu como eu estava ansioso.

Bella já estava no chuveiro, seu corpo sexy obscurecido pela cortina de chuveiro azul e verde. Eu a empurrei de lado e entrei, passando os braços ao redor da sua cintura assim que eu estava lá. Ela já estava molhada e eu toquei sua pele incrível, seguindo a água pelo seu corpo, atingindo entre as pernas dela, onde ela estava molhada por outra razão completamente diferente.

Beijei seu pescoço e ela esfregou sua bunda contra o meu pau, que já estava pronto para a segunda rodada, graças à visão da minha garota nua e molhada diante de mim. Eu a masturbei, empurrando-a contra a parede, a água batendo nas minhas costas agora. "Você está pronta para mim, baby?"

"Sim." Ela me disse, esfregando sua boceta contra a minha mão quando eu rocei meu pau contra suas nádegas. Ela engasgou e eu lutei para não rir. Eu não tinha esquecido do seu e-mail... inferno, eu nunca esqueceria aquele e-mail até o dia da minha morte, mas eu não faria isso hoje. Eu amava que ela me fizesse rir mesmo agora, quando eu estava tão excitado que mal conseguia ver direito. Eu a virei e a beijei. Ela agarrou meu pau e começou a trabalhar nele enquanto eu a empurrava contra a parede oposta. Eu a levantei, segurando abaixo da sua bunda, e ela gemeu quando consegui um bom aperto em suas coxas.

Um empurrão e eu estava dentro dela. O corpo de Bella pressionado no azulejo quando comecei a fodê-la. Por mais que eu quisesse levar meu tempo, eu sabia que não seria capaz de segurá-la assim para sempre. Não importava, entretanto, porque ela estendeu a mão entre nós e começou a dedilhar seu clitóris para mim enquanto eu a fodia forte. Esta era a fantasia, a fantasia forte e suja que eu havia descrito no telefone com ela. Como fazer amor com ela, isso era ainda melhor.

Bella gemeu e começou a esfregar seu clitóris mais rápido. Ela estava perto. Graças a Deus, porque eu também estava. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou quando gozou. Eu caí com ela desta vez, empurrando profundamente dentro dela e gozando forte. Eu me dirigi para dentro dela mais algumas vezes, esvaziando-me dentro dela.

Meu corpo parecia como se eu tivesse passado através de uma das sessões de treinamento de Alec, mas valeu totalmente a pena. Baixei Bella, não a soltando até que seus pés tocassem o chão do chuveiro. Ela riu e seu sorriso era brilhante. "Uau".

Eu ri. "Sim, uau mesmo. Eu preciso dobrar meus treinos novamente".

Ela riu e me beijou, empurrando-me de volta para a água. Foi bom no meu corpo dolorido. "Bem, basta lembrar que a cabana tem uma grande banheira. Você não precisará se preocupar." Inferno, sim. Um banho com Bella. Eu não podia esperar.

"Eu não posso esperar." Eu disse a ela, gemendo quando seus dedos roçaram pelo meu cabelo.

"Abaixe-se." Ela me disse. Abri meus olhos e a vi pegando o shampoo. Eu agachei enquanto ela massageava meu couro cabeludo e me ensaboava. Foi incrível. Ela enxaguou meu cabelo e, em seguida, passou o condicionador da mesma forma.

"Minha vez." Ela era tão fodidamente linda quando sorria daquele jeito. Ela me deixou conduzi-la debaixo do spray e alisar seu cabelo. Usei seu shampoo e ela gemeu como tinha feito quando eu estava dentro dela enquanto eu trabalhava em seu couro cabeludo. Desejei que meu pau não reagisse. Eu precisava de algum tempo de recuperação. Enxaguei seu cabelo e passei o condicionador também. Era tão macio e sedoso, nem sequer embaraçando em meus dedos enquanto eu os passava penteando. A água começou a ficar fria, então nós nos ensaboamos e nos enxaguamos. Eu não teria me importado de ensaboá-la, mas imaginei que isso simplesmente começaria a terceira rodada. Saímos do chuveiro e nos secamos.

Voltamos para o quarto e Bella vestiu sua camiseta da UW e nada mais, muito para a minha alegria completa e absoluta. Ela sorriu quando viu o sorriso no meu rosto e eu dei de ombros. Eu não poderia evitar. Aquela camiseta era fodidamente sexy. Vesti uma boxer e nós voltamos para a cama.

"Eu acho que nós precisamos de um cochilo de verdade, tanto quanto eu odeio dormir com você aqui." Ela me disse.

Eu a abracei. "Nós ainda temos muito tempo, baby. Eu estou muito feliz de estar com você, de qualquer maneira que eu possa".

"Este foi o melhor dia da minha vida." Ela murmurou, cansada.

Eu aumentei meu aperto nela e beijei sua bochecha. "Foi. E temos mais um dia ainda".

Ela sorriu e se enterrou em mim. Acariciei seu cabelo e observei quando ela relaxou em meus braços e dia tinha sido. Que semana tínhamos pela frente. Que vida nós tínhamos além disso. "Você é a minha garota certa, Bella. Você está presa comigo agora." Eu sussurrei enquanto fechava meus olhos.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Os pensamentos do Edward sobre o momento tão esperado... e a declaração dele nesse finalzinho? Fofo demais!_

_Até semana que vem! E não esqueçam das reviews._


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Acordar com Bella em meus braços poderia ser a minha coisa favorita no mundo... bem, minha coisa favorita depois de beijá-la, tocá-la, saboreá-la e fazer amor com ela, quero dizer. Sua cabeça estava no meu ombro, sua perna esquerda estava jogada sobre a minha e sua mão repousava em meu peito. Eu acariciei seu cabelo e depois continuei minha viagem pelas suas costas. Ela cantarolou com prazer e se aproximou de mim. Eu deixei minha mão cair para a sua bunda na minha próxima passagem e ela riu sonolenta.

"Você só pensa nisso." Ela me disse, rolando um pouco para trás para que pudesse ver meu rosto.

"Diz a garota que começou um jogo sujo de Scrabble." Eu a lembrei, não que ela provavelmente esquecesse.

Bella riu. "É a nossa coisa".

O quanto eu amava que nós tivéssemos uma coisa? "É. Eu gosto disso".

Ela sorriu. "Eu gosto também. Como estão seus braços?"

Eu franzi a testa e os flexionei. "Um pouco doloridos, mas valeu totalmente a pena".

Bella sorriu. "Eu que o diga".

Eu a beijei levemente. "Acho que devemos tomar outro banho mais tarde".

Os olhos dela brilharam. "Eu achei que você estava dolorido".

Eu a tinha. "Talvez eu só quisesse um velho banho normal, pervertida".

Ela fez beicinho. "Oh, ok, bem..."

Eu ri e rolei em cima dela. "Eu só estava brincando, baby." Eu mordi seu queixo. "Eu não tenho que levantá-la, você sabe".

Suas mãos moveram pelas minhas costas. "Ah, é assim?"

"Mmm, é assim. Eu estava pensando em você colocar suas mãos na parede e eu posso tomá-la por trás..." Eu parei sugestivamente quando seus olhos escureceram. Ela lambeu seus lábios. Ela era tão fodidamente sexy.

"Eu acho que isso soa muito bom".

"Bom?" Eu perguntei. Não é bem pelo que eu estava indo. Ela manteve um rosto perfeitamente reto e assentiu. Eu fiz cócegas nas suas costelas e ela se mexia debaixo de mim, o que, juntamente com a imagem do chuveiro, só serviu para me deixar duro novamente.

"Adequado?" Ela conseguiu dizer entre as risadinhas.

"Eu vou te mostrar o adequado." Meus lábios estavam nos dela e minhas mãos estavam puxando sua camiseta. Ela gemeu quando eu a levantei. Quebrei nosso beijo para atirá-la sobre a sua cabeça. Suas mãos estavam tirando minha boxer assim que ela estava liberada.

Eu estava desesperado por ela. Como diabos ela fazia isso comigo tão rapidamente? Entrei nela no momento em que fui libertado da minha boxer e ela ofegou. Ela estava quente, úmida e pronta para mim quando eu bati dentro dela.

"Adequado?" Eu grunhi, girando meus quadris.

"Razoável para regular?" Ela murmurou. Ela era uma dor na bunda. Uma dor na bunda deliciosa. Falando nisso... eu levantei seus quadris para que eu pudesse afundar dentro dela e seu lindo traseiro levantou da cama. Eu bati levemente na sua nádega esquerda e vi quando sua boca se abriu em surpresa. Merda. Eu tinha ido longe demais? Nós conversamos sobre palmadas e ela disse que queria experimentar isso, mas talvez tivesse sido apenas fantasia.

Seus olhos queimavam nos meus. "Bella, eu..."

"Faça isso de novo." Ela interrompeu. Puta merda. Ok. Eu golpeei a outra nádega e ela soltou um gemido alto.

"Porra." Ela gritou, levantando seus quadris para cima para os meus. Maldição, ela era linda, perdida no prazer. "De novo." Eu bati em sua nádega esquerda um pouco mais forte desta vez e ela gritou meu nome quando gozou ao redor de mim. Eu estava bem ali com ela. Eu provavelmente poderia ter gozado apenas a observando.

"Puta merda." Ela conseguiu dizer enquanto acalmava. Deslizei para fora dela e a puxei com força contra o meu peito.

"Você está bem? Eu não a machuquei, não é?" Eu não tinha batido nela com força, eu nunca faria isso. Corri minhas mãos sobre a sua bunda e ela gemeu.

"Claro que estou bem. Você apenas me surpreendeu completamente, e então foi tão bom com você dentro de mim e..." Ela parou e sorriu para mim. "Foi melhor do que adequado".

Eu ri, aliviado, e a beijei forte. "Você me assustou completamente. Eu deveria interrompê-la".

Ela sorriu. "Acho que tomarei banho sozinha mais tarde, então".

Acho que eu choraminguei. Eu sei que ela riu da expressão no meu rosto. "Apenas brincando, baby. Mas eu acho que se nós vamos fazer isso de novo, precisamos de algum combustível. Donuts não vão servir".

Ela estava certa nesse assunto. Eu estava morrendo de fome. "Eu poderia comer".

Ela afastou o cabelo dos meus olhos. "Bem, eu posso cozinhar, ou podemos pedir algo".

"Pedir. Eu não quero fazê-la cozinhar para mim".

Ela corou. "Na verdade, eu realmente gostaria, mas hoje era o dia de supermercado e, obviamente, eu não fui até lá".

Eu beijei sua bochecha. "Você pode cozinhar para mim em outro momento, baby. Prefiro não deixá-la longe por muito tempo para cozinhar, de qualquer maneira".

Bella sorriu. "Eu posso cozinhar para você na cabana. Nós precisaremos levar comida conosco, certo?"

Provavelmente. Eu não tinha pensado muito sobre comida. Eu me pergunto por quê. Sorri para ela. "Eu na verdade apenas compraria um barril de maçãs para levar conosco".

Ela riu e bateu no meu peito. "Você é incorrigível".

"E você gosta de mim desse jeito." Eu a lembrei, beijando-a profundamente.

"É verdade." Ela conseguiu dizer depois que eu a soltei. "Pizza funciona para você?"

"Sim, eu sou fácil".

Ela riu disso. "Eu sei que você é." Dei um tapa na sua bunda levemente de novo e ela riu, impotente. "O quê? Estou errada?"

"Eu só sou fácil para você, baby." Eu disse a ela. Não era nada além da simples verdade.

"Bom, eu gosto desse jeito." Ela me disse com um grande sorriso.

"Eu também, Bella. Muito".

"Bem, fácil, eu tomarei um banho mais tarde."

Ela se afastou de mim e foi até a sua cômoda, abrindo e pegando uma calcinha vermelha sexy. Ela estava tentando me fazer provar o quanto eu já era fácil? Eu gemi e ela sorriu para mim por cima do seu ombro enquanto puxava algum short vermelho, escondendo sua bundinha deliciosa de mim. Ela não se incomodou com um sutiã, mas vestiu outra camiseta, esta dizendo Departamento de Polícia de Forks. Camiseta do pai dela, eu imaginei.

Eu me arrastei da cama e coloquei uma boxer, jeans e camiseta.

"O que você gosta em sua pizza?" Ela perguntou enquanto pegava seu celular.

Peguei minha carteira e celular. "Qualquer coisa, menos pimenta. E eu prefiro fina, mas eu posso comer o que você quiser".

Ela sorriu. "Eu estou com você em ambas as coisas. E sem cebola também. Eu quero beijá-lo".

Eu ri e envolvi meus braços em torno da sua cintura. "Você me beijaria mesmo com bafo de cebola." Mordisquei seu pescoço e ela riu.

"Sim, bem, eu sou fácil para você também. Temos sorte assim." Sim, nós definitivamente tínhamos. Eu continuei a beijar seu pescoço enquanto ela telefonava para pedir. "Eu gostaria de uma grande suprema com massa fina, queijo extra, sem pimenta ou cebola." Mordisquei sua clavícula enquanto ela se contorcia. "Ok, obrigada." Ela deu seu endereço e fez uma careta para mim. "Você é uma distração".

"Você gosta disso." Eu disse a ela inocentemente.

Ela bufou e me puxou para a sala de estar, ligando a TV e me levando para o centro da sala.

"Quer ver outro filme enquanto esperamos?"

"Claro." Eu disse a ela, olhando para a sua coleção. Eu sorri quando vi todos os filmes Steele, junto com o filme que eu tinha feito com Jane e todo o resto. "Você é uma fã perseguidora louca." Eu disse a ela. Ela bateu na minha bunda dessa vez e eu ri e a peguei antes que ela fugisse. "Apenas brincando, baby".

"Humph. Você deveria se sentir honrado. Eu ajudo a pagar o seu salário." Eu bufei para isso.

"Eu aprecio isso, querida." E eu apreciava. Beijei o topo da sua cabeça e examinei sua coleção. "Que tal _Homem de Ferro_?" Ela sorriu e o tirou da estante. Eu observei quando ela se inclinou para colocar o DVD no aparelho. Ela realmente tinha uma ótima bunda. Eu a apertei e ela bateu nas minhas mãos.

"Tão mal!" Ela me disse enquanto se afastava de mim. "Você quer algo para beber?"

"Tem cerveja?" Eu perguntei.

Bella revirou os olhos. "Olá, nós somos garotas da faculdade. É claro que temos cerveja".

Eu ri. "Eu corrijo. Você tem alguma boa cerveja?"

Ela revirou os olhos e irrompeu para a cozinha. "Esta serve, Garoto Rico?" Ela exigiu, segurando uma garrafa de Heineken.

"Sim, isso servirá." Eu disse a ela, rindo. Ela abriu a garrafa e a sua própria e voltou para o sofá. Ela sentou e me olhou quando eu sentei ao seu lado. "Eu estava apenas brincando, baby. Eu beberia qualquer cerveja que você tivesse".

Ela sorriu e entregou-me a minha garrafa. "Eu sei, eu só queria chamá-lo de Garoto Rico".

Eu sorri e a puxei para mais perto quando o filme começou. "Isso é legal, Garota Universitária. Tenho a minha própria pequena co-editora".

Bella riu. "Não é como se eu fosse uma garota de escola católica".

Eu sorri. "Ah, mas você está em algumas das minhas fantasias".

Ela jogou sua perna sobre a minha e eu segurei minha garrafa de cerveja em seu joelho. "Isso é frio! E você é um pervertido".

"Você gosta da minha perversidade." Eu a lembrei. "Falando de pervertidos, não tivemos notícias de Emmett e Rose ainda, tivemos?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. Puxei meu telefone do meu bolso e ri. "Talvez nós tenhamos." Eu tinha várias mensagens de texto perdidas.

_Cara, ela está me matando._

_Se eu morrer, deixo para você os meus carros e minha coleção de pornografia. Sério, não deixe a mamãe encontrar minha coleção de pornografia._

_Totalmente vale a pena se eu for. Eu me casarei com essa garota._

Dei risadinhas e mostrei para Bella o que ele havia enviado. "Casamento?" Ela perguntou, engasgando com a sua cerveja. Eu bati nas suas costas levemente.

"Oh sim, Em está convencido de que ela é a pessoa certa para ele".

"Já? Eles acabaram de se conhecer".

Eu a observei de perto. "Assim como nós".

Bella arregalou os olhos e engoliu um pouco. Ela entendia o que eu estava dizendo? Eu não estava pronto para contar a ela sobre a nossa história familiar e _a pessoa certa, _mas eu queria que ela soubesse que eu não estava pensando a curto prazo também. "Sim, mas nós estivemos conversando por algum tempo".

"Às vezes o tempo não é um fator. Simplesmente há uma coisa lá. Eu sinto que nós temos isso, mesmo que eu não possa descrevê-lo".

Bella sorriu e tocou minha bochecha. "Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Isso me assusta um pouco, porque eu nunca senti isso tão forte e tão rápido antes. Pode realmente ser real, sabe?"

"É uma sensação muito real para mim." Eu disse a ela.

"Para mim também.." Ela sussurrou. Eu me inclinei e a beijei suavemente, tentando mostrar a ela onde o meu coração estava. Eu não queria assustá-la. Essa era a última coisa que eu queria fazer.

Ela fechou seus olhos e gemeu baixinho. Ela era tão linda que eu não conseguia ficar sem olhar para ela. Acariciei sua bochecha enquanto a beijava. Ela abriu seus olhos e o sorriso que eu vi lá me fez relaxar. Nós tínhamos muito sobre o que conversar e descobrir enquanto estivéssemos na cabana, mas eu estava nisso para o longo curso, e parecia que ela estava também.

"Você está presa comigo, Bella." Eu a informei quando finalmente parei de beijar.

"Você não me ouvirá reclamando." Ela respondeu, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro.

Na tela, o Homem de Ferro estava em sua garagem cheia de carros incríveis. Bella riu. "Sua garagem é assim?"

Eu sorri. "Se Emmett tivesse seu caminho seria, mas não. Nada tão legal assim".

"Receio que seja tudo perdido para mim. Eu estava com muito medo de admitir isso na noite passada, mas eu não sei mesmo o que é um Venom." Ela me disse.

Eu gargalhei. "Tudo bem, baby, vamos trabalhar em seu conhecimento do carro quando você for visitar".

Ela sorriu para mim. "Sim? Você quer que eu vá visitar?"

Obviamente. "Claro que eu quero." Parecia que era hora de falar um pouco sobre a minha agenda. "Após suas Férias de Primavera, eu tenho cerca de duas semanas antes de ir para Berlim para começar a filmar Steele. Eu estarei lá por dois ou três meses." O rosto dela caiu um pouco e eu toquei seu queixo. "Eu meio que estava esperando que talvez você fosse capaz de ir me visitar em algum momento após o término da faculdade? Eu sei que você disse que pode ir para o trabalho, ou para a casa do seu pai, mas talvez você possa espremer um par de semanas?"

O rosto dela se iluminou. "Sério? Você quer que eu vá para a Europa com você?"

Menina boba. "Baby, eu quero você comigo sempre. Obviamente com você na faculdade, nós não podemos fazer isso, mas eu estarei com você tanto quanto humanamente possível. Se você puder ir durante o verão inteiro, eu ficaria nas nuvens".

Bella parecia atordoada. "Eu? Na Europa? Eu não sei se eu posso pagar..."

Eu cortei isso imediatamente. "Bella, você viria me ver, então a viagem seria por minha conta".

Ela fez uma careta para mim. "Eu não paguei pela sua viagem até aqui, ou para a cabana." Ok, talvez esse fosse um ponto válido, mas eu não me importava.

"Emmett pagou a minha viagem até aqui e, não, você não pagará pela cabana." Eu toquei sua bochecha. "Como você tão bem apontou, eu sou rico. Você está na faculdade. Eu tenho dinheiro, você não. Eu pagarei pelas coisas grandes. Por favor, deixe. Você visitando me faria feliz. Você não quer me fazer feliz?" Eu bati meus cílios para ela e mostrei meu sorriso mais convincente.

Ela sorriu. "Esse olhar deveria funcionar?"

Eu ri. "Sim, deveria. Você está dizendo que não funcionou?"

"Não." Ela riu. Houve uma batida na porta e ela sorriu para mim. "Mas eu estou pagando pela pizza!" Ela estava em pé antes que eu pudesse protestar. Bem, se ela pagando a pizza a faria se sentir bem com o fato de eu pagando viagens e cabanas, eu poderia lidar com isso.

"Mike. O que você está fazendo aqui?" A porta estava fora de vista, então eu não podia ver quem era este Mike, mas algo no tom dela me tinha sentando.

"Eu estava visitando um dos nossos irmãos que trabalha no Antonio quando seu pedido veio. Eu disse a ele que o traria".

"Oh. Bem, isso foi legal da sua parte. Obrigada." O tom de Bella era plano. Quem era esse cara? Eu levantei e tentei descobrir uma maneira de ver sem delatar a minha identidade. A última coisa que precisávamos era de paparazzis interrompendo a nossa última noite juntos.

"Eu já paguei por isso." Que porra é essa? Por que esse cara estava pagando a pizza da minha garota?

"Mike, isso realmente não é necessário".

"Eu queria. Ei, ouça, eu ouvi que você saiu com Colin ontem à noite. Você, uh... quero dizer, vocês... vocês dois estão juntos?" Ele gaguejou como um idiota. Ele queria a minha garota. Isto não era aceitável. Corri para o quarto e peguei meu boné da minha mala. Eu o tinha usado quando fizemos paradas para abastecer e comer no caminho para cá. Eu o puxei para baixo sobre os meus olhos e voltei para a sala.

"Eu não estou com Colin, mas eu..."

"Ei, baby, é a pizza?" Eu gritei bem alto enquanto caminhava para o corredor. Mantive minha cabeça para baixo e caminhei até atrás dela. Eu não podia ver o rosto do cara, mas ele estava vestindo calça jeans e uma camiseta e tênis sujo.

"Uh, sim." Bella respondeu, inclinando-se para mim quando envolvi meus braços ao redor da sua cintura. Beijei seu pescoço e mantive minha cabeça no seu ombro.

"Bom, eu estou morrendo de fome." A maneira que eu disse isso deixou claro que eu não estava falando apenas sobre pizza.

"Certo. Bem, obrigada, Mike. Tem certeza de que não devemos nada a você?"

"Eu... não, já está pago e, quero dizer, e..."

Eu estendi uma nota de 20. "Obrigado, cara".

"Uh, sim." Ele a pegou de mim e se afastou. "Eu simplesmente vou deixá-los comê-la. Tchau, Bella".

"Tchau, Mike." Ela me empurrou para trás para que pudesse fechar a porta e então se virou. "O que foi isso?"

Eu tirei meu boné e o joguei no balcão. "Quem era aquele cara?" Jesus, quantos caras neste campus estavam atrás da minha garota? E ela estava preocupada comigo em Hollywood? Eu tinha mais concorrência do que ela, pelo que parecia.

Bella revirou seus olhos. "Aquele era Mike Newton".

Ela foi até a cozinha pegar pratos e eu carreguei a caixa de pizza para a mesa de café. "E quem é Mike Newton?"

Ela suspirou e entregou-me um prato e um guardanapo. "Ele é o antigo colega de quarto de Tyler".

"E ele está dando em cima de você?" Eu perguntei, mesmo que eu soubesse a resposta.

Ela deu de ombros. "Sim. Ele tentou me convidar para sair algumas vezes, mas eu sempre mudei de assunto antes que ele pudesse perguntar." Então ela sorriu. "Ele nos seguiu até o cinema quando fomos assistir _Coração Selvagem_ e sentou ao meu lado. Ele adormeceu".

"Ah, sim?" Eu perguntei quando abri a caixa de pizza e tirei uma fatia para ela e depois para mim. "E o que vocês fizeram?"

Bella riu. "Nós saímos do cinema depois que o filme acabou e o deixamos dormindo lá dentro".

Eu ri apreciativamente. Essa era a minha garota. "Então ele é um cara de fraternidade?" Eu zombei quando disse isso e Bella riu novamente.

"Sim. Ele está na mesma fraternidade que Tyler e Colin".

"Pequeno grupo incestuoso, não são? Ir atrás das garotas um do outro?"

Bella colocou sua mão no meu joelho. "Eu sou sua garota".

Isso mesmo, ela era, e isso me fez sentir um pouco melhor. "Eu realmente odiei que eu não pude me apresentar." Eu admiti a ela.

"Eu sei." Ela me disse, dando um tapinha na minha perna. "Mas ainda é muito cedo e você tem que falar com as suas pessoas antes de contarmos para Mike Newton do mundo".

Mike Newton. Ele que se foda. "Ele vai deixá-la em paz, não acha?" Eu poderia contratar um guarda-costas para ela, mas ela realmente não precisava de um neste momento. Eu estaria fazendo isso por mim, porque eu era um idiota ciumento.

"Mike é inofensivo, Edward. Ele é persistente, mas você fez um show para ele. Duvido que ele vá me convidar para sair em breve".

Eu rosnei. "É melhor que seja nunca".

Bella riu. "Você realmente é fofo quando está com ciúmes. Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar, muito menos com Mike Newton. Se alguém tem que se preocupar..."

"Você não tem." Eu interrompi. Coloquei nossos pratos na mesa e peguei suas mãos nas minhas. Olhos castanhos quentes olharam para mim. "Eu sou seu, Bella. Coração e alma. Eu sei que é rápido, mas é certo".

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela puxou suas mãos das minhas antes de jogar os braços em volta de mim. Eu a abracei a mim com força. Eu nunca queria soltar. Amanhã realmente seria horrível. Eu tinha que continuar me lembrando que eu a teria de volta em meus braços em quatro dias. Quatro dias interminavelmente longos.

"Uma parte de mim está com tanto medo de deixá-lo ir embora amanhã, que você não vai voltar, ou que terá sido tudo um sonho." Ela confessou.

Eu a segurei. "Não, Bella. Isso é tão real quanto parece. E eu odeio ir embora, mas eu estarei de volta em quatro dias. Você não pode se livrar de mim, nem se você tentasse".

Ela se afastou e olhou para mim com olhos lacrimejantes. "Eu nunca tentaria".

"É melhor não, ou eu virarei o perseguidor." Isso a fez rir, como eu esperava que acontecesse. "Sem lágrimas, baby." Capturei uma lágrima que escapou com o meu polegar. "Nós teremos nove dias inteiros juntos e depois, esperançosamente, um belo e longo tempo na Europa".

Bella soltou uma respiração. "Eu terei muito o que explicar para o meu pai".

Eu sorri. "Se ele quiser ser seu acompanhante... bem, eu diria que ele era bem-vindo, mas eu realmente não acho que eu gostaria de ter que esgueirará-la para o meu quarto".

Ela riu. "Sim, isso não seria bom. Ele carrega uma arma, você sabe".

Eu sorri. "Ele não poderia levá-la no avião".

Ela assentiu. "Verdade. Mas eu acho que ele me deixará ir. Apenas levará muita explicação da minha parte".

"Bem, se você precisar que eu fale com ele, eu falarei".

Bella deu uma risadinha. "Sim? O que você diria? Eu juro não fazer sexo com a sua filha por todo o continente?"

Eu fiz cócegas nela. "Eu não faço promessas que não posso cumprir. Mas eu me dou bem com pais." Eu sorri confiante e ela riu ainda mais.

"Eu simplesmente aposto que sim, com as mães".

"Ei, eu aposto que seu pai viu um ou dois filmes de Steele." Eu apontei.

Bella assentiu. "Na verdade ele viu. Você pode ficar bem, afinal".

Eu tinha que admitir que estava um pouco nervoso para conhecer seu pai, mas eu também estava meio animado. Só tornaria as coisas mais oficiais conhecê-lo. "Eu ficarei. Assim como você. Minha mãe já está ansiosa para conhecê-la".

Bella mordeu seu lábio. "Tão medrosos quanto vocês dois são sobre ela, eu estou um pouco nervosa sobre isso".

Eu a puxei para o meu colo. "Minha mãe já te adora, porque você me faz feliz".

Bella se inclinou e pegou para nós mais um pedaço de pizza e colocou em seu prato. Ela estava de lado no meu colo, então eu fui capaz de pegá-la facilmente. "Ela gostava de Irina?" O quanto era engraçado que a forma como ela disse Irina fez seu rosto enrugar como se ela tivesse sentido o cheiro de algo ruim?

"Ela a tolerava, mas eu não acho que ela realmente gostava dela. Ela a odeia agora".

Bella riu. "Junte-se ao clube".

"Eu sei." Eu disse a ela com um sorriso. "Você realmente não tem nada com o que se preocupar. Nós descobriremos sobre encontrar os pais em algum momento. Primeiro temos a nossa viagem para aproveitar." Ela me deu um sorriso perverso, mas corou ao mesmo tempo. Minha garota pervertida, de alguma forma ainda inocente. Eu amava isso.

"E quanto ao seu pai?" Ela perguntou, mordendo sua pizza. Tentei não focar em seus lábios, mas falhei totalmente. Eles eram perfeitos e eu queria mordê-los.

"Meu pai se dá bem com todos." Eu disse a ela. "Ele é muito fácil de agradar e ele meio que permite que minha mãe assuma a liderança quando se trata de coisas sociais. Ele simplesmente vai com o fluxo".

"Isso é bom." Bella respondeu. Eu não me preocupei em perguntar sobre conhecer sua mãe. Eu tinha a sensação que eu sabia como ela responderia a isso e estava bom para mim. A mulher não tinha tempo para sua filha incrível, então eu não via nenhuma razão para nós darmos tempo a ela.

"Os dois vão amá-la." Eu assegurei a ela. Simplesmente assim eu… oh, merda. Cedo demais.

Ela sorriu. "Espero que sim".

"Nunca duvide disso, baby." Ela terminou sua fatia e descansou sua cabeça contra o meu ombro. Terminei a minha e coloquei o prato na mesa ao meu lado para que eu pudesse segurá-la mais perto.

"Nós conseguimos perder a maior parte do filme." Ela observou.

"Eu prefiro assisti-la a qualquer dia." Eu disse a ela, o que a fez corar. Bem, como eu já a tinha corando, talvez eu pudesse abordar outra coisa que eu queria assistir. "Eu realmente gostei de vê-la se tocando mais cedo".

Ela mordeu seu lábio e me olhou. "Eu percebi".

"Eu estava me perguntando se talvez eu pudesse assisti-la fazer isso de novo".

Os olhos dela arregalaram e suas bochechas ficaram mais escuras. "Talvez".

"Talvez?" Eu perguntei, fazendo beicinho para ela.

Ela riu. "Só se você devolver o favor".

Isso foi uma surpresa. E eminentemente factível. "Você quer ver eu me tocando?"

Ela assentiu. "Sim. Usando minha loção. Ela é perfumada, porém".

Eu ri. "Eu estava pensando em comprar algumas daquela marca para quando eu não estiver perto de você, já que você cheira tão bem".

Bella riu. "Sério? Você não tem que comprá-la. Eu tenho outro frasco".

Eu sorri e a abracei. "Você me daria um frasco da sua loção?"

"Claro! É tão quente quando você me conta sobre se tocar".

Suas bochechas estavam agradavelmente coradas. Eu toquei sua esquerda. "Se eu usar a loção, você vai usar o seu carrinho?"

Ela engasgou. "Sim".

"Agora?" Eu perguntei, de repente precisando voltar para o quarto dela.

"Agora." Ela concordou. Eu estava levantando com ela em meus braços um segundo depois. Ela riu. "Ansioso, não é?"

"Inferno, sim! Eu estive morrendo para ver o seu brinquedo." Eu a levei para o quarto e a joguei na cama. Ela riu para mim quando me inclinei sobre ela e comecei a puxar seu short.

"Você é louco." Ela me disse, tirando sua camiseta. Sua calcinha sexy era linda em sua pele pálida, mas eu estava muito ansioso para ver o show para admirá-la por muito tempo. Eu a puxei também antes de tirar meu jeans, boxer e camiseta. Bella enfiou a mão no seu criado-mudo e tirou o carrinho.

Era exatamente como ela havia dito, um carro de plástico azul que tinha dois fios saindo da parte de trás, que era ligado a balas de bom tamanho. Eu obserbei fascinado enquanto ela ria de mim. "Vá pegar a loção, Edward. Eu não farei nada até que você faça".

Corri para o banheiro e peguei a loção antes de reaparecer um segundo depois. Bella estava rindo de mim. Ela era tão malditamente sexy, deitada nua em sua cama e segurando um brinquedo sexual. Era mais um sonho realizado. Saltei por cima dela e caí na cama ao seu lado. Ela estava rindo muito. "Eu não posso acreditar no quanto você está excitado." Ela me disse.

"Você esteve me insultando com esse carro por semanas." Eu a lembrei. "Agora, mostre-me como ele funciona".

Ela riu e entregou-me o carro. "As duas rodas traseiras giram. Uma para cada bala." Eu virei a roda traseira direita e o zumbido começou. Eu observei fascinado quando a bala ricocheteou em torno da cama.

"Isso é muito poderoso." Eu a peguei e fechei minha mão em torno dela. Porra. Não é à toa que ela amava isso. Liguei a esquerda e fechei minha mão nela também.

"Eu sei." Bella disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"Então, você começa com ele lento, ou simplesmente vai no máximo?" Eu perguntei.

"Simplesmente no máximo, normalmente. Por que perder tempo? Eu sei o que funciona para mim".

Ela era tão fodidamente sexy. Não havia palavras. Desliguei as rodas e o zumbido cessou. "Você vai me mostrar?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela pegou o carro de volta e abriu suas pernas. Essa era uma bela visão por si só, mas quando ela pegou uma das balas e a correu contra o seu clitóris, molhando-a antes de empurrá-la lentamente para dentro, eu quase gozei na hora. Ela pegou a outra bala e a colocou sobre o seu clitóris. Ela não olhou para baixo para fazer isso, ela manteve seus olhos em mim. Tão quente.

"Bem?" Ela me perguntou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e tentei me concentrar. "Bem o quê?"

"Sua vez." Ela me disse.

Minha vez? Oh, sim. Eu deveria estar fazendo alguma coisa, como se eu pudesse me concentrar agora. Peguei o frasco de loção e esguichei um pouco na minha mão. Fui imediatamente agredido com aquele delicioso cheiro de Bella. Sim, eu precisava de um frasco, ou sete, dessa coisa. Bella estava me observando e era seriamente tão sexy que eu estava com medo de explodir minha carga ao primeiro toque.

"Pronta?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela lambeu seus lábios. "Sim, eu estou pronta." Coloquei minha mão no meu pau e ela colocou seus dedos sobre as rodas. "Vá." Ela me disse, ligando-as no máximo. Eu acariciei meu pau e comecei a me bombear enquanto eu a observava. Os olhos dela estavam na minha mão, observando-me trabalhar em mim. Eu vi quando sua mão direita caiu pelo seu corpo. Ela pegou a bala que estava em seu clitóris e a empurrou contra si com mais força.

Ela convulsionou um pouco e eu movi minha mão mais rápido. Eu não demoraria muito tempo, mas parecia que ela gozaria primeiro. Ela estava gemendo e empurrando sua boceta em direção à bala.

"Edward, eu vou gozar." Ela conseguiu dizer.

"Vá em frente, baby. Estou bem atrás de você." Minhas bolas estavam formigando e meu corpo estava tenso. Ela se soltou, sua cabeça caindo para trás sobre o travesseiro, um grito alto escapando quando ela estremeceu. Ela era realmente a coisa mais deliciosa que eu já vi. Eu estourei, gozando em sua perna e estômago. Puta merda. Como é que ficava cada vez mais intenso com ela? Ela não tinha sequer me tocado, mas, Deus, o show que ela fez.

"Eu sinto muito." Eu disse a ela quando voltei para o meu juízo. Peguei algum lenço de papel do seu criado-mudo e tentei limpá-la. Ela apenas riu.

"Pelo que você sente muito? Isso foi tão quente. Além disso, agora temos uma razão para tomar banho".

Ela era a perfeição. Eu me inclinei para beijá-la forte. "Eu adoro você." Eu disse a ela quando nos separamos.

Bella sorriu para mim. "Eu gosto disso. O sentimento é mútuo." Ela colocou seu brinquedo no criado-mudo.

"Acho que esse é o meu novo carro favorito." Eu disse a ela.

Ela riu e se aconchegou em meus braços. "Eu tinha a sensação de que você gostaria dele".

"Isso é um eufemismo. Eu preciso que você me diga qual empresa faz isso. Eu comprarei o suficiente para durar uma vida inteira".

Bella riu e beijou meu ombro. "Esqueça as joias, brinquedos sexuais são o caminho para o coração de uma garota".

"Eu darei ambos para você, baby".

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Eu não preciso de nenhum. Eu só preciso de você".

"Você me terá também." Essa era uma promessa fácil de fazer.

"É melhor que sim." Ela me disse.

"Nunca duvide disso."

Eu a beijei novamente e, em seguida, de novo e de novo. Beijos longos, lentos e viciantes. Movi minhas mãos lentamente para cima e para baixo em seu estômago. Por mais que eu a quisesse, e eu queria, eu também poderia apenas beijá-la por horas. Uma das suas mãos emaranhou no meu cabelo e a outra acariciava minhas costas. Eu me perdi nela e nunca queria ser encontrado. Eu simplesmente ficaria aqui, beijando e tocando Bella.

Ela suspirou contra meus lábios e eu me afastei. "O quê?"

"Tem certeza que você tem que voltar para a Califórnia?"

Eu ri. Estávamos sempre em sintonia. "Eu estava apenas desejando que eu pudesse ficar aqui para sempre".

Ela sorriu. "Estou tentando não ser muito gulosa, mas eu simplesmente não consigo ter o suficiente de você".

Beijei seu nariz. "Gulosa está bom." Eu disse a ela, na minha melhor imitação de Michael Douglas.

Ela riu. "Eu não acho que poderia ficar entediada com você".

"Malditamente certa que você não poderia, mulher! Posso entretê-la em todos os sentidos." Mordisquei seu pescoço enquanto ela ria debaixo de mim.

"Sim, eu acho que quando você perder sua aparência e seu corpo sexy, pelo menos você ainda será capaz de me fazer rir".

Eu me empurrei de cima dela e a encarei. "E quando, exatamente, você acha que eu perderei a minha aparência e meu corpo sexy?"

Ela mordeu seu lábio e me estudou. "Hmm, dez anos?" Eu cutuquei sua barriga e ela riu. "Vinte?" Fiz cócegas nela e ela gritou. "Trinta!"

"Eu só teria 55 anos então." Eu apontei. "Eu ainda serei quente. Assim como Paul Newman e Robert Redford eram".

Ela riu. "Ok, talvez 40 anos. Cinquenta, no máximo. Mas se você perder o cabelo antes disso, eu serei obrigada a descartar seu antigo eu".

"É esperar para ver. Eu serei um velho sujo e quente. Você não será capaz de obter o suficiente de mim".

"Beliscando a bunda das enfermeiras na casa de repouso, deixando sua dentadura em copos de água..." Ela gritou quando fiz cócegas nela novamente. Toda aquela risada estava fazendo coisas com o meu corpo e eu estava ficando duro novamente.

"A única bunda que eu vou beliscar é a sua." Eu fingi grunhir. Ela gritou quando eu fiz exatamente isso.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, trégua! Você sempre será quente!" Ela me disse.

"Malditamente certa que serei." Eu parei de fazer cócegas nela e deslizei meus dedos entre as suas pernas. "Você está tão molhada, baby".

Suas bochechas coraram e ela se moveu contra a minha mão. "Você me deixa assim".

"Quer ficar mais molhada?" Eu perguntei.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente. "Oh, sim." Levantei-me e a puxei para os seus pés, segurando sua mão enquanto fomos para o banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro e esperei até que a água estivesse agradável e quente antes de conduzi-la para dentro. "Você tem uma coisa real por este banheiro." Ela me disse enquanto eu me esfregava contra sua bunda por trás.

"Eu tenho uma coisa real por você." Eu respondi. "Simplesmente acontece de eu gostar mais de você quando você está molhada".

Ela gemeu e inclinou a cabeça quando comecei a beijar seu pescoço, lambendo as gotas de água quente da sua pele. "Bem, isso é bom, porque eu estou sempre molhada ao seu redor".

Empurrei dois dedos dentro dela. "Tenho certeza que sim." Ela gemeu e jogou sua cabeça para trás contra o meu peito. Deslizei meus dedos para dentro e fora dela e, de repente, senti a mão dela contra o meu pau. "Porra, baby, isso é tão bom".

Ela olhou por cima do seu ombro e sorriu para mim antes de se afastar e colocar suas mãos contra o azulejo. Seus olhos me desafiavam a ir com ela e eu era incapaz de resistir. Ela levantou uma perna e a colocou contra a parede também, dando-me todo o espaço que eu precisava para empurrar dentro dela. Eu tive que dobrar minhas pernas um pouco e não foi a sensação mais confortável, mas estar dentro dela me fez esquecer tudo sobre conforto. Eu estava onde eu pertencia.

Comecei a me mover para dentro e fora dela, estendendo a mão ao redor para brincar com o seu clitóris enquanto empurrava para dentro dela. Ela gemeu e chamou meu nome. Ela ainda estava incrivelmente sensível do seu brinquedo, eu acho, ou talvez de mim, quem sabia, mas estava lisa e quente e ela era tão boa no meu pau. Ela empurrou sua bunda para trás em minha direção e eu deslizei mais profundamente.

Empurrei seu cabelo molhado para fora do caminho e beijei sua nuca enquanto empurrava para dentro e fora dela. Mudei meu caminho até sua orelha, mordiscando. "Você é tão sexy, Bella. Você simplesmente não sabe o que faz comigo vê-la assim, molhada e aberta para mim." Ela gemeu com as minhas palavras e eu acelerei meus dedos e meu pau. "Cada noite que eu sonhei em tocá-la exatamente assim, senti-la ao redor de mim. Você é muito melhor do que o sonho, baby".

"Edward, Deus, sim, continue falando." Ela ofegou.

Confie na minha garota para amar a conversa suja. "Eu não posso esperar até o próximo final de semana, baby. Eu a terei nua tanto quanto possível, e o meu objetivo será fazê-la gozar pelo menos cinco vezes por dia." Ela gemeu. "Talvez mais do que isso. Oito? Dez? Tanto quanto você quiser, Bella. Eu a farei gozar com os meus dedos e minha língua e meu pau. Você quer isso, baby?"

"Sim!" Ela gritou enquanto eu batia dentro dela mais forte.

"Eu vou fodê-la na banheira de hidromassagem e sobre a mesa de sinuca e na banheira, porque eu sei o quanto você gosta de estar molhada, Bella." Cristo, ela estava tão molhada e apertada, e ela estava começando a pulsar em torno de mim. Eu sabia que não duraria muito. "Eu farei amor com você na frente do fogo. Eu a adorarei a noite toda. Você quer isso, baby?"

"Uh huh." Ela conseguiu dizer. Meus quadris estavam batendo contra a bunda dela, a água fazendo soar ainda mais alto para os meus ouvidos.

"Você sabe o que mais eu farei, Bella?" Ela balançou a cabeça. Eu mordisquei seu queixo e respondi a ela. "Eu vou bater em você de novo, porque você gosta disso, não é, garota safada?"

Isso fez isso. Ela gritou, "Porra!" e gozou forte em torno de mim, sua mão batendo contra o azulejo, sua bunda perfeita empurrando contra mim. Eu agarrei sua cintura e empurrei nela uma e outra vez, trazendo o meu próprio orgasmo rapidamente atrás dela. Eu gozei dentro dela, segurando seu corpo estremecendo ao meu enquanto empurrava mais algumas vezes até que eu estava vazio. Deslizei para fora dela e a virei.

Ela envolveu seus braços em torno do meu pescoço e apenas pressionou seu corpo ao meu em um abraço. Eu não tinha certeza se suas pernas a estavam segurando completamente, mas eu a segurei. "Isso só fica melhor, não é?"

Eu ri. "Muito melhor poderia nos matar, mas seria um inferno de um caminho a percorrer." Eu disse a ela.

Ela sorriu para mim e eu tive que beijá-la. "Vamos viver mais algum tempo. Eu não estou remotamente farta de você, Cullen. Você fez um monte de promessas há alguns minutos e eu verei se você as mantém".

Beijei seu nariz e então cada bochecha. "Eu sempre mantenho minhas promessas, Bella".

"Eu cobrarei isso de você." Ela podia me cobrar qualquer coisa, tudo. Eu queria tudo com ela. Essa era uma promessa que eu estava fazendo para mim e, um dia, quando estivéssemos prontos, eu faria a ela.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Olá meninas... mais um capítulozinho. Vim correndo da obra postar. Estou correndo tanto que as vezes nem sei como consigo postar a tempo. Perdoem.  
_

_Espero as reviewss hein? Obrigada a todas pelo carinho. Obrigada as meninas que sempre estão conosco!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Depois de todo o sexo e dois banhos, nós decidimos que seria melhor se nós não fizéssemos muito mais fisicamente pelo resto da noite. Nós tínhamos uma semana inteira chegando, e Deus sabia que eu precisaria da minha força para viver através disso. Além disso, realmente não era mais apenas sobre sexo para mim, nunca realmente tinha sido uma vez que começamos a nos conhecer. Bella era muito especial para se ter um caso. Ela era melhor do que isso e ela significava absolutamente muito para mim.

Então, nós comemos pizza fria e nos aconchegamos no sofá assistindo um filme de TV que era ridículo e estúpido, mas ele nos fez rir, que era o que estava acontecendo realmente.

Bella estava rindo quando se virou para mim. "Sua vida acabaria se você não conseguisse me ver no final de semana?"

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ela. "Primeiro de tudo, foi a garota que disse isso, não o cara. Segundo, depende de qual final de semana. Final de semana seguinte, quando iremos para a cabana? Inferno, sim, eu morreria".

Ela riu. "Bem, eu acho que é melhor você não entrar em apuros quando voltar para casa".

Eu fiz cócegas nela. "Eu nunca entro em apuros. É sempre Emmett. E, embora minha mãe seja assustadora, eu estaria totalmente disposto a enfrentar a ira dela para chegar até você".

"Ooooooh, você fugiria de qualquer maneira? Você é como um rebelde".

Eu sorri. "O que você sabe sobre ser um rebelde, filha do Chefe de Polícia?"

Bella me encarou. "Muito, na verdade. Eu tive que me esgueirar muito porque eu _era_ a filha do Chefe de Polícia".

"Ah, é? Você esgueirou algum cara para dentro de casa?"

Os olhos dela arregalaram e ela realmente olhou em volta como se seu pai estivesse à espreita esperando para pegá-la no ato. Foi a coisa mais fofa e eu caí na gargalhada. Ela bateu no meu braço. "Não, eu não esgueirei caras para dentro. Nenhum cara valia tal ousadia".

Bom. Eu gostei disso. Mordisquei seu pescoço e ela se derreteu contra mim. "Eu valeria tal ousadia, Bella. Você poderia esgueirar-me a qualquer momento".

Ela gemeu e passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo. "Bem, nós acabamos de estabelecer que você é um rebelde, então é bom que você vá contra a norma".

"Qualquer coisa por você." Eu disse a ela, e ela puxou meus lábios até os dela. Eu a beijei de volta e apertei meus braços em torno dela. Eu poderia seriamente beijá-la por vários dias se nossos corpos permitssem isso. Claro, meu pau tinha outras ideias e Bella gemeu e se moveu contra mim quando sentiu a evidência da minha excitação contra a sua perna.

"Jesus, vocês dois, vocês tiveram o dia todo e ainda estão fazendo isso?" A voz nos fez separar, embora eu não tivesse liberado o meu domínio sobre ela. Olhei e vi Alice franzindo o rosto para nós, mas ela não parecia realmente chateada, felizmente.

Bella riu. "O que você estaria fazendo se estivesse no meu lugar?"

A careta de Alice se transformou em um sorriso. "Bom ponto. Eu diria para continuar, mas eu realmente preciso comer alguma coisa, então, se vocês quiserem continuar, voltem ao seu quarto".

Eu sorri para ela. "Não, está tudo bem, nós estamos dando um tempo".

"Não parece que vocês estão sendo muito bem sucedidos." Ela apontou enquanto passou por nós e começou a vasculhar a geladeira. "Pizza! Posso pegar um pouco?"

"Claro." Bella e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

Alice balançou a cabeça para nós. "Isso foi estranho, mas obrigada a vocês dois".

Bella riu. "Você nunca vai adivinhar quem entregou para nós".

Alice colocou um prato no microondas. "Eu não sei. Emmett? Você o transformou em um entregador milionário?"

Eu ri com a imagem do meu irmão como um entregador. "Nada disso." Bella respondeu. "Foi Mike." Eu segurei um rosnado.

"Mike Newton?" Ela perguntou, sua voz cheia de descrença enquanto pegava seu prato do microondas. Ela deu a volta no balcão e sentou-se na poltrona, olhando para nós. "Ele trabalha no Antonio agora?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Não, um dos calouros trabalha, ou algo assim, e ele estava lá quando a minha ligação veio, então ele a trouxe para mim. Ele tentou pagar por ela e tudo mais".

Alice riu. "Oh, isso é hilário! O que você fez?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos em mim.

"Eu ruidosamente exigi saber se a nossa comida estava aqui e posso ter colocado um boné para me disfarçar e beijado o pescoço dela na frente dele." Eu disse a ela.

Alice estava rindo mais forte agora. "Isso é ótimo! Eu aposto que ele quase morreu. Ele finalmente pensou que conseguiria algum tempo a sós com Bella, apenas para ter Edward fodido Cullen aqui marcando seu território como um cão. Fabuloso!"

Bella suspirou. "Ele não viu que era Edward, não que isso importasse. Esperançosamente ele pegou a dica".

Alice balançou a cabeça. "É melhor esperar que sim!"

"É melhor ele esperar que sim." Eu murmurei. "Qual é o negócio dele, afinal? Há quanto tempo ele tinha uma queda por você?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu não sei".

Alice bufou. "Tente desde o primeiro dia. Mesmo que seu melhor amigo estivesse namorando com ela, ele sempre encontrava motivos para falar com ela. Ele entrou no caminho dela mais de uma vez e sempre foi um acidente." Ela riu. "Certo, como se qualquer um de nós acreditasse nisso." Eu não consegui parar o surto de raiva diante da ideia de ele ver a minha garota nua.

Bella virou-se em meus braços. "Lembra quando eu perguntei sobre como se livrar de um perseguidor?" Eu me lembrava vagamente, então assenti. "Eu estava me referindo a ele. Ele realmente elevou o seu jogo ultimamente, convidando-me para sair e dizendo-me para não dizer não, para dar-lhe uma chance." Ela fez uma careta. Eu queria fazer uma também, ou, melhor ainda, fazer Mike fazer uma quando eu o acertasse e dissesse a ele para ficar longe da minha garota.

"Bem, nós dois sabemos que eu tenho um tempo difícil tentando me livrar de perseguidores." Eu disse a ela, tentando manter o meu tom leve. Bella me cutucou e eu ri. "Na real, porém, se ele é um problema, eu alegremente farei alguma coisa. Talvez pudéssemos enviar Emmett atrás dele." Isso não seria muito gratificante para mim, porém, mas se ele entendesse a mensagem, eu estava todo nisso.

Bella acariciou minha bochecha. "Não se preocupe com ele, Edward. Acho que você enviou a ele uma mensagem muito clara hoje, e se você não o fez, bem, eu deixarei claro na próxima vez, em vez de fugir dele".

Eu fiz uma careta. "Você acharia que fugir dele seria o suficiente como uma dica".

"Você acharia, não é?" Alice perguntou. "Ele é apenas um tipo de cara que não aceita um não como resposta".

Eu realmente não gostei do som disso. "Baby, esse tipo de cara pode ser perigoso. Talvez eu devesse levá-la..."

Bella me cortou com um beijo. "Ele é inofensivo, Edward. Ele é persistente, mas não é perigoso".

"É verdade." Alice forneceu. "Ele não poderia machucar uma mosca e ele nunca tentaria nada por medo da Rose, de qualquer maneira".

Graças a Deus por Rose e sua capacidade de instigar o medo em todos os homens. No que diabos meu irmão estava pensando? Claro que ele gostaria do desafio que ela apresentava.

Bella encostou sua cabeça no meu ombro e virou-se para Alice. "Então, você conversou com Jasper?"

Ela fez uma careta. "Mais ou menos. Ele enviou-me uma mensagem dizendo que estava fazendo uma coisa de família, mas ele estava esperando que pudéssemos conversar hoje à noite." Ela olhou para o relógio. "Eu devo ter notícias dele em uma hora".

"Você sabe o que dirá?" Bella perguntou.

"Não realmente. Eu só preciso ouvir o que ele tem a dizer e partir daí." Alice deu de ombros. "Não é como se pudéssemos ser mais do que amigos, de qualquer maneira. Ele está no ensino médio e mora no Texas. Dois grandes golpes bem aí".

Eu apertei Bella a mim. "Eu não sei. Acho que a coisa da distância pode ser trabalhada, e idade não é nada além de um número, certo?"

Alice riu. "A coisa da distância pode funcionar para vocês porque você é um milionário que pode se dar ao luxo de vir ver Bella sempre que tiver vontade. E 17 é um número de merda".

"Dezessete é, na verdade, o meu número favorito." Eu apontei. "Talvez seja um bom sinal".

Alice balançou sua cabeça. "Vai entender, eu consegui algo certo, mas é completamente a coisa errada".

"Por que 17 é o seu número favorito?" Bella perguntou. "Eu não acho que você já disse".

Eu ri. "Eu disse, mas nunca no contexto. Dezessete é quando eu amadureci, cresci e fiquei mais confiante em mim mesmo. É o ano em que me tornei o Edward que o público vê".

Bella sorriu e levantou sua cabeça do meu ombro para dar-me um beijo suave. "Eu gosto desse Edward, mas eu teria gostado do Edward nerd também".

Eu a beijei novamente. "Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Eu teria ficado morto de medo de você, se você se aproximasse de mim com toda a sua insinuação sexy naquela época".

Bella riu. "Eu posso simplesmente imaginar você correndo e gritando, ou rejeitando o meu pedido para jogar com você".

"Eu nunca rejeitaria qualquer pedido seu para jogar comigo." Eu disse a ela, fazendo cócegas em seus lados.

Alice gemeu. "Vocês dois estão me matando".

Bella sentou-se e alisou sua camiseta. "Desculpe, Alice".

"Sim, desculpe." Eu concordei, embora não fosse verdade.

Ela riu. "Está tudo bem. Estou sinceramente feliz por ver Bella tão feliz. Eu não acho que já a vi assim antes".

"Nunca?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo para ela.

"Nah. Ela nunca teve esse brilho com Tyler. Eles se davam bem e tudo, mas a felicidade estonteante? Não que eu me lembre".

Bella sorriu. "Eu disse a você que nunca foi assim para mim antes".

Sim, ela disse. Isso me deixou muito feliz. "Para mim também não, baby." Ela era a primeira garota que eu verdadeiramente amava e ela seria a última e única.

"Ok, vocês dois me deixarão enjoada, e meu estômago já está vibrando nervosamente sobre essa coisa do Jasper." Ela se levantou e levou seu prato para a cozinha. "Eu acho que vou para o meu quarto e darei a vocês dois mais tempo para..." Ela parou quando a porta da frente se abriu com um estrondo e Rose invadiu a sala.

"Não se atreva a me seguir, Cullen!" Ela gritou. "Você não está convidado a entrar." Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva e ela estava respirando pesadamente. Caramba, o que o meu irmão fez agora?

"Eu não sou um vampiro, então eu dificilmente acho que isso vá me parar." Ele respondeu enquanto irrompia atrás dela. Ele parou na sala de estar e a encarou. "Qual é o seu problema, afinal? Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer para impedi-la de ser presa!"

Presa? O que diabos esses dois tinham feito?

"Talvez eu quisesse ser presa!" Ela gritou. Bem, agora, como isso fazia algum sentido? Bella olhou para mim e eu dei de ombros. Como se eu tivesse alguma ideia?

"Por que você quereria ser presa?" Ele exigiu. "Eu já estive preso e posso dizer a você que não é muito divertido".

"Bem, continue sendo preso, assim você pode conseguir alguma diversão com isso!" Ela gritou novamente. "Eu poderia ter terminado com aquela cadela com um soco".

Emmett rosnou. "Ela era uma policial, Rosie. Duvido que você poderia ter terminado com ela com um soco e, mesmo se você pudesse, você entraria em uma porrada de problemas por agredir uma policial. Nem mesmo eu já fiz isso." Agredir uma policial? Puta merda.

"Pare de me chamar de Rosie! Ela merecia levar um soco depois da maneira que ela estava olhando para você como se eu não estivesse lá e não estivesse seminua quando ela se aproximou! Ela achou que eu simplesmente ando por aí fazendo topless todo o maldito tempo? Ela estava dando em cima de você bem na minha frente e você simplesmente a deixou!" Ela estreitou seus olhos para ele e se aproximou dele, dando um soco em seu peito. "Se você está abrigando alguns pensamentos estúpidos sobre um _ménage a trois _e algemas, é melhor você tirar essa ideia da sua cabeça dura agora mesmo!"

Como ela saberia sobre os desejos de Emmett por um _ménage a trois_? Então, novamente, ele provavelmente disse a ela porque ele era um idiota assim.

"Com licença!" Alice gritou, fazendo tanto Rose quanto Emmett virarem e olharem para ela. "Não é que nós não estejamos apreciando o show, mas vocês poderiam, por favor, preencher os espaços em branco para nós sabermos o que diabos está acontecendo? É como se tivéssemos entrado no meio de um filme e perdido todas as partes boas. Digam!"

Eu queria aplaudir Alice, mas também achei que talvez eu devesse protegê-la dos dois pares de olhares aquecidos que agora estavam direcionados a ela. "Sério, vocês dois, talvez vocês pudessem parar de gritar e nos dizer o que aconteceu para que possamos dizer quem está certo e quem está errado." Bella e Alice riram do meu comentário, mas Rose e Emmett nem tanto.

"Mano, antes..." Ele parou quando a mão de Rose o atingiu na cabeça. "Mulheres bonitas, mano." Ele acabou, alterando seu comentário inicial, sem dúvida, enquanto esfregava a parte de trás da sua cabeça.

"Depende do que você fez." Eu disse a ele. Afinal, nós estávamos em desvantagem e eu não queria Rose irritada comigo.

"O que eu fiz foi trazer sua bunda choramingando até aqui para consertar as coisas com a sua garota. Você me deve, lembra?" Emmett apontou. Maldição, ele estava certo. Eu teria que ficar do lado dele e irritar Rose, e possivelmente Bella.

"Tudo bem, sim, você fez isso e eu não posso agradecê-lo o suficiente." Ele pareceu levemente mais calmo com isso. "Por que você não nos explica o que aconteceu?"

"Ok." Ele se deixou cair no sofá ao nosso lado e Rose sentou no braço da poltrona de Alice, exatamente fora do alcance dele. "Nós dirigimos por todo lugar e eu deixei Rosie experimentar." Ele parou e sorriu em admiração. "Ela definitivamente sabe como lidar com as marchas." Eu não sabia se ele estava se referindo ao seu pau, ou ao carro, mas assumi o último. Talvez. Talvez não. Quem saberia com esses dois?

"Malditamente certo que eu sei." Ela inseriu, olhando para ele. "Eu o dirigi melhor do que você".

"Por favor, Rosie, não seja boba." Ele se inclinou e acariciou o joelho dela, enquanto ela dava um tapa em sua mão. "Tudo estava indo muito bem por um bom tempo. Nós conversamos e almoçamos e jantamos entre caminhadas nos arredores de Washington. Sério, cara, nós estivemos por todo este estado, eu acho".

Rose revirou seus olhos. "Apenas a parte noroeste, exagerado".

"Que seja. Nós fomos a este parque e decidimos relaxar lá, sair, caminhar e conversar um pouco antes de voltar para o carro, porque o parque fecha depois de escurecer, ou alguma merda assim. Enfim, chegamos ao carro e eu faço o meu movimento".

"Ha!" Ela gritou. "Eu fiz o movimento".

"Então você admite que me quer." Ele apontou, sorrindo satisfeito.

Rose abriu a boca e a fechou. Ele a tinha. "Eu estava entediada." Ela respondeu. "Toda aquela condução me deixou excitada. Você apenas estava lá".

Bella começou a rir e Rose olhou para ela. Eu apertei meus braços ao redor dela protetoramente. "Cale a boca".

"Enfim, Rose me ataca e eu sou receptivo à ideia, então estamos dando uns amassos dentro do meu carro. Camisas saíram e eu estou indo para o ouro quando há uma batida na minha janela. Eu abaixo o vidro e há essa policial ali. Ela nos diz que temos que deixar o parque. Eu não estava disposto a discutir com a lei, então eu disse a ela que nós iríamos".

"Ha!" Rose gritou. "Ela estava correndo os olhos para cima e para baixo no seu peito nu e ele estava sorrindo para ela e falando sobre como era fácil se deixar levar e que ela certamente entenderia porque ela mesma era uma mulher sexy. Isso foi nojento e me irritou profundamente!"

"Rosie, eu estava tentando apaziguar a policial para que ela não a prendesse por indecência pública!"

"Eu? Você estava tão sem camisa quanto eu estava".

"Mas eu tenho permissão para ficar sem camisa, eu sou um cara. Seus seios perfeitos estavam bem ali e eu sabia que ela teria um complexo sobre eles. Você sabe como as mulheres ficam quando estão com inveja." Ele se virou para eu apoiar seu caso e eu balancei minha cabeça. Inferno, não, eu posso dever a ele, mas eu não seria arrastado para isso.

"Traidor." Ele me disse.

"Não pense que o seu elogio dará a você uma visão deles em breve." Rose respondeu com uma fungada, cruzando os braços sobre os ditos peitos enquanto meu irmão fazia beicinho.

"Enfim, tudo estava indo maravilhosamente bem e ela totalmente nos deixaria ir embora sem nenhum problema quando Thorny aqui decide enlouquecer soltando um discurso inflamado sobre ela me olhando".

"Ela estava praticamente molestando você, Emmett!" Rose se levantou e começou a andar de um lado a outro da sala. "Ela não encontrou seus olhos uma única vez, ela continuou tocando seu fodido bíceps, comentando sobre as suas tatuagens e o quanto seu carro era quente... isso foi além de inadequado!"

"E dizer a ela que se ela não parasse de me tocar você empurraria o cacetete dela pela bunda dela não foi inapropriado? Você ameaçou uma policial, Rose." Ele respondeu calma.

"Malditamente certo que eu ameacei. Ela estava tocando o que era meu." Seus olhos arregalaram e ela bateu suas mãos sobre a sua boca quando percebeu o que tinha dito.

De repente, Emmett não parecia tão irritado. Ele se iluminou imediatamente. "Então, eu sou seu, não sou?" Rose balançou a cabeça e ele tocou a perna dela novamente. "Não se preocupe, baby, eu sou seu. Você não tem que se preocupar com modelos, ou atrizes, ou policiais quentes".

Ela bateu na mão dele novamente. "Eu não estou preocupada com nada! E eu não estou preocupada com uma maldita policial também. Eu poderia tê-la derrubado".

"Claro que você poderia, Rosie." Ele arrulhou. Ela o chutou e ele se sentou. "Enfim, depois de Rose ameaçá-la, eu fui obrigado a ligar o velho charme Cullen, que, naturalmente, funcionou perfeitamente, o que irritiu Rosie".

"Ela deu a você o número dela e disse para você ligar para ela quando você me descartasse e você o pegou." Ela silvou. Puta merda. Isso não era bom.

"E eu joguei o número dela para fora do carro no instante em que colocamos o pé na estrada, não foi?"

"E daí? Eu preferia ter ido para a cadeia do que suportado os comentários mal-intencionados dela sobre se livrar de mim. Ela só queria andar no seu carro".

Emmett riu. "Ela só queria andar em mim no meu carro, Rosie, e é por isso que você está tão irritada".

Rose fungou. "Eu não me importo com o que você faz, ou com quem você faça." Ela respondeu.

"Sim, você se importa." Ele disse a ela, sorrindo loucamente. "Você é possessiva comigo e isso é sexy como o inferno. Vamos voltar e quebrar o carro por todo o caminho." Por favor, Deus, não o deixe fazer sexo naquele carro antes de eu ter que suportar uma viagem de 18 horas nele.

"Eu não quebrarei nada com você!" Ela gritou novamente. "Você teve sua chance e você estragou tudo. Por que você não pede para a policial ajudá-lo com isso?"

Emmett estreitou seus olhos para ela. "Talvez eu peça. Eu posso simplesmente voltar e pegar o número dela do acostamento e..."

"O inferno que você vai." Ela disse a ele e, a próxima coisa que nós sabíamos, eles estavam se beijando novamente. Caramba, eles eram um par estranho.

"Eles são loucos." Bella murmurou enquanto nós os assistíamos, praticamente comendo os rostos um do outro. As mãos de Emmett estavam na bunda de Rose e as dela estavam enroladas em sua camisa, segurando-o a ela.

"Sim, eles são, baby." Eu respondi. Funcionava para eles, no entanto. Havia simplesmente algum tipo de energia da raiva que exalava deles. Eu tinha a sensação de que eles teriam algumas brigas épicas no futuro.

"Bem, se alguém ainda está interessado, eu estou do lado de Rose." Alice forneceu. Rose se afastou de Emmett e soltou sua camisa.

"Claro que você está." Ela disse com um sorriso triunfante.

"Sim, ela só está do seu lado porque ela me odeia." Emmett forneceu. "Eu acho que Vila Sésamo fez um especial sobre estranhos perigosos e pedófilos, talvez você deva assistir, para pegar algumas dicas para que você não seja presa"

Alice olhou para ele enquanto Rose o acertou novamente. "O único estranho em perigo comigo é você." Foi cômico ver a pequena Alice ameaçando meu grande irmão, e eu tive que rir. Ambos olharam para mim e eu parei.

"Então, de que lado você está, Edward? Você já ouviu toda a história agora. Você sabe que eu salvei Rosie de ir para a cadeia e que ela me quer".

"Uhhh, eu me abstenho de responder." Eu respondi.

Bella riu quando escondi minha cabeça em seu pescoço. "Seu covarde. Bem, eu lidarei com isso. Rose, se você fosse para a prisão por bater em uma policial, isso poderia foder o seu futuro, e eu aposto que seus pais levariam o seu carro embora." Olhei para cima para ver a reação dela, e um olhar de horror cruzou o rosto de Rose. "Exatamente. Então, enquanto Emmett provavelmente poderia ter lidado com isso sem dar em cima da policial, foi melhor que ele fez alguma coisa para impedi-la de ser presa".

"Eu não dei em cima dela! Eu apenas a deixei dar em cima de mim. Há totalmente uma diferença." Ele interrompeu com um beicinho.

"O que quer que você diga, Emmett. Agora, se vocês nos dão licença, Edward e eu tivemos um longo dia e vamos para a cama." Nós iríamos? Inferno, sim, nós iríamos. Ela se levantou e me puxou para os meus pés. Eu sorri para o meu irmão fazendo beicinho.

"Boa noite. Eu o verei às 08hs".

"É muito tarde, Rosie. Devemos ir para a cama." Ele comentou, esperançoso.

Rose riu dele. "Você honestamente acha que dormirá comigo esta noite? Quer você tenha feito isso para me salvar, ou não, eu não dormirei com você exatamente depois de você dar em cima de uma garota na minha frente." Bella me puxou para longe do confronto fascinante entre os dois.

"Vamos, Edward. Nós não temos qualquer arranjo de dormir para discutir." Não, nós certamente não tínhamos. Ela fechou a porta e me beijou. "Vamos para a cama".

"Sim, você precisa de um pouco de sono, eu tenho certeza, e..."

Ela sorriu e puxou minha mão. "Eu não disse que nós vamos dormir".

Bem, então. Eu estava oficialmente muito mais animado sobre a hora de dormir.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

O despertador nos acordou depois de apenas algumas horas de sono. Bella resmungou e bateu no relógio até que ele silenciou. Eu saí da cama enquanto ela enterrava a cabeça no travesseiro. Tomei um banho sozinho, o que foi triste, mas necessário para me acordar e não me distrair por horas a fio se eu fosse inevitavelmente confrontado com uma Bella molhada e nua novamente.

Eu me vesti no banheiro e saí para encontrar Bella sentada em sua cama. Seus olhos estavam sonolentos e seu cabelo estava desgrenhado e ela estava incrivelmente bela. Eu não queria nada mais do que rastejar de volta para a cama com ela. Em vez disso, eu abri meus braços e ela correu para eles, apertando-me com força. Fechei meus olhos e enterrei meu rosto naquele cabelo macio, inalando seu perfume. Eu sentiria tanto a falta dela que doía.

"São apenas alguns dias, baby." Eu não tinha certeza se eu estava falando para ela, ou para mim. Eu estava me segurando no fato de que eu estaria de volta com ela em breve. Mas, e quanto a depois? Ela tinha que ir para a Europa comigo para o verão, ela simplesmente tinha que ir.

"Eu sei." Ela murmurou contra o meu peito. "Eu sentirei sua falta".

"Eu sentirei sua falta também, Bella. Eu ligarei para você a cada duas horas e mandarei mensagens e e-mails e a irritarei completamente até que eu a tenha em meus braços novamente".

Bella riu e olhou para mim. "Você nunca poderia me irritar".

Eu sorri. "É bom ouvir." Ela me soltou e correu para o banheiro. Fui até minha mochila e tive a certeza que eu tivesse todas as minhas roupas e coisas guardadas. Bella saiu e entregou-me um frasco de loção e eu ri. "Obrigado." Eu a puxei para um beijo longo e senti o gosto do seu creme dental mentolado nos seus lábios.

Ela riu. "Eu imaginei que poderia ser de grande valia até que você volte para mim".

Eu a beijei novamente. "Todo o resto empalidece em comparação com estar com você".

Ela sorriu com isso. "Bem, eu acho que você pode sentir o meu cheiro e talvez você possa me ouvir, então..." Ela parou e corou.

Inferno, sim. "Você está dizendo que gostaria de um pouco mais de sexo por telefone, baby? Você não pode esperar até eu chegar aqui na sexta-feira?" Ela mordeu seu lábio e assentiu. "Eu amo isso." Eu disse a ela honestamente. Eu amava. Eu a amava também. Ela foi feita para mim.

"Eu amo também." Ela respondeu baixinho.

Isso me lembrou. Peguei meu telefone e entreguei a ela. "Você poderia colocar o seu número aqui?"

Bella pegou meu telefone e olhou para mim com tristeza. "Você me excluiu depois do outro dia?"

Porra. É claro que ela pensava isso. "Não, baby." Hora da confissão. "Eu tinha um telefone especial que era só para você usar, quando eu não tinha certeza sobre quem você era e o que nós poderíamos ser. Eu não queria que você tivesse o meu número se as coisas não dessem certo, então..." Deus, isso soava ruim. Bella estava rindo de mim agora, porém, felizmente.

"Então, onde está o telefone especial? Você o destruiu?"

"Não. Quero dizer, eu pensei sobre isso, mas Emmett o levou embora".

Ela assentiu. "Ok, bem, você tem certeza que quer que eu tenha o seu número agora? Eu meio que gosto da ideia de um telefone que é só meu".

Eu ri e envolvi meus braços em torno dela. "Eu manterei o telefone Bella, mas quero que você tenha meu número principal também." Ela riu enquanto colocava seu número no meu telefone. Eu o peguei dela e apertei 'discar' para que ela o tivesse em seu telefone. Ele tocou na mesa. "Pronto, agora você pode me alcançar a qualquer hora".

Ela sorriu. "Eu gosto disso".

"Eu também, baby." Eu podia ouvir meu irmão chamando meu nome na sala de estar e suspirei. "Emmett está aqui".

Bella mordeu seu lábio e pareceu triste por um instante, antes de o seu rosto clarear. "Ok. Eu não ficarei chateada. Você estará de volta em quatro dias".

"Sim, eu estarei." Afastei seu cabelo do seu rosto. "Eu sempre voltarei para você, Bella".

Ela sorriu e levantou nas pontas dos seus pés para me beijar. "Eu não direi adeus para você lá fora na frente de ninguém".

"Bom, porque isso não é um adeus. É um 'eu a verei em breve'." Bella riu e eu percebi, pela primeira vez, que ela estava usando uma das minhas camisas. "Você roubou isso?"

Ela sorriu. "Isso cheira a você. Eu queria alguma coisa..." Eu a interrompi com um beijo, porque eu mais do que entendia isso. Eu tinha sua loção, afinal, e se ela não tivesse me oferecido, eu mesmo poderia tê-la roubado.

"Eu amo que você queira algo que tenha o meu cheiro, baby. Eu te darei o que você quiser. Quer mais algumas camisas?" Ela riu e balançou a cabeça que não. "Tudo bem. Apenas verificando".

Ela pressionou seu corpo contra o meu e eu a segurei com força. "Eu a verei em breve, Bella." Seus lábios encontraram os meus e eu a beijei até que ouvi uma batida em sua porta. "Eu tenho que ir".

"Eu sei." Ela sussurrou. Eu a beijei novamente. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando, mas ela não estava chorando, graças a Deus. Se ela estivesse, eu duvidava que poderia ir embora.

"Bella, você é... eu... você é a minha garota." Eu disse a ela, porque era verdade. Ela sorriu e assentiu. "Eu só quero que você sempre se lembre disso, mesmo quando eu não estou aqui, eu ainda estou com você aqui." Eu apontei para o seu coração e, sim, era uma merda cafona, mas era a verdade. Ela sempre estaria em meu coração e eu certamente a deixaria saber disso, mesmo que eu soasse um bocado estúpido.

"Sim, você está." Ela estava concordando que eu estava em seu coração. O meu parecia que saltaria para fora do meu peito.

Eu segurei sua mão no meu peito e sorri. "E você está bem aqui. Você é a minha pessoa certa, Bella".

Sua sobrancelha franziu um pouco, mas ela me beijou. "Eu não sei o que isso significa".

"Eu direi a você na próxima semana." Eu respondo, beijando-a forte quando meu irmão começou a bater na porta. "Basta lembrar disso, ok?"

"Eu vou." Ela respondeu.

"Vejo você em breve." Eu disse a ela, observando-a enquanto abria a porta.

Emmett bateu no meu ombro. "Já estava na hora, mano. Desculpe por levá-lo embora, Bella, mas eu o terei de volta para você na sexta-feira".

Ela sorriu. "Eu cobrarei isso de você, Emmett. Não me faça caçá-lo. Eu levarei Rose".

Ele riu. "Isso é uma ameaça ou uma promessa? Não se preocupe, Eddie aqui não me deixaria mantê-lo longe mesmo se eu tentasse, não que eu faria isso".

"Bom. Tchau, Emmett." Os olhos dela estavam em mim novamente. "Tchau, Edward." Eu estava de volta e a beijando antes que ela sequer acabasse de dizer o meu nome. Meu irmão grunhiu, mas eu o ignorei. As mãos dela estavam no meu cabelo e ela estava me segurando como a sua preciosa vida. Isso era péssimo. Eu não queria deixá-la.

"Talvez eu possa..." Eu comecei a sugerir, mas meu irmão agarrou meu braço por trás e arrastou-me para longe enquanto Bella ria.

"Você tem que ir ao seu compromisso, ou eu serei culpado, e eu tenho merda suficiente com a mãe chateada comigo. Vamos lá, Edward. Você a verá em breve".

"Eu sei, mas…"

Bella se aproximou e beijou-me rapidamente. "Vá. Quanto mais cedo você for, mais cedo você estará de volta".

Isso não fazia sentido. Se eu ficasse, eu nunca teria que voltar. Ela riu e me empurrou enquanto meu irmão me arrastava para longe. "Volte depressa para mim, Edward".

"Eu vou." Eu sempre voltaria para ela. Lutei contra o meu irmão, que finalmente me soltou. Abri meus braços e ela os encheu de novo, abraçando-me e beijando-me mais uma vez.

"Volte e você terá muito mais do que isso".

"Conte com isso." Eu disse a ela. Eu tinha que ir. Eu a soltei e estudei seu belo rosto, memorizando-a mais uma vez antes de eu partir.

"Eu o tenho." Emmett disse a ela, segurando meu braço. Ele levantou sua voz. "Vejo você em breve, Rosie. Nós continuaremos de onde paramos." Nenhuma resposta veio do quarto de Rose. Os olhos de Bella estavam nos meus e ela sorriu e murmurou alguma coisa.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei e ela balançou a cabeça. Emmett me arrastou para fora, então isso permaneceria um mistério. Bella acenou para mim da porta e eu acenei de volta antes de me virar e correr pelas escadas. Se eu não saísse agora, eu nunca sairia. Eu poderia sobreviver alguns dias longe dela, certo?

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **

_Uhuuu... agora vamos esperar essas férias. Beijos meninas e até semana que vem em "O Treinamento". Beijos_


End file.
